The Remedy
by MaskedBeauty09
Summary: What if Tohru never existed in the world of Fruits Basket? What if the main character was another girl? A girl named Ellery Trace, who is the complete opposite of Tohru. Headstrong, honest, and a bit violent...okay more than a bit. :KyoxOCxYuki: :Rated M for language:
1. What the Actual Fuck

**A/N**: Hello my fellow readers! Just so you guys know...this is my first take on a fanfic! Yes, I do have a bunch of upcoming projects on my profile. But that's because they are what they say: Upcoming. Please forgive me for the following: **Spelling/Grammar errors**. _Late updates_ (school just started..just saying). Any OOCness (it will be unintentional), and the** inclusion of stuff that was in the anime and not the manga** (in my defense, I've only read snippets of the manga, but I've seen the anime...3xs) Anyway...please inform me if I do any of the following...I will happily use your advice to the fullest and give you credit in the next update!

**Warning**: Heavy use of curse words, and some violence.

* * *

"Damn old people." I muttered to myself while kicking a rock in my path. I was on my way to school, like always. Except this time I had woken up to a bucket of ice cold water being splashed over my head. "What the hell did I even do?" I spoke a little louder this time. My hands clenched from inside my jacket pockets as I glared at the dirt below my feet.

I remembered the events of this morning. It was like they were replaying themselves just for my reaction.

_"You're not our kid and you never will be! We're tired of wasting our money on some delinquent! Pack your bags and get out! You better be gone by the time we get back or we are going to call the police on your ass!" My "mom" grilled at me. She had just poured a bucket of ice water on top of me, and I was shivering like a... I don't what! _  
_"Wha-What!? Since when was I NOT your child! You freakin' gave birth to me woman! I saw the pictures! And don't even get me started on the video-"_

_"The video wasn't real, well at least it wasn't us in that video. Yes, we are related, but we are NOT your parents! If you were with your real parents then you'd be calling us 'Aunt' and 'Uncle' right now."_

_"What the fuck woman! Why the hell are you suddenly telling me this? What brought this on?"_

_"We've been keeping up an act for 16 years! I think that's long enough if you ask me! Every time I see your damn face I see my little sister's death playing over and over again! You should've died not her!"_

Yeah, that's pretty much how that morning went. Pleasant, I know. Turns out, they weren't lying. They aren't my real parents, but my aunt and uncle. They didn't tell me what I did or what happened to my parents, but I inferred that they died obviously. I have to say, I wasn't really effected at the news that they hated my guts and wanted me dead, because Hey? They have already ruined my childhood by scarring me emotionally. They never dared touch me, but they sure as hell won't afraid to say what they wanted to do. Besides, I think I hurt myself enough for them, but that's all in the past now.

Thinking about it still sends shivers down my spine. "Ugh! Now what the freak am I going to d- Hey! Is that a house! HOSHIT! I hope it's empty!" I sprinted to an old Japanese styled home. I know what you're thinking _'Why the hell is this chick in the woods?_' Well...because, there are two ways from my house to my school. There is the way where I can go through a bunch of alley ways and jump a fence, and there is a way where I can take a bunch of back roads and venture through a small part of the woods. Today I chose the back roads option. Why? Because, the outside (outside: meaning woods, nature, etc..) always gave me this calming effect.

As I reached the front of it, I noticed that there was a small deck attached to it. On the deck were some stone-like things. They were each painted a different animal, which I assumed were all from the Chinese zodiac. "Wow, now_ that_ is some crazy as-"

"Why is there a girl here? Hmm...A high school girl at that!"

I almost skyrocketed out of there! A man's voice suddenly reached my ears from out of nowhere, cutting me off from my needed-to-be-censored comment. I looked up and to find a middle-aged man dressed in a kimono, with a newspaper in his hand. He had short black hair with brown eyes.

"Holy! Man, you scared the crap out of me!"

"Hehe, sorry about that. But, may I ask why you are standing outside my house?" The man chuckled lightly. I blushed, enough for him not to notice.

"Uh, sorry about that. I was walking by, and then I saw this house...and in conclusion, I was curious. But, on another note, I do like your rock thingys." I smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of my neck.

The man smiled again and glanced down at said rocks. "I see, well there's no problem with that. And thank you, I just put them out to dry." I returned his smile and bent down so I could continue to admire his hand-made ornaments. "I'm actually quite surprised that someone as young as you finds them interesting." I quirked my eyebrow, "And why is that?"

"Well, because most high school students are more focused on social status now-a-days."

I nodded in agreement. "I have to say though, that it's rare for me to actually like something such as art." He cracked another smile at my honest comment. "But, there's something missing." It was his turn to quirk an eyebrow, "Hmm?" . I positioned the upper-half of my body so I resembled 'The Thinker'. "You're missing the cat! Yes! That's it!" I smiled at my discovery. "Eh? Have you not heard the story about the ancient zodiac?" he asked me, beginning to crouch down beside me.

"No, I've heard it. I read about for a school assignment once, and then I later started reading more books just for my own entertainment." He nodded, "So, which animal do you favor?"

I did my 'thinking' pose again and then replied, "Well, I was born in the year 1996, and my birthday is March the 18th. So that would make me the year of the rat! But, for some reason, I'm drawn to the cat!" I smiled again. The man looked amused, and asked me another question, "Why is that?". I ran my fingers through my black hair, and fiddled with one of the pink highlights. My grey eyes were downcast as memories of my past began to surface themselves. I didn't want to smother people, better yet a complete stranger, with my so-called 'tragic' past story. I'm sure there were many with pasts worse than mine. "Well, because I feel that I can relate with the cat the best. Because, I know how it feels to be tricked, lied to, and being looked down upon. Don't even mention being treated like an outcast!" I added a smile and laughed a bit to make the actually sad meaning with a not-so-sad one. The man showed me kind eyes and placed his head in his palm. "Really? I wonder how he'd react if he found that out?"

"Uh, what?" I asked, a little confused at his sudden statement. He shook his head, and briefly changed the subject. "Nothing! Anyway, you said you were year of the rat right? Well I bet I know someone you'd feel close to! But, I don't want to introduce you two just yet! I'd rather have you all to mysel-OOF!"

"Shigure...you pedophile." I young boy, that looked around my age with purple-gray hair that had an uneven cut and purple eyes, hit the middle-aged man (Which I presume is Shigure). "Ow Yuki! That hurt! What do you have in that bag of yours? Dictionaries? Or even a porcelain bowl?" Shigure exclaimed rubbing the spot where Yuki hit him with his school bag. I hadn't noticed that he was wearing my school's uniform for the boys. He looked familiar to, but I just couldn't put a name on him. Maybe I'd ask Arisa and Hana about it. "Mm, two dictionaries." Yuki's voice startled me out of my thoughts.

I gazed up at him, to see what he would do next. He turned his glare to me, but it transformed into a beaming smile, that seemed a little out of place. "Are you alright Trace-san? I hope my cousin didn't harm you in anyway?" He spoke to me, and even called me by my last name, but yet I still had no idea who he was. "Um, I'm alright...Yuki-san?", Yuki looked startled at the use of his first name, he obviously didn't catch that I didn't who he was. "Uh, sorry but, I have no idea who you are..." I smiled and giggled, trying to hide my embarrassment. Yuki's stiff stance soon relaxed, "Ah, I see. I'm Yuki Sohma, and this is my cousin, Shigure Sohma. " I casually waved to the two males, considering I hated the bowing thing, it was just as bad as the honorifics, which I only put up with because my aunt and uncle forced me into doing it, and now it's become a strange habit. "May I ask what you're doing here Trace-san?"

"Oh, I live by here. These are kinda like back roads to me."

Yuki nodded in understanding, "Shall we walk to school now? I'm sure you don't wish to be late." Yuki asked, fixing his grip on his school bag, he ignored Shigure's mumbled 'Don't make me sound like a pervert.' which was sort of like a late reaction to Yuki's comment before. I held up my wrist and glanced at my watch. "Holy-! Yes please! Let's go!" I started walking fast, not even looking back at the two Sohma's. When I was a good 10 feet away, I stopped and turned back to see them conversing about something. "Hey! C'mon! Oh, and it was nice to meet you Shigure!" Once my voice was carried to them, they stopped talking and Yuki jogged to catch up to me, while Shigure waved and smiled.

* * *

"Thanks for waiting Trace-san." I cringed at the calling of my last name and add-on of san. "Please, just call me Ellery or Ell for short. I'm not really keen on the honorifics and the calling people by their last name kinda thing." He only nodded. "Tra- I mean Ellery. Why is it you don't know who I am? Not to sound arrogant or anything, it's just...I seem to be popular, you could say, at our school." I nodded and looked at my peer, "Well, one reason is probably because we have _no_ classes together. Another reason could be, I don't listen to gossip or rumors, and I don't attend any school events. So, the chances of my hearing about or seeing you would be slim." he nodded, and turned his head so that he could see where he was going. "If you don't mind my asking...how do you know me Yuki?" I glanced at Yuki from the corner of my eye, but I kept my head facing forward. Yuki was silent for a moment-probably thinking- before he replied. "I've heard your description, and I've heard things about you. In my Science class you are well known by the guys, for they always make remarks such as 'Did you see what Trace-san did to the teacher?' and such. In the description of you, I heard that you had pink highlights in your hair, and I think you're the only girl in this school with natural black hair and pink highlights in it."

I stifled a giggle with my hand, as we continued on our way to school. "Well, it was very nice to meet you Yuki."

Yuki paused, still not used to his first name being used so casually, but his surprise quickly changed into a smile. "It was nice to meet you too Ellery."

* * *

"Trace-san! Wanna tell us why you were walking to school with our beloved Prince Yuki!?"

"Wha-"

"Trace! What's going on here!? Hm? Since when did you and Prince Yuki have such a close relationship? I'd sure like to know!"

The other three girls with this one girl, nodded and agreed with annoyed expressions. I looked at them, confused. When me and Yuki arrived at school, we parted our ways, but instead of me going to class, I was stopped by a group of girls that claim they're in Yuki's fan club. _What the hell is a fan club?_ At the moment, they were yelling accusations at me, never giving me a chance to reply. I could practically feel the vein in my head popping. The first girl stabbed her finger in my chest, "How come you walked to school with Prince Yuki?!"

Did she just...touch me?

I roughly took her hand and squeezed it, causing her to flinch in pain. "Look. I don't know who you are, and why the hell you're making me late for class. I can guess though, that you're basically a 'stalker club' for Yuki, which I find disgusting! I see no problem with walking with someone to school, that I just met might I add. If there is, then that is something I'd like to know!" . I wasn't screaming at the girl, but I was glaring daggers at her, and my voice was demandingly dangerous. She was trembling, and her friends looked at me wide-eyed.

"Nice Ell, I see we didn't have to help out. You always handle your own problems, what's up with that? Never letting me and Hana have some fun..."

Arisa's voice knocked me out of my war path, and I released my hold on the girl. As soon as she was free, she fled, along with her friends. God I hoped I'd never have to deal with them again... "Ah, hey Arisa and Hana." Arisa took me in a hug, while Hana stared at the direction the girls ran, saying something about a 'Poisonous Electric Pulse Attack'. "Oh Ell, the pains those girls put you in over the smallest things." I smirked as Arisa spoke in a motherly tone. "Heh, I can handle myself. I know when to draw the line...sometimes." I looked up at Arisa, and we both laughed. "Hey Hana, don't use any attacks in public!" Arisa added as she noticed Hana's intensity.

"Shall we go to class?" Hana asked. Arisa let go, and I nodded. "Yep, my times already been wasted, why not waste anymore by going to class?" That comment earned a giggle from Arisa, and a subtle smile from Hana. God I loved my friends! I've been friends with Arisa and Hana ever since grade school. We met when some kid took my crayons, so a kicked them out of their chair. Arisa was quick to hold me back, considering I was more violent than she was. I met Hana during a trip to the library. She was telling a kid that she was going to check his 'Electric Signals' or something? Well, he wasn't to glad to hear that, so he started yelling at Hana, who was as calm as ever. I decided to tell the kid off for being so loud, and for bothering her, even though she approached him first. Hana found that amusing every time I remised it.

We've been friends ever since those incidents. I found that they like my witty personality, and my violent streak is very amusing to them. I'd always find myself smiling when they complimented me, only because it was rare if someone did, being raised by my aunt-n-uncle and all. Arisa and Hana knew that my "parents" abused me emotionally, so they were always there to offer a chance for me to sleepover at their place. Of course I'd always accept, anything to get away from those old hacks.

We began walking through the corridor. "Hey Ell, why were you walking with Yuki to school today? If I remember correctly, you had no idea who he was." I nodded at Arisa as I started to tell her the events of today, leading up to the moment I entered the school building. "Then I met Yuki and his older cousin Shigure. From there we just walked to school and introduced ourselves to each other, ya'know that kind of stuff." Arisa looked at me, worried. "So before that, your 'parents' told you that they were just your aunt and uncle? They kicked you out too huh? Sounds like a rough morning... Do you have anywhere to stay?" I nodded, "Yeah, I've got enough money saved up to rent a hotel room. So I should be set." I lied. Well I had to, or Arisa and Hana would grill me to charcoal until I agreed to let them help me out. We finally arrived at our Culinary Arts class, and were now sitting at our seats. Hana finally spoke, "I...can feel some mysterious electric waves emitting from him..."

By "him", I think she was referring to Yuki. My brows furrowed in confusion at my friend's statement. "Here comes Hana's electric waves again..." Arisa said, a little bored at the daily ritual. "Huh? What do you mean? Are they really that interesting?" I tossed a gum wrapper into the trash from our seat and scored, cheers were heard but they were ignored as I began smacking on my gum. Hana never removed her gaze from the vegetables she was cutting. "I'm not very sure myself actually..." I nodded, Hana wasn't always 100% sure what some electric waves meant, but she was usually 99% correct about them. Arisa nodded and rubbed the American cheese against the grater. "Hn...But, he is mysterious. I mean, he never talks about himself, like people with his status would usually do. Not that I want to know about him though..." I nodded and stirred in the vegetables Hana chopped into the pot full of boiling water. Arisa continued, pushing her bangs out of her eyes. "Some time ago, there was a second year girl who confessed to him and when she tried to hug him...he pushed her away, and scared the living shit out of her." I smiled as Arisa spoke so calmly about the story, especially when she spoke the curse words.

"So where did you hear that story Arisa? It sounds kinda weird if you ask me."

"I think it's rather intriguing..." Hana said, holding up the spoon I was using to stir the vegetables. "Oh well, those type of actions will only make girls more attracted to him." Arisa added, as she began placing white rice into three small bowls. "Hey! You three! Stop talking and do your assignment!" the teacher yelled. I so wanted to pound her face in right then and there, couldn't she see we_ were_ doing our assignment! Geez, why must all old people be bitchy today? She walked closer to our table, still telling us off. "You know wha-!" Her bad-mouthing's stopped when she saw the finished dishes on our table. "Wha-? How-? You're done already? And with gourmet looking dishes with that?!" Arisa smirked at the teacher's expression...how classic. I crossed my arms and popped a gum-bubble. "Humph, nothing else to say teach?" Arisa's smirk widened at my comment. "Er...Trace-san you-! Erg!" The teacher turned around and walked away. Me and Arisa snickered, you could basically see the smoke fuming out of her ears.

"Ah, the vegetables are done." Hana said, turning off the stove and maneuvering the bowls toward the pot, to make for easy-access when putting the vegetables in the bowls with the rice. "Great. That was just great Ell. Two thumbs up!" Arisa snickered once more, giving me a thumbs up, as if to emphasize or comment. I hid my mouth with my hand as my snicker turned into a genuine laugh. Good times, good times. "Oh, before I forget. I'm going shopping after school with Hana, did you want to come too?"

I sat up straight, recovering my height. "Nah, I can't. I got work today."

"Which job are you doing today? The custodian or the waitress one?"

"Uh, the waitress one if I recall."

Hana looked over from her bowl of vegetables and rice. "You're working yourself to hard Ellery. You already have two jobs...I heard that you were looking for another one also. I understand that you used to have to work so hard because you're aunt and uncle made you pay rent, and they made you pay for your own school fees. But, now that you aren't living with them, shouldn't your load have lightened?" I bit my lip, not really happy that I'd have to explain that 'renting a hotel room' costs more money than it does for living with my aunt and uncle. Did she not hear me when I said that? I sighed and began picking at the carrots in my bowl. "Hana, you do realize that I'm going to have to buy food, clothes, toiletries, and other things for my hotel room, that I'm _renting_ right?" Hana just stared at me. A minute passed...two minutes...three...four... "Yes, I understand now." I shrugged my shoulders and let out another heavy sigh. "Goo-"

"Why don't you live with me? It would be simpler, and you would surely not be a bother."

Oh crap. This is exactly why I lied to them that I had rented a hotel room. I don't even have enough money to buy a whole meal for myself. My salaries combined though, would probably feed a family of seven for a week. And that's including if I get the third job I wanted, an employee at a pet store. "Nah, I'm good. Thanks anyway Hana, if I need to, I'll take you up on your offer." I smiled at Hana as she smiled weakly back. She probably wasn't fully convinced, but she decided to let it go...for now.

* * *

Classes were over, thank god. Arisa and Hana already left to go shopping, and I was lagging behind, trying to take as much time as I could. My waitress job starts 30 minutes after school, and I usually arrive early, because I don't have anything to do. If I arrive early though, they'll give me extra tasks, but I won't be getting any extra pay for doing them, so I'm taking my sweet time getting there.

As I walked down the hallway towards the exit, I spotted a familiar patch of purple-gray hair. "Ah? Yuki is that you? Thanks for walking to school with me this morning." I waved at said boy, and he looked up, startled at first. But soon a smile was plastered on his face. His smile...it's very mysterious...it seems fake, but then it's not...strange. I brushed my inner thoughts aside as Yuki began conversing back to me. "Oh, it was no trouble at all Ellery-sa, I mean Ellery." I giggled, I guess he still isn't used to dropping the honorifics around me. "I just hope Shigure wasn't causing you any trouble." I smiled again at Yuki, boy was he considerate.

"Besides his pedo-ness? Nah, he was no problem I couldn't solve."

Yuki smiled at me, "I see. What were you two talking about? Something about the Chinese zodiac?"

I nodded my head, "Yeah, we were discussing who we liked. Well, I was discussing who I liked."

"Hm, is that so? Who is your favorite Miss Ellery?"

"I said the cat! Because-"

"Cat's are stupid creatures..." Yuki interrupted me coldly. "They have terrible personalities...a waste of space." His sudden coldness shocked me, especially since he was insulting the animal I could most relate to. What did he have against cats? Did he get scratched by one when he was little, I mean what the hell!? "Why do you say that?" I asked. He looked away, and started walking out of the school building. He walked slowly and began to answer my question signaling for me to follow. "The cats was never a part of the Chinese zodiac. I feel that they should never be...Cats...are stupid!" Startled by his tone of voice, I flinched. He didn't say anything, so I guessed that he hadn't noticed or just chose to ignore it.

"Well,_ Yuki_. I happen to like cats. I can relate to them. But, do you really hate cats that much?"

My hands were on my hips, and we had stopped walking. I looked at Yuki, letting him know that I'm standing my ground. Nothing such as intentionally offending him. He turned round and looked at me, a look of determination on his face. "You say you relate to the cat? How-" BEEP BEEP BEEP! Yuki's words were cut off when my watch alarm started beeping like crazy. I calmly turned it off, and looked at why it was beeping. "HOLY SHI-! I'M GONNA BE LATE! Sorry Yuki! Maybe we can talk tomorrow!?"

"Wait Ellery." Yuki said gently grabbing my arm to turn me around. He then took a leaf out of my hair. "This morning, I feel...that you don't look very well. You must be forgetting that the weather is very hot. Please do take care of yourself." His hand retreated as I looked at him dumbfounded. "I'll see you later Miss Trace." With that he continued his walk home. Wait..did he just? He called me 'Miss Trace'! What am I? A teacher?! Ugh, whatever. I turned around, facing the opposite way of Yuki, and was about to run to get to the restaurant I work at. I froze in my tracks as I saw four pairs of eyes glistening with the intent of mere murder directed at me. "What the fuck!?" I screamed. The eyes belonged to the girls I ran into this morning. They surprisingly had the guts to still bother me. "Don't think too highly of yourself..." their voices creeped out. My eyebrows scrunched together in frustration, "Me? What about you? You fuckin' stalkers! Do you want to die?!" At that the girls disappeared in a cloud of dust.

* * *

"Oh. My. Gosh. Is my shift over yet? Does anyone have any idea what time it is?!" I leaned against a wall, holding a small notepad in my hand. I've only been working for a couple hours, but it feels like more than that. "Haha, you probably have at least another 20 minutes before your shift ends. Consider yourself lucky, I have to work another hour. You got lucky because you were already a pro at waiting tables. You're like 'Flash' but in the modern day-n-age."

my co-worker said.

I heaved a sigh, and leaned up form leaning on the wall. My shoulders were drooping, and my head was down. "Yeah, I guess..." She giggled at my laziness, and resumed washing the utensils and dishes.

I walked out into the front of the restaurant where people were seated and continued to wait on some of the tables. As I worked, I found out that how my co-worker described me was kind of true. I am really fast when it comes from walking to table-to-table. I can carry a multiple load of dishes at a time without dropping or spilling the contents within them. I smiled knowingly, maybe I am a pro at this! One of the chef's voice boomed in from the kitchen, "Yo, Ellery! You're free to go!" I yelled an 'okay', and finished what I was doing. After I informed my current tables that they would receive a new waitress, I changed my clothes and left. Boy, it's gunna be fun trying to find a place to sleep. I'll probably end up sleeping in a tree.

* * *

Shigure and Yuki were walking back to their house after having dinner. Shigure gazed up at the moon. "Ah, it's this late already? I didn't think we were out that long!"

Yuki sighed, and shook his head. "Evey night it's either take-out or dine-out...How bothersome!"

Shigure looked over at Yuki and smirked, "Why don't you cook dinner?"

Yuki glared at the raven haired man, "How? Our kitchen is filled to the brim with garbage."

"Yes, but what if we cleaned it up?"

"Then why don't _you_ make dinner Shigure?"

Shigure turned his head away from Yuki, beginning to think. "I did once, but didn't you complain?"

Yuki shrugged his shoulders and blinked slowly, expressing his annoyance. "Garlic rice combined with salted vegetables. Of course I need to complain."

"Humph, if you're so smart, why don't you know anything about housework?! We need a girl in the house! Two guys living together is just a death wish!" Shigure whined.

"Easy for you to say..." Yuki smirked. Shigure was about to retort when- "ARE YOU SHITTIN ME!?" A voice rang out in the night. "What was that?!" Shigure asked, startled. Yuki looked towards the direction of the voice, "I don't know." The two began to run towards the source of the sound.

* * *

In case no one knows, there is a small stream that I must cross-over to get to my house if I take the back roads way. Well, when I got to that stream, I just happened to see my stuff from my room at my soon-to-be old house, floating in the stream. Were they packed? Yes. But were they still wet and in a stream? Fuck yes! "ARE YOU SHITTIN ME!?" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I was to pissed to care who was listening, and if I disturbed anyone's slumber. I, Ellery Trace, wanted to brutally and severely _slaughter_ my aunt and uncle! They knew I wasn't too fond of them, even when I thought they were my parents, and I guess they figured that they should let me know that they weren't fond of me either! "Fuck, fuck. Shit, shit. Fuck, shit..." That pattern was repetitive while I began fishing my stuff out of the stream.

My attempts to get my stuff out of the river was paused when I heard a familiar voice say my name. "Miss Ellery, is that you?" Yuki's voice was joined with a booming laughter, but I was sure Yuki's laugh wouldn't sound like that. I turned around and stood up straight. Who I saw before me was Yuki, who looked concerned, and Shigure, who looked amused. I don't know about you, but that pissed me off. He thinks me slaving around in the water, pulling my ruined possessions out is freaking funny!? I glared at Shigure, but he was still laughing. "That's enough Shigure." Yuki attempted to calmly resolve the matter, but obviously, that wasn't working to well. He started to clutch his stomach, "S-Sorry! A-Are you alr-right, Tr-Trace-sa-san?" My glare turned into a smirk as I cracked my knuckles, "Is something_ funny_ Shigure? Is it so funny that you have to clutch your stomach? Hmm? Well, I'll give you a_ real_ reason to clutch that fuckin stomach of yours!" I gritted my teeth, and Shigure's laughter died down. Yuki looked shocked at my choice of words, but I didn't care! Shigure was literally laughing his ass off at my situation! Of course I'm gonna say something to set him straight.

* * *

I was now sitting inside their home, currently answering the questions Yuki threw my way. I glanced at Shigure as he was attempting to muffle a laugh. What kind of sadistic jerk was he!? Yuki cleared his throat to redirect my attention back to him. I returned my gaze to him, and erased the glare from my face."So, why was your stuff in the river Miss Ellery?"

"First, it's_ just_ Ellery. Second, because my aunt and uncle thought it'd be fun to put them there." Yuki looked a little confused at my explanation. I looked at my hands in my lap, and bit my lip. I wasn't the person to pour my heart to complete strangers, but desperate times come to desperate measures. So, I preceded to tell Yuki and somewhat of Shigure what my current situation was, and why I was put there.

"Oh, I see. I'm very sorry. This must be very hard on you."

I shook my head, "No, I can deal. I never really liked 'em anyway. The way they treated me and what not. Heck, they're probably the reason I have a temper and vocabulary like I do."

"Where are you currently staying then? Since your aunt and uncle kicked you out." Yuki asked, concern was still etched on his face. Now though, he seemed much more worried now that he knew basically my life story. "Actually, no. I lied to Hana and Arisa, and told them I had rented a hotel room with my savings. I don't even have enough money to buy some candy at the convenience store. That's why I'm working two jobs, and hopefully tomorrow, three. With those salaries combined, I'll be able to earn enough money to rent a hotel room, like I said I was. So, if I can...I was wondering if I could stay here.. Only until I earn enough money to move out though!" I waited anxiously for the two, well mostly Yuki, to give an answer. Shigure finally spoke, "Well, it is dangerous out there. There are a bunch of perverts lurking around I'm sure..."

"Finished laughing?" Yuki asked looking up at his older cousin.

I ignored the two bickering cousins and continued my plea, "Look, I'm kind of short on money. But, I can cook and clean for you guys. I'm sure the house needs it, two guys living in it and what not." The two nodded, "Very true! Alright then, it's settled! You shall be staying her as our maid!" Shigure stated with glee. I smiled and stood up, "Well, if you don't mind I have to get my stu-"

"Miss Ellery!" The last thing I saw was Yuki rushing to catch me.

* * *

"She has a fever. No wonder she looked so pale. Go get some ice." Yuki said, feeling the now pasted out Ellery's head. "Ice. Ice. Gotta get some ic- Oh..." when Shigure opened the sliding door to the kitchen, a junkyard was revealed in its stead. "She wasn't wrong when she said our house would need it!" Shigure chuckled as he examined the mess in front of him.

A lone wolf was heard howling. "Oh, looks like we'd better hurry and retrieve her belongings. It's going to rain soon." Yuki nodded at Shigure's statement.

"Will you be fine with her?"

"Oh Yuki! Have you no faith in your dear older cousin?" Shigure dramatically swooned. Yuki glared at the man in front of him, "Shut up and take care of her."

"Be careful. It's dangerous to go alone."

At that Yuki smirked deviously, "Who said I was going alone?" He then disappeared, followed by a bunch of rats.

"That kid..." Shigure said, looking at the spot Yuki had once stood.

"Mm.." Shigure looked down at Ellery as she stirred in her sleep. "Ellery? Are you okay?" She didn't respond, so Shigure figured she was still asleep. "Sorry.." Shigure's ears perked as that word slipped out of Ellery's mouth. "Ellery? Why are you sorry?" he asked, trying to pry more information out of her. No answer. "It was my fault...so please...love me." Shigure's eyes widened as Ellery's once, strong and confident voice was down-graded to one full of sorrow and guilt. "I'll stop...scars..." _'Scars?'_ Shigure thought. _'Did she...? No, she wouldn't...would she?'_ Shigure asked himself. She had mentioned that her so called "parents" abused her emotionally. Did their words mean and hurt so much that it caused her to stoop so low as to hurt herself? Curious, Shigure took the young girls arm and gently rolled up her sleeve. Sure enough there were faint scars there. "Poor girl..." Shigure mumbled as he fixed her sleeve. The scars were barely noticeable, but if you looked close enough, they were there.

"Love me..." Shigure watched as a tear escaped from the corner of Ellery's eye.

* * *

I shot up from my slumber and quickly looked around. "What the- Hey! Anyone here!?" I yelled, trying to see if Shigure or Yuki were up. "Morning. How are you feeling Ellery?" Yuki's voice entered the empty room, and I turned my head to the now open, sliding door. Yuki was standing in the middle of the doorway, with bags in his hands. "Uh, yeah I'm fine. Is that my stuff?" I asked. Yuki nodded and gave me his signature smile. He handed me the bags, I quickly began to trifle through them.

"Um, are you looking for something?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's- Ah! Here it is!" I pulled out an old cap. Yuki's eyes widened as he saw the cap in my hands. "Something wrong Yuki?" I asked fitting the cap on my head. No matter how much I aged, the hat would always fit perfectly. "Ah, no. It's just. That cap seems familiar."

"Oh, well they do sell them around here. So, I can see why it would be."

Yuki nodded. "Oh, and thanks for everything Yuki. I'm sure it must've been hell getting all my stuff from the stream alone." Yuki looked at me puzzled. "Why do you assume I went alone?"

"Because Shigure doesn't look like the type to fish things out of streams."

Yuki smiled and let out a small chuckle, "No. He doesn't does he?" I smiled back at him. "So, where am I sleeping?"

"Oh, upstairs in the spare bedroom. I'll take your stuff upstairs."

"Cool. Thanks." I followed Yuki up the stairs and into my new bedroom. I don't know how long I'll be here, but hopefully not too long.

"Here you go." Yuki said, placing my things in the middle of the empty bedroom. "Don't worry, you'll have furniture soon enough." I smiled at Yuki again, "Thanks, I'll get started with the house work as soon as I can!"

"Excuse me, Ellery? Are you good at housework?" Shigure asked, now walking into my room. I nodded my head, "The best!" He smiled cheekily and gazed into my grey eyes, "Great! Welcome to the Sohma family! Now we need a spare key made! Oh joy, oh joy!" Yuki stared blankly at the overjoyed Shigure. I smiled and giggled at his antics. "Anyway, is there anything I need to know? Like rules and such?"

Shigure stopped his giddy spree, and he and Yuki both turned to look at me in unison. "Rules?" Shigure asked. "Uh, don't destroy my house?" Shigure offered. Yuki just shook his head, "Just be at ease. In this family, all you need to be is yourself." Yuki smiled warmly at me, his smile doesn't look fake when we're not in public. I like that. "Okay then, well I'll go and unpack my stuff!" With that I left the two Sohma's to their own company.

* * *

"Okay then, well I'll go unpack my stuff!" Ellery said, closing the door to her new room. Yuki and Shigure smiled at the closed door, and then began to walk down the hallway. Shigure started, "Can we live with a girl? She is a girl after all!" Yuki glanced up at Shigure. "Wow, you were so happy a moment ago. Never mind. We'll be fine as long as we don't hug her." Shigure briefly nodded, and the two continued on their way down the hall.

* * *

He was standing on a tree branch. His short orange hair blowing slightly as the wind caught it. His red eyes matched his devilish smirk as he gripped the trunk of the tree with one hand to keep himself steady. The Sohmas had no idea what kind of surprise was in store for them, never the less Ellery.

* * *

So, I'm living with two guys I just met. Wow, aren't I pure? Yuki and I were in my room. He was fixing it up for me a little. I stood by my door, inspecting the room myself. Yuki opened the door that led to the small balcony outside of my room. I opened my mouth and began to speak to Yuki, "Well everything looks fi-" CRASH! I was interrupted when I heard a loud crash sound. I looked behind me and saw a boy around my age with orange hair standing there, cracking his muscles. I caught my breath when I realized I was okay. Yuki calmly looked behind him from where he stood to see what the noise was. "Yo! You've been waiting for me haven't you? You-"

"WHAT THE HELL!" I screamed at him. Yuki's eyes widened and he flinched at my sudden outburst. The orange-top looked surprised too, his red eyes were widened. "WHAT THE FUCK KINDA ENTRANCE WAS THAT!? DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT A FRONT DOOR IS?! WHAT KIND OF MENTALLY UNSTABLE PERSON USES ROOFS TO ENTER PEOPLE'S HOUSES! YOU COULD'VE FUCKIN' KILLED ME ASSHOLE!" I was breathing heavily, my fists clenched at my sides when I finished my rant. The orange-top's eyes narrowed, and he grit his teeth, "WHO'S THIS BITCH!?" he screamed.

"BITCH?! WHO YOU CALLIN' BITCH, BASTARD?!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP BEFORE I DO IT FOR YA!"

"OH YEAH!? I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY!"

"YOU ASKED FOR IT!" He was about to throw a fist at me when Shigure peeked his head through the door, "What's going on up he-Oh, hello Kyo. I see that you're back." We both turned to look at Shigure. I looked back at the orange-head.

"Kyo? So that's your name jackass?" I smirked at him when he grit his teeth again.

"Why don't you shut up!?"

"Make. Me." I said tauntingly, I turned and began to walk away when he jerked me backwards, causing me to land on his chest in an embrace. "What the- Let go!" I screamed as we fell to the floor. "Ow..." I said rubbing my back. Surprisingly, my fall wasn't cushioned by his chest. I turned to look behind me. "Huh?" I said out loud. Kyo wasn't there, it was only his clothes. Well that's some weird magic. The clothes then began moving, "The hell?" I snatched off the clothing to reveal an orange cat. My eyes widened. "K-Kyo?" I picked up the cat and turned to Shigure, Yuki was now by his side. "Oh dear..." Shigure said smiling.

**.End Chapter.**


	2. Fitting In

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: **I do not own Fruits Baskets or any of the characters. I only own my OC, Ellery Trace. Thanks to BrknFire and DreamingUntilForever11 for becoming followers for my story! And thanks to for reviewing and favoriting this story! Yay for you! :)

* * *

I just sat there, dumfounded, looking at the orange cat in my hands. "What. The Hell..." my voice trailed off as I stared at the animal. The animal looked pissed as I man-handled him. My voice grew louder by the second, "What. The Freakin'. Hell just happened! Why is he a cat?! I just fell on him for god's sake!"

Yuki remained speechless and turned away, Shigure was still smiling as if something was amusing, which frankly, nothing was at the moment. I mean this kid turned into a fuckin' cat! "No way... This is..." Shigure started, but I stood up abruptly and held out the feline, "Ugh, we don't have to take him to a hospital do we? I don't think doctors are gonna believe the 'he turned into a cat' bit. Well, whatev-" BLOMP! My sentence remained unfinished as a piece of wood from the now broken roof fell on top of my head. "Ellery!" Shigure and Yuki screamed as I wobbled. The contact forced me to release the cat, and I fell onto Shigure and Yuki. "Ah!" They said as our bodies contacted. POOF!

When I opened my eyes again I was face-to-face with a stark black dog. "Well, this isn't good..." it said as I stared into its eyes. I felt a tug on my skirt, and I looked down to see a grey rat looking up at me. My eyes widened at realization, "Shi-Shigure? Y-Yuki?" They both nodded timidly, and I stood up. I smiled as they looked at me with confusion. "Ellery, what's wrong?" I was still smiling as I neared the door to the room, "It's okay, this is just a dream. So I'm going to go and wake up now." I laughed between sentences and went to go find a bedroom that was vacant.

I wasn't even half-way down the hall when I heard yelling in my bedroom, "You let your guard down first stupid cat!" The voice belonged to Yuki, but I could only guess it was emitting from the rat. Another voice boomed back, "You guys changed too! You can't just blame me!" Kyo's voice. I rushed back and slowly slid open the door. Shigure was laying down, still in his dog form, he looked tired. Yuki was pointing at Kyo, who's fur was on end as he hissed at the grey rat.

Shigure's eyes followed the floor to where I was standing, he then sat up and barked loudly, scaring Kyo. His hair was even more straighter than before and his eyes moved slowly to the dog's form. Shigure sighed and blinked slowly, "There's no other way, instead of fighting...Why don't we just tell her?" The room was silent until Yuki looked at me and started, "In other words..." Shigure finished the sentence, "I'm the dog, Yuki's the rat, and he, Kyo Sohma, is the cat." Shigure pointed with his head at the cat, who was now laying down as so he couldn't look at us.

"We are possessed by one of the twelve animals of the Chinese zodiac. There are 10 more people in the Sohma family who have the same curse. Of course we are each a different animal." He went on to tell me about the zodiac, and the animals that consisted of it. "The Sohma's have been cursed since several hundred years ago. We don't have any special powers, therefore exactly _why _we consider this a curse and not a blessing." I nodded, a little bit calm. "We can communicate with the animals, our bodies are weak and, after awhile we automatically change back to our human form. The problem with that is..." POOF! POOF! POOF!

"We're not sure when, and...we're completely naked." He finished. My eyes widened as the magical smoke faded slightly, and I felt a nosebleed coming on. I quickly turned away and faced the wall, "Yo-You don't say!"

* * *

"I hope you're more calm now!" Shigure said laughing. Actually, given the circumstances, I was pretty calm. I guess I've seen stranger things? I don't know.

But still, this _is _almost unbelievable. It's not every day you meet someone that is cursed. This curse being you turn into an animal in an embrace, might I add. Now I understand that rumor, the one about Yuki pushing a girl away. It all makes sense, of course he did that. He didn't want the family curse to be discovered. I actually feel bad for these guys, and might I say that's saying something.

"So Ellery, you said you liked the cat. Do you still feel the same now that you've met the real person?" Shigure asked me, knocking me out of my inner dialogue. Oh Yeah... "Oh, uh, the same? He's kind of a bastard, but I said I like the _cat _not Kyo. Well, I don't know Kyo so I guess I can't say anything...but so far our first impression wasn't very good." I felt a very pissed aura from behind me, I looked and Kyo had his hands clutched to his knees. He was sitting in an Indian style position. A vein looked to be popping out of his head, as his hands began to shake. I looked tiredly at him and then back at Shigure, "So, what kind of person is he? Besides him being a hot head?"

"Just a big idiot! It's a shame really! He studied martial arts, but he can be attacked easily from the behind! He could have avoided you from falling on him, but yet he didn't! Plus, he only has eyes for Yuki." Shigure still had his pedo smile on, as we sat down at a small table.

"Grr...DON'T SAY IT SO STRANGLEY YA DOG! I didn't notice her, what can I do! Why the hell is she even here!? She's a damn girl!" Kyo yelled from where he was sitting, his body now turned to face us.

A vein grew silently on my head as he continued his ranting. Yuki stood at the door way, rubbing his temples, expressing his annoyance. _What the flip! What's this guy's problem?! _"Quiet..." I heard Yuki state calmly. "If a girls in this house or not is none of your business. Because you are only an outsider!" Kyo clenched his fist and grit his teeth. "Wah! Shut the fuck up!" he screamed as he jumped up and plowed his fist into the table Shigure and I sat at. The table split in two and the two pieces flew up, one hitting me directly in the center of my forehead. I looked at the spot, my eyes crossing, as I felt blood trickle down my nose. My fists clenched in my lap. "Um? Ellery! Your bleeding!" Kyo screamed. I squeezed my mouth shut, and stood up. His eyes were widened with worry as I glared at him. "Ellery, Bloo-" His words were stopped as my fist met his jaw, "WHY THE HELL DO YOU THINK I'M BLEEDING? IDIOT! DON'T GO AROUND BREAKING TABLES! DO YOU WANT TO DIE?!" Yuki had to hold me back before I answered the question for him and killed him.

Kyo didn't say anything, he just stumbled back, looking guilty. _Humph, so this guy is capable of caring? _I asked myself remembering his question before I wiped the floor with his ass. Yuki released me as soon as I calmed down. Shigure was soon by my side, wiping off the blood with a handkerchief. Yuki walked calmly towards Kyo, and looked into his eyes. "I knew you were dumb, but I didn't think you were this dumb. Just for your stupidity, today I'll be especially serious and fight you!" Kyo adverted his eyes as Yuki continued to taunt him. "Kyo...you're not going to bore me are you?"

Kyo's fists clenched for like the third time today as he yelled, "Just what I wanted to here...you girly-boy!" I gave him a quizzical look. _Girl-boy? Really?_ "Is this a regular thing?" I asked Shigure as he continued to try and stop the bleeding on my forehead. "Yes actually, their relationship has always been terrible. Whenever they see each other, they're either arguing or fighting. Most of the time their doing both." I stared blankly at the two.

"After seeing Kyo, are you _sure _you still favor the cat? You would think he had ruined that." Shigure said, joining me at looking at the teenagers. I ignored his question, "Is this going to end soon? I kind of want to get started on cleaning." Shigure smiled, "It should. It usually is, and always with the same result. It should be the same today." I looked over at the cursed man, "And that is?" He smiled once again, never looking in my direction, "Yuki will win!"

At that, Kyo rose his hand, and threw a punch at Yuki. Causing his purple and white beaded bracelet to shake. Yuki quickly blocked the on-coming punch and responded with a swift kick, sending Kyo flying through the door. Yuki brushed the imaginary dust off his clothing and looked over his shoulder at the cat. "I was hoping you wouldn't bore me!"

I looked at the debris around me, and was awe-struck. He then turned to me and said, "Ellery, are you alright? You were bleeding earlier." I changed my focus to him, "Yuki...YOU JUST KICKED HIS ASS! Nice!" I put my hand in the air. He smiled and hit my hand. "Glad you're okay Ellery." I smiled brightly at him, "Call me Ell! You deserve to! I already said you could though, but you just insist on saying my name..." At that his smile grew, and I looked over his shoulder so I could see outside. Kyo lay on the ground, right beside a tree. _I wonder if he hit that.. _"Uh, should we do something? Is he gonna be okay? Or do you guys have some magic ability that allows you to survive a hit like that?" I was dead serious when I asked that. Yuki chuckled and I turned my stare to him, "You could say that...but yes he will be fine."

I began to think about multiple things as Yuki interrupted my thoughts, "Ah, it seems we're late for school..." I blinked then looked at him like he was crazy, "So? We don't _have _to go...That's perfectly fine with me!"

"Aren't you worried about your academic grade?"

I shrugged, "I see, you have a point... Fine! Let's go!" I put my arm through Yuki's as I began to drag Yuki to school. "Wai-Wait Ellery!" He said trying to release my grip on his arm. "Huh? Can't hear you."

"I, I mean Ell!"

I stopped in my tracks and released him, "Yes?"

"I still need to get ready, and we don't have our school bags!" I nodded at his words, and rubbed my chin. "Once again you are right...pisses me off." I muttered jokingly and smiled at the purpled-eyed boy.

"Well, I'll be visiting the head of the family about this. After all, someone has found out about our secret." Shigure piped in. I noticed at the mention of the head, Yuki stiffened slightly. I brushed it off for now, and a grabbed my school bag that was leaning against the wall.

"Well, I'm going ahead. See ya later guys!" I yelled, jogging off to school.

* * *

Shigure and Yuki watched as Ellery jogged away. Yuki looked at her disappearing form, "I was wondering why you told her everything. You plan to erase her memory, don't you? Just like before." A breeze drifted through the air, catching their hair along with it, causing it to scatter. Shigure sighed, "That's not what I have in mind. We had no choice that time, because of the number of people that knew." Yuki turned away from his elder cousin, "I'm also going to school, remember to fix the roof...stupid cat." With that Yuki went upstairs to finish getting ready, and quickly left.

Kyo grunted and pulled himself up. Shigure noticed the struggle, and looked over at the boy. "Kyo, I'm counting on you to look after the house. Don't go disappearing again. And don't forget to apologize to Ellery properly. You two are alike in away." Kyo snarled, "Shut up."

* * *

"So why were you late today Ell?" Arisa asked me as I put some of my books in my locker. "I over slept, the hotel room alarm clocks are a piece a shit. I highly vote against them." Arisa smiled, "Heh, for some reason I can see that happening. You look kinda roughed up though, did something happen?" Arisa asked pointing at the small dab of dry blood on my forehead. Shigure must not have gotten it all. "Oh, this? I fell on my way over here." Arisa nodded, "That explains your muddy shoes too." A new voice interrupted our conversation, "That look really suits you Trace!" The girl looked to be a member of Yuki's stalker club, as I liked to call it. I glared at her as Hana began to walk-chase her down the hall.

"Ya know, the Prince was also late today. I guess they're just assuming something from it. You two did walk to school together yesterday." Arisa sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. I nodded and finger combed mine, I neglected to brush it this morning. Hana, who was now coming back from creeping out the girl, was peeking at me from behind a doorway. I smiled at her and glanced at Arisa, "Well, you guys go ahead. I'm gonna go to the bathroom and fix my appearance a little."

"Ellery, do you wish for me to come with you?" Hana asked stoically.

I shook my head, "Nah, its fine. See you guys in class!"

My two friends smiled lightly as I walked down the halls to go to the girl's bathroom.

I walked into the bathroom, and placed my bag on the small empty space the resided on the counter. I stared at myself in the mirror before releasing a loud sigh. I looked like I was run over multiple times by a _bus_. Geez, I hate buses. Why? They are dirty, crowded, and full of pedos. The end. I fished through my bag and pulled out several packs of different flavored gum. Boy did I love my gum. Gum was like my nicotine, except the only pain it brought me was a sore jaw. A looked at each flavor, deciding which one would meet its fate. I had: Cinnamon, Mint, Cotton Candy, Strawberry, Melon, and Mint Chocolate Ice-cream.

I gazed at each for one last time before deciding on Mint. After all, I hadn't brushed my teeth that morning. Now that I had my breath issue figured out, I moved on to my hair. It looked slightly oily due to it not being washed in a couple days. The pink highlights stood out as my natural black hair looked faded a little. I twisted one of the knobs on the sink, and adjusted the water to my liking, before sticking my head under the faucet, as far as it would fit anyway. After that I had to keep my hair in the sink while I squeezed the excess water from it. I then stretched my arms to try and grab some paper towels to help lessen the extreme wetness in my hair. I slowly stood back up and ruffled my hair before finger-combing it again.

Now, my face. It needed to be washed. I looked like I had been sleep deprived for days on end. I turned the sink back on and splashed water on to my face, in an attempt to make my complexion look a smudge better. I glanced up in the mirror and saw that my grey eyes looked clearer, just the way I liked them. _Better._ I thought, grabbing my bag and disposing the paper towels on my way out.

As soon as I walked out of the girl's bathroom, I heard a familiar voice. I turned around to face the person, and saw Yuki standing by the lockers. "Ellery, you didn't...tell your friends...about us?" I smiled knowingly at his uneasiness. "Nah." He looked a little shocked at that, "Why not?" _Seriously? Does he not get how psychotic I would sound? _I smiled again, and giggled, "First, who would believe that human beings, better yet 'The _Prince_', can turn into an animal on contact. Also, what do I have to gain? It's not like there is some award out on human/animal curses or whatever. I'm not the kind of person to blabber about things. Besi-" Yuki's hands were now beside my face and he leaned in close, but not to close that we could feel each other's breath. To anyone else, this would look like a couple's embrace or something, but it was far from it. "You have to understand that even if you _can _keep our secret. We may have to erase your memory."

I looked at him shocked by his actions, along with his words. He continued, "You see, this isn't the first time...that someone found out. When I was in second grade, I little girl jokingly hugged me, and we had to erase the memory of everyone that was there."

* * *

Yuki began to think about his past, as he spoke to Ellery. She was such a headstrong girl, it would be a shame to have to force her out of his life.

_"Akito, am I so strange that you have to hide me?" the young Yuki asked the head._

_ The head nodded slightly, barely even turning to look at the young rat. "Mm, yes you are strange. Because, normal humans don't turn into rats. You are definitely strange. If normal people found out, they would become afraid and run away. They will leave you!"_

To this day, the head's voice still rung in Yuki's head. _'They'll leave you!' _"

"Yuki?" Ellery asked, concern etched in her voice. Yuki removed his hands from beside her face, and placed a slight grip on her right forearm. "I can't go against whatever decision Akito makes. No matter what is decided. So, I'm sorry..."

* * *

"I'm sorry for involving you in the Sohma family's affairs..." Yuki spoke. He sounded so sad, like he just remembered a tragic memory. He seemed guilty for whatever future events he predicted were to happen. I frowned at this. Yes, I _frowned_. "You idiot!" I shouted as I slapped my peer. His eyes were wide with shock, he obviously didn't see that coming. "Eller- Wh-Why?" I glared at his form, that was now on the floor. My glare transformed into a smile as I held out my hand, "Sorry, but you needed it! Don't apologize for the past, instead just think 'Shit Happens.' and move on! If I have to get my memory erased, then so be it, whatever. It's what was needed to be done. We've all had our hardships, but some just happen to be more difficult than others. Like you and me for example, I'm sure our lives are shittier than most. Until then, let's be friends." My smile reached my ears, when Yuki's face softened and he took my hand. I pulled him up, only to find him stumble and crash into me. POOF!

A cloud a smoke appeared and I looked down in my lap to see a small rat. "Sorry Eller-"

"Huh?"

"Ell. I'm sorry Ell." I saw a change in his facial features as a small line was tilted upwards, forming a smile on his face. "No sweat. As long as no one sees right? Besides, thanks for worrying about me, but I'm fine. I can take care of myself...most of the time." We both laughed at my small joke and I scooped him up into the palm of my hand. I brought his form up to my face and smiled into his purple irises. "Friends?" I asked, fore he hadn't responded to my question before, well more like statement. I saw a slight nod and smiled again before placing him down just in time for him to POOF back into his human form.

"HOSHIT! Sorry!" I screamed and turned away quickly before I had to run for the Nurse's Office about a nosebleed.

Yuki quickly began putting back on his clothes, "It's fine. Sometimes the transformation only lasts for a couple minutes." I turned back around to find him fully clothed. I gave him a quick once-over, making sure everything was on correctly, I didn't need stalker girls to think we were doing something to cause his clothes to become distorted. My eyes did a double take on his tie. "Uh, Yuki...your tie.." He looked confused but then looked down at the said piece of cloth. I saw a small blush creep onto his cheeks, "Uh...I was never good with these..." I giggled and gently brushed his hands away from the tie.

"Wow, you actually have problems with these kind of things? I'm sure it's simple, let me try!" Before he could protest I began to fix his tie, well I attempted to. He smiled as I grew frustrated, "Grr! What's up with this thing!" Yuki placed his hand on mine, and smiled, "It's really okay Ellery," I glared at him, "Uh, Ell. I'm sure no one will mind." I shook my head aggressively, "No! I can do this! Just give me a second! Geez, so impatient!" Yuki let out a small laugh as I made him seem like the bad guy. Finally with one final tug, his tie was now perfection! I wiped my hand across my forehead dramatically, "'Bout time! I tell ya! Those things are a pain in the ass!" Yuki grinned at my antics, "Ellery, are you not uncomfortable?" I ignored him calling me Ellery, and pondered on his question. What did he mean by that? "Huh? About what? The sudden closeness? Nah, it doesn't bother me. Why, did it bother you?"

Yuki ignored my question and smiled at me, "Today, let's walk home together." I smiled at his suggestion and nodded, "Sure, let's!" We began to walk to our classes. "Thank you.." He said, and I glanced over at him and smiled full triumph. "You're welcome! I am an expert at tying ties yo!" He chuckled at my fake conceitedness.

* * *

"Looks like Shigure's not back yet." Yuki said as he closed the door behind us. We came home to an empty house, so we only assumed that no one was here. "Yeah, well I'm gonna go put my stuff in my room!" I yelled as I skipped every other step going up the stairs. Yuki's voice gradually disappeared as I neared the second floor of the house.

I opened the door to my room and threw my stuff against the wall. I sighed, "Finally, I'm out of that hell!" I heard a scoff from behind me and saw Kyo leaning against a ladder, fiddling with some tape. I raised an eyebrow, "What are _you _doing in here?" I asked, crossing my arms. He rolled his eyes, "What's it look like dumbass?! I patched up the gaping hole in your ceiling, a temporary fix. Ya should be grateful." I furrowed my brows, "Really? Why? You're the reason _why _there was a hole in the fucking ceiling!" He closed his eyes and looked to be trying to calm his self. "Look, when I'm pissed...I don't really notice what's around me-"

"Pft, no kidding." I scoffed.

"Grr..CAN YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP FOR A SECOND!? As I was trying to say...this morning, I'm sor-"

"I'M BACK! Yuki! Ellery! And the sore-loser Kyo! I'm back!" Shigure yelled from downstairs, causing Kyo to stop midway. I looked back over to him and saw him shaking with rage, "Uh, you were saying?" . He turned around fully and I saw a bruise on his face from where Yuki knocked his lights out, ah good times. I smiled thinking about it. "NOTHING! DAMN YOU!" He screamed. My fists automatically clenched, and my smile vanished, "What the fuck did you just say!? Don't make me tackle you!" Me and Kyo continued our bickering, until Shigure and Yuki were forced to come up stairs and hold us back.

* * *

"Well good news!" clapped Shigure. We were in the living room downstairs. I was sitting on my knees and leaning back on my hands, while Yuki stood beside me. "Akito says if Ellery can keep our secret then she can live with us." My eyes widened, "Really? So I won't get brain-washed? Sweet! You hear that Yuki?!" I smiled and looked at my new proclaimed friend. He smiled back down at me and nodded, "Yes Ellery, I did." Shigure laughed slightly and shook his head, "No punishment. But you must keep our secret, okay?" I nodded and sported him a thumbs up, "You got it peds!" Shigure cocked an eyebrow, "Peds?" I giggled to myself. Yuki also looked confused, I gestured with my finger for Yuki to lean down towards me. He obliged and I whispered in his ear, "It means _pedophile._" Yuki leaned back up, a smile plastered on his face. Shigure pouted as he took notice of Yuki's sudden smile, "I wanna know! Please tell me Ellery! Please!" I shook my head, "Was there anything else you wanted to tell us?" I changed the topic quickly, and hoped Shigure took the bait. He did, hook, line, and sinker. "Ah yes! Akito wishes for Kyo to live with us too."

Kyo perked up at this from the doorway. He turned sharply and glared at Shigure, "You mean I have to live under the same roof with Yuki and _that _bitch!?" I bit my lip and Yuki grabbed my arm, as if to try and calm me down. I nodded at him, letting him know I was fine.

* * *

"Akito's decision can't be changed!" Shigure assured Kyo.

"Damn annoying Akito!" Kyo huffed.

Yuki moved from Ellery, and walked behind Shigure, and whispered into his ear casually. "That stupid cat got tied here too. This is going to well...dragging Ellery into this. Are you and Akito planning something?" Shigure sweat-dropped, recalling his meeting with Akito.

_"Let's trust this Ellery girl. This may be a good opportunity for Yuki, Kyo, and myself." Akito laughed with giddy. "Be careful though, Yuki is very sharp."_

Shigure laughed it off, "Eh? How can you say that Yuki? You have to learn to trust others!" Yuki stared into Shigure's eyes, trying to detect any false pretences, but was interrupted when Ellery walked up to the two. "Hey, I just wanna say thanks for everything. I'd be sleeping in a tree right now if it wasn't for you guys, and I'm glad I met you!" She smiled brightly at them, revealing her sweet and kind side that she hides so well. Yuki looked wide eyed at the girl, who's past he had no idea about. He only knows that whatever it was drove her to bring harm to herself. That's what Shigure said, anyway.

Yuki has secretly glanced at her arms, to try and see a scar. He's seen quite a few, but decided not to pry until he felt it was right. His cheeks turned a light shade of pink and he looked away as he mumbled a quiet 'you're welcome'. Ellery then walked over to where Kyo was venting. She smirked at his form, and leaned down to whisper in his ear. "Pleased to meet you Kyo." She winked at him as she stood back up. He then turned his head to see her, his cheeks flaming red, "Who are you pleased to meet in this house!?" She laughed at his cover, "Thanks for fixing the ceiling." Kyo calmed a little, but was pissed off when she finished her sentence, "At least you're good for something!" She smirked when she realized her goal was accomplished as he began to cuss her out.


	3. The Secret Base

**Chapter 3**

** A/N: **I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters. I only own my OC, Ellery Trace. Thanks to storygirl99210 and for reviewing my story! Shout out for you guys! :)

I'm trying to make a playlist for this story. If you guys have any suggestions feel free to let me know. So far I have these:

_Right Here _by _Ashes Remain_

_Broken _by _Lifehouse_

_Keeps Gettin' Better_ by _Christina Aguilera_

_Frozen _by _Within Temptation_

* * *

I was leaning over the sink in the kitchen, sweating. I bet you're wondering, '_There's a kitchen!?_' Well, yep. There is. I finally got to cleaning the worst parts of the house today, and the kitchen just happened to be one of them. My hair was pulled back into a ponytail and a black bandana with white skulls was wrapped around my head, pushing back my bangs. I stood back up and looked at my work. I would make a damn good housewife! Hah, except for when it comes to tying ties, you can forget that. I heard the door to the kitchen open, and I turned to find Yuki looking at the kitchen, awe-struck.

"Wow...I'm, impressed." He said, still in a daze. He slowly eyed every detail he could capture of the kitchen before turning to me again. He looked over my shoulder and spotted the rice-cooker. "We have a rice-cooker!?" he exclaimed. I smirked and walked over to it. "Looks like it. I found it under a pile of trash bags." I patted the rice-cooker and looked back up at Yuki, proud of my job well done.

He sniffed the air, "Do you smell something?" I smirked once more and nodded. "That would be dinner. That's right, I can cook too! I know, I know, I'm the package deal!" Yuki grinned at my antics, "I'm looking forward to eating your cooking Ellery."

"Of course you are!" I laughed to myself.

That earned another grin from Yuki. "Is it almost ready?" I nodded, "Yep, you can go ahead and set the table while I finish up in here." Yuki nodded and left to set the table for two.

* * *

Yuki picked out another piece of broccoli and placed it into his mouth, beginning to chew. I stared at him in anticipation, waiting to hear his thoughts. Yuki, finally noticing my staring, glanced up after he swallowed the green vegetable. "Yes Ellery?"

"Well? How is it?" I asked, practically bouncing in my position on the floor.

He closed his eyes and smiled, "It's delicious." This caused me to smile more than I was already. "Of course it is!" I yelled, faking cockiness. Thankfully, Yuki always knew when I was joking and laughed. "By the way, where is Shigure and that stupid cat?"

I smirked as he called Kyo 'stupid cat'. "I have no idea. For some reason they've been gone all day." Yuki nodded and continued eating, a disapproving look on his face. "They have no idea what they're missing" he said, a slight smirk growing on his face. I smiled at the indirect compliment and began to plop a carrot in my mouth.

"What about you Yuki? You just got back from somewhere right? A date?" I joked. He frowned at the thought of dating a fan girl probably. "No, I was in the garden...'The Secret Base'." My ears perked up at the word 'secret'. "Did you say secret!? I want in! Please Yuki!" I gave him my best puppy-dog eyes and pleaded with him. He smiled and chuckled softly, "It's not really interesting, but if you like, I can take you next time." I nodded rapidly and agreed almost instantly. "Yes! Yes! Thanks Yuki!" He cracked another smile for me.

The peaceful atmosphere was ruined when Kyo slammed open the door shouting, "SHUT UP!" I guessed that was directed to Shigure, who was right behind the feline. "Kyo, listen to me for a second!" Shigure yelled back, fighting his case.

"I fucking wanna blow up! Do you enjoy manipulating people!?"

"Wait a second! Of course I don't enjo- Okay, maybe a little, but this is for your own good!"

"Fuck you, you bastard! You're not being the least bit persuasive!"

I decided to join in, only to give them a reminder, "Yo cat! Dinner's ready!" I then turned sweetly to Shigure, "Hey Shigure, dinner's ready!" Kyo growled at me, "I'm not eating!" He then left the room, but not without stomping his feet and punching the walls. Shigure yelled after him, "Kyo! You shouldn't take it out on Ellery! And while I'm at it, please enter from the main entrance and take off your shoes!" Shigure said, having no room to talk as he began to take off his shoes. "Shigure, you really have no persuasive power." Yuki added in. I giggled at the scene and chomped down on some rice.

Once I swallowed I looked back up at Shigure and finally noticed his appearance. I couldn't muster a word, and I kept on staring at him. Shigure finally looked down at me and quirked a brow, "Yes Ellery?"

"Shigure, you clean up GOOD!" I winked at him and he grinned in return. "Really? Really?" Shigure asked, bouncing with joy, in my direction. "You look like a host to me..." Yuki said, raining on Shigure's parade. Shigure, being the guy he is, ignored Yuki's comment and looked at the bowls of food that were laid before us. "Oh! Ellery, didn't you say dinner was ready?!" I nodded, "Yay! I've been dying to try some of your cooking Ellery!" Shigure yelled, walking into the kitchen to fix himself a bowl of vegetables and rice. As Shigure sat down, I looked at him, "So, why's Kyo acting all bitchy?"

"Ah, that's because I tricked him into taking a 'Transfer Student Entrance Test'"

"Really?" I asked.

Shigure nodded and stirred the contents in his bowl, "That means that starting tomorrow, Kyo will be going to the same high school as you!" I could already see the invisible heart beside that last sentence. I frowned. _Now I have to go to the same school as him!? _I mean, what's up with that!? Yuki reacted more than I did as he basically threw Shigure out of the house. I could hear Shigure yell "I knew you'd be mad!" I giggled, as I could only hear what was going on, and not see. Yuki walked back in, and a few moments later, Shigure stumbled in. He brushed off the twigs and dirt on his suit. "That wasn't very nice Yuki." Yuki just grunted and turned his head away from him.

"As I was going to say, before I was rudely thrown out of _my _house, is that Kyo told me where he was all this time. He said he was training in the mountains."

"Kyo? Mountains? Training? I don't see them adding up..." I said confused by Shigure's sudden statement.

"He wants to beat Yuki." Shigure said bluntly.

I nodded and smirked, "Explains the training! He's gonna need it! The slow bastard!"

"He's a moron..." Yuki sighed and shook his head.

* * *

"Are they loud enough!?" I growled from my seat on top of my desk. I was trying to have a conversation with Arisa and Hana, but _some people_ think it's a'okay to make a whole lot of fuckin noise! They laughed at my anger and turned their heads to all the ruckus.

The source was coming from Kyo's desk. He was surrounded by a bunch of Barbie dolls. Really _loud _Barbie dolls to be precise. All I could hear was: "Kya! Are you really Sohma-kun's cousin?!", "You guys don't look alike!" , "You're so cute!" , and let's not forget "Is that your real hair color?".

I was so close to throwing myself out of the window. That's saying a lot considering we're on the 2nd floor. Hana was the only one stopping me, because she was currently messing with my hair. I smirked as I noticed I wasn't the only one suffering. Kyo was in deeper shit than I was. I wanted to cackle right then and there as I saw a vein appear on his forehead. I could be such a sadist...

A voice on the other side of the room startled me, "Yuki! I heard you're cousin just transferred here! Introduce us!" Wow, Kyo's popular already. I almost feel bad for him. Yuki gave one of his devious smiles, "Sorry Senpai. But me and my cousin aren't close." I could have sworn I saw her swoon. "We don't even talk to each other." Yuki continued.

Arisa smirked along with me, but at something else. I looked towards the direction her smirk was directed and saw Kyo shaking with frustration. That made me smirk all the more. Hana looked at Kyo before speaking. "He has the same electric waves as Yuki." Her words wiped the smirk right off my face. _Probably because he's a cat. _"You don't say?" I asked, trying to be casual. Hana nodded. "Yes, they're unlike any other...it's rather odd."

"Sohma-kun! Where are you going?" I heard a shrill voice ask. I looked towards the noise and saw Kyo walking away, with a girl on his tail. "Let's talk some more!" She latched onto his arm, but was quickly torn away. Kyo had snatched her wrist and twisted her arm. Ouch. I thought and whistled. I was calm about the situation, as everyone else was shocked out of their so called minds. "Sohma-san!" I heard some yell.

I looked at Kyo, and said "You better calm down jackass." I eyed him and crossed my arms. Usually he would yell back, but he was frustrated to the max and was in some kind of trance. "Leave me alone..." I heard him mutter through gritted teeth. Before I knew it, he was sprinting towards the window and crouching on the sill. "LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" He yelled and leaped to the floor below. The window was soon crowded with crazy fan girls screaming, as Kyo ran off to who knows where. I found it relatively funny how everyone ignored the annoying bitch who got her arm twisted. My jaw dropped and I sat up on my desk, "HOSHIT!" I yelled and then turned to Yuki who was glaring at the now open window.

"Yuki! What the fuck was that? Is that his cat-like nature or something!?" I yelled at him. I heard laughing from where I previously stood. "That guy is really interesting!" Arisa said.

"Stupid cat." Yuki mumbled. He walked back to his seat.

"Yo Yuki! What about Kyo?" I asked, Yuki's brow twitched. "He's fine. Don't feel concerned." I rolled my eyes. "Believe me, I'm just about ready to kick his ass. That idiot!" I yelled, running out of the room, in search for the said idiot.

* * *

As I cracked the door to the rooftop, I heard heavy panting. _Is that him? _I asked myself. I really should kill him right here. I opened the door fully, and shut it quietly behind me. I laid my fist on Kyo's head and began to yell at him. "Hey! You know that thing on your neck? Yeah, your head. You should really think about fucking using it! Are you trying to draw attention to yourself! Idiot! Idiot! IDIOT!" After every 'idiot', he received a whack in the head. "Grrr! YOU CRAZY BITCH! Cut it out!"

"WHY THE FUCK SHOULD I? ARE YOU REALLY SO STU-"

"A school with girl's everywhere..." He started, he was calm now. Causing me to calm myself a little too. "Compared to hiding and live in fear of transforming every day, it's much better to go to the all-boys school Akito picked." I sighed and sat down next to him. "Listen, just relax. Close your eyes."

"What?"

"Just do it before you piss me off!"

"Heh." He smirked and closed his eyes. "Okay, now what?"

"Shh!"

"Bitch..." I heard him mumble. I glared at him then put my hand over his eyes, despite the fact that they were closed. "HEY! WHAT ARE YA DOIN!" He yelled trying to flick my hand off his face.

"Geez, stay still damn it! Just relax and clear your mind." He loosened the tenseness from his shoulders. "Okay, now listen to me. Don't worry about it. Chill out and relax for once, and when I move my hand, I want you to open your eyes, and yell out what you wish to accomplish the most in the world. And one more thing...CALL ME ELL YOU CRACK HEAD! I HAVE A NAME TOO!" He snickered and smirked as I cleared my throat and removed my hand from his eyes.

He slowly opened his eyes and slowly turned his head to face me, I could have sworn I saw a faint smile. That's right, this bastard fucking smiled, and at _me_! Cue mini-heart attack! He jumped up and stared at the horizon. "I WILL DEFEAT YUKI DAMN IT!" I smirked as he continued to curse at the air. "I WILL NOT BE EXCLUDED FROM THE SOHMA FAMILY ANYMORE!" I smiled warmly at his wish to be accepted, I guess we're alike...in some way. I don't see it, do you?

* * *

Shigure sat in his office while Kyo lay on the floor near him. "First day of school and you're already skipping class Kyo?" Shigure pressed while working on one of his 'books'. Kyo ignored Shigure's comment and changed to subject. "I...that bitch... I feel bad for yelling at her all those times. But, she always fights back and stands her ground, what's her problem. She was even nice to me today. What the fuck, is she two-face?" Kyo mumbled, confused of the girl's previous actions of the day.

"I assume you mean Ellery? Did something happen today? Did you two bicker as usual?" Shigure asked. "It's true she's not like normal girls. I'm sure a normal girl would have told our secret by now, either that or they would have attacked you or Yuki on sight." Shigure smiled as he thought about Ellery doing something like that. It would be so out-of-character of her.

"I..just don't understand." Kyo sighed heavily, "I'm not meant to live with other people."

"I do have to say, I'm not surprised you don't understand...obviously fighting bears lowers your I.Q." Kyo's head snapped around to look at Shigure, "I DIDN'T FIGHT BEARS!" Shigure smirked, "See that? That temper of yours will only tick Ellery off more... don't you want to at least befriend her? You never know, she may be able to help you." Kyo rolled his eyes, "Whatever." Even though he spoke those words, it didn't stop him from thinking about the thought of befriending her. "Besides, with that temper of yours, it'd be a miracle if someone were to fall in love with you. Imagine, living your old days all alone, with no one. You see, Ellery may have just as bad a temper as you, but I do understand that young boys tend to be 'turned on' by that kind of fierceness..." Shigure trailed off and Kyo glared at him, "You think that don't you! You sick bastard!" Kyo yelled jumping up from the floor.

"I'm home." Yuki said as he walked inside Shigure's office, causing Kyo to calm back down. "Ah, welcome back! Where's Ellery?" Shigure asked, peering over Yuki's shoulder to see if the cute high school girl was there. Kyo's ears perked at the sound of Ellery's name. "She went to her part-time job. Something about a pet store I believe." Shigure chuckled, "How ironic. Did she say anything about dinner?"

"She said there were left over's in the fridge, and that'd she be back at eleven. I was planning to walk her home."

"Ah go get her. There are some real perverts around here."

"You have no room to talk Shigure..."

* * *

"Ellery dear, are you almost done? Your shift ended 30 minutes ago..."

"Almost . I still have to feed the kittens!" I yelled to . She was currently in the stock room, taking inventory. I walked to where we keep the young animals. I could already hear them meowing behind the door. I smiled and cracked it open, "Hey guys! You wanna come up front and play with me before I feed ya?" I was given a 'meow' in response. "Okay then! Follow me!" I opened the door to the cage, and walked to the front of the store.

Sure enough, the kittens followed me. We kind of grew a bond throughout the day. Today was my first day here, and already offered me a raise, which I happily accepted. Yes it may have seemed selfish, but hey! I need the money!

I sat down facing away from the main entrance and started to play with the kittens. While playing, one of them got aggressive, "OW! Why you-" I giggled and started to rub one of the kitten's belly's. I heard the door chime ring and I turned around, "Sorry we're clo- Kyo?" Believe it or not, Kyo was standing before me. He surprisingly wasn't wearing his usual outfit. He wore a blue sweatshirt, though it was probably _over _his black T-shirt. Wait, was he...blushing? Why is he- Oh, it must be because I'm playing with _cats_. I smirked at him and decided to have fun with my discovery, "Like what you see?" Sure enough, that caused a chain reaction as his cheeks grew redder and he snapped at me, "Shut up bitch! I came all the way her to walk ya home! Do you know how long I was waiting outside!?"

I glared, "You're lucky I'm at work or your ass would be _severely _kicked right about now..." I growled, putting down the kitten I was holding. The kittens then noticed Kyo and ran towards him, 'meowing' like crazy. "Ah hell!" Kyo said, lightly kicking at them to back off. "Heh, I think they like you." I smirked at the scene and picked up one of them. "It's because of the damn curse."

"Sure..." I said, leading the kittens back to their cage.

"You ready now?" Kyo asked as I walked back to the front room. "Hang on... ! I'm leaving!" I yelled to the back of the store. "Okay, see you next shift!"

* * *

Me and Kyo walked side by side on our way back to Shigure's. It was deathly quiet and that fact was pissing me off. "Hey Ky-"

"Sorry."

I froze in my tracks, "What?"

"YOU HEARD ME! I...I mean...err dammit." he mumbled and placed his hand over his face. "Look, if you want...We can hangout and stuff." I was about to punch him for calling me a bitch, but I unclenched my fist and stared into is crimson eyes. "An-" he began to continue but I stopped him by placing a piece of my favorite gum to his lips, "Forgiven."

"What?"

"You're forgiven. Here take some gum, it's cotton candy." He hesitated but he took it. "Let me tell you a secret Kyo, I've always liked the cat from the zodiac." Kyo looked up as he placed the piece of gum in his mouth.

"Why?" I down casted my eyes.

"Because I can relate to the cat." I looked at the path of darkness in front of me. "I know how it feels to be used, tricked and treated as an outcast." I looked at Kyo, his eyes were softened. "Well, enough of that! Let's get going!" I hid the pang of hurt with a cheerful feel as I began to march back towards my new home. At first, Kyo didn't follow. I felt his eyes on me, as he finally trotted behind me.

* * *

The next night, all four of us were seated at the small table in the living room, as we ate our dinner. No one was striking up a conversation, so I guess Shigure decided to bring up a random topic. "You know yesterday Kyo said he wanted to walk Ellery home!" I looked up from my bowl of soup and glanced at Kyo and then at Shigure. "Kyo is such a pervert!" Shigure added.

"Why must you twist things around!" Kyo yelled, a giant blush on his face. "Yesterday was special! There will be no second time!" I raised my eyebrow, "Are you saying I'm not good enough to be walked home? Hmm?" I pressed. Kyo turned to look at me, "I didn't say that!" he yelled.

"Yeah but you were thinking it! Jackass! And I even gave you my last piece of cotton candy gum! That's my favorite you know!"

"Shut up! I didn't tell you to give me it you dumb bitch!"

"What'd you call me!? Do you wanna die!?"

Yuki and Shigure quietly ate their dinner as me and Kyo continued our daily bickering.

* * *

I twisted and turned in the bed that Shigure had bought me. A cold sweat was playing on my forehead as I whimpered every so often. I knew I was asleep, but, what is this? Is this a dream or a nightmare? I feel as if it's a lost memory, but who's to say? I can't remember anything about my childhood up to when I started school.

Tears began to leak from my sockets.

Was this a dream or a nightmare?

_A little girl with long black hair pulled back into pig tails ran through the house in search of her mother. She had already tried the kitchen and living room. Now she was going to check the study. "Mommy?" she called as she slid open the door and looked around. When her eyes found a woman hunched over a desk writing, her eyes grew with glee. "Mommy! I found you!" she yelled and ran towards her mother. The girl's mother turned her seat around just in time to be glomped my her child._

_The girl ran her fingers through her mother's thick brown hair, causing her mother to close her eyes. The eyes that were the same color as hers, grey. "Mommy, why do we have the same eyes?"_

_"Because I am your mommy and you are my daughter."_

_"Is that why me and daddy have the same hair?"_

_"That's right, because we are a family."_

_"I'm glad we're a family Mommy!" The girl giggled in her mother's lap. Her giggles were paused as she was lifted by strong arms and turned around to face he captor. Her smiled grew ten-fold as her grey eyes met blue ones, familiar blue ones. "Daddy!" She yelled and wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug. "Hey my little Angel. Do you know what today is?"_

_"Yes! Today is my birthday! Right Mommy?" she turned her head towards the middle-aged woman that was now standing up beside her husband. She nodded and planted a kiss on her daughter's forehead. "How old are you?" The young girl looked down at her hands and put on a 'thinking face'. "Uh..This many!" she yelled, holding up four fingers on both hands. "Your eight? Now that isn't right, try again honey." She pouted and put one hand down, "No silly! I'm four! Not eight!" Her parents giggled._

_"Do you know what we're going to do for your birthday?" the girl's father asked. She nodded her head energetically and threw her hands in the air, almost hitting her dad in the face. "To the Park!"_

_The family of three arrived at the park. The now four year old ran to a clearing, a ball in her hand. "Come on Daddy! Let's play ball!" The raven-haired man chuckled and jogged after his little girl, "Coming Sweetie! Don't get to close to the road!" His wife smiled as she took the picnic basket out of the trunk of the car. She walked to a tree that was near the clearing where her family was playing. As they played she set up a small area for them to eat and sit on._

_"Okay you two! Foods up!" She yelled. Her husband smiled and walked over to the spread, as her daughter pouted and walked towards her, ball in her hand. "But Mommy!" she whined, almost tripping over a root in the ground. As she dodged that one, she accidentally tripped over another one, causing her to fall to the ground. Out of reflex, she dropped the ball and placed her hands in front of her as if to break the fall. The ball, being made out of plastic and rubber, bounced away and towards the street._

_"My ball!" she yelled, as she quickly hopped back up, ignoring her scraped knee. "Hey! Where are you going!" her parents yelled, but she was too focused on her ball to listen. She heard footsteps a small distance behind her, most likely her parents._

_She could already see her ball. It rested in the middle of the concrete road. "My ball!" she yelled again as she ran towards it, not bothering to look for oncoming vehicles as she had been taught. She reached it in the nick of time and picked it up, holding it close to her chest. Looking up, a bright color caught her eye and she turned to see what it was. On the other side of the street, a young boy around her age stood there. He had orange hair, and was holding a ball to himself. 'Maybe he lost his ball too.' she thought to herself._

_The boy turned his head at a sudden noise, and his eyed widened with fear and confusion. She looked at the source of the noise, and stopped like a deer in headlights. A truck was coming right towards her. The driver was honking his horn, but he wasn't slowing down._

_The truck etched closer, and right as it was about to make contact with the girl's small body, she was pushed out of the way and into the other lane. She stumbled and fell on her knees, making her already scraped knee, sting more than it did already. She bit back the tears in her eyes at the fear of what just happened and the stinging pain in her knee. 'Did he save me? Did that boy save me?' She looked up, and felt a surge of fear strike her again. The boy...he hadn't moved from his spot. He was crying, and looked helpless. Like he couldn't help at all in fear of something happening._

_The girl stood up and looked behind her. This time she let the tears fall as she recalled being yelled at when she was pushed to safety. She thought at the time it was two hands, but no...it was four. She fell to her knees and looked at the once alive humans in front of her... "Mommy...Daddy..."_

_She finally knew what they yelled to her...their final words..._

_ 'Ellery!'_


	4. Remembering

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: **I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters. I only own my OCs, Ellery Trace and to storygirl99210, , AyameHakusho and Kali Mistfang for reviewing/favoriting/following this story! :)

* * *

I was having another dream, no nightmare. This one was an old memory, back when I still thought my aunt and uncle were my parents. I rolled over and put myself in a fetal position, I was only human. Of course I was scared.

_"Ellery! Get your ass down here before I strangle you!" Ellery's 'mother' yelled. Ellery rushed down the stairs and followed her 'mother's' voice to the kitchen. The moment her feet touched the tiled floor, her 'mother' jolted around and shouted at her, causing her to flinch. "Why the hell aren't the dishes put away! You could take the time to clean them but was too lazy to put them back? Lazy bitch!" Ellery's jaw clenched and unclenched, she dared not_ _hit her 'mother', but she wouldn't just stand_ _there and get cussed at because she forgot to put the dishes away. The dishes that her dicks of parents should have taken the time to clean for once, and not her. "Like hell I care what you think, ya old bat!"_

_Her 'mother' raised her hand, and for a moment, Ellery was shocked. Her 'parents' never dared to raise a hand to her. As quickly as the hand was raised, the hand was put down. Ellery mentally let out of breath of relief. "Watch your mouth bitch, you're lucky we still call you daughter after all you've done!" There she goes again, Ellery thought. She never knew what her 'mother' meant when she said that. As far as she could remember, she had been a good daughter. Well, except for when she realized her parents were abusing her emotionally, that's when she started acting out._

_Ellery growled and ran up the stairs, ignoring her 'mother's' threats. "Where the fuck are you going!? Get your ass down here and put these dishes away! Just wait until your 'father' gets home!" Ellery shuddered at the thought o her 'father'. He was way worse than her 'mother'. He'd pull out a knife and wave it around, but he'd never use it. Still, it scared her. Ellery slammed her door, drowning out the rest of her 'mother's' words._

_She leaned her back against the door, and began to choke on tears as she slid down it into a crouch. She ducked her head in her knees, and cried out all her sorrows. All she wants is to be accepted. She thinks, as she reaches for the spare blade in her pocket. As the blade pierces her skin she mutters,_

_"'All I want is to be loved..."_

* * *

Outside the window I saw how the seasons had changed, it was now Autumn. I sat on the desk in front of Kyo with Arisa and Hana by my side. I crossed my legs and arms as I popped a bubble with my gum. I pulled out a deck of cards from my bag, and started to shuffle them. Kyo eyed my hands as I skillfully shuffled the deck. "Wha-? How are you doing that?" he asked. Arisa quirked an eyebrow, "What? You don't know? Ell here is a pro gambler! She used to do it for easy cash, now it's just fun-n-games to her!" Arisa slapped my back lightly and gave an approving smile.

I nodded and smirked, "True story. Hah, anyway I'm bored as hell so let's play some shitty-ass card game!" Kyo looked at me like I was crazy, "That sounds stupid!"

"Is it? You got any better ideas carrot-top?" I challenged him, leaning towards him.

"You bet bitch! Give me that!" He snarled, falling right into my trap. I smirked as he snatched the cards out of my hand. "So what are we playing O'Mighty Kyo?" I asked, arms crossed and sarcasm dripping from my voice. Kyo glared up at me, "Shut up and wait!"

Kyo began to pass an equal amount of cards to Arisa, Hana, me and himself. He made sure to leave enough to still have a nifty stack. He placed the leftover cards in the center of his desk. He lifted up his cards, and looked at me. I gave him a confused expression, but he continued to look at me, "Eight." Oh my gosh you're joking. "Seriously Kyo?! 'Go Fish'?" His signature glare came back and he repeated what he said, but with more venom, "_Eight._" I rolled my eyes and picked up my stack and looked it over. I tried to ignore the snickers of Arisa and Hana. "Hah, Go Fish jackass!" I yelled pointing at him. He huffed and took a card from the stack.

The game got more intense as we played. "How about, winner gets to choose someone to buy them something!" I suggested. Everyone agreed and I smirked. '_Next time, I'm so inviting Yuki to play!_' I thought as I made Arisa pick a card from the stack.

* * *

"I'm sorry, but I-I don't plan on having a relationship with anyone..." Yuki said apologetically to the teary-eyed girl in front of him. "No! Please don't say that!" She pleaded, hand placed on her heart. "Yuki!" she yelled, beginning to wrap her arms around him in an embrace, as if that was the key his heart. Yuki, quite shocked, grabbed her head on reflex to stop her. "Ah, no...this..." he started but was interrupted by the young girl. She stood up straight and glared into his purple eyes, "Yuki you're always so nice, but yet you refuse other people!"

"Ah, I-"

"NEVERMIND! Everyone's been talking! Saying that you're 'special' and that no normal girl would even get a chance to go out with you!" Yuki's eyes widened. '_What?_'

* * *

"GO FISH!" I yelled and slammed my deck down on the table, and cackled. Kyo clenched his fists, "Ugh! Dammit! You cheated!" He yelled standing up, causing his chair to flip backwards. I stopped my victory cackle and turned to face Kyo, "No I didn't asshole! You're just pissed because you lost like a pansy!"

* * *

Yuki stood outside the classroom, he was about to go in when he saw Ellery hop up from her seat on top of the desk. "GO FISH! CAN'T WAIT FOR YOU TO PAY UP! BECAUSE I CHOOSE YOU KYO!" she yelled as she threw her deck of cards on Kyo's desk. Kyo looked in horror as he saw that there was only one card left in the used-to-be-stack of cards. He quickly glanced at Arisa and Hana's deck of cards and saw that they had a large amount like him. Sure enough, Ellery was the one who had the least amount of cards. "Ugh! Dammit! You cheated!" he shouted, standing up and causing his seat to flip over.

Yuki watched as Kyo and Ellery began to argue, and there was soon a crowd around them. Yuki saw several of the guys giving Kyo noogies and teasing him about how he lost to a girl. Ellery was receiving high-fives from some of the girls. Ellery then walked over to Kyo and patted his head, "Loosseerr" she dragged out. Kyo smirked and mumbled, "Whatever."

Yuki glared at the out casted member of the zodiac, as he remembered the words the girl threw at him earlier. '_You refuse others!_'

* * *

After school I was still in the classroom. Why? Because I had to do cleaning duty as a punishment. I think it was for the fight I almost started with one of the teachers the other day. Yuki was in the classroom with me. He had offered to help but I made him stop when I said 'What? You think I'm not _man _enough to handle a little bit of sweeping and scrubbing?'. Kyo had waited back too, but he was nowhere to be found at the moment. He was probably off looking for some money so he could buy me something for the bet. I already knew exactly what I wanted, a guitar. An acoustic one to be exact. My last one had been thrown against a wall by my uncle.

My lips pouted at the thought, Yuki seemed to notice and began to start some small talk. "The game you guys were playing, I've heard of it, but I've never played it before." I stopped scrubbing the explicit drawings off the desk and looked up at Yuki. "Eh, 'Go Fish'? Seriously? I've been playing ever since I was a kid. Arisa and Hana always lost, except for when I threw the game just so we could stop. Hah, Arisa was always the stubborn one. Anyway, next time we play it you should join in Yuki!" I offered and smiled at him before turning back to srub the drawing of 'testacles' off the desk.

Suddenly the door to the classroom slammed open, causing me and Yuki to look up. Kyo looked irritated as he looked at me. "Are you almost done yet? I've finally got some money and I wanna get this over with!" I growled, "Kyo, I. Will. Tackle. You. Okay? SO FUCK OFF OR HELP ME!" I yelled throwing a chair at him. He quickly evaded it and huffed, "Grr, fine! But that damn rat is helping too!" Yuki looked over at me, as if asking if it was okay this time. I nodded and set back to work, but on a different desk.

The three of us were now working. I was scrubbing the desks clean, Kyo was sweeping the floor, and Yuki was dusting the windows. Kyo had also placed the chair I threw at him back in place.

* * *

20 minutes later, and we were done. "Finally!" me and Kyo yelled at the same time. We briefly glared at each other and gathered our belongings. I looked over at Yuki, "You can go ahead, we have to make a stop." Yuki nodded, as me and Kyo set off for a shopping trip.

* * *

I walked Kyo to a music store and walked inside. He grumpily followed me. I was greeted by the clerk as soon as they recognized me. "Hey Ell!" I turned my head and saw someone I hadn't spoken to in a couple months, "Hey Arson! Long time no see!" he smiled, his crimson red fringe landing in front of his green irises. I walked over to him and hugged him by leaning over the counter that separated us. I heard Kyo scoff behind me, and I looked over my shoulder to see him down casting his eyes, looking pissed. I rolled my eyes '_He doesn't want to be here that badly?_'

"Need help with anything?" Arson asked me, making my glare magically poof away. I nodded, "I'm looking for an acoustic guitar. My other one met an unfortunate fate." I frowned and leaned my elbows on the counter. Arson smiled as my lip poked out a bit, "Again? Well, you know where they are. Feel free to take one down and try it out." I nodded and nudged Kyo to the direction we were supposed to go. "Who was that?" he asked, anger still laced into his voice. "He's an old friend of mine. We were good friends in middle school." Kyo nodded, but didn't say anything.

"So you play guitar?" he asked as we came to a stop in front of a bunch of acoustic guitars. I smiled as I grabbed one and strummed it. "Yep, it's a past time. I can sing too." I placed the guitar back and Kyo quirked an eyebrow, "Did you change your mind? Why'd you put it back?" I scoffed, "Because, I didn't feel anything when I played it, duh." Kyo glared, "What? A guitar is a guitar! What's the difference?" I picked up another one that was a dark shade of red, "This is." I said as I began to play it.

My fingers danced from one string to the next until the little sampled was done. I hadn't sung with it because I wanted Kyo to listen to the music, and _only _the music. "Humph, whatever." he said taking it out of my hands and bringing it to Arson so he could buy it. Arson eyed the boy in front of him, "What are you looking at?" Kyo snarled. Arson frowned and gave Kyo some change back before he turned to me. "Ell, I didn't know you had a boyfriend." I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks as I glanced over at Kyo who was now facing away from Arson. I could see his cheeks were bright with color also. "No! O-Of course I don't! He's my friend! Geez!" Arson smiled at my flustered state. "Calm down, I was only teasing." I glared and playfully punched his shoulder. He laughed as he carefully laid my guitar in a guitar case. "If you need anything, don't be afraid to call!" He winked and slipped me a card, along with my guitar. I laughed, "Arson, I see you haven't changed." he joined in with my laughter, and we waved good bye.

Kyo and me were then on our way to Shigure's.

* * *

We were almost there, probably a couple more turns. Me and Kyo hadn't been talking, I kind of felt like he was mad or something. I looked over my shoulder and looked at Kyo, who was still lagging behind. I returned my vision to the landscape in front of me when I said, "Thanks Kyo." I felt Kyo's head shoot up, and his eyes on me. I slowed my pace so he was beside me. "What?" he asked, suspicion clear in his voice.

"For the guitar, thanks." He blushed and adverted his eyes from mine.

"Whatever. I-it was part of the bet." I smirked, "Just say you're welcome."

"_Fine_, you're welcome Ell! Ya happy?" I smiled to myself, "Very." Of course this ticked him off a little bit, but whatever. I'm just glad he called me by my nickname.

* * *

The first thing I did when I got home was rush upstairs to put my stuff away, I then ran back downstairs and threw a note at Shigure, who was walking out of the kitchen. The note told him where I was going and when I'd be back. Why was I in rush? It's simple really, it's because I was late for my job as a custodian. And because I was late, I had to work an hour over, meaning the time I left Shigure was an hour off.

I was currently mopping the hallways of the building I was working at. Me and cleaning have a love-hate relationship. Sometimes I like it, sometimes I love it, and sometimes I wanna scream at it to 'jump off a bridge'. Thankfully though, I was almost done. All I had left to do was replace the seashell looking soaps in the bathrooms and then my hour would be up.

I placed the mop back into the supply closet and placed a 'CAUTION: Wet floor' sign on an area where I had just mopped. I walked back to the supply closet and grabbed the bag that held the fancy soaps.

I then headed to each bathroom and replaced the old soaps for the new ones. After traveling up and down the elevator a few times, I finally finished.

As I was walking out of the staff changing room, one of the old ladies I worked with approached me, '_God, what does she want?_'

"Ellery dear, your boyfriend is outside waiting for you." I gave a questioning look.

"Boyfriend?"

"Yes, he looks your age, and is quite a pretty boy. So I just assumed-" I walked away before she finished her sentence. I had a good idea at who this 'pretty boy' was. I could feel her glare on my back. Of course I was used to it. I'm surprised she wasn't used to my disrespectfulness.

I walked outside my work building and spotted Yuki leaning back on the railing that separated the street and the sidewalk. I smiled as I walked up to him, "Hey Yuki. Why are you here? Miss me already?" I teased. Yuki blushed lightly, but acted as if I hadn't said anything. "Hello Ellery. You were late coming home, so I came to see if everything was alright. One of your coworkers said that you had to work overtime, so I decided to wait outside for you."

I gave Yuki a cheesy grin and started heading back. Yuki walked beside me, "I've noticed that you and Kyo are actually really considerate." Yuki gave a sad smile to my compliment, in which I frowned at. "Hey, is something wrong? You can tell me if you want. I'm all ears-"

"Get a room! Gosh kids these days!" an old drunk man yelled as he walked past us. Of course, just because luck wasn't on my side at the moment, the drunkard pushed me into Yuki, causing a POOF to ensue.

I sat on my knees in front of Yuki, trembling with anger. "_I want to kill someone._" I said, voice shaking. "Calm down, it's my fault this happened." I sighed and gathered Yuki's clothes as I stood up. We began to walk down the street, Yuki on the street side. I found that very amusing, considering he was in rat form. I suppressed my laughter though as we started to have a serious conversation. "When I lived at the Sohma-estate, I felt trapped. I was always under watch by Akito and my other relatives. I felt like a prisoner in my own home."

I casted sad and understanding eyes down at Yuki's rat form. He continued, "I really wanted to live a 'normal life' with 'normal people', so I went to a co-ed school and moved out of the Sohma-estate. But, nothing has changed. I still can't leap over the fence. After all, I'm still living with a Sohma member, that being Shigure. I still can't deal with 'normal people'." The more he spoke, the sadder his voice grew. "I didn't plan to refuse, but... There's no way I can be with someone. It's like I'm afraid of falling to deep, so I drew a line for myself. Because I'm this way..." His voice trailed off for a moment, but it regained its volume. "Kyo isn't the same though. Although he hates strangers, people still seem to take a liking to him. I've thought about this for a very long time and, I decided that I envy him...so, whenever I hear him ranting about how he wishes to become part of the zodiac, I get really annoyed."

"Is that why you're so nice to people? Because you want them to like you?"

"I am only kind for myself. It is something like a fake generosity."

"Yuki that-" I started as I felt something wet land on my head. '_Am I crying? No, that can't be it. It has to be-' _It then began to pour down with rain. I looked up at the sky, and felt the rain pelting down on my skin. "Wh-Why? The forecast-" POOF! "SON OF A BITCH!" I yelled, turning myself around to avoid dying of blood loss.

* * *

Me and Yuki walked inside and saw Shigure sitting down, enjoying a cup of tea. "Shigure, did you see the weather forecast?" Yuki asked, taking off his shoes. Shigure looked up from sipping his tea, "Welcome back! I just saw it, it said something about a hurricane. Ah, you're all wet!" I was shivering and my teeth chattered as I attempted to yell at Shigure, "N-no fu-fuck, di-di-dipshit!" Of course Shigure, being the sadist of all sadists, found my shivering-ass amusing. He even chuckled at my comment! "Aa-nd wha-what the f-fuck is this a-about a hurrican-ne? It's th-the wro-wrong se-season damn i-it!" I chattered again, holding myself. Thankfully Yuki grabbed his jacket off of the rack on the wall and put it around me. I nodded to him, signaling my thanks. He smiled back, and then left the room.

"Summer just ended so-"

"_You're in my way!_" shouted the now-returning Yuki. He hit Shigure in the head with the hand he was using to put in a sleeve on his spare jacket. I could barely hear Shigure's 'ow' when Yuki slammed open the house's doors, allowing the loud noise of the rain to enter our home. "Uh, Yuki? As great as you hitting Shigure was, where are you going?" I asked, kind of concerned but curious. Yuki didn't answer as he slammed the door shut behind him. Shigure mumbled, 'I hope Kyo doesn't wake up, he can be _very _grouchy'. I ignored it and ran after Yuki.

"Yuki! What the hell!?" Yuki stopped, his jacket still not fully on. "Ellery! It's not safe!" I rolled my eyes and ran to catch up with him. "Like you have room to talk Yuki! Do you want your ass kicked? Tell me why you're out here?!" I screamed over the rain. He didn't say anything as he dragged me down a path, and stopped at a small garden. "A garden?" I asked. Yuki smiled and nodded. "Yes, this is the secret base I mentioned." My eyes sparkled with excitement, "AWESOME! So this is why you ran out here like a dumbass!? Can't say I blame you now! OHMYGOSH! You have to guard the base don't you? Right? C'mon let's get started! The hurricane will have no effect on the base when we're through with it!" I yelled, fist pumping in the air, a small dance following it. Yuki smiled as he picked up the supplies we needed from beside a tree. "You're really a great person Ellery. You're really energetic."

I smiled as we began to hook the tarp down over the small plot of fertile land. "Thanks Yuki, I like you too!" Yuki looked up from his side of the tarp, a small blush noticeable on his face. Yes, I do realize he didn't say he liked me, but he basically did. Now, I don't mean _like-like, _I just meant the regular everyday like. For example: I like oranges. That good enough for you?

"I...I-"

"You know Yuki, I'm glad you opened up to me earlier. I feel as if we're getting closer to each other." I smiled, when- FLAP! The tarp flew up and hit me in the face. "Fuckin shit! Sorry! Here help me with this would ya?" I asked as I held the tarp down. Yuki smiled and stood up, having finished his side and came over to help. I held down the tarp as he got behind me. He placed his arms around me as to get easy access to the part of the tarp that needed to be nailed down. I blushed slightly at his actions, seeing this before in romance movies. Except it was usually for when the guy was showing them how to do something. "All done." I heard Yuki say from over my shoulder. We stood and looked at our work.

"We got it done but...we're all dirty..." I stated sadly, looking at my clothes. I looked over at Yuki as he looked over his garden. "Hey Yuki, is there anything that's ready to harvest?" Yuki looked over at me and nodded, "The leeks should be ready, luckily they aren't hard to get to." I nodded thinking about how frustrating it'd be to have to undo the tarp again.

Yuki crouched down next to the tarp, and started to gather the leeks. "Ellery..." I heard Yuki call me. I looked at him as he continued talking, "You said I could play 'Go Fish' next time you played it. Thank you, I'll do my best. It's also a good way to befriend more people." I smiled, "Sure! Hana and Arisa won't have a problem with it, hell, they'll be glad to have a strong opponent!" I gave Yuki a thumbs up and winked at him, and...he smiled. Not just any smile, a genuine and rare _smile_. It was the very first time I had seen him smile like that, and I can't say I didn't like it. "I...will never lose!" He stated, the leeks now wrapped in his jacket that was in his hands. I smirked, "We'll see..." The two of us laughed as we walked back home.

* * *

Kyo glared at the platter in front of him. I had made leeks for lunch today, and for some reason he wasn't too happy about that. I glared at him as he glared at the leeks. I could feel it...he was about to explode. How do I know this? His nose always twitched slightly before he burst out into a rant. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS CRAP!? I HATE, HATE, HATE LEEKS!" he yelled, standing up. "Not just leeks, but miso and onions too, right?" Shigure added. I could feel my vein popping, '_This guy...THIS damn cat, is insulting my cooking?!_'

"Miso is okay as long as it's in soup alright!?" Kyo continued his ranting. "But I hate leeks! I'd rather die than eat them!"

"THEN DROP DEAD!" I yelled, losing my patience. You have to give me credit, compared to when I first met Kyo, I'm a lot more patient around him. "IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY FOOD, THEN YOU _NEED _TO DIE! I'M A FUCKING PROFESSIONAL CHEF, BITCH!" Before Kyo could yell back, Yuki skillfully spun a pair chopsticks, and forced Kyo to eat the leeks. Yuki held Kyo's nose in the process, "_Eat it!_". "THAT'S RIGHT! CHEW! CHEW! CHEW!" I yelled. "Uh, I think he is already passed out Yuki..." Shigure piped in, sweat-dropping at the scene playing out before him.

KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK

All of us with the exception of Kyo, him being unconscious and all, looked towards the door. "Who could that be?" I asked, standing up to answer the door. I slid it open and peered outside. "Ye- Huh?" No one was outside. " A DING-DONG DITCHER! Humph, they're lucky they got away..." I said turning around to return inside. "Uh-Um, are you...Ellery Trace?" a voice asked. I turned around and saw a girl who looked to be around 18 years old hiding half-way behind one of the trees in the yard. She was pretty, with shoulder-length dark brown hair and grey eyes. I nodded in response.

"I-I'm Kagura Sohma...is Kyo-kun really here?"


	5. Kagura

**Chapter 5**

**A/N: **I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters. I only own my OC, Ellery Trace. Thanks to **storygirl99210** for reviewing! Thanks! If you don't already know, there is a poll up on my profile. And 'Story Playlist' will be bumped down every time I post a new chapter. One more thing, my blog is the best place to go for information, and the link is on my profile.

* * *

"I'm Kagura Sohma, is Kyo-kun really here?" Kagura asked me as she inched closer to the door. I raised an eyebrow at her and crossed my arms. "Kyo? You mean that hot-head? Carrot-Top? Yep he's here." When I finished my sentence the girl before me was in tears, I gave her a 'do you need to be put in the loony-bin?' look. "He-He's back! Kyo-kun!" she yelled, pushing me out of the way so she could enter the house. I glared at her, _'She...she wants to die!_' I already didn't like this girl, nothing could change that. I followed the girl to where the zodiac males were.

I could hear that Kyo had regained himself, because I heard his screaming from where I stood. "STOP DAMN IT! I said I won't eat leeks and that means I won't eat THE DAMN LEEKS!" Yuki glared calmly at the cat, "If you want to complain, then you can leave.

"YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE TO SAY IT! I'LL LEAVE!"

Shigure sighed, "Ok! Ok! Kyo and Yuki-"

SLAM! "KYO!" Kagura yelled as she burst into the room, I tried to suppress a laugh at the look of the three male's faces. Yuki was surprised at first, but then he smiled at the girl. Shigure looked like he just shit bricks as he muttered, 'My house...' and Kyo, he looked like he just shit a whole fucking building!

"Ka-Kagura..." Kyo said, still looking scared out of his mind. Kagura looked at him, tears still lingering in her eyes. "Kyo!" She then placed a hand to her heart and leaned closer to Kyo, "These four months, where did you go? Why didn't you call me? I-I really...I REALLY WANTED TO SEE YOU!" She yelled punching Kyo square in the face, causing him to fly across the room.

Do you remember when I said I didn't like this girl and that nothing could change that? Well, I stand corrected as she wiped the floor with Kyo's face. I smiled at the scene until: "I WAS REALLY WORRIED!" Kagura screamed as she spun Kyo in the air and threw him onto the table where our lunch resided. That vein...the vein that shows that I'm extremely pissed, popped up when I saw that the food that I slaved over the stove cooking was in ruins. I see that I stand corrected _again,_ I really really hate this chick.

Kagura began to charge at Kyo, but as she ran past me I grabbed the collar of her shirt and threw her through the paper-sliding door. "YOU BITCH! I WORKED MY ASS OFF MAKING THAT! AND YOU JUST BARGE IN HERE AND RUIN IT! DAMN SOHMA! WHAT ANIMAL ARE YOU? THE FUCKIN PIG?! HUH?" Yuki looked at where I threw Kagura, "Shigure...the paper-sliding door needs to be changed again." Shigure still sat at the now broken table, "Why does everyone feel the need to destroy my home?"

I ignored them as I walked through the hole I had created with Kagura's body. I picked her up, and punched her. Her eyes sparked with malice as she punched me back. My eyes widened as I tasted blood in my mouth, "YOU HAVE A DEATHWISH I SEE!" I shouted as I round-house kicked her. She landed on her bottom and sat up. She was about to charge at me when she heard Kyo grunt from inside the house, that was when her personality changed. "Kyo!" she yelled running inside to hold him. I followed, and was given a wet cloth by Shigure for my now-bleeding jaw. I glared at Kagura as she hugged Kyo close, I looked up at Shigure, "What's that bitch's problem?" He chuckled knowingly, "This is normal believe it or not. This is how Kagura show's affection. Kind of like when little kids pick on the one they love." I scoffed, "I must really love her, because I want to throw bricks at her right now." I tasted the sarcasm left behind, or wait...was that my blood? "Whenever she gets excited, she gets like that. Especially when Kyo is around." Yuki added. Shigure nodded and continued, "Plus, she's one of the twelve zodiac."

I nodded and sipped at the water Yuki had given me, "Figured." I mumbled. We all turned to look at Kagura when she started to shout again, "You look awful! Who did this to you?! Was it her?!" She shouted, pointing at me. I glared at her harder, "No you bitch! You're the one who did it!" I shouted, but flinched at the pain in my jaw.

* * *

"Sorry," Kagura started. We were now sitting down at the table. Luckily, Shigure had a spare one just in case something like this happened. "I got too excited when I heard that Kyo was really back...I was happy with all my strength.." I scoffed, holding a bag with ice on my jaw, "No kidding." A sneeze followed after my comment. "Damn it's cold." Shigure nodded and looked at the hole I created with sad eyes, "Yes it is...I wonder why..." his eyes were now on me. I smiled.

Kagura looked over at Kyo who was wiping off some of the food that was still on him. "Kyo is at fault too, he disappeared for four months and didn't even contact me." Kyo rolled his eyes, "Why would I have to call you?" Kagura looked innocently at her now clasped hands, "Because we are to be married in the future." Kyo turned his head sharply towards Kagura, "AND WHEN WAS THIS DECIDED!?"

I smirked, "Pft, good luck with that Kyo." Yuki dead-panned, "Well that's great, there is finally a girl who likes you." Shigure said, "Congratulations." Kyo's nose twitched, "YOU BUNCH OF-"Kagura intervened, "When we were young you said you wanted to marry me."

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU THREATENED ME!"

"Why? When members of the twelve zodiac marry, isn't it the happiest?" Kagura smiled, "The best part is that since we are both cursed, we won't transform when we embrace!" As if to prove her point, Kagura wrapped her arms around Kyo, despite the fact he was trying to squirm away from her. "It's the same with Yuki and Shigure!" Kagura then hugged the two said males. "Isn't that incest? Ya know, if you two marry?" Kagura looked at me kindly, then her eyes suddenly changed "IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT IT IS! I LOVE KYO AND I REFUSE TO LET A WHORE LIKE YOU STEAL HIM FROM ME!" I stood up from the table, the bag of ice still in my hand, "WHORE? WHO'S THE WHORE?! YOU'RE THE ONE DRAPING THEMSELVES OVER EVERY MALE IN THIS ROOM!" Kagura snarled and leapt across the table at me.

I caught her and threw her over my shoulder. She landed hard on the floor. "BITCH! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!?" I yelled, _'Attacking me out of nowhere!_'She jumped up and drop-kicked me, causing me to fly through the opening in the door. In order to land on my feet, I flipped in mid-air and threw my bag of ice at Kagura. The hit from the bag caught her off guard and caused her to lose her balance for a second. But that was fine, because a second was all I needed. I ran towards her and made our bodies collide with each other.

We flew back inside and landed in front of the table we were originally sitting at. "Ellery, you are quite a good fighter. I think you'd be quite a challenge for me. Unlike someone." Yuki complimented, ignoring the certain 'someone' he was talking about. Shigure was rubbing his temples again, and looked really stressed at the moment. "Please calm down before I turn into a dog..." Kyo was currently trying to sneak away, seeing as I had apparently given him a chance to, as me and Kagura wrestled on the floor.

Kagura noticed Kyo's attempt to escape though, and calmed down. She looked up from the floor and stared at Kyo, "Kyo, where are you going?" She stood up and walked over to Kyo, dragging him back to the table. "Ellery, maybe you should calm down too." I nodded, still a little pissed and sat back down. "Now, back to the topic," Kagura then turned her body so she was facing Kyo. "Say it clearly! Do you really like me or hate me!?" Kagura pleaded. Kyo looked dumb-struck, as whatever answer he gave, it would still result in him getting hurt.

"Ah-"

"I love you! I love you the most in the world! I love you the most in the universe! I want to cook good food for you every day! Even if you have an affair, I'll just pretend you weren't thinking straight at the moment! I'll forgive you!"

"Wait, Kagur-"

"Even more, thinking about who would love you this much, there's only me! Ellery wouldn't be able to! She's not capable of loving someone!"

"HEY! That's not true!" I yelled, but was ignored.

"_YOU REALLY THINK THIS WAY, RIGHT!?" _Kagura said, her eyes having that dangerous spark to them again. For some reason, Shigure found that now was a great time to tease Kyo, "Heh, Kyo is a weakling when under pressure! But that's not entirely true, Ellery here likes Kyo. She likes the cat too!" I didn't deny it, because it was true. I did like Kyo, and we were friends, we just bickered a lot. Kagura turned her demon side towards me, "WHAT!? SO YOU ARE CONSIDERED A RIVAL!? I KNEW IT!" I frowned at Kagura and pulled out an ice cube from my bag. I threw it at her, "_Chill _out pig! I don't like him like that!" Kagura's spark faded away and she was back to the innocently sweet shy girl from before, "I won't lose! The power of my love is capable of overpowering any obstacles!" I glared at her, "Hey, were you even listening-"

"Ellery, what do you like about Kyo? I love all of him!" Kyo was beginning to lose his temper too, "Hey-" Kagura ignored mine and Kyo's irritated look. "It doesn't matter if it's good or bad, I accept all of it! Even when Kyo returns to his true fo-" Kyo slapped his hand over Kagura's mouth, "Please...stop..." I looked at her questioningly, _'True for-? True form? Is that what she meant?_' "Anymore of this talk, and I won't forgive you!" Kagura's eyes sparked and she pushed Kyo down to the floor, twisting his arm, "HOW WOULD YOU NOT FORGIVE ME!? SAY IT!" Yuki sighed, "Kyo, just say that you'll forgive her." _'True form?' _I continued to ponder, I decided to store the thought away for now. '_Whatever, that chick seems really obsessed with Kyo, poor bastard. I wouldn't know how she feels, I've never fallen in love..._'

* * *

Shigure and Kagura sat in his small office. "I would also like to live here, there's another girl around Kyo. I don't feel very secure..." Shigure sighed as he sorted through a pile of books. "If you stay for one night, you should get enough of it."

Kagura had a small spark in her eyes, "_If it is like this...Tonight I'll eat him..."_

"From now until tomorrow, don't leave the room."

Kagura huffed, "Humph, Shigure you don't understand a girls feelings of being intensely in love!"

Shigure just smiled at the girl, "I also, felt envious before..."

* * *

I was standing outside on my balcony, looking at the stars. "What's the deal with my parents?" I asked myself. I know the topic was random, but I was curious. My memory from when I was four and below was completely gone, like it had never existed in the first place. I sighed to myself and was just about to walk inside when I heard, "Damn," come from the roof. "The hell?" I said as I climbed the ladder that leaned against the wall.

I peeked over the roof and saw Kyo lying down, his eyes closed. I smirked and quietly snuck up beside him. "BOO!" I yelled into his ears, "AHH!" he screamed as he fell off the edge of the roof. "Shit!" I yelled as I quickly made it to the edge in time for me to grab his hand.

"What the hell Ell!" Kyo yelled at me. I growled, "Are you sure you want to yell at me right now? Look at the position you're in!" Kyo thought about my words and then looked at his dangling form. "Ah fuck..." he muttered as I began to pull him up. He straightened his clothes and started to mutter stuff to me, "Are you even a girl? How are you so damn strong?" Trying to keep my composure, I shrugged off his comment. "Trained."

"What?! I've been doing that for four months and I still can't beat Yuki!"

I laughed at him, "What are you laughin at!" I pointed at him and began to clutch my stomach, "Y-you! You pa-pansy!" I managed to slip out. I doubled over laughing and soon Kyo started to laugh with me.

After several moments of random laughter, me and Kyo regained ourselves. "So what are you doing up here?" I asked, wiping a tear out of the corner of my eye. "It's because today, Kagura is here..." He started to get frustrated, and his nose twitched. "ERR...I DON'T KNOW WHY, BUT SHE ALWAYS SCREAMS ABOUT MARRIAGE AND STUFF!" I stared blankly as Kyo continued, "I mean, what's wrong with her? It's so damn annoying..." I mentally face-palmed, "Kyo, are you an idiot?" I dead-panned. Kyo looked surprised at my response, "Eh?" I sighed, "Seriously, to girls, marriage is our biggest dream! I think it's really amazing to be able to love someone. I mean, she may be pushing the envelope a little by being bipolar like that, but still, it's love in some way." Kyo rubbed his head, "Huh? What are you trying to say?"

I shook my head slightly, "Kyo, your dream is to beat Yuki right? That's why you went to the mountains to train..."

Kyo nodded, "Shigure told you?"

"Training is a pain in the ass, especially if you're doing it alone-"

"I wasn't alone though! I was with my master!"

"Really? Is he strong?" I smiled as I noticed how happy Kyo got at the mention of his master. Kyo nodded, "Of course he's strong! If that bastard Yuki meets my master, he wouldn't be able to withstand one hit!" Kyo jumped up and looked out at the starry sky. "Master is a Sohma too, but he understands me! Even when I was little, he taught me martial arts! He is truly strong! And, even though training in the mountains was tough, every day I felt accomplished!"

"Every day I waited for tomorrow to come, just thinking about it makes me excited!" Kyo seemed to realize how hyper he was being and quickly sat back down beside me. "Telling you all this, must be pretty boring..." I scoffed, "You got to be kidding me Kyo! Didn't you just comment about me being so damn strong? And you think I find this boring? Please, I'm all for the violence! See:" I said as I punched Kyo hard in the shoulder, causing him to fly to the other side of the roof. At first I thought he was going to explode with rage and fight back. But, his nose never twitched.

When he sat up, he looked at me in awe. "H-how did you do that!?" I smirked as I walked over to him, "Watch. You see how I'm holding my arm..."

I smiled as I taught Kyo some of my moves. We were actually getting along.

* * *

"I'll come to visit you again! Stay healthy!" Kagura said as she clung on to Kyo, who was trying to brush his teeth before he was interrupted by the ways of Kagura. "AS LONG AS YOU DON'T SHOW UP! I'LL BE VERY WELL!" Kyo yelled, struggling to release Kagura from his waist. Kagura let go and pointed a finger at me, "Ellery! Stay away from Kyo, he's mine!" I rolled my eyes, "Shut up you pig! I said it's not like that!"

Kagura looked at Kyo with teary eyes, "K-Kyo! Ellery yelled at me!" Kyo glared at Kagura, "So!? What the hell am I supposed to do?!" Kagura frowned "KYO, YOU IDIOT! I'M NOT GIVING YOU A GOODYBYE KISS!" she yelled, running towards the new paper-sliding door. "Uh, Kagura. Wait. Door. In front of- oops too late..." I said, the fake warning still lingering in my voice. Shigure looked sadly at the new hole in his house.

Kagura kept running while shouting at Kyo. She was stopped however when she ran into a guy that was outside of the house, probably delivering something. "That's not good." I said bluntly as I watched as Kagura POOFed. Before the man could see, Yuki stepped in and hit him like it was nothing, causing his eyes to be shielded. "Good morning... What is it?" Yuki asked, still covering part of the man's face with his hand. "I-I forgot to deliver this morning's newspaper."

Back inside Shigure was cheering at Yuki for his great timing and Kyo was sighing in relief. I walked towards the spot Kagura was and looked down. I smirked as I picked up the zodiac animal, "Hah! So you ARE a pig!" I then began to smile at her, seeing as I had an advantage over her, I could be nice without her chewing my head off. "Kagura, I guess I can see why you love Kyo so much. I mean, he has a lot of good traits" Kagura's pig eyes sparked as she flew out of my hands and tackled Kyo, "KYO, YOU TWO TIMER! I KNEW I COULDN'T LEAVE YOU ALONE!" Kyo tried to pry her off his head, "WHAT'D YOU SAY!"

Shigure looked at the pig and cat, "I thought you said you'd forgive him if he was unfaithful?"

"I never said I wouldn't teach him a lesson!" I sighed and walked over to the two, "Kagura, I didn't mean it like that, for that 100th fuckin time! I'm trying to say that I want to be able to find all the good traits of the one I like, kind of like you." Kagura's eyes sparkled, _not _sparked. "Like me?" I nodded timidly and smiled softly at her. I guess Kagura was pretty cool, at a point. POOF! "I got praised!" she sang. "PUT SOME DAMN CLOTHES ON!" Kyo yelled, his face flaring. I'm not surprised, Kagura was basically on his back after all.

After Kagura was dressed, she was off to return to the Sohma-estate. "Goodbye! I'll bring presents next time!" Kagura waved. Kyo ignored her and walked ahead to school. "See you again!" I waved back. Yuki waved as he spoke to me, "Really...Life is totally messed up. I didn't even have time to plant." I turned to Yuki, "Plant? Ah, you mean your garden right?" Yuki nodded, "Yes, I'm planting strawberries." My eyes grew ten-fold. "Huh!? Seriously? I love strawberries!" Yuki smiled, "I felt that you would..." A blush grew on my cheeks. "Hey, we're going to be late." Kyo said, knocking my head lightly with his bag. I guess he that noticed me and Yuki hadn't followed him.

* * *

At stopped at the library at school. After this morning, I decide that maybe I should learn a little bit about them. Maybe, I'd be able to repay them one day. I checked out a book on gardening, martial arts, and a book that held a bunch of recipes. I smiled as I looked at my new collection. I was one step closer.

* * *

I chewed my gum silently during class, and bobbed my head side-to-side as I listened to my iPod. Of course, the teacher's were unaware that I was listening to music, considering I hid the wire under my hair some. I was interrupted when the student next to me tapped my shoulder multiple times. I paused my music and took out one of ear buds. "What the hell?" I asked, he shrunk back a little and pointed at the door way. A teacher was standing there. "Ellery Trace, you have a phone call in the office." I nodded and waited until he turned away to put my iPod back in my bag. I then shuffled to the office.

"Hello?" I asked into the receiver. My eyes grew, and I felt myself stiffen. "A-Aunt?"

* * *

The rest of the day I felt distant, and scared at what was coming. When we were back at the house, I talked to Shigure who was sitting down at the table we usually eat at. Yuki and Kyo were there too, but no one knew about the news I was going to tell them."Uh, s-so...My aunt called and she said, th-that, it was okay for me to return home... " The three people that I had grown a liking to eyes grew. I could tell that they noticed something was wrong with me, with the way I was acting and what not. I was scared, so scared. I was sad too, upset even. I was angry at myself for allowing myself to get close to them, and to feel as if I was part of their family.

I'm a fool.


	6. Goodbye

**Chapter 6**

**A/N: **I do not own Fruits Basket or any of its characters. I only own my OC, Ellery Trace. Thanks to **DarkAngel6669**, **storygirl99210 **and **frostbird** for favoriting/reviewing/following this story, it means a lot! Don't forget to check out the poll on my page! It will help me with the creation of future stories! The song used in this chapter is _Broken Wings _by _Alter Bridge_. I do not in anyway, own that song or Alter Bridge. I shortened the song by the way.

* * *

The next morning I was in my room, slowly packing my bags. I know I was leaving tomorrow, but it didn't hurt to prepare for what was coming. I was quiet, and my usual 'fuck with me, I'll crush your face' attitude was nowhere in sight. Was I sad to be leaving? Yes, I love these people! Was I scared to go back? Hell to the Yes! But, the question that remained in my head was: 'Why do they want me back?' I mean, they're the ones who kicked me out in the first place. They've always said that they hated me, so...why? I pushed down my clothes as to make zipping my new duffel bag easier. I was slightly startled when Yuki knocked on my door. "Good morning Ellery." he said with a smile.

I turned around, and put on my best fake smile, "It is." He seemed to see through it, "Is something wrong Ellery? Aren't you happy that your aunt and uncle have decided to allow you to live with them again?" I shuddered, if only he knew. The only people that knew were Arisa and Hana, because I trusted them. I shook my head, no need to bother the Sohma's anymore than I already have. "No, of course not! It's just I'll miss you guys." Yuki smiled, "We'll miss you too Ellery, believe me."

The two of us walked downstairs, and was greeted by Shigure. He was sitting at his usual spot at the table. I smiled remembering how many times we had to replace that table. "Good morning! Sleep well?" he asked me, which I nodded to. "Very, as usual." I sat down in front of him. "By the way, you know the jar of the purple looking berries? Well you have to eat them as soon as possible, or else it will spoil and the whole house will smell like shit. We're almost out of Yuki's favorite sauce, and the garbage pick-up time has changed. I put the new time on a sticky note on the fridge. Oh and here," I breathed, pulling out a crumpled piece of paper from my jean pockets. "Your address?" Shigure asked as he read over the paper. "Yeah, just in case you need anything."

"So, you're leaving tomorrow?" Shigure asked. My eyes saddened, but I tried to keep the rest of me as natural as possible. "D-damn right I am! Don't worry, I won't tell your secret to anyone." Shigure smiled, gazing into my eyes. "Thanks for taking care of us Ellery, your temper will also be missed." I smiled, "Haha, I should be thanking you."

"When you get home, please take care!"

My face saddened for a second but I quickly regained myself, "Ah, Y-yes! I will, no need to worry! I'm not a pansy like some_one_ I know."

* * *

Ellery might of thought that she was hiding her emotions but, they could tell. They could tell by the way she acted. Her attitude had completely changed, as if she was really depressed. They didn't know if it was because she would miss them, or because there was something she wasn't telling them. One thing they all knew though, especially Kyo and Yuki, was that they hated when she was like that. They liked to see her smile and laugh, even if it was for all the wrong reasons. Kyo might even say that he missed the way that she'd bicker with him.

"I thought you'd convince her to stay." Shigure said, placing the cigarette to his mouth. Yuki was faced away from Shigure, hiding his face from view. "Why? She did say that staying here was only temporarily. Although, I hadn't expected for her aunt and uncle to allow her to come back. They even went as far as to throw her stuff in the river." Kyo stayed silent, sulking to himself as he laid on his side behind Shigure. He faced could see the stairs from where his was, he began to look at them, wondering what she was doing now.

* * *

"Jesus Christ! What could they possibly want?" I muttered to myself. I sighed as I unzipped a pocket of my duffel bag. I then pulled out a small book with pictures, that I had swiped from my aunt's room before I was kicked out. I had never gotten the chance to look at it, so I guess now would be a good time. The pages were covered with plastic, as to keep each picture sheltered from the dangers that could reach them. So far I hadn't seen anything worth sheltering, just pictures of my aunt and uncle.

I stopped at a picture of my aunt. She wasn't alone though, there was another woman beside her, they had their arms across each other's shoulders as they smiled for the camera. The other woman had brown hair and a pair of grey eyes. I touched the woman's face, she looked a little like me. "Mom?" I whispered. Turning the page, I still couldn't get the woman off my mind. The next picture had the same woman, but with a man this time. He had black hair and ocean blue eyes. They were holding each other, proving that they were in fact a couple. "I look a little like him too..." I traced the figures on the picture. This had to be them, it had to be. They were my parents.

* * *

The next day, I stood outside and looked at the front door that I used to know so well. I brushed my hand over a small pocket on my pants. Inside that pocket held the picture of my parents. My aunt said my cousin was back, I hadn't seen her for years. I wonder if she was still a bitch? Hope not, because we'd have to share a room probably, considering I took her room when she went away to private-school. My hand shook slightly as I raised it and lightly knocked on the wooden door.

A few seconds later, the door swung open and I was greeted by my uncle. I tried to hide my fear as I smirked at him, "Long time no see Ted." He glared at the use of his first name. Something that I had always done just to tick his nerves. I watched as he looked at the guitar case slung over my shoulder. "Humph, I see you got another one of those. Don't play that shit of yours in here again, or that one will end up like the last one." he sneered and turned around to walk back inside. I glared at his back and mentally sighed in relief.

I walked inside, ready to see what was waiting me.

* * *

Shigure and Yuki looked at the note Ellery left. "It seems she has taken off." Shigure said as he read the note. "A really clean goodbye at that!" he exclaimed as his eyes wondered around the kitchen, you could practically see the sparkles radiating from it. Yuki stayed silent as he exited the house. Shigure looked down at the note once more, smiling at the curse words and threats she wrote.

_'Dear cursed friends,_

_As you can see, I have left the building. If you didn't notice then you need some fucking help. Seriously, and you're already cursed, that's pretty sad. Anyway, thanks for letting me freeload, it was fun while it lasted. I know I cooked and cleaned for you guys, and that was supposed to be my "payment", but that was just so damn easy. I'll miss you guys, and hopefully see you later._

_-Ell_

_P.S. If I do visit, and the house looks like a pigpen again, then I will take the time to severely wipe the floor with your asses, kapeesh?'_

"Really, it was a clean one. But...it makes me feel sad."

* * *

Yuki had left the house and walked to his "Secret Base". He sat on a rock and looked down at the potted plants that were separated from the others. He rested his head in his hands as he remembered how excited Ellery was about the idea of him planting those potted plants.

_'Huh!? Seriously? I love strawberries!'_

His thoughts then ventured to the stormy night when she had helped "protect" the "Secret Base".

_'Thanks Yuki,! I like you too!'_

_'You know Yuki, I'm glad you opened up to me earlier. I feel as if we're getting closer to each other." she smiled, when- FLAP! The tarp flew up and hit her in the face. "Fuckin shit! Sorry! Here help me with this would ya?'_

Yuki smiled remembering that moment, he himself wanted to laugh at the thought of it. Because that's what Ellery does, she makes him smile.

* * *

Kyo laid on top of the roof, near the hole that he had created. He moved his arms to the back of his head as he began to think of when he first met Ellery.

_'WHAT THE HELL!' she screamed at him. 'WHAT THE FUCK KINDA ENTRANCE WAS THAT!? DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT A FRONT DOOR IS?! WHAT KIND OF MENTALLY UNSTABLE PERSON USES ROOFS TO ENTER PEOPLE'S HOUSES! YOU COULD'VE FUCKIN' KILLED ME ASSHOLE!' _

_ 'WHO'S THIS BITCH!?' he screamed._

_ 'BITCH?! WHO YOU CALLIN' BITCH, BASTARD?!'_

_ 'SHUT THE HELL UP BEFORE I DO IT FOR YA!'_

_'OH YEAH!? I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY!'_

Kyo smirked. She was headstrong, so headstrong that it would get her into trouble. But that was fine, because Kyo knew that'd he would usually be there to fix it...or make it worse. If he wasn't there, then... Yuki was. Kyo frowned at the thought of Yuki being Ellery's knight in shining armor. "Damn rat..." he muttered. The he smirked again, thinking of what Ellery would have to say about that. 'Knight? Who the hell do you think you're talking about! I'm a fucking letter from the alphabet! I don't need a knight!' Yeah, it'd probably go something like that. Especially since she referred to her nickname, Ell.

Kyo resumed a saddened look as he remembered the first "nice" moment he had with her. There was a little bit of fury in there, but it was still considered nice, to him anyway. It was also the first time she told him to call her 'Ell'.

_' Okay, now listen to me. Don't worry about it. Chill out and relax for once, and when I move my hand, I want you to open your eyes, and yell out what you wish to accomplish the most in the world. And one more thing...CALL ME ELL YOU CRACK HEAD! I HAVE A NAME TOO!'_

Kyo could admit, that he thought Ellery was fun to be around. When she was around, he felt better, knowing that he wasn't the only one that could explode at any given moment. Ellery also said that she liked the cat of the zodiac. He frowned, thinking back at the reason why. Her reason was very vague, but Kyo could tell that it was a very sad thing to venture in.

_'Let me tell you a secret Kyo, I've always liked the cat from the zodiac.'_

_'Why?' _

_'Because I can relate to the cat.' she looked at the path of darkness in front of her. 'I know how it feels to be used, tricked and treated as an outcast.'_

Despite the things she doesn't talk about, she still remains to be her same hot-headed, witty, and sometimes if you were lucky, kind self.

* * *

I looked down at the books I had checked out of the school library. I had already skimmed through each book. Skimming through the martial arts one was a waste of time, considering I already knew plenty about it.

When I had first walked into the house, I saw my aunt and cousin sitting on the couch in the living room. My aunt smirked, and my cousin smiled wickedly. I frowned at them, "Yes?" I asked, full of my attitude. Yes, I was secretly scared of what their intentions were, but I didn't show it. "Beth, show Ellery to her room." my aunt said. "Sure thing mom." Beth snickered, getting up from her spot on the couch. She walked over to me, "Great to see you again cuz." I smiled, making sure she knew it was fake, "It certainly is!" sarcasm dripped from the line I just spit. Beth frowned and began to walk up the stairs, I followed. But, I stopped short at the staircase, and looked over at my aunt. "Great to see _you _again Tammi." My aunt had the same reaction as her husband when I used her first name. Before she could say a thing I walked up the stairs.

"This is _my _room, which we are sharing. You have this side, and I have the rest. Make sure to keep your crap out of my sight." I tossed my stuff on my side. "Sure, if I had crap. But sadly, I don't. I own awesome, precious valuables." I pointed at her stuff, "I think it's you who should be hiding their _crap_." She glared at me, "Get your ass downstairs, my mom said she needed you after you were done." I smirked, "I will, when I'm _done_."

Now, here I am, staring at my books. "You'll see them at school, no need to feel sad." I tried to convince myself. With a sigh, I walked downstairs..

"Yes?" I asked. I saw my aunt looking at a piece of paper, and my uncle reading it over her shoulder. Beth sat a chair at the dining room table, smirking at me. My aunt looked at me and smirked also, "So Ellery, where have you been staying while you were kicked out?" I raised an eyebrow at where this was going, "At my friends' house."

"Unless you're friends with three guys, then I'm afraid that you're lying."

I brushed off the fact that she _knew_ I was living with three guys, I knew she had her ways. "I _am_ friends with three guys." I said, my tone never changing. I dead-panned every sentence I said, and kept my face emotionless. Beth spoke, "Yeah? Friends with benefits more like it!" That fuckin vein appeared on my forehead, "That's not tru-"

"I see, so we've raised a slut?" Tammi said, crossing her arms.

"I'm not a fucking slu-"

"Shut up you slut!" Tammi bellowed, as she did something I never would've thought she'd do. She hit me.

I fell to the floor, shocked. I placed my hand slowly to my cheek. My hands shook as I felt something wet on it. Blood. The bitch scratched me! "Y-You bitch!"

"Shut up asshole!" Beth yelled, now up from her seat. She kicked my firmly in my abdomen. I grunted and hopped up to fight back. I'm a fucking fighter for Christ's sake! But, my uncle held me back. Did I mention that he wasn't exactly a "light" person. Meaning: he was freaking heavy to move, despite how skilled I was. He only had a hold of my arms, so I was free to kick as I pleased, and kick I did. I managed to kick Beth square in the face, which I accidentally smirked at. Causing my uncle to tighten his grip on my arms, I squealed in pain. A bruise was definitely going to form there.

"Let me go you jackass!" I screamed and used my left leg to kick his crotch. It worked, and he loosened his hold enough for me to squirm out of it. I was about to make a run for it when my aunt hit the side of my face with a frying pan, how original. I fell on my knees, trying to regain my vision. I felt blood slide down the side of my face. From where I was hit no doubt. My aunt crouched down in front of me, "You want information on your parents?" she asked, pulling me by the hair so she could look into my eyes. My eyes were wide from the mention of my parents, despite the fact my vision was blurred.

"You better endure this and keep your shitty mouth shut. If we get sent to the big house, then you won't be able to find out anything." I clenched my already sore jaw. I knew this was a stupid decision, but I wanted to know, and if they were my only source, then I would do what they asked. "F-fine...bastards." Then I passed out, finally aware at why they wanted me back. So they could actually hit me and bring me harm. They knew they could get away with it this time because they had something hanging over my head. They truly were bastards.

* * *

I woke up the next morning when Beth stepped on my foot. "Hey loser, get up. You're going to be late for school." I groaned and saw that I was still in the same place I passed out at. Seriously? They couldn't _at least _have put me outside my room, excuse me, I mean _Beth's _room. I sucked in the pain as I pulled myself up, and up the stairs.

I looked at myself in the mirror. Horrible. I looked absolutely horrible. I've been in fights before, but usually I was the one making people look like this. "Damn." I flinched as I touched the wound beside my eye. It started at my right eyebrow and stopped beside my right earlobe. I wiped off all the dry blood that was on my face, not forgetting the scratch on my cheek. I placed a square bandage on it, and arranged my hair to cover my wound on the side of face. My arms were slightly bruised, but it was noticeable. They were sore too, god this sucks.

I put on my uniform and made my way towards school, thinking of an excuse for my wounds.

* * *

Everyone was in class, except Ellery. The two Sohma's took notice to that, as well as two other girls that were close to her. Yuki looked at the door every so often, and then would continue to listen to the teacher. Kyo rested his head in his hands, and gazed out the window, waiting to see her outside skipping. Arisa and Hana would look at the clock and then glance at each other.

The classroom door was slammed open and Ellery walked in. Everyone in the classroom either gasped or looked at her with wide eyes. Ellery ignored the reaction and walked calmly to her seat sneering a few 'What are you looking at?' to a few people. Yuki, who was sitting in the back, never took his eyes off her. He looked at her, worry and confusion etched on his face. _'What happened?_' was all he could think, along with everyone else in the classroom. Arisa and Hana were already whispering to each other, discussing why Ellery appeared that way. Kyo had widened his eyes and dropped his jaw when he saw Ellery, but was forced to resume his bored expression when he couldn't see the girl anymore.

Class resumed, as if nothing happened.

* * *

I was relieved when the bell signaling that class was over rung. I quickly gathered my stuff and fast-walked out of the classroom. But, goddamn, I had great friends. Arisa and Hana quickly stopped me in the hall. "Damn Ell! What happened?" Arisa asked, worried. "Your waves seem to be tampered with Ellery." Hana said calmly, but I noticed the worry in it. "Hm? Oh th-this? I fell down the stairs."

"In a hotel room?!"

"Uh, actually... I've been staying at Yuki and Kyo's house."

"What!? Why? You know you could've come to us!"

"Yeah, I know it's just...Grr I don't know, okay? Let me just get to class. Catch ya later!" I yelled, being sure to hurry out of there. Knowing that I was _not _going to class, I ran to my locker.

When I got to my locker, I grabbed my guitar case, which I had hurriedly stuffed in there, and escaped to the roof.

* * *

When class ended, Ellery shot out of the room. Yuki and Kyo watched as Arisa and Hana ran after her. The two boys decided to let the two girls talk to their friend first. As they exited the classroom they saw Ellery talking to Arisa and Hana, and then shortly walking away.

"Hey, Yuki. Kyo." Arisa called out, causing both boys to stop. The two girls walked up to them and then Arisa finished what she was saying, "Did Ell fall down the stairs at your house?" Kyo and Yuki's eyes widened, "You guys know that she was living with us?"

"She just told us." Hana said.

"Wait, _was_?" Arisa asked.

Yuki and Kyo nodded, "Yes. Her aunt called her yesterday. She said that Ellery could come back." Yuki stated, as if it was normal.

"Yeah, or she _made _Ellery come back."

"Huh?" Both boys asked in unison.

"What? You guys don't know? It's pretty obvious something happened if you've seen her wrists."

"Do you mean the scars? Yeah, I've seen them, but I just ignored it." Kyo said looking away to think about that moment.

"Her aunt and uncle abused her emotionally. It was so bad she hurt herself. When me and Hana found out, she promised to stop."

Kyo and Yuki looked at Arisa, speechless. They had no idea. They knew about her scars, but they just brushed it off as a small phase or something. All the pain she had to endure, and all alone too. She helped them, and made it known that she was there for them. While she suffered in the dark. They were brought back to attention when Arisa said something more thrilling. "If she moved back in with her aunt and uncle, then I bet that she didn't just 'fall' down the stairs. I bet they did this! I wouldn't be surprised, those son of a bitches never gave a damn about Ell!" Arisa slammed her fist on the locker beside her.

"Arisa, calm down." Hana said, placing her hand on Arisa's shoulder. As if those were the magic words, Arisa calmed herself. "Whatever. If they did this, I'm gonna make them regret it. The way Ellery looked, she didn't fight back, and if she did, not much. They must've had something over her head." Hana nodded at Arisa's statement.

Yuki and Kyo watched as Arisa and Hana left the scene. They were speechless once again. If what Arisa said was true then, they had allowed Ellery to leave and enter a living hell. Her home was now a prison, and there was no way of breaking out of it. Unless...they had something to do with it. Yuki knew what it was like to be beaten by a family member, but that happened far too long ago. It still haunted him today, but to know that your friend is being beaten _now_. It just hurts, and opens old wounds. Yuki got the devious look in his eyes, as he left Kyo and went to make a phone call to Shigure.

Kyo stayed there, his fists clenched at the thought of Ellery being beaten. He felt like he was going to explode, and knew he couldn't go to class like this. He ran off to the place he always did...the rooftop.

* * *

When I got to the rooftop, I laid my stuff down and walked near the edge. NO, I wasn't going to jump. I was simply going to play my guitar and enjoy the scenery while doing it. Problem? I don't think so. I strummed the strings as if to test it, and then I began to play.

_'Fight the fight alone_

_When the world is full of victims_

_Dims a fading light_

_In our souls_

_Leave the peace alone_

_How we all are slowly changing_

_Dims a fading light_

_In our souls_

_In my opinion seeing is to know_

_The things we hold_

_Are always first to go_

_And who's to say_

_We won't end up alone_

_On broken wings I'm falling_

_And it won't be long_

_The skin on me is burning_

_By the fires of the sun_

_On skinned knees_

_I'm bleeding_

_And it won't be long_

_I've got to find that meaning_

_I'll search for so long_

_Cry ourselves to sleep_

_We will sleep alone forever_

_Will you lay me down_

_In the same place with all I love_

_Mend the broken homes_

_Care for them they are our brothers_

_Save the fading light in our souls_

_In my opinion seeing is to know_

_What you give_

_Will always carry you_

_And who's to say_

_We won't survive it too' _

* * *

When Kyo neared the door to the roof, he heard music playing. He looked through the small crack and saw Ellery playing her guitar and singing. He could tell it probably hurt, considering her bruised arms. He stepped through the door and quietly closed it. He didn't say anything though, because he wanted to enjoy this and listen to her play. This was the first time he heard her sing, and let me tell you, he thought it was worth the wait. She had a silky voice and it reached each note perfectly. He loved her voice. It makes him calmer inside. In fact, the only reason he came up here was to calm down, and that's exactly what she did, but faster.

Kyo watched as Ellery began to sway and her voice got stronger. He had a side view of her, and could see tears falling down her face as she ended her song.

* * *

As I finished my song, tears fell from my eyes. They were silent tears. I hung my head and let them fall, when I heard someone say my name. I looked up startled and saw Kyo standing by the door. I quickly looked away again. "Oh, h-hey Kyo. What are you doing up here? Get your ass to class. Your stupid ass needs the lessons." I got on my knees and packed my guitar up. Despite what I said, I heard Kyo walking towards me. "Hey, I said get t-"

"Shut up." he said coldly.

"Wha-"

"I said shut up!" he yelled as he dropped down beside me. "Just shut it!" He wrapped his arms around me and before a POOF occurred, I felt something fall onto my hand. Was he...crying? I placed my head gently on the cat in my lap. No words were exchanged, we just sat there like that, allowing tears to fall and soak ourselves. I have to say, I was confused at just why Kyo was crying, but I ignored it and enjoyed this calm moment with him.

* * *

After school, I slowly made my way home. I took my sweet time, of course they were probably checking their watches and cell phones, anticipating the time I would get back. As I turned a corner, I saw my house.

I walked inside when I reached the front door. "I'm back." I yelled tiredly. My aunt walked in the room, "Here" she said as she threw a couple files and a newspaper at me. "This is some information on your parents." I looked at the scattered papers, I rolled my eyes as I began to gather them up to put them in my bag.

"Oh, I see the arse is home." Beth said as she walked in the room. "Who says arse anymore?" I asked as I stood up. "Shut up!" she yelled, pushing me back down to the floor. I landed on my back with an 'oof'."What do we have here?" she said as she opened my guitar case. "Hey, leave that alone!" I stood up and began to swing at her, but my aunt pulled me by the hair and yanked me backwards. "Leave Beth alone! She just wants to look at your guitar, besides. You have to pay for more information right? So...pay up." With that my aunt slapped me and I stumbled. "Jesus Christ!" I yelled holding my face. It still hurt from last time, does she really have to hit me again?

"Did that hurt?" she asked, as she punched me. I stumbled again and looked at her, fury in my eyes as blood dripped past my closed lips. I turned my glare towards Beth who was pulling at the strings on my guitar. "Stop it!" I yelled, blood getting on my clothes. I pushed my aunt and ran towards Beth. "Back off!" she yelled and raised my guitar in the air.

My eyes widened at the realization at what she was going to do. I was going too fast, and before I could slow myself down, my guitar collided with my body...hard. I heard a crack, and wasn't sure if it was me or the guitar. My question was answered when I saw pieces of my guitar scattered across the floor, my eyes widened as I saw some had blood on them. I fell to the floor, looking down at myself, seeing small rips in my clothes, along with blood from the tiny scratches. They were small, but it hurt as hell, also considering: SHE HIT ME WITH A FUCKING GUITAR! The pain was too much, and I felt myself getting tired like the first time this happened.

There was blood all over me, either coming from my mouth or from various places on my body. Even though I was pretty beaten up, Beth wasn't done. She lifted up the handle of my guitar, which had a pointy edge now. As she was about to plunge it down on me, our front door slammed open!

"ELLERY!" I heard someone yell. Someone lifted me up and took me out of the house. Two other figures were beside them. Outside, all I saw was blinking lights. Red and blue lights. That was the last thing I saw. The last thing I felt: A tear falling on top of my forehead. The last thing I heard: "I'm sorry."

* * *

I heard voices. "Is she up yet!? How is she!? Will she be okay!?" I heard someone yell.

"Calm down Kyo. They said she'd be fine. She just passed out from the pain." Kyo? Where was I?

I slowly opened my eyes and saw that I was in my room at the Shigure's house. My wounds were bandaged and I was in a different pair of clothes. I turned my head and saw three people standing beside my bed. I smiled, "Hey, well if it isn't the three stooges." The three smiled, "Good to see you're feeling better Ellery." Shigure said.

"What happened?" I asked

Their smiles turned upside down and Yuki and Kyo down casted their eyes. Shigure noticing this sighed. "Ellery, why didn't you say anything when your family hurt you?" My eyes widened. They knew? Wait, I think I remember now.

Last night, the people that bursted through the door was them three. Shigure had lead the police in and Yuki and Kyo called out to me before running to my side. So it was _two _voices, not one. Then Kyo picked me up. And, and then- I began to blush thinking about, the way he whispered 'I'm sorry' and when his tear hit my forehead.

"Ellery?" Shigure said, knocking me out of my thoughts.

"They said that if I just endured it and kept my mouth shut, then they would give me information on my parents, which I wanted. Badly."

"Stupid..." Kyo muttered.

"Excuse me?"

"I SAID YOU'RE STUPID! YOU SHOULD HAVE COME TO US! WE WOULD HAVE HELPED YOU! YOU'RE LUCKY THAT NOTHING WAS TOO SERIOUS!" I clenched my fists.

"WELL EXCUSE ME FOR WANTING TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO MY PARENTS! OKAY? I'M SORRY! I'm sorry! I'm sorry..."

Yuki smiled and placed his hand on my shoulder, "We understand. Just, never do it again. We'll help you if something like this happens again." I nodded and smiled back. "Did Arisa and Hana come here?" I asked. Yuki nodded, "They left a few minutes ago. I'm sure they'll come back later."

I looked back at Kyo, and before I even said anything a blush grew on my face. "Kyo, thanks. Thanks for carrying me...and stuff." Kyo blushed and widened his eyes before looking away, "Wha-whatever. You're fucking heavy anyway."

My head shot up, "What. Did. You. Say?"

"You heard me!"

"No. I don't think I did."

"Here we go..." Shigure sighed, walking out of the room. "Please, don't damage my house anymore than it already is."

Yuki, placed his hand on my shoulder. "Maybe you should rest." I sighed, "Fine." I glared at Kyo, "You. Me. Later."

"Bitch..." Kyo mumbled, stomping out of the room.

Yuki followed, but before he left he stopped at the doorway. "Welcome home...Ell"

If that didn't bring a smile to face, along with a crazy blush, then I don't know what did.


	7. Arisa & Hana Visit

**Chapter 7**

**A/N: **I do not own Fruits Basket or any of its characters. I only own my OC, Ellery Trace. Thanks to **storygirl99210**, **frostbird**, **shopgirllaura **and **asolomon **for reviewing/favoriting this story!

* * *

"Geez Kyo! My arms are bruised and I'm still carrying more than you!" I yelled at Kyo who was struggling to carry a few stacks of Shigure's books. We were currently moving them, because Shigure's den is now Kyo's room.

"Sh-Shut up!" he retorted, stumbling and falling from the last stair to the floor.

"Stupid cat..." Yuki muttered as he stepped on Kyo's back, continuing on his way.

"Grr-Hey!" he yelled as I stepped on his back too, "Calm down, I don't feel like stopping a fight today!" Kyo 'hmphed' and picked himself back up when I walked after Yuki.

Kyo joined us where Shigure was now keeping his books. Me Kyo looked into each other's eyes, and immediately we knew...IT WAS ON!

We both raced to see who could place the most books on shelves the fastest. I mentally thanked my decision to put my hair in a pony tail today, as if it was down, it would be flying all over the place at the speed I was going. My black, white, and pink plaid shirt moved over my black tank-top as my arms flew every which way. I glanced over at Kyo to see that he had a lead on me. I narrowed my eyes and "innocently" lifted my right leg, thrusting it to the side into Kyo. Kyo flew into the wall across the room, and I took that chance to finish shelving the remaining books. "HAH! I'm faster than you!"

"You cheated!"

"No I didn't!"

"You fuckin' kicked me into a wall!"

"Where's your proof!"

"The gaping hole in the wall is my proof!"

"Guys." Shigure said.

"I didn't do that! It was a glitch in the gravitational pull!" I continued, ignoring Shigure.

"That only affected me?!" Kyo yelled.

"Guys!" Shigure said, a little bit louder.

"What!?" me and Kyo asked, looking at the man.

"You ripped off some of the covers." he pointed at the ripped covers that were separated from some of the books. Before we could protest, the door bell rang. "Ah, they're here!" I said, running to the front door.

I opened the door, and moved aside to let my guests inside. "Hey, was it hard to get here?" I asked as they nodded. I turned to the Sohma trio, "Okay everyone, these are my friends Arisa Uotani and Saki Hanajima!".

"Yo." Arisa said.

"Nice to meet you." Hana greeted.

Shigure smiled as he waved at my friends, "Helloo!" Kyo just glared as he looked away, and Yuki looked at Shigure in the corner of his eyes.

Now let me go ahead and say that, everyone already knew that Hana and Arisa were coming. Why were they here? Well, because after the 'incident' with my aunt, uncle and cousin, they said once I was in shape again that they would be visiting me. In case you're wondering, my aunt, uncle and cousin were thankfully arrested. We don't really talk about what happened, because Kyo and Yuki always get this sad look on their faces, as if they're thinking, '_Why couldn't I protect her?_' but that's just my female self thinking.

Anyway, back to the situation at hand. Arisa and Hana didn't say it, but I know they're here because they want to see if this is a good environment for me.

"Well, make yourself at home!" Shigure said, a little too eagerly. Kyo and Yuki looked a little hesitant, but they didn't stop Shigure. Hana stood there for a moment, and then blurted out something that made all of us, with the exception of Arisa shit bricks.

"Dog."

We let out a sigh as she finished her sentence, "There's a dog in here." Shigure laughed nervously and looked behind him. Sure enough, there was a dog in here. "S-So it is! Come in, come in!" As Shigure allowed the dog in so he could put him outside through the front door, everyone else went to go sit in front of the small table in the living room.

When Shigure got back, he sat across from Arisa, Hana and me, and sat in-between Kyo and Yuki. Arisa looked at him before speaking, "You, you're Shigure right? What do you do?" Shigure smiled, "Oh, I'm a novelist!" At that my jaw dropped and I eyed Shigure, "What!? How can _you _of all people, be a novelist!?" Shigure smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck, "Ouch..." Hana looked at me funny, as well as Arisa, "What's wrong Ellery? Why do you sound so surprised?" Hana asked me. "For starters, LOOK AT HIM! Does he look like a novelist? And there's the fact that he never told me..." Yuki and Kyo looked surprised as well.

"You write novels? Pure literacy novels?" Yuki asked.

Shigure smiled as he pulled out a book from who knows where. "Yes, I myself like this one!"

Everyone looked in horror at the book Shigure held out to us. It...It was a smutty book. How expected of Shigure... Shigure looked at our horrified expressions quizzically, he then looked at the book he was presenting, "Oh! Oops! Hehe, sorry! This is mine, that is just one I like to read!"

"You...You old pervert" Kyo sneered.

"Shigure. Hole. Find one." I said without emotion, looking down.

"Huh? Why?" he asked.

I looked up at him, a creepy evil smile planted on my face as I giggled insanely, "I'll show you." Arisa's eyes widened as I started to get up, "Shit Ell! Calm down!" She pulled me back down as I regained myself. "Well if that wasn't creepy," Kyo mumbled. I sent a glare his way. As I glanced over at Yuki I suddenly remembered something, "Oh yeah! Hang on I'll be right back!" I began to stand up, but Arisa grabbed my arm, "Ell, you're not seriously going to throw Shigure in a hole are you?" I smirked, "No...not yet!" I then ran out of the room.

As I looked for the item I desired, I heard Shigure stutter, probably a little scared at the meaning behind the 'find a hole' thing. "We-Well, I have work to do...So uh, yo-you kids have fun." I heard footsteps and a door shut, signaling Shigure's leave.

I sighed, it must be upstairs in my room. I quickly ran through the living room and up the stairs. It seemed that Arisa and Hana were talking with Kyo and Yuki as I ran through there.

* * *

When Shigure left, Arisa began to talk to Yuki and Kyo. "Ell, she seems to have gotten used to this family. I'm glad...she didn't tell us she was staying here so we wouldn't worry, I know that. But, when we first found out that she was hurting herself, we made a promise. That when she needed us, we'd be there for her." Arisa paused as Ellery flew through the room, when Arisa was sure she was out of hearing range, she continued. "I know it might sound a little extreme but, Ellery is truly our best friend. She really is..." Hana looked up from the book she was reading and listened intently to Arisa, "She helps us a lot, but this time...we couldn't help her. I don't feel good about it. It's like...Ellery is in some kind of pain, and we, as her friends, can't do anything to help her." Kyo stayed silent before replying, "She won't think like that! She's not like that! Not at all!"

Yuki nodded slightly, "Ellery, she is someone who doesn't even think about getting anything back in return. I don't even think she realizes how kind she truly is."

Arisa and Hana looked at the boys, surprised. Arisa nodded, "You guys do know that she is suffering in silence right? Me and Hana can tell she is keeping something from us, but we don't know what, but we think it's about he-"

"I FINALLY FOUND THE DAMN THINGS!" Ellery yelled as she entered the room. Ellery sat back down between Arisa and Hana, "Okay guys, are you ready to play...'GO FISH'!?" Ellery slammed the deck of cards down on the table for everyone to see. Yuki looked up at the girl, surprised.

Arisa smirked at Kyo as she spoke to Ellery, "That's a great idea Ell! I want to make orange-head lose some more!" Kyo grinned deviously at Arisa, veins popping, "Great! When I win you get to dye your hair black!" Ellery scoffed, "You mean _if _you win. I think we all know who's going to win!" Hana piped, "Of course it will be me."

As the other's continued to bicker about who'd win, Ellery turned to Yuki. "Hey there," she winked, "Would you do the pleasure of shuffling the cards?" Yuki smiled, "Ah, o-of course Ell."

* * *

"Yep, yep." Shigure spoke into the phone's receiver. "Then I'll come to your place tomorrow? Okay. Huh? Ahh...yeah that's Ellery's friends. She invited them over today." Shigure chuckled at the noise from the other room. "They seem to be having a good time out there."

* * *

"God, my throat's sore. I think I yelled to much." Arisa said, rubbing her throat. I scoffed, "You _think_? Yeah right..." Arisa picked up a pillow that laid on top of my bed and threw it at me. "Oof!" I fell off my bed with a 'thump'. "Bitch..." I mumbled getting back up. Arisa smirked as she changed into a large T-Shirt.

Hana then walked inside my room, now fully clothed in her night clothes. I was wearing my usual night time attire, a tank top and some baggy pajama bottoms. "Your bed is huge Ellery." Hana said sitting down on the edge of it. I smiled and jumped on it, "I know right! Shigure bought it for me! It can fit all three of us!" Arisa laughed, "He's like a grandpa to you isn't he?"

* * *

Kyo stood outside Ellery's door, listening to the conversation. That wasn't his intention at first but then something caught his attention. Arisa laughed again, "Hey Ellery, you still have this hat?"

"Huh? Oh yeah! It's a great memory! Plus, it's cool!" Ellery said, walking over to Arisa. Kyo peaked through the crack in the door and saw Ellery holding the hat. "Which memory? C'mon! Tell us!" Ellery laughed and placed the hat on her head, "Well, when I was around 6 or 7, I got lost because I had run away from my aunt after she had said something hurtful to me. Back then, I was strong, but not as strong as I am now, so I started crying. It was already night time, so I was scared too. Then, some boy came up to me and just stared. That ticked me off a little, but before I could yell at him, he ran away! So, I ran after him. I yelled, 'Hey! Stop you stupid kid!' but he kept going," Ellery smiled, "Right when he was going to turn at a corner, a jumped up and landed on him, 'I said stop!' I yelled, before helping him up. He smiled at me as he placed the hat he was wearing on my head. He then ran away, but I didn't go after him. I looked at my surroundings and saw that he brought me home. I don't know what happened to that kid, all he left me with was his hat."

Kyo stopped peeking through the door, his eyes full with surprise, as he put his back against the wall. "Wow, what a romantic story! Maybe you'll meet again and fall in love!"

"Wha- Who do you take me for?! Of course that stuff only happens in fairy tales." Ellery huffed, "Besides, it's a big world. I'll probably never see him again..." Kyo took note at the change in tone of Ellery's voice. She seemed sad. "Whatever. Well, if you do meet him again, I'd like to thank him." Arisa said.

Ellery spoke up again, "That boy probably forgot all about me..."

* * *

I didn't really like to talk about that memory, it was sad but happy at the same time. I brushed it aside, "Hey, I have to tell you guys something..."

"What is it Ellery?" Hana asked, a trace of worry in her voice. I sighed, "It's just, I've been having these...nightmares. I think they're memories from my past, but I'm not sure. I think in one of them my parents were in it, and it was my birthday, and-" Arisa placed her finger on my cheek and then removed it. I glanced at her finger and saw a tear drop on it, '_Was I crying?_' I hated that about myself, I only cry silently. So silently, that I don't even know I'm crying. "You don't have to tell us, _yet_." Arisa smiled, causing me to giggle. My two friends then hugged me, "I love you guys...I'm happy here, I'm glad I met the Sohma's too." I mumbled, falling asleep.

* * *

Kyo was in the kitchen, drinking some milk from the carton. Yuki stumbled in and slammed the door. Kyo raised an eyebrow, "Hey Yuki, you...you seem-" Kyo froze as Yuki's head fell on top of his shoulders. The door to the kitchen opened, "Oh? What's this? That's illegal ya know, incest and all." Ellery smirked, as Kyo stepped away from Yuki. Yuki stumbled forward, but caught himself. "That's not what that was!?" Kyo protested. Ellery waved a dismissive hand, "Yeah, yeah, I know. Anyway, is Yuki always this weak in the mornings? He's usually up before me so..." Kyo kept glancing at Yuki, making sure they were at a far enough distance. "Hey Kyo, why don't you try to sneak up on Yuki? He is half-asleep." Kyo shook his head hurriedly, "No! Because...because when he's half-asleep he's stronger. I've already tried to sneak attack him, but I got my ass kicked-"

"As usual." Ellery finished for him, causing a vein to appear on his head. Ellery smirked at her small victory. "YOU BI-" Kyo was shut up as Yuki punched him into the floor. "AREN'T YOU STILL ASLEEP!?" Kyo yelled. Yuki brushed his shoulders, "I was, but your stupid voice woke me up." Ellery watched by the sidelines, but shortly walked to the fridge to fix herself some breakfast. "Okay, bastard...Come and get me! I'll beat you up!" Yuki sighed and crossed his arms, "This early in the morning? What are you doing?"

"IT'S MY GOAL IN LIFE!"

"The _cat _and the _mouse_." Hana said from behind Kyo, scaring the crap out of him. "That's what it looks like." she finished. "Oh yeah, like Tom and Jerry ?" Arisa asked, catching on to what Hana said. "I believe so." Hana answered. Kyo was clutching his chest, and taking deep breaths as the conversation between the girls continued. "This family seems like a happy one. If Ellery doesn't have a good living environment...I will come up with ways to solve that. _Many _ways." Hana said, her deathly aura surrounding her. Yuki and Kyo shivered, "What kind...?"

"But, the two of you sport pretty nice electric waves."

"Wha?" the boys asked.

"Huh? Not intentional? Well, too bad."

"Well, thanks for taking care of Ell." Arisa said, putting her arm around Ellery who was currently drinking some juice. Ellery looked at them funny, as she had been ignoring the whole conversation just now. "Yes, please take care of her." Hana said, hugging her side.

"Can I drink my juice without spilling it?" Ellery said, gently nudging her friends away, smirking as she did so, letting them know she didn't mean anything by it. "I'll come here often to check up on Ell." Arisa said turning towards the fridge, Hana following. "Yes, me too. I would like to know more about the Sohma's mystical waves." Kyo yelled, "HEY! HEY! HEY!"

He huffed, "God those girls are annoying!" Ellery looked at Kyo over her glass, "You wanna shut up Kyo?" Kyo looked at her, "Why should I? I'm only telling the truth!"

"Arisa and Hana are really good people, so they-"

"Are a bother! It doesn't matter to me what they're like!" Kyo interrupted.

"They're your good friends too." Yuki said, trying to lighten the conversation. I smiled, and then something struck me, "Hey, where's Shigure?"

Yuki looked around, "Hm, it seems he's gone out."

* * *

"Since Ellery came, Yuki and Kyo have opened up more. If it goes on like this, it might become something great!" Shigure said.

"What, did you want me to say that it might not be good at all?" Akito asked.

"Aw, that gets me down! Ellery is at least ten times better than you are!"

"Come on, I'm someone who has demands. I won't settle for just anything."

The banquet has started...What will happen here?


	8. The Cultural Festival

**Chapter 8**

**A/N: **I do not own Fruits Basket or any of its characters. I only own my OC, Ellery Trace. Don't forget about the poll on my profile! When I see what you guys like to read, I get ideas on new stories for those categories. Thanks to **storygirl99210**, **SereneDisaster**, **Mihang **and **Mymine** for reviewing/following/favoriting!

* * *

Cultural Festival. The worst event in the entire school year, and the one I fuckin' hate the most. Everyone running around, bumping into me, just begging for their ass to be kicked. To top it off, everyone is so LOUD! We have 6 days until it starts, I think we can procrastinate, but everyone always goes against it. Currently Class 1D, my class, is filled with energy that I just wanna freakin' drain from them. "We've already passed the health inspection. 'Rice ball Booth' can proceed smoothly." spoke Yuki from the front of the class. I was in my usual seat in the second row from the front, in the middle. The three girls in front of me swooned as Yuki continued, I rolled my eyes. "Does anyone have any suggestions for the main ingredients for the rice balls?" he asked.

The whole classroom broke into chatter. I sighed loudly and threw my head on my desk, next to Arisa's. We were sitting where ever the hell we wanted, like usual. Except this time the teacher said we could. Arisa was on the left side of my small desk, while Hana was on the right side. One of the girls in front of me threw her hand up, "Sohma-kun! Sohma-kun!" Yuki faked a smile, "Yes? Do you have a suggestion?" she nodded eagerly, "How about we do a 'Hit or Miss'? You know when some have a special ingredient that is good, and then a different has a secret ingredient that is bad! And the customer has to choose randomly, so they don't know which one they'll get!" Yuki nodded, "That's a great idea, it's cute."

The girl placed her hand dramatically on her forehead before falling backwards, causing her friends to hurry and catch her. I rolled my eyes as I peeked through an opening in my arms. A voice then spoke from Kyo's desk, which surprised me because, why would Kyo care about this shit? "How about 'Fighting Rice balls'?" Oh, that's why. Figures. I sat back up and looked at him, "What the hell is that supposed to be?" I asked. As good as 'Fighting Rice balls' sounded, it was probably something stupid if it was Kyo who came up with it. Kyo smirked as he looked at me, answering my question. But, I felt as if he was challenging me, "One-On-One fight. No rules as long as you're alive, weapons are okay. Bleeding is okay. Hands getting cut off is also ok-"

"Are you challenging me asshole?" I asked, quirking my eyebrow.

"So what if I am?" he replied.

"Do you _really _want me to answer that Kyo? Hm? Because the answer isn't verbal," I stood up from my chair and walked in front of him, staring into his red eyes. "It's _physical_." I heard Kyo gulp, and his cheeks turned red. The guys around him started to whistle and pat Kyo on the back. "SH-SHE DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT!" Kyo yelled at the other guys. "Really? Because you seemed to take it the other way, rosy cheeks." smirked one of the guys. I joined in with the smirking, even though I was slightly bothered by the way they took my threat. "Yeah Kyo, what were you thinking?" I asked, hands on my hips. Kyo grit his teeth and sat back down, pouting."Nothing!" he yelled, arms folded. I winked at him before going back to my seat to a smiling Arisa and Hana. Arisa smiled even wider as I plopped down in my seat. "So Ell, that's how your mind works." I suddenly knew how Kyo felt being teased by his friends. I gave Arisa a one-eyed glare, "Arisa. Don't start." Arisa threw her hands up in a defensive position, "Hey now, I was just saying." I rolled my eyes and placed my head in my arms on my desk.

Before I placed my head in my arms though, I glanced at the front of the room. I saw Yuki looking at Kyo, who was still being teased by his friends. I sighed as my head finally reached my arms, '_Poor guy._' "Ahem, I have to go to a representative meeting so, I would like to have a vote before I go," Yuki started. He then asked everyone's individual opinion on the ideas we came up with. He finally got to me, "And you Ell?" I heard a couple fan girls gasp, as he addressed me by my nickname. "Hn, I don't give a fuck." Yuki smiled softly at my known attitude. I bet he knew I would say that. He then pointed at Kyo, but then skipped him to go to the person behind him. Kyo's jaw dropped and he glared at Yuki intensely. I wanted to snicker when I heard a slight growling. I turned back around after seeing him trembling. _Meow!_

_'What the?_' I turned back around and saw Kyo, surrounded my cats. I looked over at Yuki and he was surprised too, but then he returned to normal, telling me _this _was normal. I looked at Kyo again, and watched as the kittens climbed him. I put my hand over my mouth, but that wasn't cutting it. "HAHAHA!" I burst out laughing, and fell to the floor, clutching my stomach. "K-Kyo! I didn't kn-know you were into bestiality!" Kyo stood up, still furious and yelled, "I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE FUCK YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!" He then left the room, not even bothering to use his hands to open it. Instead he used his _feet _and _kicked _it open, because he has a fuckin' big I.Q.

The girls squealed and started playing with the cats, while the boys were talking about how the freak the cats got in there. Yuki and I sighed. I then got up and walked out of the classroom, going to look for that dumbass.

* * *

The first place I went was the roof. Why wouldn't he go to the roof? I mean, that's the best place to cool off, well to me anyway. I quietly climbed up the ladder to the very top of the roof. As I inched closer, I could see Kyo's leg. I could hear a few meows, signaling that there were still some kittens with him. I smirked and jumped over the remaining two bars, landing on top of Kyo, my legs around him. "Hey shit-face!" I yelled when I was in mid-air. Kyo screamed when I yelled, scaring him. "Hehe, did I scare you Kyo?" I snickered leaning towards his face, causing him to blush. '_This is too much fun!_' I smirked, and climbed off him, sitting myself beside him. By now the cats were gone, scared shitless by my sudden appearance.

"Are you mad?" I asked him, he was looking away. "No." he sneered. I frowned, "Yeah right you ass! Tell me the truth before I strangle you!" I was back over him, except this time I had the collar of his shirt in my grip and I was shaking him. "What the fuck bitch!?" Kyo yelled, pushing my off him, I frowned and fixed myself, "Whatever. Anyway, are you helping out with the cultural festival? I heard it was a requirement this year. That blows." Kyo shook his head, "No." I smiled at him, "Yo, Kyo?"

"Hm?"

"You wanna skip with me? I need a new guitar, and I've been saving for a week so I could get one."

"Why would I want to go with you to get a fuckin' guitar? I'd rather stay here and help."

I sighed and stood up, heading for the ladder, "Oh well, I guess I'll have to get Arson to help pick one out wit-"

"I'll come." Kyo interjected, making me smirk. I turned around, causing me hair to 'swoosh'. "C'mon then!" I then jumped from the platform, onto the real roof, and ran down the stairs. "Slow down Ell!" I heard Kyo yell, from behind me.

* * *

Kyo had ditched me right after we walked out of the music store, my guitar in his hands. He laughed as he ran away. I glared at him, maybe this was his revenge from earlier. Now, I'm walking by myself on the way to Shigure's. '_Bastard. Wait until I get my hands on him! If he thinks getting thrown into walls hurts, wait until he sees what floors feel like!_ _It's gonna b-_' My thoughts were interrupted as I tripped over a crack in the sidewalk. "Fuck..." I mumbled, picking myself up. As I was getting up, I heard someone laughing. I looked up and saw a blonde kid leaning against a wall, looking at his phone. He had some funky looking sunglasses on. I didn't know if he was laughing at me or something on his phone, there's only one way to find out... "Yo kid! What the fuck you laughing at?!" I yelled, walking up to him. He stopped laughing and turned his head to my glaring form. He took off his sunglasses to reveal a flawless feminine face. '_Mother of god!_' I thought to myself, as I saw sparkles radiating from his face.

The boy looked into my face and started speaking a bunch of gibberish. "Tohnu? Ko ta tohnu?" I raised an eyebrow, "Speak English dammit! Do I look foreign to you?" I yelled, but it had the opposite effect on him. He started to get giddy, and threw his hands out, yelling "Iche freue mich!"

"Okay kid! You're really making me mad!" I yelled. He smiled and moved closer. Thinking that he was trying to scare me, I didn't move. He spoke some more fucked up words, and then pulled on the collar of my uniform, bringing me down to his level. My eyes widened as I felt something moist touch my cheek. My pinks turned pink and I pushed the boy away. "The fuck kid? What are you, 7?! Whatever, I need to leave before I slaughter your ass!" I quickly yelled, running away. The kid just stood there, dumbfounded. '_Another bastard!? Kid kissing me! What the fuck is happening to me!?_'

I ran into someone, "Ow! You-" I started but then I noticed it was Yuki. I panted, standing up. "Oh, hey Yuki." I didn't even bother asking why he was here, knowing him it was to find me and bring me home. It was getting dark after all. "Are you okay Ell?" he asked, concern lacing his tone. I shook my head, "No! There was some fucking pervert! He looked like a foreigner too! I'm glad I left when I did because I was about to commit murder!" Yuki looked at me with wide eyes, "Ellery, are you okay? Did he do anything?" I was about to say '_Yes! He kissed my delectable cheek, ruining it's pureness!_' But I thought better of it, thinking I'd just be worrying him. "Uh, no! It's okay, like I said I got out of there!" I laughed nervously, while Yuki kept his worried eyes on me, "Ell, if you have any problems just tell me. Because I'll help you." I smiled at Yuki, geez he made it so hard to lie. I just nodded, "Thanks."

* * *

It's time...it's a living hell...it's...THE CULTURAL FESTIVAL! That's right, it's finally here. After 6 days of me and Kyo skipping meetings, the Cultural Festival has finally arrived. Because it was today, I had to get my ass out of bed to make some rice balls, which I had failed to do last night. Procrastination, I know. Well, I was currently in the kitchen, wearing my pajamas still. My hair was pulled back into a pony tail, making my highlights noticeable. Hm, I need to re-dye them soon. I know the school president was going to blow up at me again. He had already nagged me about me dyeing my hair before, even if it was just highlights.

"What are you doing? Making a rice ball shop?!" Kyo asked from behind me, a little irritated. He obviously wasn't ecstatic about today either. I glared at him as I began to shape a rice ball, but then I faked a smile and said, "Hey Kyo! Good morning! Why don't you try one? Oh, how about this one?" I handed him a rice ball on the 'Miss' side, he stared at it, and then glanced at my smiling face as he took a bite. I snickered as his expression turned to one of disgust. "Hehe, what's wrong Kyo? Oh, that's right...You don't like leeks..Pft!" Kyo threw the rice ball in the trash and spit the bit that was in his mouth out. He turned around and gritted his teeth, "You!-" I quickly picked up a different rice ball and stuffed it in his mouth. At first he closed his eyes and held his breath, but as he tasted the rice ball he began to oblige and eat it. "Mhmn, it's good right? I thought you would like some like that." Kyo looked up from eating the rice ball, "You mean there's more with fish in it?" I nodded, and he quickly moved next to me, beginning to help me make some. I smirked. "What?" he asked, "Not bad." I answered, referring to his rice ball making. "Whatever." he mumbled.

I stopped making more rice balls and turned to him, "Whatever? Is that it!? I just freakin' complimented you, and that's all you got to say!?"

"No you didn't! You just said it wasn't bad! You didn't say it was good!"

"SO!? That's a compliment!"

"Is not!"

"Is to!"

"Not!"

"Grr!" I growled, pouncing on Kyo, beginning to wrestle with him.

* * *

"Hey, the booth's a little tilted." Kyo said, wiping some sweat off his forehead. "Gee, why don't you fix it." I said lazily, while holding up a piece of the booth. Kyo glared at me, "I WILL FIX IT!" I rolled my eyes, "Idiot." I muttered, holding up the piece of wood for Kyo to nail into the booth. We were at school now, and were working on the booth we were going to use. I ended up helping because I'm the strongest person in the classroom. Well, that's what I was told. They obviously haven't seen Yuki fight before, and they know I'm stronger than Kyo because I've beaten his ass in here before. I've never fought with Yuki -thankfully- so I don't know if I'm stronger than him.

Hana and Arisa were sewing the fabrics we were using for the tablecloth, while Yuki helped them. I thought it suited him, after all he does look a little feminine. "Yuki!" I heard someone say from the doorway. It looked like two seniors. "Yes?" Yuki asked, walking over to them. "We wanted to give you a gift! Please wear it for the Cultural Festival! Here!" she said, thrusting a dress to Yuki. Me and Kyo stopped what we were doing and stared at the dumbfounded Yuki. '_Damn, he's got it rough!_' I thought to myself as he faked a smile to the senior, "O-Of course!"

* * *

"C'mon let's go!" the blonde spoke to the elder man, pulling him towards the high school. "Why?" the man spoke in a solemn voice, the blonde boy looked up, "I want to see her again! I want to see Ellery!" The man sighed, "Okay."


	9. Meeting the Pervert

**Chapter 9**

**A/N: **I do not own Fruits Basket or any of its characters. I only own my OC, Ellery Trace. I know I've mentioned this a bunch of times but, check out my poll please! Thanks to **storygirl99210 **and **frostbird **for reviewing!

* * *

The Cultural Festival was now under-go. Our booth was up, it was doing pretty well. We had already sold-out two times, which is why I'm in the back making more. How troublesome... But, I was awarded with many compliments. "Wow! Trace-san's rice balls are really good!" a kid in my class exclaimed. "Yeah! Look, a cat-shaped one!" I smirked at my other classmates comment. I had made those on purpose, just for Kyo. The look on his face was priceless when I presented them to him! Oh, how I love to tease him. He makes it so easy too!

Kyo had a blush at first, but then he looked at it kind of disturbed. He looked like he was thinking, '_I'm eating my own kind!_' The only thing that made the situation better wa-"HEY! No taking pictures! Yuki doesn't like it!".'_Yeah, that's what he doesn't like._' I thought sarcastically to myself as I turned to see the ruckus. And there he was, Yuki...in a dress. I smiled at the seen and heard Kyo snickering from behind. I turned around and hit him, "H-hey! Do-Don't laugh a-at Yuki!" I yelled.

"You're laughing too!" That was true, I was laughing...my ass off!

"A-Am Not!"

"Haha! You are!"

I could feel Yuki's glare on me from a mile away, but that just made me laugh even harder. No wonder we were doing so well, I mean Yuki was dressed in a dress! I shakily clutched my stomach because it now hurt from my laughing-attack. Kyo was smirking at me and Yuki had softened his glare. I looked over at him and smiled, mouthing 'Sorry' while looking into his eyes. His eyes widened slightly and he turned his head away, blushing slightly. "Cute bastard..." I smiled to myself as I muttered those words. I turned back to my rice ball making, just to be interrupted by a sudden yell. "Yuki!"

I turned back around, ready to yell at the perpetrator, but instead I was filled with shock. "Yuki, you look like a girl!" the kid said, sitting on Yuki's shoulders. Now, this wasn't just any kid. This was the foreign fuckin' pervert! "Why is that guy here?" Kyo asked from beside me. I was clenching my fists and staring at the blonde kid, "Kyo, do you know that bastard?" Before Kyo could answer me, a more mature and stern voice spoke. "Momiji, you shouldn't wander around by yourself. Okay?" The man stood tall with black hair and green eyes. In my book he was ruled as a 'Hottie', but that's just me. He turned his gaze to Yuki who was relieved of Momiji being on his shoulders. "Hi. How are you Yuki?" he then turned towards me and Kyo, "You too Kyo." Yuki was about to say the sexy-beast's name but was interrupted by a bunch a fuckin' girls. "He's Yuki's friend?"

"How cute!"

"How stylish!"

"How fuckin' annoying!" I shouted, silencing the room. I glared at the blushing airheads. Everyone was looking at me now, but I didn't give a shit. As long as they were quiet. Momiji then broke out into a cute stance, in order to change the mood. "Hi! I'm Momiji Sohma, and I'm half-Japanese and half-German! This is Hatori Sohma! We're Yuki and Kyo's relatives!" I quirked an eyebrow at Kyo, "Really? You're related to that perverted jackass?". Kyo looked at me confused, "Who the fuck is perverted? Ugh, whatever. Yeah we're related. Momiji is fine-"

"Perverted." I interrupted. Kyo ignored me after glaring and continued, "He's fi-"

"Very perverted." Kyo held his breath, trying to calm down. "Momiji. He-"

"Is a pervert."

"WOULD YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY! I'M TRYING TO TELL YOU MOMIJI IS-"

"A pervert. Yes. I know that."

"I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!"

"Put Momiji on me, that's much worse."

Kyo glared at my calm form, which was an act, I was trying so hard not to laugh my ass off. He then turned around and began to hit his head against the wall repeatedly. I smirked before turning back around towards Hatori and Yuki. They were currently conversing. "Yuki, when did you become a girl?" Hatori asked, a teasing tone hinted in his voice. A vein popped out on Yuki's head, "Hatori, you've seen me naked many times. Don't tell me you're making fun of me." Of course the 'you've seen me naked many times' cued a bunch of nosebleeds and squeals from both genders in the classroom. "Yuki don't tell me-". "Yukie you didn't!". "Liar! No way!" Yuki was quick to correct them, a vein still on his smooth face. "No!" Hatori turned Yuki back around fast, and pulled a stethoscope from his shirt pocket. "Ok, deep breaths." Yuki did as told and breathed in and out deeply. "He's a doctor...but there's no need to get a check-up here." Yuki sighed, "That's because you didn't keep your promise to have a monthly exam!" Hatori said back strictly.

Momiji was currently greeting Kyo, who just glared at the boy. I glared at Momiji, then I walked away towards Yuki. "Hey Yuki, you okay?" I asked, worry in my eyes, but my voice was as normal as ever. "I'm fine." Yuki said, avoiding my eyes. Hatori spoke up, still checking up on Yuki. "Yuki's lungs are weak. They have been since he was a kid. He used to have asthma attacks too when he was young." He then returned my stare. His green eyes connecting with my grey ones. Now, if I was just an ordinary fan girl, I would flip out and fall to the floor. But, no. I'm Ellery Trace. A fuckin' boss and badass! I high-fived myself mentally, then returned to the real world. Right in time too, "Are you Ellery Trace?" Hatori asked me. I raised an eyebrow at him, _'How does he know my name?_' "And if I was?" I asked, my guard now being put up as I crossed my arms. Hatori rubbed his chin knowledgeably, thinking I presumed. "Really? She's just a normal girl!" Well, I took that as him knowing that I am indeed, Ellery Trace. But... "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN! NORMAL? I THINK NOT! I'M NOT AS PLAIN AS THOSE BITCH FANGIRLS!" Yuki began to defend me also, "Hatori!"

"Hey! Don't climb on the booth!" Our heads then shot towards the 'Rice ball Booth' and we saw Momiji climbing it while eating one of the rice balls. _'I hope that's a "Miss" rice ball._' I thought to myself, frowning at the brown-eyed molester. Before anyone says 'Hey! He just kissed you! That's it!' Well, let me tell you this: _Just kissed_ _me_?! That might've been it, but what if some random stranger, a KID might I add, kissed you NEAR your lips! Almost touching them too! I would start calling that person anything from the big book of insulting words!

Kyo joined in, "What are you doing idiot!?" Yuki sighed, "Momiji..." I rolled my eyes, and pushed up my sleeves, "Get down ya brat!" I yelled, walking over to join the others in getting Momiji off the stand.

* * *

Hatori and Yuki watched as Ellery walked away, pretty pissed, to go and help get Momiji off the booth. Yuki spoke to Hatori, making sure no one would notice, "What are you doing here?" Hatori sensed that Yuki was trying to make sure no one knew they were talking, and followed along. "If you are going to blame someone, blame Momiji. He showed me an ad to the Cultural Festival, and then began pulling me down the streets towards the school. Plus, when Akito saw the ad he said the he would come too.-"

"What!?" Yuki yelled, but not loud enough to cause a disturbance, ruining the secrecy of the conversation when he turned to look at Hatori. Hatori ignored Yuki's outburst and continued what he was saying, "But, because the doctor said it was not good to go out when it's 39*C outside, I was forced to replace him. Did you really think I wanted to come? Plus I have to take care of Momiji."

"Idiot! What are you doing!?" Kyo's voice yelled from the booth.

"Well you're doing a terrible job!" Yuki said through his teeth, referring to the ruckus that Momiji was creating. Hatori glanced down at Yuki, seeing a stern expression on his face. Hatori used Yuki's eyes to determine where he was looking at, it was Ellery. "Don't worry, I'm not here for Ellery. Her mind is safe. Besides, only Akito can decide that." Yuki glared at the 27 year old before him, "I am only reminding you." Hatori said in response to the glare. In order to loosen up the mood, Hatori added, "Your look is scary." Yuki smirked, "Thank you for noticing."

* * *

Kyo hit Momiji on the head as soon as he got him in the back behind the curtain, which was where I cooked the rice balls. "Sit here and don't move!" he yelled at the boy. Momiji responded by bawling, making my eyebrows twitch with annoyance, "WAH! Kyo loves violence! WAH!" I stepped inside the "room" fully, "Kyo, shut him u-". "Ah! Ellery! Ellery! How are you! I came to see you!" My eyebrow twitched again, "Dandy. Now tell me...WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" Momiji's eyes began to water, and he turned towards Kyo. "WAH! Kyo! Ellery yelled at me! I just wanted to see here again! The first time we met was fate! WAH!" Kyo looked down at Momiji, then back at me. "You already know each other." I huffed and nodded, "Unfortunately...". Momiji shot back to normal at the question, "Yeah! Yeah! We met while I was waiting for Papa to pick me up!" he then turned to me, "You know Papa Ellery! He's your boss!" he said that just as cheery as before. My eyes grew, "WHAT! H-HOW! I-I mean, I love you Momiji!" I faked a smile, suddenly feeling like my custodian job was at risk.

Momiji laughed, "Ellery is stupid!". I then opened my closed eyes and felt my heart skip a beat at the sight. Momiji was fuckin' cute! I hadn't noticed it before because I was set on murdering him, but NOW! I mean, DAMN! '_Calm down, Ell. Don't go all pedo. He's just a cute grade-schooler_.' I smiled at Momiji after I had pep talk with myself, and he continued our conversation. "Hey Ellery? Do you know the story of the twelve zodiacs?" I nodded, "Yeah? Why?". He smiled brightly at me, "Great! Then we can hug without worrying!" My thoughts focused on what he said, _'So, he's part of the zodiac!? I mean he did say we didn't have to worry!'_ When I snapped out of it, Momiji was in mid-air, soaring towards me with a smile on his face. "Oh shit." I said to myself, as I awaited the impact. Kyo, being the awesome bastard he is, caught Momiji by the collar before he could hug me. "Wait a minute! Ellery was right! You are a pervert!" Momiji looked at me with puppy-dog eyes, "Huh? You said I was a pervert." I felt guilt stricken right away. DAMN THOSE EYES! "Uh, n-no! Well, at first yes, but I like you now Momiji!"

"Yay! Ell likes me!" Momiji cheered, facing Kyo. He said my nickname...smart boy, smart boy. I now like Momiji plenty more. "Hey, I thought transformation wasn't a problem?" Momiji asked Kyo, making his lips poke out. "That's not the problem. Where do you think you are!" Kyo argued back. Momiji stomped his foot, "Ellery is very cute! You just want her for yourself, right Kyo!? I bet you hug her every day!" Kyo immediately grew red in the face, which I smirked at. "Huh!? Wh-Who would do that!?" Momiji took that chance to leap towards me, "I love Ellery!" He squealed as his arms wrapped around me and his head squished against my chest. I turned red in the face, and stood frozen as I fell to the ground, Momiji on top of me. POOF!

The curtain slid open with the class behind it, "Hey, is everything ok?" some kid asked. I just stared at the animal on my knee. Momiji, now a rabbit, hung there. Kyo started sweating, "Huh?" he said. Girls started forcing their way in the enclosed area. "What? A bunny?"

"Where's Momiji?"

"Isn't this his jacket?"

"This is strange!"

"Yeah! What happened Ellery!? This is too strange!"

I could see Yuki through the crowd, he looked pretty angry. His bangs hid his face as he clenched his fists. Then he did the unexpected. "Then...I am also very strange!" Yuki swooned, gaining everyone's attention. He placed his hand on his heart as if to add to the performance. "I...as a man...dressed like this is very strange." Two guys immediately ran to Yuki's side, comforting him. "Id..iot! YOU ARE THE BEST SOHMA-KUN!". "YEAH! NO MATTER HOW YOU LOOK AT IT! YOU LOOK QUITE FEMININE!" I snapped out of my trance and picked up Momiji, along with his clothes, and ran out of the classroom.

* * *

"YOU ANNOYING LITTLE BRAT! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING!?" Kyo yelled at Momiji. "As a punishment, you can't go out for a week." spoke Hatori. Momiji cuddled into my stomach, making me a little more pissed at him for what he did. But, I let it slide for his cuteness. "Ellery, those two are very scary!" Momiji said in my stomach. I could see why he would think that, Kyo was ranting and Hatori was all calm about it, but you could sense the seriousness. "You were lucky this time, Yuki helped out." Hatori said, placing his jacket on. I sighed as I continued to pet Momiji while sitting on the called cement of the roof. Kyo scoffed, "Hah, that guy really knows how to use his beauty. Why does he say he dislikes looking like a girl? He's really proud of it-" The next thing I knew, Kyo was flying in the air and Yuki was now in his place. When Kyo landed back down on the roof, Yuki stood over him, "Do you wanna fly a little higher!". "Stupid rat..." Kyo mumbled while holding his nose, trying to prevent blood from staining the cement.

Yuki sighed and then leaned down towards my head, where Momiji was now sitting. "Momiji, you should really be careful." Yuki lectured. "Momiji, you need to think before you act. Okay, now let's go home." Hatori added, fixing his tie. Momiji looked at Hatori, his rabbit eyes filling up with unshed tears. "Huh? I still have a lot to tell Ell! Can't we stay a little longer?"

"If there was a problem, then we'd have to leave. That was our agreement!"

"Ah! Hatori's boring..." Momiji pouted, his rabbit ears drooping down.

"GO HOME!" Kyo yelled, now recovering from his nosebleed. Hatori then looked at Kyo and Yuki, "Ah, I just remembered...Kyo, Yuki, stand right there. Now, answer my question clearly. What is 1 plus 1?" Yuki and Kyo gave Hatori a confused expression, but did as they were told, "2?" they said at the same time. All the while there was a '_Snap!_' noise. Hatori removed the camera from his face, "Akito asked me to take a picture for him. This picture will be great. Goodbye." he said, leaving the rooftop, Momiji on his left shoulder. Kyo yelled at Hatori, anger evident in his voice. "Ha...Tori!"

"This is bad." I heard Yuki mumble while turning away from us. "When Akito sees me likes this, I don't know what he'll say!" Yuki yelled while removing the dress from him. I'm glad he did! I walked over to him and stood beside his crouching form. "I hate dressing up like this." he mumbled, "A man being called 'cute' would not be happy." I frowned as I crouched next to him. "Yuki_, I_ thought you looked cute." I smiled. Yuki paused for a minute, "I also didn't want you to see me like this Ellery...This stupid...I'm really stupid" I frowned again, so much for lightning up the conversation. "Yuki, you should've just set them bitches straight, I mean really. Just say no. Unless it's for candy, always go for the candy." Yuki smiled at my hidden joke, but was also filled with truth. He _should _have said no. I stood back up, "Well, sorry I couldn't cheer you up-". "No, I feel relaxed." Yuki interrupted me, not even looking at me. I smirked, knowing the pretend-to-leave tactic would work. It always got them to open up to me. "Now that that's settled...Can you help me? The button is stuck in my hair." Yuki said, pointing at the piece of cloth from the dress that had been on his head during this whole conversation. I giggled as I began to help Yuki remove the button. "Klutz..." I mumbled jokingly. Yuki smiled, "I'd like to see you in a dress Ell." I stopped, and then continued again, "Heh, I'd look horrible in a dress." I crouched down in front of Yuki so I could get a better view of the button. Yuki placed his hands on my shoulders and leaned in some, "How cute." he started, leaning in so his mouth was near my ear. "If you wear it Ell. It'd look cute." He leaned away, leaving my face to go crimson. I spoke calmly, "Yuki. I should kill you." Yuki smiled, letting out a small chuckle, "Let's go back to the classroom."

* * *

As we entered the doorway to the classroom, Yuki suddenly stopped and turned to me. "Ah, and Ell. If you have a chance to see Hatori again, it's best to avoid him."

"Why?" I asked, curious. Hatori seemed like a pretty cool guy, why would I have to go as far as to avoid him? "Actually, this isn't Hatori's fault...Before, I told you about me transforming in front of other people. That time, the person who wiped everyone's memory...That was Hatori." My eyes widened. Hatori? The cool and badass doctor, _erased _people's minds! Was he some kind of villain that was also good?! What the fuck!? "I was a little concerned, so I'm letting you know..." I smiled as I poked Yuki in the cheek, "Aw, Yuki. Were you worried about me? Damn you're cute!" I said, squeezing his cheek lightly. He glared, but his cheeks were pink from a blush. Before he could retaliate, the intercom came on, "1D's Ellery Trace, 1D's Ellery Trace. Please come to the Advising Room." I looked at the speaker where the voice came from and then back to Yuki, he looked at me confused. I just shrugged and walked out of the classroom, and down the halls to the Advising Room.

I walked through the door and- Speak of the devil, there sat Hatori, waiting for my entrance. "Hi, I'm sorry to call you here. Because if Kyo and Yuki were here, we wouldn't be able to speak in detail." he cleared his throat and walked to my confused-as-hell figure. "Sorry to be direct but, here's the Sohma family address. Please come next weekend." I looked into his eyes and crossed my arms, "And why will I be doing this?". "I would like to talk about something _very_ important. Of course you can't tell Yuki or Kyo about this. And you can't refuse me. Do you understand?" I seriously felt a chill go down my spine, and that's saying something! I never feel intimidated by other people! Never! I gulped, but remained my tough stance, "Whatever. I'll be there." Hatori smirked, "Okay, you may have the chance to see Akito too."

I jumped slightly as I felt to arms being wrapped around my waist from behind. I calmed when I heard gibberish, '_Oh, it's just Momiji...Wait!_' "HEY WHERE ARE YOUR HANDS!" Momiji laughed and ignored my outburst. "Don't worry Ell! I'll stay with you so Hatori won't do anything!" I scoffed, "Hatori is the least of my worries."

"Please! Please come Ell!" Momiji begged.

"You little brat..." Hatori said, referring to Momiji's statement earlier. "Well, see ya later Ell!" Momiji said waving as Hatori walked out the door. Momiji looked back to make sure he was gone and then ran back up to me. He pulled on the collar of my uniform, and I had a 'Déjà-vu' moment. He then planted a kiss on my cheek, giggled, and then ran away. I blushed as I yelled, "YOU LITTLE BRAT!" I could hear him giggling down the hallway.


	10. Let's Bond!

**Chapter 10**

**A/N: **I do not own Fruits Basket or any of its characters. I only own my OC, Ellery Trace. Thanks to **belladu57**, **storygirl99210**, **Mihang**, **ToxicFireStarter**, **PhoarTeenyEmos**, and **msblackroseofdeath** for favoriting/reviewing/following!

* * *

Kyo slammed open the paper-sliding door, "Where is she!? I can't find her!" Kyo yelled, a slight panic in his voice. Shigure looked up from the tea he was sipping, "Hm? Didn't Ellery say she was going to her friend's house? Didn't she tell you during dinner last night?" he asked. "Eh?" Kyo asked, his hand still on the door. Yuki didn't even turn his head, and answered in a bored tone. "Listen when people are talking to you."

"Shut up! It's her fault! She doesn't usually go out!"

"From this we can see that Ellery has already blended in the family! Where is our little flower now?" Shigure piped in. Kyo rolled his eyes and stomped off, "You moron." he mumbled. Yuki looked back toward Shigure, "What do you mean?"

* * *

I stood outside the Sohma Estate. And let me tell you, that place was NOT small! They even had a wall, yes a WALL, surrounding the place! "Oh Jesus." I mumbled to myself. I was about to press the door bell when- "HEY ELL!"

"HOLY SHIT FUCKIN SHIT!" I yelled, jumping up at least twenty feet in the air. I looked up at the person who scared the living daylights out of me, and surprise, surprise, I saw Momiji. He smiled childishly at me and waved. "Right on time! Don't be a stranger, come in!" Momiji cheered, jumping down from the wall. I yelled after him, "I would but the damn door is locked!" I heard Momiji giggle, and then the door in front of me opened. It revealed a beautiful sight. Trees, bushes, and flowers were everywhere. Even the rocks were extraordinary looking! Momiji stood in front of me on a cobblestone pathway, "Welcome!"

He then pointed to a small building, "Hatori's house is right over there!" As I followed Momiji, I looked at my surroundings a little more. '_Fuck! It's like a town in here!_' I thought to myself. As I neared Hatori's house, I couldn't help but feel as if someone was watching me.

Hatori was there to greet us, "Welcome." I raised a hand in a 'Hi' gesture. "Hey Hatori." Hatori nodded at me, and allowed me inside. "Please come in...Momiji get some drinks." Momiji saluted and then ran off. I sighed in relief, now I didn't have to worry about being over whelmed with his cuteness. I mean, a girl can only take so much!

I started looking around Hatori's house, and noticed everything seemed to be in order, which made me frown. It was boring. But, he was a doctor after all. "Please sit, relax." I smiled, "Don't mind if I do!" Hatori lightly smiled at my antics. I looked over his shoulder, at his desk. There, something caught my eye. It was a picture...of a woman. '_Now this is interesting...so Hatori has a lover?_' I was lost in thought until a familiar voice knocked me out of it. I blinked and found the most adorable thing in front of me...MOMIJI! I blushed at how close he is...damn him. Damn him and his cuteness. "Ell? Are you not feeling well? Why not let Hatori have a look at you?" he spoke, worry in his voice. I shook my head, "Uh...N-no! I'm fine just...BACK THE HELL UP PLEASE!" Momiji smiled as I came back to normal. I turned to look at Hatori, who was lounging in his desk chair. "You don't have to work today Hatori?" I asked. Hatori shook his head, "I don't see outsiders. I'm the Sohma family doctor. Plus, I spend most my time looking after Akito. That guy has a talent for getting sick." '_Akito...the head of the family..._'

I looked outside, "Why is it so quiet here? It's rather depressing." I pouted, looking outside. Momiji joined me, "Oh! That's because everyone is inside preparing for the New Year! It's very important to us! We all get together during this time!" Hatori gently stirred his tea, "For an outsider to know all this, it's really unbelievable. Originally, we would have erased your memory by now." I gulped at Hatori's statement. He continued, "Akito didn't order it, and agreed to the living arrangements. But, I have my own thoughts about this..." I raised my eyebrows, now I was curious. "Do tell..." I said, leaning forward. "Are you happy living in Shigure's house?" he asked. "Huh? Uh, yeah. But why?" I asked. "I suggest you leave as soon as possible. Don't have anything to do with the Sohma family." I stared at him, amusement on my features, but he had yet to notice. "Shigure, that guy would never say anything... The Sohma family possessed by spirits, is not as happy as you think. It's strange, gloomy, and cursed." The tension in the air was ruined when I busted out laughing. Momiji and Hatori looked at me with wide eyes.

I wiped the tears from the corner of my eyes, and fought to catch my breath. "Wow Hatori, I didn't know you were _this _stupid!" I giggled in-between my sentence, "You see, I'm not some go-happy go-lucky kid, I'm practically an adult from all the hardships I've faced. I'm strange! I was once gloomy! And hell, I've felt like I was cursed before! Hatori, you obviously don't knowme, I can handle whatever you throw my way. Because, I'll just catch it and throw it right back at ya." I smirked, winking at my last comment. Hatori's shocked expression changed to a smile. _Ding Dong. _Hatori muttered a brief 'Excuse me' leaving me and Momiji to ourselves. "Hatori is almost blind in his left eye." Momiji spoke randomly. I looked at him questioningly, as he stood up and slid open the doors to the outside. "Before, Hatori loved someone..." Momiji then began to tell me about Hatori's past loved one, named Kana. The girl in the picture.

"That is what Hatori meant when he tried to warn you. He...didn't want you, to become like Kana." Momiji then gave me a faint smile, "But, you just proved to him that you were stronger than her. That you would be able to take the pain if any." I smiled back at Momiji. "Damn right I did! Someone had to set him straight!" We both laughed at my lightning up of the mood. "Thanks." Momiji tilted his head, "Huh?"

"Thanks. Thanks for everything. I'm actually really lucky that I got to meet you guys! I mean, if I hadn't...I probably wouldn't be here right now..." my voice trailed off but I looked back up with a smile on my face, "Plus, I'm remembering bits and pieces of my past!" Momiji smiled back at me. Momiji grinned and moved closer to me, rubbing his cheek against mine, "Ell, you make me so happy!" I faked a smile as my eyebrow twitched from the contact, "Momiji...I'm not afraid to hit a little kid..."

"Ellery, may I speak with you for a moment?" Hatori suddenly said from behind me, making me jump. When did he get there? "Uh, yeah. Sure." I said, following him outside. We stood there for a moment before he spoke up, "Momiji told you. About Kana." My eyes shot towards him then back to the environment around me. "Yeah... I'm-"

"When snow melts, what does it become?"

"Huh?"

"When snow melts, what does it become?" he asked again

"Spring obviously."

"Why is that?" he asked me, a little curious. I gave him a 'You've got to be kidding me' look. "Well, snow + melting = grass. Grass = Spring. Plus, what season comes after Winter? Spring. Done and done. It's common sense Hatori. Seriously, I thought you were smarter than this." I smirked at him, and to my surprise he smiled back. "That's right. However I thought you'd come up with a sweeter response, but I _obviously _don't know you." he smirked, using my own words.

"Hellooo!" I heard someone say from the doorway. Me and Hatori looked over to see Shigure smiling from inside with Momiji. Hatori glared at his cousin. "Why are you here?" he asked.

"I sensed that Ellery was in danger! So I came to help!" he replied.

I scoffed, "Please, you're a dumbass, you'd never be able to help!" Shigure held his chest dramatically, "Ah, MY HEART!" he yelled. Hatori just stared at him, "So you came to check on the New Year preparations?" The two began to argue. I stretched before I yawned. "Well it was ni-" I was interrupted when Hatori placed a camera on my head. "Uh, Hatori? What's up with the camera?"

"It's the camera from the Cultural Festival. Don't you remember? If you came over here, the camera would be yours!" Shigure peaked over Hatori's shoulder, "What camera?"

"Annoying novelist..." Hatori muttered. The whole time I just looked at him like he lost his sanity, '_Is...Hatori...an idiot?_'

I looked Hatori up and down. And I was NOT checking him out...okay maybe a little, BUT STILL! I was trying to figure out if he was in the zodiac, and if he was, then what animal. "Say Hatori,"

"Hm?"

"What animal are you?"

Hatori stared blankly at me as Shigure and Momiji's lips puckered out, trying to suppress a laugh. Shigure came up to me, and placed a hand on my shoulder. He ignored my glare, and said "That is a great question! How should I put it? It's very funny-". "**Shigure**," Hatori interrupted from behind Shigure. A dark aura seeping out of him. "**I will publish all the embarrassing things you've done since you were four**..." Shigure suddenly changed his mind about telling me and said, "Sorry I can't say!" like he was never planning to tell me at all. "You'll find out one day!" Momiji said cheerfully, Hatori denied it. "No way! Please don't ask about it!" I smirked, "We'll see. Oh...we'll see." I smirked, rubbing my chin.

* * *

As me and Shigure walked away from the Sohma Estate, Shigure began to talk to me. "Hatori, he made you worried, calling you here like that..." I snickered, "Pft, worried? About what? Being jumped by Momiji? Then yes, I was worried." Shigure chuckled at my comment, "He's not a bad person."

"Hm? Hatori? Yeah, I know. But…he's an idiot." Shigure had to hold his hand over his mouth so he wouldn't burst out in laughter. "Wh-Why do you say that?" he managed to strangle out. I looked over at him from the corner of my eye, and put my arms behind my head. "Seriously. Firsts he acts like I can't handle a little gloom-gloom and curse-curse. _Then_, he asks me what snow becomes after it melts!"

"Water right?" I looked at Shigure, eyes wide. "I would say 'Shigure, you too?' but I think we all know you're an idiot." Shigure laughed, and I smiled knowing I was the reason.

As we neared the gates, I turned back, feeling eyes on me again. This time, I saw them. They watched me from a window that they were leaning out of. He had Plum colored hair, and Dark Teal eyes. I stared too, but soon became annoyed. Right when I was going to yell at the annoying twit, they quickly retreated back inside. And Shigure called after me to hurry up. And I did.


	11. You Call THAT a Dragon? (SIDESTORY)

**Chapter 11 (SIDESTORY)**

**A/N: **I do not own Fruits Basket or any of its characters. I only own my OC, Ellery Trace. Thanks to **frostbird**, **storygirl99210** and **Mihang** for reviewing!

* * *

Shit. Just shit. Today, was the day. The day I had promised to go and visit Momiji. Yes, I said Momiji. Now why did I promise to see him, you ask? TO SHUT HIM UP! You try going to school, and after school ends every day, some cute blonde kid pops out of nowhere and pesters you to no end about visiting him. Yeah, it's not fun.

So here I am, at the Sohma Estate. The only problem is: Momiji isn't here today. The day he told _me _to come, he wasn't here. Hehe, that pisses me off. PISSES ME OFF SO MUCH! I heard a crack from the glass I was holding, and quickly loosened its hold on it. "Are you alright Ellery?" Hatori asked from beside me, drinking maturely from his cup. "I can't look at you Hatori."

"Why?"

"It burns..."

"Burns? Did you burn your tongue?"

"No, my...my eyes, BECAUSE YOU'RE TOO STIFF! LOOSEN UP OLD MAN!"

"I'm not stiff."

"Hm, really now? Is your pinky up? Or are you just happy to see me?" I said, winking at the unneeded add-on. Hatori glanced down at his hand and quickly put down his pinky. "Pft...Hatori keeps a pinky up when drinking tea, PFT!"

"Ellery,"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

I furrowed my eyebrows, "You...you old BASTARD! You better get some band-aids out! Because I'm about to TAKE. YOU. DOW-" as I was wagging my finger in front of Hatori's face, I somehow lost my footing, and began to fall backwards. Now that doesn't sound too bad, falling backwards onto a wooden floor and all, except...were weren't inside, we were outside. And I was falling towards giant, BACK-BREAKING rocks. "Ellery!" I heard Hatori gasp, as he reflexively reached towards me and pulled me into his chest. And of course: POOF!

As I sat up from the fall, I began to rub my forehead. "Ow, hey Hato-" I grinned so deviously, that I would have given the devil himself a run for his money. I slowly turned around, ready to see what Hatori's zodiac animal was. I was forced to bend over, laughing, when I saw a small seahorse on top of Hatori's clothes. I immediately stopped though, my eyes wide with horror. "Oh. Shit...HOLY FUCKIN' SHIT!" I yelled, racing towards Hatori. I quickly picked up his clothes and ran back inside and into the bathroom.

I looked back-n-forth at the faucets then at Hatori, "GRR! DAMMIT, WHAT IS YOUR FUCKIN' PREFERENCE!" I screeched, pulling at my hair. "You know what! WHATEVER! If this kills you, I'm sorry!" I turned both faucets on, creating warm water and then hurriedly tossed Hatori in the tub. "Jackass...giving me trouble..." I muttered as I kept my hand in the tub, testing the temperature.

* * *

I sat there, knees to my chest, waiting for the almighty Hatori to wake the fuck up. Scared the shit out of me, I tell ya! If didn't even have enough time to enjoy myself while laughing at him! No, he just had to be 'I...need...water...' How tiring.

Hatori's eyes slowly blinked open, and he slowly sat up, looking in my direction. "Hatori..." I said, my eyebrows slightly twitching.

"Yes?"

"Out of all the books on that damn bookshelf... HOW COME THERE ISN'T A SINGLE ONE ON FUCKIN' SEAHORSES!" Hatori smiled. "DON'T SMILE YOU OLD MAN! YOU SCARED THE CRAP OUT OF ME!" Yet, he still smiles! "Congratulations." he said.

"Huh?"

"On not killing me!"

I glared, "Damn old people..."


	12. New Year's

**Chapter 12**

**A/N: **I do not own Fruits Basket or any of its characters. I only own my OC, Ellery Trace. Thanks to **storygirl99210** and **Hershey gurl** for reviewing/favoriting! NEW POLL-Check it out on my profile please! And I added a new post to my blog, if you'd like to check it out :) The song used in this chapter is _Lost in Paradise _by _Evanescence_.

* * *

"NO! I'm not going back!" Kyo yelled while eating the ramen I made. I flinched slightly and my eyebrow twitched at the sudden noise. "Whoever heard of a guy who ran away from home for 4 months, then return shamelessly just because it's the New Year!?" Yuki closed his eyes, "So running away is meaningless, compared to being present at the banquet?" Kyo's nose twitched, "I ABSOLUTLEY REFUSE TO EVER GO BACK!" Shigure sighed and began to scratch his head, "So troublesome..."

"HEY! CAN YOU GUYS SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I yelled from the kitchen. I had been in the kitchen washing the dishes when Kyo started yelling. From there on out, I could hear their whole conversation. I stepped into the room, a bowl and a dishtowel in my hands. "What the hell are you guys fussing about anyway?" Shigure looked up at me with tears in his eyes, "Ellery listen to me! Both of them say they won't return to the Sohma House for New Years!" Kyo slammed his fist on the table, spilling the contents in his bowl. The vein appeared. "STOP WHINING LIKE A BABY WHEN YOU'RE A GROWN MAN!" I slammed his face into the table, "I'M GONNA MAKE YOU WHINE LIKE A BABY IF YOU DON'T CLEAN THAT SHIT UP! I WORkED MY ASS OFF MAKING THAT!"

"Bitch! Let go of my head! That fuckin hurts!"

"SHUT UP BEFORE I STAB YOU WITH A FORK!"

"Grr! Fine!"

With that, I let Kyo go, and he walked to the kitchen, rubbing his face. I turned to Yuki, "Why aren't you two going? Isn't the New Years thing like a main event or something?" Before Yuki could answer, Shigure cheered in, "That's right! It's the annual celebration! The family members get together to celebrate the New Year with each other! And the most important thing of all is the banquet, which only the twelve zodiac can attend! Then a member of the zodiac will perform dances! Momiji is doing it this year!" I looked down at Yuki and Kyo, who was wiping up the mess he spilt, a blank expression on my face. "Yeah, I wouldn't go if I were you either."

"ELLERY!" Shigure whined,

"What? It sounds boring."

"Ellery, you're just making it worse!"

"Whatever." I said, shrugging my shoulders. Kyo was smirking, while Yuki was smiling. "Besides, I don't see why Kyo would have to go. He's the cat. Yuki, I _could _see why, but then again, the whole thing sounds boring." Kyo scoffed, "That's not the only reason why I don't wanna go..." Shigure whispered in my ear, "It's because he'll get half-killed by the over-excited Kagura!"

"DON'T SAY THAT!" Kyo heard, because Shigure _really _sucked at whispering. "Anyhow," Yuki started, placing his chopsticks neatly on the table, "We'd have to stay at the Sohma House for at least 3 days. Meaning you would have to be here all by yourself." Kyo looked at me confused, "Eh? Aren't you going to Arisa's?"

"I heard that Arisa went to go visit a friend in America!" Shigure said excitedly.

"So you're spending New Year's alone!?" Kyo said, shocked.

"That's what I said!" Yuki said, annoyance in his tone.

"SHUT UP! I JUST FOUND OUT!"

"You never listen when people talk to you..."

"Hey guys," I said, getting their attention, "Ya know it's fine. I don't care. Besides, you should go and see your family, and your parents who you probably haven't seen in forever. And I have...to...HOSHIT! I LEFT THE WATER RUNNING!" I quickly jolted up the stairs into my bathroom.

* * *

"Well I guess I can endure Akito..." Yuki sighed. "Yeah, Kagura isn't that scary..." Kyo said.

As Ellery ran up the stairs, her words stayed stuck into the three Sohma's heads. They know she didn't realize what she said, but they did. They heard and understood every word.

_'Besides, you should go and see your family, and your parents who you probably haven't seen in forever._'

For her, she has no family. Never...has she had a family.

* * *

"See ya guys! Try not to go anywhere that's crowded." I said, standing at the doorway of the house. Shigure, Yuki, and Kyo stood outside in their winter coats, ready to leave for the New Year's celebration. "Don't worry. Now-a-days the streets are practically deserted." Shigure said, trying to lessen my 'worry', which honestly I wasn't. I knew they could handle the situation. "You be careful too Ell." Yuki said, looking at me seriously. I smiled at them, "Yeah, yeah! I know! Now go and have fun!" I winked at them and waved them off.

As soon as they were out of sight I called Arson.

"Hello?"

"Arson. It's me, I got the information you found in the mail today."

"Did you? Was it useful?"

"I don't know, I haven't looked yet."

"Oh, then why'd you call?"

"To say thanks. I really wanted to learn about what happened to my parents, and I might just get to find out!" I smiled into the phone, and I swore I could feel him smile back.

"Anytime. Now go and read it!"

I hung up the phone and sat at the table, which I had made my own personal desk area for the time being. I had a notebook for my songs, and my new guitar sat beside it. I then had a giant envelope full with information on my parents. I took a deep breath, and then I dumped the envelope's contents onto the table. My eyes grew as I saw newspaper clippings and pictures strewn out on the table. I picked up a newspaper clipping first, and that was when something flashed before my eyes..._I was remembering_... My eyes watered as my memories of that day resurfaced, "So it wasn't a bad dream..." I whispered. Their deaths...it was my fault. All _my _fault.

The tears then fell as I picked up a picture. A picture of a couple holding a little girl, that was me. That was me and my parents! I picked up my guitar and then displayed my feelings the only way I knew how to...I sang.

'_I've been believing in something so distant_

_As if I was human_

_And I've been denying this feeling of hopelessness_

_In me, in me_

_All the promises I made_

_Just to let you down_

_You believed in me, but I'm broken_

_I have nothing left_

_And all I feel is this cruel wanting_

_We've been falling for all this time_

_And now I'm lost in paradise_

_As much as I'd like the past not to exist_

_It still does_

_And as much as I'd like to feel like I belong here_

_I'm just as scared as you_

_Run away, run away_

_One day we won't feel this pain anymore_

_Take it all away_

_Shadows of you_

_Cause they won't let me go_

_Until I have nothing left_

_And all I feel is this cruel wanting_

_We've been falling for all this time_

_And now I'm lost in paradise_

_Alone, and lost in paradise_'

I sat there crying, my face buried into my guitar. And for the first time... my cries weren't silent.

* * *

The three Sohmas walked down the street, on their way to the Sohma House. Kyo broke the silence between them, "Ya know...she forgot to close the windows in her own room once..."

"You didn't go in right?" Yuki asked, looking at Kyo with a glare.

"OF COURSE NOT! I just saw it from outside!"

"Ellery can be really careless... She fell down the stairs yesterday...again."

"She stubs her toe a lot on the furniture, I'd know. Because, she always screams 'BLOODY MURDER!' whenever it happens."

"As expected of Ellery!" Yuki chuckled.

"You two, please...stop talking like housewives with children! I feel so embarrassed when you talk like that!" Shigure said, silencing the two teen's conversation.

"Huh?" they asked.

"I know you two are worried about Ellery, but now that you've made the decision to return-"

"WHA- I'm not worried!" Kyo yelled back, rather too quickly.

"Ah, speaking of which-" Shigure started,

"Don't be an idiot! Let's go!" Yuki said while him and Kyo began on their to the Sohma House. Shigure continued, "In today's newspaper they reported a burglary incident in this area, and they still haven't found the guy!" Kyo and Yuki stopped in their tracks. Their worried expressions changing into a fit of laughter, "HAHA! That's be hilarious! If Ell was suddenly told 'Give me the money!' Just imagine what'd she do!" Kyo bellowed. Yuki joined in, lightly holding his stomach, "She'd probably say 'I'll give you something alright!' And then beat him senseless!" Shigure sweat-dropped, '_Not the reaction I was hoping for..._'

"Standing in the road like that...You'll get hit."

Shigure turned around and screamed, seeing Hana standing right behind him. "Hana?" Kyo asked, still a little shaken up from her sudden appearance. "What luck to run into you...we were just on our way to the Sohma House!" Shigure said, his hand still on his heart. Hana nodded, "I've heard Ellery mention this...so it's true... When I offered her to come over my house she said 'No, enjoy the time you have with your family! I'll be fine, I'm used to spending New Years alone!' You know, this will probably be the first time Ellery get's to actually experience a New Year..."

"Huh?"

"What do you mean?" Kyo and Yuki asked.

"Ever since Ellery can remember, she was always locked in the basement, in the pitch darkness during New Years. She said she would always shiver from the cold, and wouldn't cry in fear of her tears freezing in place. It's just a shame that when she finally gets the chance to experience it, she's still all alone..." Kyo and Yuki looked at Hana, eyes widened with the revelation. Hana didn't stop there, "She recently told me that her friend Arson, had been digging up information on her parents, and that she would be reviewing it tonight...I can already sense the amount of pain she is in from the discovery she has made. Me and Arisa already knew about her past, from conversations we heard from adults when we were younger. We agreed to let Ellery find out on her own, it would be for the best. I can understand why she would be in pain, believing I was the reason my parents died would kill me inside too..."

Yuki and Kyo continued listening, the feeling of a thousand needles inside their chest at every word Hana spoke, "Ellery...she says to go and spend time with our families, but what about her? She's never had a family. She doesn't know what it's like to be praised or loved by a family member... Is she really _fine?_"

Kyo and Yuki began to sprint back to the house, "What do you think you're doing!? Your beloved Akito is waiting for you!" Kyo yelled at Yuki, "And _your _loving Kagura is waiting for you!" Yuki spit back. "Hey...where are you guys going?" Shigure asked. They both turned their heads and spoke in unison, "HOME!" and then continued running back.

* * *

They were almost there. Just one more step and- "Ellery!" they yelled, practically tearing down the sliding door. She didn't look up, she just sat there, her head buried in her guitar. Their eyes widened, as they heard muffled cries. She was shaking. They saw the pictures around her, along with the newspaper clippings. Their pained eyes then turned back to her, "Ellery..." they said again, but in a whisper. She slowly looked up, tears still falling while her cries became silent again. She couldn't even smile at them and say everything is fine, she pressed her hands o her face. Kyo and Yuki bent down so they were in front of her. Yuki lifted a finger to her face, and wiped a stray tear that wasn't being cover by her hands. She looked back up, "H-hey guys!" she tried to say with joy in her voice. '_If...we hadn't come...she'd be crying until dawn...all by herself..._' they thought. No words were exchanged as they gazed at each other. Them to her and her to them.

She sucked in all her tears, "Are you guys okay? Why'd you come back?"

'We're okay... We should watch the first sunrise of the new year together!" Yuki said. Kyo nodded, "Before watching the sunrise, I'd like to eat the new year's supper together." Her eyes began to water, but not from sadness, it was at the realization of why they were here. She smiled, "Thanks guys!" They smiled back at her, glad they came back.


	13. Son of A Cow

**Chapter 13**

**A/N: **I do not own Fruits Basket or any of its characters. I only own my OC, Ellery Trace. Thanks to **Teenluv18**, **storygirl99210**, **Russia Fey**, **faded-lunar-sky**, **GleekinAwesome11**, and **Mihang** for favoriting/following/reviewing! NEW POLL: This poll will determine my next FanFiction!

* * *

Looking up at the bulletin board, he ignored the girl's constant 'OHing' and 'AHing'. He could hear their excitement like crystal. Smirking to himself he turned away from the board and slammed his goggles on his face.

READY...SET...Bicycle. Yes, and he drove that bicycle away from the stunned girls, regretting nothing.

* * *

Kyo glared at his rival, "You shouldn't always be like that...always pretending! One of these days I'm gonna make you say sorry!"

"Sorry." Yuki replied nonchalantly.

"DON'T YOU KNOW ANY SHAME!?" Kyo yelled, causing heads to turn. They were currently outside the supermarket, waiting for Ellery to return from shopping.

"Yelling outside of a shop...don't you know any shame?!"

"LET'S STEP OUTSIDE YOU GIRLY-RAT!"

"We're already outside you idiot!"

Just then the door to the supermarket opened, a furious Ellery stepping through it. "Guys...if you don't shut the fuck up right now...I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" she yelled throwing the bags at them. Thankfully they caught them, "Sorry Ellery." Yuki said smiling sweetly. Ellery sighed and turned to Kyo. "Kyo trade bags with Yuki!"

"Why?! I don't even want to carry this one!"

"NEVER. QUESTION. A. WOMAN."

"Whatever, here you stupid rat!" Kyo thrusted the bag he was holding at Yuki, then snatched the one Yuki was holding from his hands. "AH, THIS BAG IS HEAVIER!" he whined. Ellery smirked, "That's the point." then turned on her heel to walk back home. Yuki smiled, following after her.

Ellery had slowed her pace, so Kyo and Yuki were walking side-by-side in front of her, arguing.

"Had enough fun yet? You're really annoying..." Yuki sneered as he glared at Kyo. Kyo clenched is free hand, "Then I'll use my fists to shut you up!" Ellery's eye twitched, and just as Kyo was about to swing at Yuki she stood in front of him and forced the leeks she bought in his mouth. "Kyo..." She said gritting her teeth. Yuki smirked, "That should keep you quiet for awhile..." A cough quickly followed after he said that, surprising him a little.

* * *

Me and Yuki sat at the table in the living room, Yuki looking over at the TV. I was listening to it, but wasn't in the right position to look at it, so I just stared at my glass of tea. Things had calmed down and the guys helped me feel better, but I still feel guilty. The pain isn't as bad considering I lost my parents when I was young.

Shigure then entered the room, a towel draped around his neck. His hair was dripping, as he said "The bathroom is vacant. Yuki are you going to take a bath?" Yuki didn't even look away from the TV, "Hm, not today." Shigure gasped like a housewife and whined, "Huh? You're not bathing? How unsanitary!" Yuki glared at Shigure, while I rolled my eyes smirking. Yuki mumbled something along the lines of "I really want to hang you up on the ceiling." Which I hope was directed at Shigure.

"No, it's just I think I caught a cold." Yuki spoke up. I looked up from tea and raised my eyebrows. "That's good? Are you okay?" I said as I leaned over to feel his forehead. A blushed formed on his cheeks, "Hm, seems you have a slight fever." I then looked over to Shigure, "Hey where is the medicine again?" he pointed at a small cabinet in my view that was in the kitchen. I nodded then turned back to Yuki, "Take some medicine, then go to bed. Oh, and you should take a break from school tomorrow. Relaxing would be good for you." Yuki looked at me, his eyes a little wide. "What?" I asked. He shook his head, "No, it's just...you reacted so calmly, and you seem to know a lot about medicine." I smiled slightly, "Well, it's just a fever and I always took care of myself when I was little, so if I was sick I'd have to figure out what to do." Yuki nodded then replied to my advice from before. "Well, I'm fine. I can go to school, it's nothing serious." I sighed, "No I said that because we have an endurance run..."

Shigure walked over to me and Yuki. He crouched down, handing a box of 'Cold Medicine' to Yuki. "An endurance run? Hm, and it's going to be cold tomorrow! You should take care of yourself!" I leaned back to my normal position as a dark air entered the room. "Hah, speak of the devil." I smirked, looking at Kyo. He was standing over Shigure as he said, "Endurance run?" I felt a shiver down my spine. "Tomorrow, we have an endurance run?" I sighed heavily, "That's what I said you dope." Yuki turned his head and started coughing.

Phew, Kyo must've really been into the zone about the endurance run, because he completely ignored my bag on him. "Endurance run...Marathon...A bunch of people running...then it's, A RACE!" he smiled deviously, "Tomorrow I will let everyone know who runs the fastest!" I scoffed, "They already know...because it's me!"

"Says who?!"

"Says my fucking medal!"

"What medal?! Do they even give you a prize!?"

"That's not important! What's important is that I'm the fastest! End of story!" I cleared my throat, "Now that we've got that out of the way...Yuki can't race because he's sick-" Kyo laughed, "SICK!? That's because he's a pansy girly-boy, who lacks training! He-" I growled as I punched Kyo in the face, "YOU HAVE NO ROOM TO TALK, YOU PUSSY!" I then looked over at Yuki sweetly, "Just rest and eat, I'm sure you'll get better tomorrow," I said the next part by whispering in his ear, "Although, if I were you, I would pretend that I was sick." Yuki smiled and we both let out a small giggle. Shigure decided to finally come back into the conversation, "To tell you the truth though, when we are weak we'll change shape, so don't push yourself to hard!" Shigure beamed. I rolled my eyes and smiled, "Well I'm going to bed! Night Yuki. Night Shigure," I then turned my head to Kyo, who was lying on the floor still, I smirked, "Night Pussy."

Shigure and Yuki smiled, and tried to suppress their laughter at Kyo's angry expression.

* * *

The next day we were at school. Even Yuki, despite my advice last night. Currently everyone was outside, dressed in their gym clothes to do the endurance run. The teacher was rambling on about the basics, and what we should do if we get lost. I was ignoring him, while I hummed songs I knew in my head. Yuki was tying his shoes, completely oblivious to the kya-ing from the girls. I, was prepared for the endurance run. I had already hidden a skateboard and a bag of snacks behind a bush at a street corner. That's right. Once I was out of the teacher's sight, my rebellious mode was bound to kick in.

I walked over to Yuki, smiling brightly at my plans. "Yo, Yuki! Are you up for this?" He smiled, pulling himself up. "Yes, I'm fine. Besides, if I hadn't come...that guy would be annoyed." he nodded his head towards 'that guy.' I snickered, Kyo was practically emitting a challenging aura.

"You got that right-"

"Trace-san! What are you doing, talking to Yuki!?" a rabid fan girl yelled, pushing me down. Yuki looked, eyes widened. He was about to say something, when I interrupted. "Ah...Rabid Fan girl #1, how are you doing?" she looked at me, confused. Before she could answer I stood up, brushing the dirt off my pants. "Frankly, I don't care how you're feeling...I just care about... HOW MUCH YOUR HOSPITAL BILL IS GONNA COST WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU! BECAUSE I HAVE A FEELING THAT I'LL HAVE TO PAY IT!" She screamed as my fist flew towards her face, but strangely it never made contact. I looked at my fist to see Hana's hand around it. "Ellery, please calm down...you don't want another law suit on your hands..." Hana turned her head mechanically to the fan girl. "Did you have something to say?" The girl shook with fear and stuttered, "Y-Yes! I-I'm so sor-sorry T-Trace-san!" She then ran off, probably to the bathroom...I'm pretty sure that Hana made her pee herself.

Yuki and Kyo sweat-dropped, at a loss of words. I acted as if they weren't there, and spoke to Hana. "Thanks Hana, but did you really have to ruin my fun?" she smiled. "Of course." I laughed as we walked towards the starting line. Before the teacher announced us to start, I looked over my shoulder and winked at my roommates. To which they smiled back.

"Go!" the teacher yelled, and all the girls were off. Me and Hana were jogging when Hana stopped, her hand on her heart. "I...can't run anymore...my heart can't take it..." I smirked, seeing where this was going. "Hana I hope you'll be okay, but I must continue without you!" I said dramatically, playing along. I secretly gave Hana some money, that way when she snuck off, she had money she could spend. I then rounded the corner.

I placed the bag over my shoulder and hopped on the skateboard that I barely used. I passed several people, ignoring their ranting about how they would tell on me and that it wasn't fair. I laughed every time they pointed a finger, considering I pointed a finger...more like showed it to them. My middle finger had to be my favorite finger, hehe. I neared the bridge and looked over to see a white tuft of hair on the slope of the hill leading down to river. '_An old geezer?_' I asked myself. '_Whatever, not my problem_.' I turned my head back to the sidewalk, and noticed a little too late a string that was tied to the lamp post and the other part was in the old geezer's hands. "Oh shit!" I yelled as my skateboard went under it, while my legs fell over it. I forced my body to fall towards the grass, and watch as my skateboard slide to a stop a foot away. I snarled as I stood up, ignoring my bleeding leg. I walked to the person I was sure did this...the damn old man.

"Hey you geezer!" I yelled as walked down towards him. He sat up and looked up at me, a puzzled look in his face. Wait...this was no old man...this was a young man. A _HOT _young man. That only made me madder, "What the hell kind of prank was that!?" my finger pointed at the string that still rested in place. He looked down at the hand that held the other hand, "It wasn't meant for you." he said blankly. My eye twitched, "Geez! That's _so _much better! Look! Do you see what you're fuckin' string did to me!?" he looked at my leg and then back at my face, "I'm sorry, here." he pulled out a band-aid and handed it to me. I glared at the band-aid but, accepted it. I then sat down beside, placing the band-aid in my cut. "What's your name?"

"Hatsuharu Sohma."

"Ah, so you're a Sohma. I'm Ellery Trace. I would say 'nice to meet you', but..I've had nicer meetings." I joked gesturing to the wound he caused. "So, why are you out here?" I asked. He was began to look at the sidewalk, where students from my school were running. The boys must've started running, because I saw some every once in a while. "I'm waiting for someone..." he answered. "Okay...who?" Before he could answer my question, Kyo and Yuki came into sight, both side-by-side arguing. "They're here..." Haru said, pulling the string so someone could trip over it. I grinned deviously as Kyo picked up speed and was now in front of Yuki, nearing the trap Haru had set up. I looked over Haru's shoulder and put my hand over his on the string. "Lift it up some, that will make him fall flat on his face!" Haru looked up at my face as I smirked down at Kyo who was very close to the string. I felt Haru smirk too as he returned his gaze to the rope.

"HAHA! STUPID RA-" Kyo tripped over the rope, falling flat on his face as I predicted. Me and Haru both said, "Got you!" He tilted his head up to look at me, as I looked down to look at him. We smirked, mentally high-fiving each other, before returning to the scene before us. Yuki had caught up now "Ell?" he asked. I nodded my head at him then looked at Kyo to see him fussing at Haru.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING YOU IDIOT!?"

"If I hadn't done that, you wouldn't have stopped."

"YOU-...Hatsuharu?" Kyo said lowering his voice. He then raised it again, "DO YOU THINK I'M AN IMMORTAL!? SEE, I'M BLEEDING!" Kyo yelled, pointing at his forehead. I rolled my eyes and placed my hand out in front of Kyo, "What?" he asked. "Put your hand on top of my hand." I replied, like it was obvious.

"Why?"

"Did you just question me?"

He quickly placed his hand in mine. "Okay, now wha-" I proceeded my slapping my hand to the spot where he was bleeding. Causing the bleeding to stop. "You're not bleeding anymore, so stop complaining you pansy!"

"OW! That hurt even more than face-planting on concrete!?"

"Should we test that theory?!"

As me and Kyo were arguing, I could hear Yuki and Haru conversing. "Don't you have school?" Yuki asked, to which Haru replied, "Ah...I came here Sunday. I'm not sure how, but when I woke up...three days had passed."

"So, to sum it up...you got lost." I turned away from Kyo, who was now laying face-first in the concrete again. "Can we move under the bridge? I don't really want another detention..." Yuki nodded, "Good idea." We then walked farther down the slope, and under the bridge. Kyo lifted his crumpled form, and stumbled after us. Haru saw this and smiled, holding his hand up, to which I hit, making it a high-five.

"So why are you here?" Kyo asked, seeming to have regained himself.

"For a duel!" Haru replied.

"Huh?" Kyo asked, bewildered.

"Originally, I planned to fight you at New Year's, but you never showed up! So, here I am now."

Haru then grabbed Kyo's shirt, "C'mon! Let's fight!"

"Wait a minute! I'm competing with Yuki now!"

"I spent three days to find you."

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU GOT LOST!"

"Anyways, let's have a duel."

"I'LL DEAL WITH YOU WHEN WE GET HOME! NOW IS NOT THE TIME!"

"No way."

Yuki mumble to himself, scratching at his chin, "This time...things seem bad.."

"What?" I asked, walking to stand beside him.

Yuki ignored me and turned to Kyo, "Kyo, maybe you should take Haru's suggestion."

Kyo shook his head as if to get his point across, "NO WAY, NO WAY, NO WAY! GET AWAY NOW-" Before Kyo knew it, Haru punched him hard in the head, malice in his eyes. "Too late..." Yuki sighed. I turned back to the scene and saw Haru's hand twitching. "Stop...mumbling...IF YOU ARE A REAL MAN, THEN LET'S FIGHT!" Whoa, spilt personalities I see...just like Kagura...

Kyo's nose twitched, and he complied, kicking Haru. A fight then broke out between them. "Black Haru..." Yuki sighed again. I looked at him, "Split personalities huh?" he nodded, "Yes, sort of like Kagura. "Sort of? Why only 'sort of'?" Haru then placed his hand under Yuki's chin, lifting it up. "Don't just stand there Yuki, today I will make you mine."

"He's worse..." Yuki answered to my question.

Haru turned back to Kyo, "Stand up Kyo!"

Kyo growled, "I am standing up! Where are you going?!"

I watched the fight, interested in the violence. Yuki was brought to my attention when he sighed, "You should go Ellery...this may take awhile." I smirked, "Watch and learn." Yuki's eyes widened as I began to walk to the two males that were fighting.

I cracked my knuckles, and began to talk loudly enough for them to hear me. "Ya know...I'm really liking this fighting scene, but sadly..." I looked up, an evil smile on my face, seeing as they had stopped to look at me with interest. "I forgot to bring some popcorn!" I yelled, shoving one of my fists into each of their faces. They fell down, rubbing where my fist had made contact. Haru smirked and talked to Kyo, while his eyes roamed my body. I was wearing my short gym shorts, with a camisole. I had gladly put a jacket on, but it wasn't zipped. "Damn, Kyo, be careful...I might take the girl too..." Kyo raised his eyebrows, "What?"

"Oh, you know...we'll do a little of this...a little of that...and that other thing, oh yeah, definitely _that _thing."

Kyo took a minute to ponder on the meaning of his words, before understanding what they meant. He was about to yell at Haru, but I was too quick. I stood over Haru, my evil smile still on my face. It would look like I had fangs at first glance. I placed my foot on Haru's hand and leaned down so our nose's were inches apart. "What was that Haru? Are you saying 'You'd tap that'? Hm? Well...watch me...TAP THIS, MOTHER FUCKER!" I kicked Haru in the gut. Kyo laughed, while Yuki just coughed. Obviously he didn't hear what Haru said. I stood back up, and looked over at Yuki, "There the fight has officially ended. Winner. Me." I gave Kyo and Haru a cocky smile before returning to Yuki's side.


	14. Hatsuharu Confesses

**Chapter 14**

**A/N: **I do not Fruits Basket or any of its characters. I only own my OC, Ellery Trace. Thanks to **storygirl99210**, **panic617 **and **Mihang **for reviewing/following!

* * *

"Hey! Come back over here Doll face!" Haru yelled at my back as I was walking towards Yuki. I clenched my fists and glared at him from over my shoulder, "What, did you just call me?!"

"You heard me, Doll face." he smirked.

I was turned around fully now, "You wanna piece of me!?" Haru -excuse me- _Black _Haru smirked again, licking his lips perversely. "No, I want all of you!" I gritted my teeth and ran towards him, jumping in the air to kick him. In the corner of my eye, I saw Kyo scooting away. I laughed inwardly at him. At least he had enough sense to back away when I was in my 'zone'. "You ass!" I yelled at Haru, as he dodged my flying-kick. He snickered, "Get back in the kitchen." and then caught my foot, throwing me over his shoulder.

I narrowed my eyes, and flipped in mid-air, allowing myself to land on my feet. I could feel eyes on me. 6 eyes, to be exact. A pair belonging to each of the Sohma boys. Well, since I'm a people-pleaser, I can't disappoint. I scoffed at my own words and ran to Haru. Right when he threw a punch my way, I slid between his legs and jumped back up, twisting my body in the process. I kicked behind his knees, causing him to lose his balance and fall into a crouch. I smirked, then went into a handstand, before flipping over to land on his back. His groan signaled my victory.

It wasn't much of a fight, but it was something. I hopped off of Haru, brushing off the dirt on my hands. I looked at Haru's crumpled form, and then at Kyo and Yuki. Kyo was laughing his ass off, and Yuki was coughing, holding his throat ever so often. I shot him a worried look, then turned back to Haru. His arms were shaking as he tried to lift himself up. I laughed, then crouched down in front of him, "Yo idiot." He looked up me, and saw my hand, which was stretched out towards him. He smirked before taking it. I helped him up when I heard Kyo yell 'Shit!'. Me and Haru snapped our heads to his voice and saw Yuki crouching down, coughing.

"Yuki!" me and Haru yelled, racing towards him. We crouched down in front of him, "Did you have an attack?" I asked. Yuki wheezed in response. Haru looked at him with worry in his, "You have a fever!" he yelled, after feeling Yuki's forehead. He took off his jacket and placed it over him. "I'll go contact the main house." Haru began to stand up, but was stopped when Yuki grabbed his ankle. "No..." he whispered, before breaking out into a fit of coughs again. "Damn it Yuki!" I yelled, brushing at his face.

"Fine." Haru said.

"So what are you going to do?" I asked him, standing back up with him. He smirked.

"It's a good thing you're hot." he said, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me closer. My eyes widened and- POOF!

Kyo was glaring at the animal in front of me. I was glaring too, but my blush kind of made it hard to take seriously. Hell, I probably couldn't take Haru seriously now that I know his zodiac animal. Haru had turned into...a cow.

They cow spoke, "When I'm like this, carrying Yuki will be an easier task. Oh, and just to make sure I don't turn back into a human, you should hug my neck tightly."

I gritted my teeth, "YOU ASSHOLE!"

* * *

Shigure wiped away the tears from his eyes, "So, you really made it back here like this?" he asked, muffling his laugh again. I glared at him, I was so pissed right now... In the end, I had to hold onto Haru's neck! Meaning, my chest was against his fuckin pretty-boy face, and boy was I ready to kill him every time he said, 'You're chest is soft...I like that."

I responded with, "I love steak."

I must admit, though. If someone came to my house, riding on the back of a cow, I'd probably start laughing. But, when it's _you_ riding the cow...it's not as funny...

"Shut the fuck up Shigure!" I snapped, letting go of Haru.

"Yeah, what's so damn funny!?" Kyo asked. I had noticed that he looked pissed the whole way here. He never took his eyes off me and Haru too. I looked down at Yuki, "Whatever. Anyway, Yuki's asleep now. Put him in a bed or something." Shigure nodded, ad hefted Yuki up to tale him in his room.

"He seems fine now. It must have been a small attack." Shigure said, observing Yuki's sleeping form. "You can go back to school now Ellery, no need to worry." he continued. I smiled, but then scoffed, "Yeah, I was worried. But, why would I want to go back to school? If I can avoid it, I will!" I earned a chuckle from Shigure, "All right then, I'll go to the school and pick up your things!" He skipped out of the room singing 'High school girls, high school girls! All for me, high school girls!' _That sick bastard..._ I shook my though away, along with annoyance. "I'm going to call Hatori." Haru said, now back to normal. POOF! "HOSHIT!" I yelled, turning away. "Grrr...put some clothes on would ya!?" Kyo yelled as Haru pranced around looking for the phone, naked. He pulled o his clothes, which were put on top of him when he transformed.

Kyo refused to show him where the phone was, so I was forced to do it. As he hung up the phone I asked, "So what did Hatori say?"

"He was mad and yelled at me because I was missing for three days..."

"I figured..."

"You know you're really good."

I raised my eyebrows and gave him a suspicious look, "Are you referencing to something perverted?!"

He smiled, "No. I meant your fighting. In order to beat you, I'll have to practice more."

"Oh, thanks. Yeah, I've been into fighting since I was little. In order to make it, you had to know self-defense. I mean, that way, if some kid tried to take my swing. I could say, 'The only swing you're getting is my jab swinging your way.'"

Haru laughed softly, "I'm sorry, by the way."

"Sorry?"

"Yes, for saying those things to you."

"Oh, you mean when you were Black Haru? Heh, well I kicked your ass, so whatever."

"It's true though."

"Hm?"

"You are pretty. And, I could see myself liking you."

Cue, a thousand bolts of embarrassment! My cheeks heated as I looked at Haru.

" You know, Yuki was my first love."

Then the shock is increased! I'm gonna have heart attack because of this dude!

"But, you may just make me change my mind about that..." He looked over his shoulder and smirked. I choked on air for a minute, "Uh, o-okay...Let's go check on Yuki!" I said, rushing up the stairs, Haru behind me. I walked towards Yuki's bed and crouched down beside it. Right in time, Yuki began to wake up. "Huh? Ellery?"

"Hey Yuki! You're up!"

"Wha- Oh! I've been trouble to you again!" he said, shooting back up.

"Shit! Calm down! You'll increase the trouble!" I joked, trying to get him to lay down, but to no avail. "No worries though, because Haru carried you back." I explained. Yuki looked over at Haru and nodded, "Oh, thank you." Haru replied, "Mm."

Haru then turned to me, "Would you like to hear the story about why I am in love with Yuki?" Yuki glared at Haru, "Haru!" I began to speak, flustered, "Uh, n-no thanks!" Haru sighed, "Ellery, can you do me a favor?" I raised my eyebrows, but listened to what he whispered in my ear. Yuki just continued to glare at Haru. Then, out of nowhere I leaned towards Yuki and caressed his cheek. "Yuki, are you sure you're okay?" I looked into his shocked eyes with worry. He blushed before POOF-ing into a rat.

Me and Haru snickered. What Haru said was right: '_I bet if you caress his cheek and signal you're worried about him, he'll really appreciate it._'

Yeah, Haru's pretty cool!


	15. Valentine's Day

**Chapter 15**

**A/N: **I do not own Fruits Basket or any of its characters! I only own my OC, Ellery Trace. Thanks to **storygirl99210**, **bbw911**, **BritneyMc0206**, and **CeliaSingsSongs** for reviewing/following/favoriting!

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Arisa asked me. I shushed her and nodded before I whispered back, "Positive."

"What if we die?" she asked doubtfully of plans. I shook my head, full of pity. Hana stood beside me, watching my antics unfold.

"We won't! Well, unless you don't move out of the way in time..."

"Ell!"

"What?! I'm just saying!"

"Shall we proceed with this mission?" Hana asked. I nodded. "Okay on my signal..." We got into position and braced ourselves to jump out of harm's way. "Okay...NOW!" I slammed open Yuki's locker and we scattered to safety. Wait a minute... "What!? I thought for sure it would be filled up!" I yelled, shocked to see only _one _bag of chocolates in Yuki's locker. Arisa sighed, "I knew this was a waste of time..."

"Quiet Arisa!" She rolled her eyes and just crossed her arms. "What are you doing?" Yuki's said, walking towards us. I shook my head disapprovingly at him, "Yuki! What happened?! I thought you were the _man_, around here! Ya know! Hot stuff!" Yuki raised an eyebrow. "I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about Ell." I sighed tiredly, "Well, you know in mangas how when this popular hottie opens their locker on Valentine's Day, a bunch of chocolates come pouring out!" Yuki smiled weakly, "Uh, I don't think that happens in real life..." I nodded and spoke, my voice full of disappointment, "Apparently not..."

Hana spoke up from beside a trashcan that was only a few feet from the lockers. "I believe I have solved this mystery." We walked over to here and peered into the trashcan she was pointing at. And BAM! There you have it! The trashcan was full of chocolate from Yuki's beloved followers! I smiled as I scooped up a box, "Yuki, I am adopting your abandoned chocolate!" he just started at the full trashcan with shock, and gulped, "No problem..."

* * *

I snickered at Kyo's glaring form -well, what I could see anyway- as his desk was continuously being added with chocolates. A girl walked up to his already full desk, a bag of chocolates in her hands, "Kyo I-"

"Yeah, yeah! Just put it up there!" Kyo spat, annoyed with the giddy girls. _He _might not have been enjoying it, but Arisa, Hana, and I were having a good ol' time! I sat backwards on my chair, while Hana stole a seat from a different desk and Arisa sat on desk. We were chowing down on Yuki's abused chocolates, enjoying the show in front of us. "Someone's popular!" Arisa snickered. I smirked, trying to count the gigantic pile of chocolates on Kyo's desk, "Tell me about it!" I said, going along with Arisa. That is, until she nudged me and said, "What about you Ell? Aren't you gonna give him chocolates?" My cheeks sparked red, and I grew flustered. "N-NO! Of course not! Wh-Why would I do that!?" She smirked, seeing she got the reaction she wanted, "Humph."

Our attention turned to Kyo as a bunch of guys started to strike a conversation with him. "Whoa Kyo!" one guy said. Another stared at the pile of sweets, "Let's make a bet on how many you'll receive!" Kyo looked at them, and then back at the chocolate. His eyes then grew with realization, "Is today...Valentine's day?" he asked. They boys shook their heads, "Nah, it's tomorrow." As if he didn't hear them at all, Kyo stood up abruptly from his desk, "I'm going home!"

"Huh?" the boys asked, but Kyo resumed talking to himself. "No, it's dangerous there too...I know! I'll go on a temporary trip! Hey, I'm taking a temporary trip!" he yelled, walking out the door. I watched until he got to the doorway, I then took a leap towards him and bashed his head in. "Where the hell do you think you're going!?" I yelled. He scratched at my hands, "Grr! I said a damn temporary trip! You deaf?!"

"I don't think so! You already ruined the show by scaring away the girls! There's no way I'm letting you ditch!"

"Fine! Come with me then!"

I stopped hitting him, "Huh?"

"You heard me!"

I smiled, happy for the offer. Even if it was only to get me to stop hitting him. "Let's go!" I yelled, pulling Kyo out of the room, only to be stopped by a force hitting the back of my head. "OW! What the-" I yelled, releasing my grip on Kyo's arm, to rub my head. "Where do you think you two are going?" the voice of our teacher asked. I looked up from my head-comforting, and into my teacher's eyes. "Grr! Why the hell did you do that?" She shook her head, "Tsk, tsk, tsk. My two trouble-makers are trying to make more trouble..."

"Damn teacher!" Kyo huffed.

She looked up, malice in her eyes, sporting two boxes of hair dye, "Shut it and take a seat! Or I help you both dye your hair black!"

"But my hair is already black!" I argued.

"Not completely!" she scoffed. "Seats! _Now_!" Me and Kyo huffed, and slugged back to our seats.

* * *

Kyo was on edge the rest of the day. Yuki seemed to notice it too, but he took amusement from it. I soon found out why when we walked outside after school to see a certain whore -cough excuse me, I mean boar- at the school's gates. Kyo froze, and his hand tightened on his bag's strap. I heard him gulp from where I was standing in between him and Yuki. Yuki smirked, closing his eyes as if to savor the moment.

As Kagura twirled around and spotted Kyo, with joy in her eyes. I knowingly pulled Yuki back some, along with myself. I really didn't feel like getting accidentally hit in the middle of Kagura's bipolar rage.

"Kyo!" she cheered, running towards him. As soon as she was a foot away from him, Kyo turned on his heel and ran for his life. Kagura running after him, her bipolar rage in full effect. I stared at their disappearing forms from beside Yuki. He sighed, while I...busted out laughing! Haha! I hope Kyo can save his ass this time!

* * *

"Because tomorrow is Valentine's Day...it's the biggest day for lovers!" Kagura said, placing her clasped hands over her heart. She had chased Kyo all the way back to Shigure's house, and now we were all sat at the small table we use very often. Well, except me. I was currently in the kitchen, making a sandwich for... -wait for it- ...me. "Who are you calling your lover?" Kyo scoffed, from his position on the floor beside the table. Shigure looked at him with serious eyes, "You can give up your futile struggles Kyo! I don't want this house to be damaged again!" Kyo rolled his eyes, "I wish I knew what today was earlier, then I could have left this morning!" he began to pout, burying his hands in his face. I smirked at the view I had from the kitchen.

Shigure looked back at Kagura, "Have you given him chocolates yet?" Kagura stiffened and her cheeks went flush. "Well, I...I... Tomorrow can we go out together the whole day? Chocolate can be given tomorrow..." she gazed at Kyo with hopeful eyes. He looked back, scared for his life, "What?" That was when I finally walked in, my sandwich in hand. I took a bite of it before speaking. "Yo Kagura, where's the presents?"

She cocked her head, "Presents?"I looked at her like it was the simplest thing in the world, "Yeah, last time you were here you said you would be presents next time so...Where's my present?"

She smiled sheepishly, "I-I wasn't thinking about the presents, I was more interested in me and Kyo's date!" her cheeks turned crimson again. I stared at her, "Hn." and then sat down beside Yuki. I then turned to Kyo, "So I hear you're going on a date with Kagura!" I smiled devilishly. Yuki watched intently at the scene I was trying to perform. "Shut up ya damn demon! Get back in the kitchen and make _me _a sandwich!" Kyo smirked, proud of his reply. I held my breath, "Grr! I'll make you a fuckin sandwich when you can kick ass in heels! In the meantime make me _another _sandwich! You'd need the practice, because for someone reason your species keeps forgetting how!" Kyo's nose twitched, "I know how to make a damn sandwich!"

"Then get your ass in the kitchen and make me one!"

"I will! I'll show you!" With that, Kyo stomped to the kitchen fuming. I smiled, a twinkle in my eye, at my victory. I looked at Kagura quickly, as if to stop her from trying to attack me. "Are you excited about the date?" She blushed again at the mention of it. "Ah, Ellery! Your embarrassing me!" she giggled and I couldn't help but smile at the cute side of Kagura. As long as she wasn't hurting me, I was fine. (Even though I could kick her ass.) Kyo came back in the room, my sandwich in his hand as he said, "Forget it! I'm not going!"

Kagura snapped her head so fast I didn't even see it turn. She glared at Kyo, her bangs covering one eye, "YOU MUST GO..."

Kyo glared back at her, "I don't want to! Why must I go out on a date with you anyway!?"

Kagura widened her eyes and she turned away, tears starting to form. "How could you..." she started. Kyo looked surprised by the whimper in her voice, "Why...can't you treat me better..." she sniffled. I shook my head as I watched the feud, taking a bite out of the sandwich Kyo made me, WHICH I had to swipe from him because he totally forgot to give it to me! "Tsk, tsk, tsk Kyo. Breaking a young girls heart. Tsk, tsk, tsk." I said with a mock disapproving tone. Kyo growled and huffed, "Don't cry!" he yelled, bowing his head. I smirked at the scene.

Kagura sniffled and turned back to Kyo, "How about this, we can go on a double date with Yuki and Ellery..." I almost choked on my sandwich, and Yuki looked up quickly, "Huh?" we both asked, except I was more like 'HUH!?'. Shigure smiled, "That's a good idea!"

Kyo looked at me and Yuki, "...Hey" Kagura ignored Kyo and spoke to me and Yuki who were still shocked about suddenly becoming involved. "Yeah! So you like it too?" Yuki sweat-dropped, "Wa-Wait a minute!" Kyo clenched his fists and spoke again, "Hey! Why do I have to be with that stupid rat!"

A blushed formed on my face at the thought of the date, "Uh, I've never really dated before, do we really have to?" I asked, embarrassed as I looked down slightly. When I looked back up Kyo and Yuki's faces had a tint of pink to them, Kyo turned away quickly, "Do what you want..."

* * *

After Yuki and Kyo saw the childlike embarrassment in her face, they couldn't help but accept the date idea. And that's exactly why Kyo was dealing Kagura at the moment. "Then, see you tomorrow! I'm so happy!" Kagura cooed as she held Kyo's hand. Kyo's hand was limp in her grasp as he glared at the ground, "I'M NOT HAPPY!" Kagura just smiled, and ignored Kyo's outburst, "Also, Haru said your relationship with Yuki has improved! He said, 'I think it's because of that pretty girl, Ell.'" Kagura smiled once more before turning around and leaving. Shigure spoke from behind Kyo, "What Haru says is right! A man must know when to back down!" Kyo snarled, "Whatever." and walked out of the room without another word.

* * *

As I was walking back inside the house, Kyo stomped past me, fuming. He almost fucking bumped into me! I swear the Sohma's have no manners! I glared at his back as he kept walking, not even looking back once to say sorry. I bit my lip, and counted to 3...HELL THIS WASN'T WORKING! I went after him, wanting an explanation to his assness.

'_Damn! Where the hell did he go!?_' I asked myself as I dodged branches and roots. I looked over into a small clearing and saw him...just crouching there. He looked...scared almost. He was hold his head, and looking at the ground, as if ashamed of something. I huffed, knowing I would regret being a bitch to him when he was like this. I slowly walked over to him, and stood over him. "Yo Kyo." He didn't answer. I rolled my eyes, knowing I wasn't good at this. I got on my knees beside him, "Hey, it's fine. Whatever the hell is wrong, just don't worry. It'll blow over soon, it always does." I gave him a faint smile as I saw his pupils looking at me from the corner of his eye.

He stood back up, "C'mon, let's go." he held his hand out, smirking slightly. I smirked back and took his hand as he helped me up. "Humph, glad to know you're not a pansy." I scoffed. He smiled and gently knocked my head as we walked back. "Hey!" I laughed, and hit his shoulder. He stumbled a little, and mock glared at me in the corner of his eye. "You ready for your date?" I asked, wiggling my eyebrows at him. He rolled his eyes, "Yeah right."

I shook my head and smiled. I pity the fool who falls in love with this guy.


	16. A Day of Torture

**Chapter 16**

**A/N: **I do not own Fruits Basket or any of its characters. I only own my OC, Ellery Trace. Thanks to **storygirl99210**, **opalwolf12**, **Katsu Shade Nakamara**, **QueenofSiam101**, **Mihang**, **Ali-Cat xoxo**, **nic2mad**, **0lovely blossom0**, **BlackKittenMaid**, and **Brightsky12 **for reviewing/favoriting/following! And FYI, I love reviews! They inspire me to start on the next chapter right away!

* * *

Shigure sat boredly in his chair at his desk, listening to one of the many voicemails his editor had left him. He adjusted his glasses as the voice broke through the phone's speakers. "_Shigure! I'm coming to your house right now! There are 20 chapters left, so please complete it by all means!_" -BEEP! Shigure sighed, and placed his chin on top of his hand. "Even if you say 'please' I-" Shigure's spoken thoughts were interrupted when Yuki opened the door to his office, Ellery by his side. The two were dressed casually. Yuki in a black top, with a brown jacket, along with some jeans and shoes. Ellery was dressed in a white blouse, and a black skirt. A red, thin belt draped over the black skirt. She had black knee-high socks on, along with a pair of black combat boots. Ellery popped a bubble of gum before Yuki spoke.

"Shigure, we're about to go out." Shigure's eyes widened with glee, "Ah! Be careful on the road!" Shigure stood up from his chair as he continued to ramble on. "Double dates are so much fun! Are you going to meet Kagura at the station?" Yuki sighed, and continued to listen to Shigure's rambles. Ellery, tired of the rambling, joined Kyo in the other room where the TV resided. She sat down beside him, curious as to what it was that had caught his attention. To her surprise, Kyo was engrossed into the 'Weather Channel'. She looked over at Kyo, "Uh, Kyo-"

"Shh! I can't hear!" Kyo whisper-yelled. Ellery glared at Kyo for interrupting her, and began to clench her fists in her lap.

The voice of the reporter on the TV caught Ellery's attention, "_Today's weather is very clear. It is a great day for picture taking!_" Almost as soon as the reporter finished talking, Kyo muttered 'Damn.' Ellery bit back a chuckle, and smirked at Kyo instead. The two buddies' attention was turned to Shigure and Yuki as they walked into the room. Shigure pointed a finger at Yuki, a serious glint in his eyes. "Never let the girl pay for the date, okay?" Yuki just stared blankly at Shigure, "I know..." Shigure then turned to Kyo, and held a hand to his mouth, as if to project his voice. "Kyo! Make sure to take care of them! Especially Ellery!" Kyo turned away from Shigure and scoffed, "Idiot! That demon can take care of its self!"

Ellery's head shot towards Kyo, a glare smug on her face. "What. Did. You. Say."

"You heard me!" Kyo shot back, not the least bit affected by her usual reaction to his insults.

"BASTARD! AND TO BELIEVE I WAS GONNA GIVE YOU A PRESENT!"

At that, Kyo's face softened and he turned to looked at Ellery. She had her eyes squeezed shut, and had her arms crossed in a pouting position. "Present? For me?" Kyo asked innocently. Ellery scoffed, "Yeah, but don't get to arrogant you ass. I got something for everyone." Kyo regained himself, and returned to his sour expression. "Whatever." Yuki and Shigure looked at Ellery expectantly. Yuki decided to catch her attention, seeing as how she wasn't going to say anything. "Present?" he asked.

Ellery looked up, a smile returning to her face. "Yep! It's for Valentine's Day! I got chocolates for everyone! One for you, Shigure, Kyo, Momiji, Hatori, Kagura, and Haru! Oh yeah, Shigure, I was wondering if you could give the other's their chocolate."

Shigure nodded, "Yes, I can." Yuki then broke in, his mind still on the chocolates that Ellery had yet to give to them. "Um, thank you for th-"

"Oh, no need to thank me. And I mean it. I just saved some of the chocolates that I adopted from the trash can to give to you guys." Ellery interrupted, not feeling bad about a single thing. Kyo smirked, "You're such a cheap ass." Ellery shot him _another _glare, "Shut up! At least I'm giving you something!" Shigure chuckled and patted Ellery on the end, causing her to go stiff. She relaxed though as soon as she remembered who's hand it was. "Now, now Ellery. Go and have fun on your date!" Ellery smirked, "I'll think about it." and winked at Shigure, causing him to smile all the more, glad to see she was her usual self.

"Yeah let's get this over with!" Kyo yelled, already marching out the door. Yuki nodded, muttering a quiet agreement. Ellery turned back around to look at Shigure before she followed Yuki and Kyo, "See ya!"

Shigure watched as the three teen's forms disappeared. Just as their silhouettes were out of sight, the phone in his office began to ring. He only glanced in its direction, not even bothering to answer it. The ringing came to an end and the answering machine came into play with a recording of Shigure's voice. '_I'm currently busy right now. Please leave a message at the tone._'- BEEP! Then the voice he had only heard a couple minutes ago burst through the speakers. "_Shigure! I forgot to say something! You're using the answering machine... JUST TO AVOID ME!_"- BEEP! Shigure entered his office right when the message his editor left went off.

Shigure smirked to himself, taking off his glasses. "Wasn't that amusing..." he then began to reply to the message his editor just left him, "Let me give you a word of advice... Since when did I not meet your expectations?"

* * *

The Sohma's and one Trace, met outside of a small cafe. Kagura had been waiting for them there, and almost killed Kyo when he was in her sights. Currently, she was hugging his back while he struggled to relieve her grip on his abdomen. Yuki and Ellery, being the smart people they were, were standing as far as they could go without being taken out by Kagura's bipolar rage. Kagura squealed, still somewhat sane, "Kyo... Because of our date today, I was so excited last night that I couldn't sleep..."

"Ah! Really? Then you should go home and get some sleep!" Kyo quickly said back, hope in his voice.

While Kyo and Kagura continued their usual treatment towards each other, Yuki took notice to Ellery's far off gaze. "Are you okay Ellery? Is it your parents?" Ellery snapped out of the gaze and turned towards her concerned friend."Ah, no actually. I mean, yeah I'm still a little sad about it but I managed to snag where their graves are so, I can visit them anytime. What I'm worried about is, wait, _who_ I'm worried about is Shigure. He seemed a little off when we left..." Yuki nodded at her explanation, a sad smile on his face at the mention of her parents. He brushed the topic aside, knowing it was in the past now. "The only one who can truly understand Shigure is Hatori and...a few other people." Before Ellery could ask who, Kagura called to them.

"Yuki, Ellery! If we don't leave soon, the movie will start without us!" Ellery sighed. "Okay," she turned to look at Yuki before continuing on her way, "C'mon Yuki, let's get this over with." Yuki chuckled lightly, and then followed Ellery.

* * *

Hatori opened his door, only to be greeted by a chocolate-giving pedophile. "For you Hatori! This is my Valentine's Day chocolate for you!" Hatori stared blankly at Shigure before slamming the door in his face. Shigure slowly opened the door, crocodile tears flowing down his face, "I'm sorry! I was just kidding, Ellery gave you this." Hatori sighed and allowed Shigure inside, taking the bag of chocolates from his grasp.

Hatori pulled out a small box labeled, 'Hatori' from the bag. "She may not realize it herself, but she's a very kind person at points." Shigure nodded, sitting down on the Japanese styled chair. "Yeah, also in the bag are Hatsuharu's and Momiji's chocolates. She said she was going to do it herself but...something came up." Shigure ended with a smirk. Hatori gave Shigure a questionable look, "Something came up?" Shigure nodded, a giant grin on his face, "Yes! All four of them, Yuki, Kyo, Ellery, and Kagura, went out on a date!" Hatori's eyes widened, "Really!?"

Shigure nodded, "Yes! Yuki, Kyo...Just like that!"

"They must be influenced by Ellery!"

"Funny, that Ellery was hesitant about the idea of date just like them! But, they should all be happily watching at the movies now!"

* * *

It took so much will power not to stab someone right now. I mean, seriously, a kid movie? That's what it felt like anyway. I knew one thing though, if Kagura didn't stop bawling beside me, I was going to throw her at the screen! Why was she even crying?! This was a stupid crappy fighting scene, AND SHE WAS CRYING! Why did I even agree to come see a movie named, 'Mogeta's Last Sacred Battle'. I could Kyo was annoyed too, the way he was face-palming the whole time, and not to mention trembling with annoyance. Yuki, who was on my right side while Kagura was on my left, had a blank look the whole time.

Do you wanna know what I was doing? Well for starters, my eye was twitching like crazy because of the stupid lame-ass movie, and I was gritting my teeth because Kagura crying in my ear. The only source of entertainment I found, was throwing popcorn at the kids below us.

Okay, shit just got real in the movie, and Kagura's crying got louder. I turned to look towards said girl, a glare fixated on my face. "_Kagura, if you don't shut the hell up, I'm going to make you feel the pain Mogeta feels._" That shut her up.

* * *

Hatori sat across from Shigure, smiling. "So, this could be because they're all influenced by her! She does have some special qualities that can cause others to become more gentle, but she rarely shows them to anybody." Shigure nodded as he lit his cigarette, having ignored Hatori's lecture about it early.

Shigure smiled, thinking of past events. "It was the same as this last time. Kyo and I had some differences, and ran off into the woods. I remember watching Ellery follow after him, but she seemed really angry herself. But, when the two came back, they were both smiling, and both had seemed to calm down. It's like she's the stopper to his violent temper." Hatori's eyes hardened, "It seems you're very satisfied. Everything is going according to your plan."

"You say it like it's so easy." Shigure replied.

"You better ask your conscience first, are you just using her?"

"You're deceiving as well."

"You and Akito both took her as a pawn. You're both using Ellery Trace...to accomplish your own objectives." Shigure looked away from Hatori's cold stare. He cleared his throat then spoke, "Do you remember the morning after the nightmare? You, Ayame, and I began to cry. That morning...for you, it was just a series of sad memories. But...for me, it was different." Hatori watched and listened as Shigure continued, "The promise from that time...has always remained in my heart. Because of my objectives, no matter what the obstacle may be... no matter who I use... even if the result will hurt someone, it will be fine with me. And sometimes I hate this, my other self. Especially in front of Ellery, although it's not exactly like you have said... she really is... a very nice girl."

Shigure paused before he spoke again, "If she can become an emotional support for Yuki then that's fine...as for me, the situation is perfect. I can let her feel... that I'm the most treacherous person- Actually I really am a treacherous person." Shigure said with a laugh. Hatori sighed and shook his head, "That's why, Shigure...I really admire you very much."

Shigure smiled and leaned back in the chair he was sitting in, "I could be...the most dangerously cursed one..." Before Hatori could say anything in reply to Shigure's statement, and elderly woman walked in. "Doctor. It is time for your appointment with Akito." Hatori nodded, not even looking at the woman. "Ah...I know." Hatori dismissed the lady, and stood up from his chair. Shigure smiled and exclaimed gleefully, "Okay Doctor! I've done what I came here to do!" Hatori just stared at Shigure tiredly, "If I had known you were going to say all this... hm. Anyway, do give my thanks to Ellery."

"Yes, I will!"

"Shigure. No matter what the fruit of your plan is, you'd best be prepared. Yuki, Kyo, or Ellery...will surely beat you up."

Shigure chuckled, "Really! I'm afraid of the pain, but there's no choice... I hate you when you give me injection shots!"

Hatori spoke seriously, his gaze never wavering. "I won't remain you're friend...but I won't become you're enemy either. Shigure smiled as Hatori finished his statement, for a minute you could say Shigure was shocked. "Well then, goodbye." Shigure then got up and began to leave. Hatori watched, and when Shigure was a couple feet from his house he spoke, "Shigure. Be well." Shigure stopped, knowing Hatori wasn't done talking. "And, I know you say it's fine now...but you will feel pain when someone you care about is hurt." Hatori shut his door, leaving Shigure to walk back home, thinking about what he just said.

Out loud he said, "In reality, he and I...are both hypocrites."

* * *

"I'm just so happy!" I exclaimed from beside Kagura as we walked home. The boys were behind us, still in a pissy mood from the movie.

"Yes! That movie was very touching!" Kagura cheered, tears still falling from her eyes.

I laughed, "That's not why I'm happy! That movie sucked shitless! I'm just glad to be out of there!"

I glanced over my shoulder when I heard Kyo snickering. I smirked when I saw Yuki smiling and Kyo grinning. See, I must be the mood bringer-upper for them.

Kagura frowned at my statement, "What!? That movie was beautiful!"

"Hn. If you say so, I just wanna go home." I replied tiredly.

Kagura's mood shot up again and she smiled, "Yes! I want to eat Ellery's home cooked dinner!" I smiled, knowing she like my cooking, seeing as she's had before.

Kyo's voice rung out behind us, causing us to stop. "WHAT!? ARE YOU SHAMELESS?! GO HOME FAST!"

Kagura cocked her head at Kyo, and then sweetly said, "Kyo, you really are too shy. Really, _too shy._ **_HEE HEE_**!" She giggled darkly, stabbing two fingers in Kyo's forehead. "AHHH!" Kyo yelled. The two then began to bicker, as me and Yuki walked ahead of them, seeing as we were really close to the house. Yuki stopped to look at his watch, "It's getting late, Shigure should be home by now..." Yuki and I looked up as we heard a woman moaning. We walked closer to the house and saw a woman on her knees, banging on the door. "What the hell?" I mumbled. Yuki looked confused too, and continued to watch with me.

She cried out, "That's it! I'm going to commit suicide right here!" the woman pulled out a box cutter from her suit pocket. Yuki's eyes widened, while I just smirked. "DO IT THEN BITCH!" I yelled, startling her and Yuki. She looked over her shoulder, "H-huh!?" She obviously just noticed us. "What? Can't do it? Didn't think so. So put the damn box cutter away, before I kill you, but you wouldn't mind right? Considering you were about to kill yourself-"

"Ellery, you're scaring her." Shigure spoke over my shoulder, making me jump. "Thank you though, for stopping her from committing suicide...it's rude to commit suicide in front of other people's houses." He directed the last sentence to short haired woman. The woman looked at Shigure, tears in her brown eyes, "Ah, Shigure! You came back!" She then leapt towards him, and hugged his knees, "SHIGURE!"

I glared down at the woman, "Who's the suicidal chick?"

Shigure chuckled, hands in his hips, "This is my editor!"

* * *

Shigure and his editor sat in his office while he looked through some papers. His editor was still bawling, "Sh-Shigure! You liar! You don't keep promises! Didn't I tell you not to escape!"

"I didn't escape. I only went out for a little while."

"ISN'T THAT THE SAME THING!"

"If it's done then it's done. If it's not, then it's not."

"It can't be like this!"

Ellery slowly walked inside the room, holding two glasses of tea. She stood over Shigure's editor and handed her a cup, "Drink. Then be quiet." Shigure's editor nodded, accepting the cup and taking small sips from it while trying to calm down. Ellery walked over to Shigure and gave him the other cup, "Drink. Then make sure she shuts the fuck up." Shigure smiled, "Okay, don't worry about it." He took the cup from Ellery and laid it down on the table before him. "Oh, and Hatori said thanks for the gift!" Ellery smirked, "I'm glad he did! It took so much self control not to eat that chocolate!" Shigure chuckled then pointed to himself, "Then, where's my gift?"

"It's in my room, with the rest of Yuki's chocolate that adopted. I'll give it you later, and as you eat it I want you to remember all the strength it took me to not eat your chocolate, okay!?"

Shigure grinned and rubbed the back of his neck as Ellery left the room. "WRITE! WRITE! WHY AREN'T YOU WRITING!" his editor yelled from over his seat. "I will! I will!" he said back.

"Please be a bit more serious with your work. This work is very important, right?"

Shigure raised an eyebrow at his editor as he leaned back in his seat, "Huh? For me, no matter what... the most important thing to me is myself." His editor just stared at him for a full two minutes before bawling again, "THEN PLEASE DON'T LET YOUR WORK BECOME A THING OF A BURDEN!"

Shigure chuckled, "Okay! Okay!"

His editor sniffed out, "This time I definitely won't let you get away! Wherever you go, I will follow you!"

Shigure smiled into his hands, "This is definitely, too scary."


	17. A Gift From Momiji

**Chapter 17**

**A/N: **I do not own Fruits Basket or any of its characters. I only own my OC, Ellery Trace. Thanks to **storygirl99210**, **frostbird **and **Mihang **for the great review! Also thanks to **xxfallenangelmayxx**, **wolfkibagirl69**, and **Shineeshinee143** for following _The Remedy_! OH! And thanks to **Majestic Unicornzilla**, **wolfkibagirl69 **(you rock for following _and _favoriting), and **Lumihiutale89** for favoriting _The Remedy_! And if anyone has a manga that they would like to see redone, just let me know ;) Also, there is a new poll up on my profile! Please feel free to check it out! FYI, there is now a link up on my profile and blog, that will take you to the playlist of _The Remedy_! That way you don't have to individually search for each song! The song used in this chapter is _Keeps Gettiin' Better _by _Christina Aguilera_.

* * *

The sound of the bell jolted me from my nap. The teacher's voice came into my hearing, returning me to reality. "Okay, pass up your tests." I yawned, giving my test to the person in front of me.

"Thank god that's over..." I said through my yawn. I stay put in my seat, giving all the slow-ass walkers time to get to their classes without being pummeled down by me. Yuki stood by my desk, along with Arisa and Hana. Yuki smiled down at me, "How do you feel Ellery?" I smiled back up, "Perfect. I'm pretty sure I aced it!" Arisa rose her eyebrows, "You sure about that Ell? I didn't even see you lift up your pencil, it seemed to me that you slept through the whole testing period!"

I held back a scoff, "That's just how smart I am!" I teased, posing fake arrogance. "I seriously took the test though, I was one of the firsts to finish actually!"

Arisa laughed, "Ell, you always say you passed but you always end up failing! You better be serious this time or you'll be held back with that idiot!" she said, thumbing at Kyo who was still in his seat as well. He looked up, "You better not be talking about me!"

Arisa smirked, "And what if I am?"

Kyo gritted his teeth, and sat up in his seat, "HEY! I STUDY! I'M NOT STUPID!" he defended himself. Arisa turned serious and rose her eyebrows, "You mean to tell me, that you, Kyo Sohma, actually _studies_." Kyo smirked and nodded smugly. Arisa looked at me, and I nodded, smiling at Kyo. "Yep, it's true. I saw him studying his ass off just the other day. He basically raped his textbooks!" I joked, to which Arisa and Hana snorted at. Well, Hana just smiled, but you catch my drift.

Kyo's smile faltered and he scowled at me, I shrugged and stuck out my tongue. Before he could retort, our teacher peered in from the hallway, "Traceeee!" she called. Everyone looked over at her as she beckoned me over, I nodded and began to walk her way after I muttered a 'be back in a minute' to my friends.

I could feel my friend's curious eyes on me, especially Yuki and Kyo's. We were out of earshot so they couldn't hear our conversation.

"Trace, you still haven't paid for the field trip we went on last month..."  
I sighed, so this is what she wanted to discuss. "Yes, I know... I'll get the money shortly, I haven't gotten paid yet. And I already spent my last paychecks."

She rose an eyebrow, "What on? What could be more important than paying back money you owe?" her voice rose a couple notches.

I rose a finger to my mouth, indicating her to quiet down, "It's a secret... But I promise, you'll get the money soon. I'll just work overtime, and pray that they pay me earlier than usual."

My sensei nodded, "Very well then... Have a good day, and get the money soon!"

With that, she waved me off and I waltzed back into the classroom to retrieve my stuff. Arisa and Hana were nowhere in sight, so I guessed they had to leave for their after school clubs. I ignored Kyo and Yuki's questionable gaze and trifled through my bag, looking for a piece of gum. I huffed when I couldn't find any, and turned around to face them. Kyo looked pretty impatient, and Yuki had a worried expression.

"Well?" Kyo asked, his arms crossed. I played dumb, "What?"

He rolled his eyes, and Yuki kindly asked, "What was that about Ellery?"

I shrugged, and put my bag over my shoulder, "School stuff, ya know. Well, I'm probably not gonna see you guys for awhile-"

"WHAT?!" Kyo yelled, cutting me off. He sounded pretty ticked, but confused and worried were mixed into his tone too. I adjusted my strap, and glared at him. "If you would shut the fuck up for a second, and _NOT _interrupt me, then I would tell you!" Kyo growled, but obliged and shut his mouth. I cleared my throat and continued, "I'm going to work overtime for a little while at my jobs."

The two boys rose their eyebrows. "Huh? Why?" they asked in unison. I ignored them, brushing past them to walk out of the classroom. "Well I have to work today, it's the custodian one, so I'll see you guys later!" I waved my hand, not bothering to look their way as I walked to work.

* * *

I tied the white bandana over my hair, and adjusted the baggy jumper I was forced to wear. They didn't tell I had to wear it a certain way, so I unzipped it so it was exposing my white tank-top underneath. I didn't put my arms through the sleeves, causing them to drape on my sides. I guess you could say, I looked 'ghetto'.

I began my overtime work, and started to scrub the floors of the office building. Although I hated my job, I still had to do it if I wanted any money. I began singing softly to myself to pass the time:

_Step back, gonna come at you fast_

_I'm drivin' out of control, I'm gettin' ready to crash_

_Won't stop shakin' up what I can_

_I serve it up in a shot, so suck it down like a man_

_So baby, yes, I know what I am_

_And no I don't give a damn and you'll be lovin' it_

_Some days I'm a super bitch_

_Up to my old tricks but it won't last forever_

_Next day I'm your super girl_

_Out to save the world and it keeps gettin' better_

_Kiss kiss, gonna tell you right now_

_I make it sweet on the lips, I simply knock you out_

_Shut up, I don't care what you say_

_'Cause when we're both in the ring, you're gonna like it my way_

_Yeah baby, there's a villain in me_

_So sexy, sour and sweet and you'll be lovin' it-_

"Well that's a pleasant song." I heard someone say sarcastically before they giggled. I snapped back into reality and looked beside me to see Momiji wiping the floor too. "MOMIJI!? WHEN DID YOU GET HERE!?" I asked, looking around. Momiji giggled again, "I've been here since you started singing. You just didn't notice me. I even asked if you wanted help, but you completely ignored me! You have a really pretty voice by the way!" Momiji was just babbling now.

I sighed, calming myself down. I placed my hand over his mouth and glared into his eyes. "Momiji?"

"Hm?"

"Shut up."

"Okay Ell!" Momiji smiled. I rolled my eyes, but couldn't keep the smile from forming on my face. We began to continue cleaning, but Momiji piped up again, "Oh and Ell?"

"Yep?" I asked, looking at the floor for more dirty areas.

"I have a present for you!" Momiji beamed. I looked up, interested. "Go on..." I said, leaning towards him. Momiji laughed, "I'll just tell you when we get back!"

I stuck out my lower lip and huffed, "Fineee.." I whined.

* * *

Momiji and I pranced through the front door of Shigure's house, Momiji shouting out some gibberish greeting as he walked in. Yuki, who was sitting at the table across of Shigure closed his eyes and silently shook his head. Shigure smiled and waved in greeting as Momiji said, "Wow Shigure! This is the first time I've ever been to your house! This is so exciting!" Momiji turned his head quickly from left to right, as if he would miss something if he wasn't quick enough.

Shigure chuckled, "It's late at night and your still lively as always!"

"HEY!" Kyo yelled, walking into the room, "It got so damn noisy when you arrived!"

Momiji ignored Kyo's obvious temper and laughed, "Did you just finish showering Kyo?" he asked, referring to the towel around Kyo's shoulders, along with his wet hair. Kyo's nose twitched, as grabbed Momiji's hair and pulled. "I don't really know why...but when I see you, I get _really_ angry!" Momiji whined, "WHAA! KYO IS BEING MEAN!"

I rolled my eyes at the annoying noise, and walked towards the two. "Shut up you fuckers, you're really loud!" I said, hitting the back of their heads. "OW! What the hell Ell?!" Kyo yelled, releasing his hold on Momiji so he could rub his own head. Momiji simply whined more and ran to Shigure. "WHAA! SHIGURE! ELL IS MAD AT ME!"

Shigure sighed, and rubbed his temples, "Momiji, isn't there a reason why you're here?"

Momiji immediately stopped whining, "Oh yeah! Thanks Shigure!" Shigure forced a smile in reply. Momiji then happily skipped over towards where I was down standing beside Yuki. "Ellery! I have a question for you!" he said in his high-pitch voice. I flinched and nodded for him to continue. "What is today's date?" he asked cheerily. I paused to think, and grew frustrated when I realized I had no idea what the date was. I scowled at the kid before me and said, "Don't you know how to look at a calendar?! Don't rely on me for everything!"

Yuki smiled down at me, he had obviously known that I didn't know the date. Momiji just smiled at my frustration and answered for me, "Today is March 15th!" I raised my eyebrows, along with everyone else in the room. Kyo spoke up from across the room, "So? What the fuck is so important about the 15th?" I held back a snicker, and smirked at Kyo's remark. Yuki frowned at Kyo, and spoke kindly to Momiji, "You were saying Momiji?"

"Oh yeah! Well since today is the 15th, then that means yesterday was the 14th-"

"Yeah, we all know how days and weeks work. Your point?" Kyo interrupted, ignoring the glare Yuki was shooting his way. Momiji looked back towards me and said surprisingly happily, "The 14th was White Day, and even though it is one day late, I plan on giving you a 'Hot Spring Touring Trip' tomorrow!"

I nearly choked on air.

"WHAT!? ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" I squealed, turning to Yuki and grabbing him by the collar of his shirt, "DID YOU HEAR THAT?! I GET A TRIP TO THE HOT SPRINGS TRIP!" I said excitedly. I then thrust a finger in Kyo's direction and looked at him tauntingly, "HAH! I got a Hot Springs trip and _youuu _didn't!"

Kyo's nose twitched, and before he could throw an explicit retort back at me, Momiji butted in, "Uh, actually Ellery. Kyo and Yuki are coming as well.." he said rubbing the back of his neck. My jaw dropped at this revelation, while Kyo just smirked. "What were you saying?" he asked, crossing his arms. I rolled my eyes at him, "You," I said pointing at Kyo, "Need to shut the fuck up." He smiled.

Shigure then piped up, "Um, excuse me but I seem to have remembered something." Shigure looked at me, "Ellery, you still haven't paid the fee for your school trip yet, have you?" he asked. I sighed, I should have known he'd find out. He probably got a letter from the school... "Yeah, it's true, I haven't. But, it's no big deal because I got it covered. I'm just gonna be doing a little bit of overtime."

Yuki looked at me with concern, "So that's why?" I nodded to confirm it. I heard Kyo mumble, "So that's what Sensei wanted..."

"But, Ellery you have several part-time jobs. Shouldn't you have been able to pay for the fees? What could you have possibly spent it on?" Shigure asked. Yuki frowned, "Ellery, are you sure those chocolates you gave us were the ones that used to be mine?" I looked away, and rubbed the back of my neck, "Uh, sure..."

Kyo frowned, "WHAT!? Are you saying you bought those chocolates!? WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT!?" Kyo screamed at me. I frowned, "Excuse me for wanting to do something nice for you guys for once! You know what?! I don't give a dipshit what you have to say! I'm going to take a shower!" I walked to the stairs and turned back towards Momiji, "Thanks for the trip Momiji, I'll be looking forward to it!" I then marched up the stairs, mumbling 'Bastard' on every step.

* * *

Kyo glared at the stairs where Ellery had just left. Shigure then laughed, "Great job! You managed to hold back your anger!" he said sarcastically. Kyo snapped his head in Shigure's direction and gave him a fierce glare. "Shut the fuck up." Shigure ignored Kyo's mouth and said, "Of course she paid for them, chocolates don't just fall out the sky."

Yuki nodded, and looked down at the floor in thought. "Miss Hanajima was the one who took most of the chocolates...why didn't I think of that..."

"Because she's always a sarcastic ass!" Kyo yelled, his voice softening as he continued to talk, "She's' always being reckless, and headstrong. But then she's smiling and laughing, and being care-free...You wouldn't expect her to do something like this.." Kyo felt his cheeks burn slightly, as he felt the eyes of Shigure, Momiji and Yuki on him. He immediately changed his tone and yelled, "I don't know why she'd do something so stupid! She's not usually nice like this! She should've spent the money on herself if anyone!"

All eyes were on Kyo, when Momiji finally spoke, "Don't you think she was just saying 'Thank you' in her own way?" Shigure, Yuki and Kyo looked at Momiji questioningly. Momiji, seeing that they were confused, continued, "Well, Ell isn't really used to saying things like 'Thank you' when it comes to something as big as helping her survive... She's told me small things about her life before she met you guys, and...it made me understand her a little more. She said you guys saved her life, and without you, she'd probably be-"

"Don't say it." Kyo said in monotone, his bangs covering his face.

"Don't say what-" Momiji asked, cocking his head to the side.

"DON'T SAY THINGS LIKE 'SHE'D BE DEAD'! I DON'T WANT TO THINK ABOUT LOSING HER!"

The room was silent at Kyo's outburst. Momiji gave him a warm smile, "I don't like it either." Kyo looked at up at Momiji, "I don't like thinking about a world without Ellery." Kyo looked back down, and smiled a small smile to himself.

* * *

I frowned at my reflection in the mirror the next morning. It wasn't my appearance that I was frowning at, it was my thoughts of the night before. I mean, wouldn't you be mad if you were fussed at because you did a good deed!? And I did it out of thanks too! The nerve of that guy!

I clenched my fists, and was about to throw it at the mirror when there was a subtle knock at the door. I took a deep breath, and opened it. Yuki was standing outside, holding a change of clothes in his arm. "Excuse me Ellery, are you finished?" I smiled. "Yep, it's all yours!" I replied. Yuki smiled back at me as stepped in the bathroom when I walked out.

I walked back down the hallway to my room and went out on the balcony. I sighed at the sheets on the clothes line and began to take them down. A glare was set on my face as I worked on the task at hand.

"Sorry." I heard someone mumble from behind me. I jumped and slowly turned around to see Kyo pouting in the doorway of my balcony. I snorted, and turned back to the laundry, "What do you want?" Kyo glared and crossed his arms, "I JUST APOLOGIZED AND THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY!?" I shrugged my shoulders.

Before I knew it, Kyo had grabbed my shoulders and forced me to turn around and look at him. He glared at me, as I did the same to him. "What. Do you want?" I growled, my eyes narrowing. Kyo closed his eyes slowly, and a slight frown appeared on his face. "I'm sorry about last night." The glare slowly washed away from my face and was replaced by a look of confusion. I then smirked, seeing a way I could enjoy this. I grabbed Kyo's cheeks and squeezed before talking like I was talking to a small child, "Aw, is Kyo sowy? Should Ellery forgive wittle Kyo?" I then forced him to move his head up and down and smiled, ignoring his glare. "Okay, Ellery forgives Kyo." I laughed and released Kyo from my grip, to which he rubbed his cheeks and muttered, 'Bitch' as he walked out.

I laughed and continued to fold the laundry, thinking about the blush that appeared on Kyo's cheeks moments before.


	18. Hot Springs, Table Tennis, & Jewelry

**Chapter 18**

**A/N: **I do not own Fruits Basket or any of its characters. I only own my OC, Ellery Trace. Thanks to **Dark Angel 792 **and for favoriting! And thanks to **storygirl99210** and **Mihang **for reviewing! (My little precious') Also thanks to (I shall glomp you for following _and _favoriting), **I got mugged by a penguin**, **WolfWarrior01** (Another glomp victim! Thanks for following _and _favoriting), **JazzParks96** (I swear you people like to be glomped. Thanks for following _and _favoriting, yet again) and **prettydawn** for following. Check out my new story, _Courage_! I'd like to also welcome **PaleMoonlitAngel061**, and **Doll Faces** to our posse! Thanks for following _and _favoriting! I'd like to also thank **I Was Divided by Zero** for adding me to their favorite author's list! Also I want to give **I Was Divided by Zero** the spotlight for a couple moments to give her credit and my upmost thanks for making the NEW cover for this story along with my other story, _Wreaking Havoc_! And yes, that is Ellery on the cover, but with shorter hair (Ellery still has long hair in the story)

* * *

"OH MY-" I exclaimed, in awe at the wonderful sight in front of me. "This place is freakin gorgeous!" Momiji laughed at my excitement. "It's pretty inside as well!" he said.

I glanced at Yuki and then to Kyo who were both walking behind me and Momiji. They were in their usual attire. As well as me. I was wearing my plain black camisole, with a black, jeaned half-jacket over it. On my waist was a pair of denim skinny jeans with a few rips in them. My feet were snug in my converse sneakers. And my hair, don't even get me started. Today, it wasn't the usual straight. Today, Momiji curled it for me, saying "C'mon Ell! I want you to look extra pretty when we go to the Hot Springs today!" Me, being entranced by his brown eyes, decided to go along with it. Of course, it didn't bother me because hey, I wasn't the one doing it, it was Momiji who had to go through all the trouble. I just had to sit in a chair and relax.

I don't think Yuki and Kyo like it though... Ever since Momiji presented my "New Do", they haven't looked me in the eye and it's downright annoying! I tried to talk to Yuki on the ride here, but right when his purple eyes met my grey ones, he adverted his gaze and looked away. His cheeks were tinted pink so I figured I made him angry or something! Asshole...

Don't get me started on Kyo though! At least Yuki had the decency to be quiet, Kyo actually said something! I first approached Kyo this morning a little after Momiji presented my hair to them. He was in the kitchen, drinking milk out of the carton..again. I leaned on the counter beside him and said "Hey Kyo-" We made I contact and Kyo stared to choke on his milk. "Y-you damn bitch! Are you trying to kill me!?" He walked briskly out of the kitchen. I stared at his back, my eyebrow twitching. I yelled after him "I'LL GIVE YOU 5 SECONDS TO RUN!"

Yep, that's how that went. "I'll pick you up tomorrow!" the driver of our bus said to Momiji, to which he replied with a "Yep!"

I ignored their passing of words and turned my attention the entrance. I have to say, I was quite impressed! "Can we go in n-" I started but stopped when I spotted an elderly looking woman at the entrance. She was on her knees, and was clutching the edge of the sliding door. "We- We- Welcome..." she croaked. Everyone's attention was on the woman. Momiji smiled and spoke cheerfully, "Meshyou-san!"

Yuki looked at Momiji, "The Mistress, right?"

Before anyone could say anything else, Meshyou-san or whatever the heck her name was, shot up and screamed in my face, "WAHHH! PL-PLEASE ENJ-ENJOY YOUR STAY HERE!"

I blinked a couple times, and calmly rubbed my ears before clearing my throat. My eyes narrowed as I looked at the lady, "Hey! Do you mind not fuckin yelling in my face like that you little wh-"

"An-Anyway!" Momiji interrupted me, "Meshyou-san is from the Sohma family! But..her health has always been poor, so she lives here to get more rest."

I mumbled to myself, "I'd make her handicap myself if it meant getting her loud ass away from me..."

"You say something Ell?" Momiji asked. I shrugged, "Hn.."

Meshyou placed a hand on her face dramatically, "Sorry I frightened you."

"Mhmm." I muttered back. She gave me a faint smile as I looked around the building. "Hey," started looking at her, "Isn't it hard?"

"Hmm?" Meshyou asked, confused.

"Well, your health is poor, right? So doesn't that make working her on your own hard? I don't see any sign of more people here, so does that mean you work here all by yourself?"

"Oh, it's not too hard," she smiled, "Usually someone else plays my role as the Mistress, I just work behind the scenes. And there are servants here, but they were given the day off because Momiji-sama was coming."

I nodded, "Well don't force yourself. I, uh, don't want you collapsing on the job or anything because, uh, then who would serve me?"

Meshyou smiled, obviously seeing my hidden meaning. "You're very caring...thank you."

I scoffed and looked away, crossing my arms. Despite my rudeness, Meshyou continued to smile at me. She cleared her throat, and opened a sliding door. "Here are your rooms!"

"WOW! It looks so comfy!" Momiji squealed. Meshyou intervened, "Uh, Trace-san's room is beside the Master's room..."

I nodded my head, "That's fine, as long as it is as comfy as this! I can't have this jackasses overpowering me!" I laughed, smiling at them, to which Yuki and Kyo looked away, while Momiji smiled and glomped me. "AH!" I yelled as I was tackled to the floor.

Meanwhile, while I was fussing out Momiji, who was now a rabbit, Kyo was talking Meshyou. "Hey...You wouldn't put me and that damned Yuki in the same room, right?" he asked. Meshyou smiled and coughed quietly in her hand. "Are you two still always fighting? Please relax then! I've already used a shield to separate the rooms!" Kyo frowned, "Not this problem! Why do I even have to come to this inn and be with Yuki..."

By now, Momiji was back to normal -clothes and all- and I was back in the seem-circle. Momiji snuck up beside Kyo, and leaned towards him while saying, "You're just saying that, because you actually want to sleep in the same room as Ell, right?" Momiji asked with anticipation. I blushed but quickly realized how wrong that was. My eyebrow twitched and I narrowed my eyes at Kyo, while Yuki muttered 'Pervert'. Kyo blushed scarlet, "N-NO! That's not what I meant! Don't listen to this damn rabbit!" Before I could snap and punch that cat in the face, Meshyou spoke from behind Kyo.

"Hey..." she started, before flashing in front of Kyo and holding his collar, "KYO-KUN! YOU ACTUALLY WANT TO SLEEP IN THE SAME ROOM AS A GIRL!? HAVE YOU NO SHAME!? I USED TO THINK YOU WERE A GOOD CHILD, AND TOO BELIEVE YOU GREW TO BECOME SO PERVERTED! YOU'RE.. SO SCARRRRYYYY!"

Kyo squeezed out, "T-THE ONE THAT'S SCARY IS YOU!"

Meshyou then moved her gaze from Kyo's face to upwards, "I MUST APOLOGIZE TO EVERYONE AND THE WORLD FOR YOU!...SORRY!"

"NO! I'LL SLEEP IN THAT SAME ROOM AS YUKI!"

While I was fighting laughter, Yuki looked at Meshyou and Kyo was his mouth wide, "Wow. Is her health really _that_ poor?" Momiji was smiling, as if used to this situation.

* * *

Currently everyone was just hanging around Kyo, Yuki, and Momiji's room. Kyo was lounging in one of the loveseats. Yuki was reading through some books, while sipping on some herbal tea. I, on the other hand, was _trying_ to sleep on the couch. I was laying on my stomach, and my head was resting on one of the decorative pillows. My attempts were put to waste because Momiji, who was sitting on the floor in front of the couch, wouldn't shut the hell up! He had found a warm towel and was continuously putting it on then off again while giggling about how it felt.

Kyo was glaring at Momiji with his arms crossed, "Phew, I'm glad it's so fuckin quiet." He said, his voice laced with sarcasm.

Momiji ignored Kyo's remark and turned to me, "Ell, there's still some time left before dinner, let's go soak in the hot springs!"

I glanced up at him tiredly and spoke with irritation, "How about no."

Momiji gave me puppy-dog eyes, "AWW! Pwease! We can go together!"

Kyo and Yuki's head snapped in Momiji's direction, as I glared daggers at Momiji. I said, "You know, for a kid, you're really perverted," I put the pillow I was using over my head, "and it's really freakin' annoying!" My voice was slightly muffled from the pillow.

Momiji poked at the pillow, "C'mon Ell! I wanna go with you! Please!"

I muttered through the pillow, "Fuck off kid." I'm glad I couldn't see him, because I'd probably have given in.

Yuki sighed, and gently gripped Momiji by his shoulders. "You can't be selfish! Remember that this trip is Ellery's _present_. So she is free to do what she pleases."

I snorted, through the pillow, "Even if this trip wasn't a present. I'd still do what I want." I laughed.

Kyo quirked a smile, "Pft." To which I flipped him off blindly, so I could have flipped off a chair for all I knew.

Getting tired of my position, and thinking that Momiji had calmed down, I removed the pillow from my head, and sat up. I stretched, "So, I'm guessing this is all sorted out now?"

Momiji sprung up, "Yep! Instead, we'll sleep together tonight!"

I spoke too soon...

* * *

I was in my own room now, going through my stuff. In my room was a door leading right into the 'Women's Open Air Bath'. I had left the door open, so I could feel the steam of the bath. And can I say that, the bath was tempting? I didn't really have the guts to use it though, I mean... what if...my weakness was exposed!? Can't have that happening now can we? But then again...it's shallow...so I don't have to worry... HELL, I'M GOING TO USE IT!

I changed into a towel and tied my hair back in a messy bun. I slowly made my way outside, and was now standing at the edge of the springs. '_You can do this Ell! You can do this! It's shallow, so just chill!_' I held my breath, and slowly put one foot in the spring. When it hit the bottom I sighed in relief and slowly put the rest of my body in it.

I was soaking in silence for a couple minutes when I heard a familiar voice at the entrance gate of the springs. "How are the hot springs here?" Meshyou asked, clad in only a towel. I have to say, for an old looking lady, she had the bod to be a super-model!

"Pretty good actually. This is my first time in one though." I replied.

Meshyou raised her eyebrows and joined me in the hot springs. "Really?"

"Yeah, my family never really gave me the opportunity to go to one, so this is a wonderful experience for me."

She smiled, "I see." After a few moments of silence, Meshyou spoke again. I gave her my full attention, opening my eyes. "You know..I didn't tell you before, but my child is part of the zodiac along with Yuki, Kyo, and them."

My eyes widened, "Wha- really!? What sign do they possess!?"

Meshyou laughed warmly at my extreme interest, "He's possessed by the monkey spirit."

"Cool!"

She gave me that warm smile again and continued, "The first time I heard about you Trace-"

"It's Ellery. But, I'd prefer Ell." I corrected her quickly.

With a smile, she resumed, "When I first heard about you Ellery...I was distressed, because someone outside of the Sohma family knew about the curse. And, I thought 'Wouldn't that put my child, Yuki-sama, and the other zodiac in more danger?' But now...I must apologize for thinking that way. If it's you, Tra- Ellery...I'm not worried."

I cleared my throat, "Honestly, at first I thought you were insulting me..and I was about to dunk you under the water, which is boiling hot. Butttt, since you finished explaining, I decided quickly that it was a compliment! So, uh, thanks."

Meshyou laughed, and patted my shoulder, "If you ever see my son in the future, I hope that you two can be friends!"

I shrugged, "Depends."

"Depends?"

"Depends if I believe he is Ell-worthy or not." I spoke seriously, but Meshyou found it funny and let out a laugh. I stared at her as she wished

* * *

After a nice soak, I went back inside and changed into my night attire. For the boy's sake, I was wearing long pj bottoms instead of shorts and I had a jacket over my tank top. I don't need them getting any nosebleeds like the last time I walked around in my pjs... And now we were all hanging out in the 'Recreation Room'. I was currently talking to Momiji, "So, I heard Meshyou has a son."

Momiji nodded, "Yep, you mean Ritsu? Like Shigure, he lives outside the Sohma residence as well. I'll bring you to meet him later on! So, do you wanna play ping-pong? Kyo and Yuki won't play with me." Momiji asked, gesturing to the ping-pong table beside us.

I looked over at the table and saw Yuki and Kyo playing ping-pong. And let me tell ya, it was intense, on Kyo's side anyway. Kyo was really into the game, rushing towards the ball and slamming the paddle into it. Yuki, on the other hand, was calm as he played but you could see the force he put into his hits. I was surprised that Momiji and I hadn't been hit by a ball!

Kyo hit an oncoming ball, to which Yuki dodged, muttering, "Out. I told you, you have to bounce once."

Kyo gritted his teeth, "Shut up! If I play like you, I'll fall asleep!"

Yuki sighed and served the ball. Kyo's attention turned from insulting Yuki to the ball instantly, he returned it with force. Yuki sighed, and dodged it again. "Out."

"Again?" Momiji asked from beside me.

Yuki shook his head, "I thought that I'd want you to play with me occasionally, but it seems you are not a worthy opponent..."

I bit back my laughter when Yuki said that...and I failed. I bent over, clutching my sides, laughing. I was laughing so hard that I started to couch, in which, Momiji started to pat my back. "K-Kyo, y-you suck!" I said through coughs. Kyo's nose twitched and he through a glare at me, "OH YEAH!? Then you play with me! Let's see how good you are!"

I stopped laughing and started fanning myself. "Huh? No can do."

"And why not?!"

"Because I suck."

Kyo stopped yelling, and removed the glare from his face. "What?" he asked more calmly...before busting out into laughter. "HAHA! You can't play! So why are you making fun of me?!"

I smirked, "Because I have enough sense to admit that I'm not good at something. Unlike _someone_."

Kyo glared, "Humph, well I still want to play you! This will be fun!"

I scoffed, "Yeah, on your part."

"Exactly."

I glared as I walked over to the table, and grabbed the paddle Yuki had been using. "Whatever, just serve." Kyo smirked and with a swift movement of his arm, the ball came flying my way.

I swung my paddle as hard as I could, never taking my eye off the ball.

Pat...Pat...Pat... The sound of the ball rolling on the floor made me frown. I looked back at Kyo to see him smirking, "SHUT UP! I TIPPED IT!"

"PFT! It doesn't matter, you still suck!"

"I TOLD YOU I SUCKED!" My attention was turned to Yuki who was covering his mouth. I rose my eyebrow at him, but he just walked outside to the gardens. I told the guys I'd be back, and followed after him.

When I walked outside, Yuki was standing by a tree. I couldn't see his face so I moved closer. "Hey Yuki, you ok-"

I was stopped my Yuki's adorable giggle, along with the face he was making while laughing. Cute. Just too cute. "S-So funny! El-Ell, you're so f-funny!" Yuki said through his small fits of laughter. I smiled.

"Uh..what did I do?"

"So funny...hitting nothing..."

My smile dropped. "Wha- You mean to tell me you're making fun of me!? What the hell Yuki?! I thought we were friends!? Humph!" I huffed and turned away, crossing my arms. Yuki's laughter stopped, and I felt him place a hand on my shoulder. "Ellery, I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

I turned around to see his flustered look, and smiled. "Hah, gotcha! I was just kidding!" There was a pause. Then more laughter.

After we had calmed down a bit, Yuki smiled and handed out something to me. "Here, this is for you. I was going to give it to you earlier , but...I never found the right time..."

I hesitantly took the object from his grasp. My eyes widened when I studied the object that was now mine. "W-Whoa." was all I could muster, causing Yuki to giggle. He had given me a necklace. A necklace with a musical note charm. But the charm was made out of my birthstone, a diamond.

I looked back up at Yuki, a slight scarlet on my cheek bones, "Thanks Yuki, I didn't know you had some big bucks!" Yuki smiled, "Actually, this was money I had saved up over the years, but no need to worry, you don't have to pay be back."

I scoffed, beginning to put the necklace on, "I wasn't planning to." I began to struggle as I tried to put on the necklace. I just couldn't clip it! This is why I don't wear a lot of jewelry! "F-Freaking A!" I muttered as I missed the hook again. Yuki smiled at me warmly, and moved so he was behind me.

"Let me help you." Before I could reply, he had already taken my necklace from finger tips and was clipping it into place. The heat of his finger tips was still imprinted on my skin. Yuki moved back in front of me and stared into my light gray eyes. He lifted up my necklace, "Do you like it, Princess?"

I felt my face heat up. Usually I would laugh if a guy said this to me...but, it was different when Yuki said it. I gulped, not knowing what to do. "U-uh tons. Yeah, tons. T-thanks and stuff..." Yuki giggled and lifted the charm to his lips.

"The pleasure...is all mine...Or so it goes, right?"

All I could do was nod my head. I mean, what the hell. I bet you could fry sausages on my face, it was so hot! If anyone else saw me, they'd think I was fuckin furious because my face was all red! "W-Well! Goodnight!" I said and scurried off to my room, ignoring the glances Momiji and Kyo gave me as practically pushed them over as I went past them.

* * *

The next morning, everyone was up and our bus was here to take us home. Meshyou was there to see us off, and of course she was apologizing the whole time _while_ leaning on Kyo. I found that part hilarious. "Oi Kyo! I didn't know you liked older women!" I laughed, as Kyo glared at me. "Hey! Don't use me as something to lean on!" he turned his attention back to me, "And you, SHUT UP!" I turned away from a ranting Kyo and looked down at Momiji, "So, I guess I won't see you again for awhile huh?"

Momiji looked up at me and smiled, "Except for when you're at work!" Aw, always the optimistic one...

"Yep, what grade will you be in next Spring Momiji?"

Momiji laughed, "Nope! I'm going to be in my first year of senior high! I'm going to transfer to your school with Hatsuharu!"

Flabbergasted. If I was ever going to use that word. It would be now. "WHAT!? I am flab- I am mindfucked!"

Yuki came over to me, "Ellery, it seems you didn't know Momiji was one year younger than us. Him and Hatsuharu are the same age."

I tried to calm myself down and play it off, "Psh, yeah, I knew that..."

Kyo scoffed, "Yeah, you know that _now_."

I jabbed my finger in his direction. "YOU! Need to shut the hell up!"

"Pft. Whatever. Let's just go."

With that, everyone piled onto the bus. Time to go home.


	19. Freshman

**Chapter 19**

**A/N: **I do not own Fruits Basket or any of its characters. I only own my OC, Ellery Trace. All credit for the amazing cover of this story goes to **I Was Divided By Zero**. If you want a cover done, just PM her!

:) Thanks to the following for either reviewing, favoritng, or following:

**Doll Faces**

**marlilsis **

**avalon-rose-jackson**

**pervychan1**

**Yuriko-Rurinia**

**misstigri**

* * *

Spring has come, and you know what that means? Yeah, a new school year with new annoying people coming to the school.

Currently, Hana, Arisa, Kyo and I were chatting it up in our classroom. I was sitting on Arisa's desk, chewing gum. Arisa was leaning back against the wall in her chair, Kyo was sitting at his desk which was behind Arisa's and Hana was standing up. I sighed, "Ugh, the new freshies seem annoying."

Arisa smirked through her face-mask. "Pft, I wouldn't know. I didn't go to the Entrance Ceremony because of my stupid hay fever."

Kyo rose an eyebrow, a scowl on his face, "Why don't you take some medicine?"

Arisa glared at him, "Because I can't."

"Why?"

I butted in, "Hey carrot-face, where's Yuki?"

Kyo, completely forgetting about Arisa said, "What'd you call me?!"

I rolled my eyes, "Carrot-face. Now where's Yuki?"

Hana answered, knowing I wasn't going to get an answer from Kyo, "I heard he was the representative for the Entrance Ceremony."

"Oh yeah, now that I think of it, he did mention it."

Arisa joined back in, "This year, The Prince should get the chance to be the new Student Council President."

I rubbed my neck, and stared down at Arisa, "Nah, Yuki doesn't like that kind of stuff." I received a tap on my shoulder and looked over to see Hana in front of me.

"I believe I sensed some tension from Shigure at the parent meeting."

I nodded, "Yeah, that's because two of the new freshies are Sohma's."

I then began to tell Hana about what happened last night.

_The four of us sat at the usual table, eating what I had prepared for dinner. It was some-what peaceful until Shigure brought up that he was going to go to Haru and Momiji's Entrance Ceremony. _

_Yuki gave Shigure a blank stare, while Kyo and I frowned at him. Shigure raised one of his eyebrows, "What? Hatsuharu an Momiji are like brothers to me.. I have to witness an event that is important to them."_

_I spoke up, thrusting my chopsticks in Shigure's direction, "BULL! THAT'S A LOAD OF BULLSHIT!"_

_Shigure feigned hurt, "My, you don't know how to respect your elders..."_

_"Elders. That's exactly it! You're a fucking old man, who's skirt-chasing high school girls!"_

_Shigure placed a hand on his heart, "I, Shigure Sohma, would never to such a thing."_

Hana looked into my eyes, "Idiot." I knew she was referring to Shigure and nodded my agreement. Arisa's eyes widened and she pulled down her face-mask.

"Wait... More Sohma members are coming to _our_ school?"

I sighed and nodded, "Just as luck would have it, yes." I spoke sarcastically.

"Are they boys or girls."

"They're both boys."

Arisa quickly looked towards Kyo, who was silent this whole time, "Kyo, go get them."

Hana nodded, "That's right. Go bring them here."

Kyo frowned, and began to whine like a grade-schooler. "WHY ME!? Get Ell to do it! She's not doing anything other than sitting on her ass!"

I shot up from my seat on the desk, "Why don't you go jump off a bridge you pansy-ass!"

"HUH!? I'm not a pansy!"

"Oh yeah!? Then go get Haru and Momiji!"

"I DON'T WANNA!"

"Then I'll go-"  
"Yeah you will!" Kyo yelled interrupting me.

"and you're coming with me!" I ended with a smirk. I grabbed Kyo's hand and forced him down the corridors with me.

* * *

"Sooo," Ellery started, looking at Kyo. "Where are their classrooms?"

Kyo stopped dead in his tracks and turned to her with a glare, "What?! You don't even know what rooms they're in! And yet you come marching out here to look for them!"

Ellery frowned, "SO!? It's not my fucking fault! I thought you would know! They are _your_ cousins after all!"

"Whatever! Just stay there and I'll go ask someone if they've seen them!" Kyo huffed, and left her to go to the nearest classroom.

While Ellery stood leaning against the wall, chewing on her gum, she silently glaring at the floor with her arms-crossed. Kyo snorted at the sight and turned back towards the classroom. A young girl was standing outside, to his luck. "Hey." He said, getting the girl's attention.

The young girl blushed and stuttered as she looked up at the good-looking Sohma. "H-Hi. Ca-can I help y-you?"

Kyo took a deep breath, showing his annoyance, "Do you know two Sohma's, one has blonde hair and the other one has white hair."

The girl nodded, "Ye-yes, they're both in my cl-class."

Kyo sighed in relief, "Then go get them." The girl nodded and hurriedly went back into her classroom to retrieve the young Sohma's.

Not wanting to wait, Kyo turned to return to Ellery, but was stopped when he saw two freshman boys standing in front of him talking. Normally, Kyo would've brushed past them, not giving them a second glance, but this time was different. This time, they were talking about someone. _Someone_ that got Kyo's attention.

The boy on the left had brown hair, while the boy on the right had black hair. The brunette spoke, "Hey, you see that hottie over there?" Kyo followed the boys hand towards Ellery, and rose his eyebrow, continuing to listen in on the boys' conversation.

The dark-haired male nodded, a smirk on his face, "Hell yeah I do. How can I _not_?"

The brunette snickered. "Tell me about it! Look at her lips! They look silky smooth! Man, I'd like to touch them with mine..."

"Yeah, And her hair...it's dark with those cute pink highlights. I love how it falls on her chest like that..."

As the boys continued voicing their dirty thoughts, Kyo grew angrier and angrier. A glare was plastered clearly on his face.

The dark haired boy said, "Let's go talk to her." As the boys walked towards Ellery, Kyo followed quickly behind.

When they reached her, Ellery looked up into the two boy's faces and glared at them. "What the hell do you want? You didn't get enough from staring at me?" The boys' stopped, surprised. Ellery smirked, "What? You thought I couldn't see you? Pft, idiot freshies."

The boys moved closer, obviously not getting the hint. "We just want to talk-"

The boy stopped mid-sentence when a loud noise emitted throughout the hall. The boys looked at the source, which was a fist that was planted right above Ellery's head. Ellery was smirking at the boys, while Kyo gave them a cold stare. Kyo kept his fist above Ellery's head while Ellery began talking. "Heh, you still wanna talk bitches?" She smacked on her gum as the boys quickly walked away.

Kyo glared at the spot where the boys went out of sight at, Ellery looked up at him, "Hey, pussy-cat, you can move your hand now." Ellery smirked when Kyo's face went slightly pink.

He quickly removed his hand from above her and backed away slightly, "Shut up! It's your fault anyway!"

Ellery put her hands on her hips, "Uh huh, and why is that?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

"Because...you were standing there looking so-"

"So what, Kyo?" Momiji asked, clinging on to Kyo's arm. Kyo let out a yell as he shook Momiji off.

"Damn it, Momiji!" He yelled, while Ellery was trying to contain her laughter.

Momiji turned his attention to Ellery, and beamed at her with a smile, "Ell!" Ellery's eyes went wide as Momiji came running towards her, his arms open wide. Just as Momiji leaped in the air, he was caught by his collar by Hatsuharu.

Ellery breathed out in relief, "Oh Haru," Ellery gave Haru the up-and-down before continuing, "Looking as smexy as ever I see." She smirked. Haru smiled, "Thank you. You look nice also Ellery."

"Ell" she corrected.

Haru smiled again before returning to his blank expression, "Sorry, Ell."

Ellery looked back at Momiji, who was currently bickering with Kyo. He was dressed in the _girl's_ uniform. Ellery rolled her eyes, knowing this was normal behavior for him. Ellery's attention was turned towards Haru when he hit her in the face. "OW! What the hell!?"

Haru was staring straight in front of him, his arms spread out. Ellery followed his line of sight and saw Yuki. She gave him a faint smile, to which he returned. Then, before she knew it, Ellery was being tugged along by Haru. He had a strong, but small grip on her shirt as he inched towards Yuki.

"The hell..." Ellery muttered, looking down at Haru's hand that was attached to her shirt. To her surprise, when Haru reached Yuki, he took his free-hand and attached it to Yuki's shirt. Ellery gave Yuki a questioning look, and he just shook his head, "This is normal.."

Ellery sighed, trying to ignore how cute Haru was being at the moment and asked, "So, Haru and Momiji, how are you liking school?" Haru just grunted, but Momiji brightened up, "We-"

"SECOND YEAR, CLASS D KYO SOHMA, YOUR ORANGE HAIR IS REALLY GETTING ON MY NERVES! AND A MALE STUDENT WEARING A GIRL'S UNIFORM IS OUTRAGEOUS! TEACHERS MAY LET YOU OFF BUT I WON'T, BECAUSE I AM THE STUDENT COUNCIL PRESIDENT OF THIS SCHOOL! I AM TAKEI MAKOTO!"

Ellery rolled her eyes, her arms crossed, "Oh hell..."

Haru stared at Takei, "Here comes another idiot..." Haru moved his arms so one was over Yuki's shoulders and the other one was over Ellery's. Makoto heard Haru's remark and shouted, "SCHOOL HAS JUST STARTED AND THERE ARE ALREADY SO MANY PROBLEMS!"

Takei pointed at Haru, "YOU, HATSUHARU SOHMA, WHY IS YOUR HAIR WHITE?! AND WHY ARE YOU WEARING SO MUCH JEWELRY AS IF THR RULES MEAN NOTHING!"

Yuki calmly interrupted Takei's rant, "President...his hair is naturally white."

Takei jumped, surprised to see Yuki, "AH, YUKI! I DIDN'T SEE YOU THERE! YOU SAY HIS HAIR IS NATURALLY WHITE?! BUT WASN'T IT BLACK AT BIRTH!?"

"No, it's naturally white..."

Takei continued, but moving towards Momiji, "WHAT ABOUT YOU, MOMIJI SOHMA!? I'M SURE WEARING A GIRL'S UNIFORM ISN'T NATURAL! HAVE YOU ANY PRIDE?!"

Haru was glaring harder, and harder the more Takei talked. Meaning Black Haru was growing stronger and stronger.

Ellery glared at Takei, as he continued to bully Momiji. She moved away from Haru, making his arm fall back to his side. She roughly pulled Takei away from Momiji, who had tears in his, and stood in front of him. "Hey! I'm getting fucking tired of your loud mouth! Now, you leave Momiji alone! What the hell did he do to you?! And what he's wearing is fine!"

Takei frowned at Ellery, and pointed in her face, "YOU, ELLERY TRACE, HAVE NO ROOM TO TALK! YOU NEED TO HAVE YOUR MOUTH WASHED OUT! DIDN'T YOUR MOTHER EVER DISCIPLINE YOU!" Ellery flinched at the mention of her mother. The others took notice, but Takei didn't as he continued to scold her, "NOT TO MENTION YOUR HAIR! THE TEACHERS HAVE TOLD YOU COUNTLESS TIMES TO GET RID OF THESE HIGHLIGHTS, BUT YOU JUST KEEP RE-DYING THEM! WHAT KIND OF PARENTS DO YOU HAVE?!" Ellery's eyes were rimmed with tears, but she refused to let them fall. She stood strong, trying to resist the urge to punch the president, and continued to glare at him. "WELL, THEY'RE NOT VERY GOOD CONSIDERING THE WAY YOU TURNED OUT! YOUR PARENTS MUST REALLY BE STUPID-"

"Hey." Black Haru's voice stopped Takei in his tracks. He slowly turned to look at Haru, "Can you stop talking? You're voice is really annoying!"

"Shit..." Kyo whispered as he watched the scene before him. Takei was shaking in his shoes as Haru continued to push on him. His voice getting darker and colder by the minute.

Momiji had moved beside Yuki, and Ellery had moved too. She ignored the worried glances Yuki was giving her. Kyo was too engrossed with Haru and Takei.

Haru grabbed Takei by the collar, lifting him up, "Who the hell do you think you are?!"

When Takei didn't say anything, Haru began shaking him furiously, "Talk! Why won't you say something!"

Ellery, seeing where this was going, quickly grabbed Haru's arm, looking at the ground. Her voice was stern as she spoke to Haru, "Haru. Enough. I know that you're eventually going to do it, so go ahead and get it over with."

Everyone looked at Haru and Ellery with confused expressions on their faces. Haru smirked at Ellery, understanding what she meant, "You wanna come with?"

Ellery smirked back, peeking through her bangs, "Not this time." she played along.

The glare returned to Haru's face as he turned back to Takei, "So you say my hair isn't natural, huh!? Well allow me to show you otherwise!"

Haru dragged Takei into the men's restroom that was nearby. Not even a second later, Takei walked out, looking pale. "Yes, you are correct. It's natural. Most definitely natural. Ahem, well I admit defeat, I shall be on my way!" Takei then quickly ran from the corridor.

Haru came out, and looked over at Ellery, who looked back to normal. Haru smirked and walked closer to her, and moved his face close to hers, grabbing her chin. "So, is it next time?"

Yuki and Kyo quickly reacted, punching Haru away from Ellery. Ellery laughed at Haru's crippled form and at Yuki and Kyo's irritated expressions.

When Haru got back up, Black Haru was nowhere in sight.

The bell rung, signaling that the group need to go back to class. Ellery looked down at Momiji, "Hey Momiji, after school I'll introduce you two to my friends." Momiji smiled and nodded happily, "Yes! Of course!" Momiji then turned to Yuki, "Oh yeah, Yuki! I have something to tell you!" Yuki nodded.

Ellery sighed, "Well, I'll go ahead then." She waved at the boys and walked towards her class.

As soon as Ellery was out of sight, Momiji told Yuki, "It's him. He said he was coming to the school. It's Akito."


	20. Akito-bastard

**Chapter 20**

**A/N: **I do not own Fruits Basket or any of its characters. I only own my OC, Ellery Trace. Credit for the story cover goes to **I Was Divided by Zero**, if you want a cover, PM her!

Thanks to all my little munchies for following, favoriting, and reviewing!:

**frostbird**

**storygirl99210**

**rock redemption**

**meiliawesome**

**lokisadopted**

* * *

Yuki stared at Momiji wide-eyed. A moment passed in silence before Yuki spoke. "...What?"

Momiji frowned and looked down, knowing why Yuki was so alert about the news. "We don't know. But, during the opening ceremonies, I heard from Shigure that Akito suddenly wanted to come." Momiji took a breath, "Therefore...even though he left later, he should be arriving at the school just about now."

Kyo rubbed his neck, his eyebrows scrunched up, "Then that means he missed the opening ceremonies. Then why'd he come?"

Haru looked at him, "My guess is that he didn't really come for the entrance ceremonies."

Yuki stayed silent, looking at the floor, his hands clenched in tight fists. Before anymore words were exchanged, Yuki silently walked away.

* * *

I had left the Sohma boys to talk and was on my back to class. I took my time, knowing I was late anyway, considering Momiji and Haru's classroom was a great distance from ours. I stretched my hands out in front of me and yawned as I walked down the corridor. I stopped short when I glanced at my reflection in the giant glass windows.

I smirked, taking in my appearance. My dark black hair still had pink highlights. Although they looked to be fading. Eh, I'll just get Kyo or someone to go to the salon with me this weekend. I lightly ran my fingers through my hair, looking at the length. Last year, it was only at my shoulders, but now it was just below my collar bones.

Then I looked at my "uniform". I had neglected to wear my jacket over my white dress shirt this morning. So I was dressed in white tank-top with a white dress shirt over it. I was still wearing the school's skirt, but instead of the shoes and socks, I wore a pair of ankle socks and some black and white converses. Ah, I was always the rebel.

I turned my head away from the window and turned around to continue on my when I bumped into someone. "Oof! Watch it-" I started but stopped when I looked up into dark teal eyes. The man was 5'4, while I was 5'6. But he looked really intimidating despite his smaller height. He was wearing dark clothes too, and that just added to his intimidating aura.

He had plum colored hair, with a short cut like Yuki's except his hair was even. The man looked really familiar, and that was when it all clicked.

My confusion turned into a glare as I stared hard into the man's eyes. "Hey! You're that fucker that was staring at me when I was at the Sohma residence!"

He merely stared at me. "Do you know who I am?" he asked.

I scoffed, "Yeah some creeper who has a staring problem!"

The man surprisingly smiled, "Is that so? Sorry to say that you're wrong. I am Akito Sohma."

"So what!?...Wait, what?" I asked, confusion etched on my face.

"I'm Akito Sohma. Nice to finally meet you Ellery Trace."

I frowned at Akito, not liking the aura he was giving off that betrayed his cheery smile. "Hn. If you say so." I glared at the hand he had placed in front of me to shake, and watched as he pulled it away.

He kept a smile on his face, but I swear I saw a glimpse of irritation in his eyes. "You're headstrong, aren't you. And you speak your mind. I like that. Also, you're very beautiful." I continued to glare at him as he moved closer, taking a lock of my hair between his fingers. "I hope we can become friends...And Yuki and Kyo, please take care of them."

"Akito!" A voice sounded from down the hall. Akito turned his head, his hand still gently holding my hair. I followed the voice and saw Yuki standing at the end the hall. Fear and shock etched into his expression.

Akito's eyes widened, and he backed away from me, stepping forward in Yuki's direction. "Ah Yuki! It's been so long! You have gotten taller and look more mature than the last time I saw you!"

Yuki ignored Akito's greeting and quickly walked closer to us so that he was standing beside me, but was also in front of Akito. "What are you doing!?"

"What?" Akito asked, confused at Yuki's worried tone.

"What did you do to Ellery!" Yuki exclaimed again.

Akito answered calmly, "Nothing, I was just introducing myself." He turned towards me, "Right Ms. Trace?"

I scoffed, crossing my arms, "More like annoying the shit out of me."

Akito frowned, but it quickly vanished and was replaced with a smile and a laugh. "She's funny. I like her!"

Yuki frowned, grabbing my arm protectively. I honestly had no idea what was going on, but I could tell Yuki did NOT like Akito. Akito ignored it and stepped closer to Yuki, placing a hand on his cheek. "Yuki, I came here today to ask you a question." I saw Akito's eyes flicker to me for a second and then back to Yuki. "On New Year's, why did you choose not to come? Why did you do that? You know I've been really generous lately, but when you did that..it really broke my heart." Akito spoke in a cold voice, "I'll have to reeducate you. Once again, put you in that room all day to teach you the meaning of life!"

Yuki began to tremble, and I saw fear in his eyes as sweat formed onto his forehead. I glared and looked back at Akito. Akito continue tormenting Yuki, smirking at the distress he was putting him through. I gritted my teeth and shook off Yuki's hold on my arm, and swung at Akito. Hitting him square in the face with my fist. I stood in front of Yuki, and looked at Akito who stumbled back when I hit him. "You're lucky we have to get to class, or you would have gotten a lot _more_ than just a punch to the face. Got that asshole?" I turned to Yuki and grabbed his hand, pulling him towards our building, "Let's go Yuki."

Akito placed a hand on his cheek and smirked, "Very well, I have to return to Shigure and the other's or they will become worried about me...and Yuki, enjoy your high school life...I hope you will have time to visit me soon..."

Neither me or Yuki looked back as we walked away from Akito. I though, lifted up my free hand and flipped up my middle finger to the piece of shit called Akito.

* * *

Akito smirked again and turned in the other direction when he spotted two reddish-brown eyes looking at him. He smirked at the orange haired teenager and continued on his way, ignoring the glare he received from the boy.

* * *

After me and Yuki were in the second-year building, I released my hold on his arm. I turned to look at his now sad face. My eyes showed concern and worry as I spoke, "Yuki...are you okay?"

Yuki looked up into my eyes, a sad expression still on his face, "Ellery..Akito...he really didn't say anything weird to you?"

I smiled, "You mean other than annoying shit I don't care about? No. He didn't. He just told me his name and stuff."

Yuki allowed a smile to grace his face, "Is that so..." Yuki looked into my eyes, "And Ellery, thank you...for what you did back there. But, I'm worried tha-"

Before Yuki could finish a familiar voice echoed throughout the hall. "Hey, there you are Ellery! Oh, and the prince!" Arisa smiled through her mask. "Do you guys want to join us in a game?"

* * *

"Remind me _why_ I'm here!" Kyo grumbled as he held his Badmitten racket.

I glared, from my side of the net beside my teammates; Yuki, Arisa, and Hana. "Because you're a pussy and need to be defeated."

Kyo growled at me and clenched his fists, "That's it! C'mon Haru and Momiji, we're gonna beat their asses!" Kyo stomped into his position, waiting for me to serve.

I began to throw the birdie into the air when Yuki stopped me, "Wait, um, what about the rules?"

I smirked and as I brought my racket down onto the birdie I spoke, "Whoever falls first loses!"

* * *

"He said that Ellery was...interesting..." Shigure said, his face in the palm of his hands as he spoke to Hatori.

"Interesting?" Hatori questioned.

Shigure nodded, a worried look on his face, "Yes, and I have to say that that scares me...Ellery punched him for pete's sake!"

"Was that all?"

Shigure shook his head, "No..he said she wasn't anything good to look at. And that she was ugly.."

_Shigure sat with Akito in the back of one of the family's cars and listened to Akito talk about the events that had just recently transpired while he held an ice pack to his face._

_"From the moment we talked...she was rude." Shigure didn't say a word, and only listened to what the Sohma head had to say. "She was a bitch. And it took all my strength not to hit her when she spoke to me like that. Not to mention that she was ugly. Nothing good to look at.."_

_Shigure furrowed his brows, but quickly went back to straight face as Akito continued his rant. "She seems pretty smart, but she lets her temper get the better of her..." Akito basically snarled as he held the ice pack closer to his face. He looked out the window, "But I find her interesting. She knew I was the head of the family, but yet, she still hit me." Akito frowned, closing his eyes._

_Akito slowly re-opened his eyes and started at his knees, "I discovered something though, that Yuki will surely return to me. Because his eyes showed how scared he was when he saw me. That is evidence that he cannot forget me. And even better..he seemed even more frightened when he thought I did something to that girl.."_

Shigure sighed, glancing over at Hatori, "For such a long time, he was locked in such a dark room...suffering such severe psychological torture..." Shigure's eyes saddened, "It truly isn't very easy to forget. Especially with a such a deep scar on his heart!"

Hatori sighed, preparing a cigarette as he replied to Shigure, "But Akito would never understand. Those who hurt others will also hurt themselves... The pain between them will exist forever."

Shigure smiled, nodding in agreement, "A lot of courage is needed to forget the pain. And also.."

"Hm?" Hatori asked, signaling for Shigure to continue.

"Ellery is a really pretty girl! I think she's _very_ cute! If Kyo and Yuki weren't always around to stop me, I'd probably already ha-"

"Shigure." Hatori spoke coldly, glaring at Shigure. "Enough."

Shigure smiled, and let out a small laugh, "Just stating the truth."

* * *

"Done! End of game! You lose! We win! Haha motherfucker!" I yelled, jumping up and down. Kyo was on his knees on the Badmitten court, panting. Momiji was laying down on the court and Haru was leisurely laying down on one of the benches.

"Damn you bitch!" Kyo wheezed out.

I laughed and turned to my teammates. "Great job guys! We beat their asses!" I gave everyone a high-five. I smiled back at Yuki when I saw one of his genuine smiles on his face. "You did great Yuki!"

Yuki stopped, and stared at me wide-eyed for a moment, a small pink tinge on his cheeks before smiling his rare smile again. "Thank you Ellery, you did well too."

I smirked before turning back to Kyo and the others, "Well we should be going, it's going to be dark soon."

Hana nodded, "It seems you are right Ellery. We shall be going. See you tomorrow, goodbye."

Arisa flicked her hand in a wave, "Bye guys!" She then followed after Hana.

"We're going home too." Haru said, tiredly getting off the bench. He slowly made his way over to me and Yuki, and pulled me aside, out of Yuki's hearing. "I was really worried, but it seems to be okay now. Ell, I'd like to thank you." Haru gently patted my head, and walked back over to Momiji. Momiji jumped up and down excitedly as he walked away, despite the fact he was worn out. "Bye Ell!" I heard him yell.

Yuki walked over to me and gently placed his hand on my elbow, "Are you ready Ell? Let's go home!" He smiled, taking my hand in his.

I smiled, "Haha, I've been ready! It's that ass over there that's slowing us down!" I pointed over my shoulder at Kyo, who was still finally standing up.

Yuki looked over at him, "We can leave without him."

I held in a laugh, because I knew Yuki was serious. Kyo glared at Yuki, "Shut up you damn rat! I'm coming!" Kyo quickly made his way over to us, and snatched my free hand, pulling me along. Of course I was still holding Yuki's hand, so Yuki was dragged along too. I smiled, used to this daily routine.


	21. First Impressions

**Chapter 21**

**A/N: **I do not own Fruits Basket or any of its characters. I only own my OC, Ellery Trace. The beautiful cover was made by **I Was Divided by Zero**. Want one? PM her!

I'd like to take a second to welcome some new and some not so new people to _The Remedy_!

**New** Followers: **_RougeReaper_**

**New **Followers _and _Favoriters: ****, **_Kitsune Barra Hime_**, and **_Khayos_**

**New** Reviewers: **_storygirl99210_**

Okay guys, it's that time again...POLL TIME! I'm ready to start on another FanFiction and I have a few planned out, all I need is help on deciding which one I should begin! I'm posting a poll on my profile so go give it a look please!

* * *

Two days after the incident with Akito, I woke up early in the morning and lazily fumbled down the stairs.

"Ah, good morning Ellery." I was greeted by Yuki's smooth voice, and I looked up at him still half-asleep.

"Mhmm.." I mumbled, not sure of what he said to me as I continued my trek to the kitchen. Yuki followed me, a soft smile radiating from his lips as he watched me fumble around with a cereal box.

A began to pour the cereal into a bowl I had gotten from a cabinet with my eyes closed. Every time I hear a small '_Tap_' I'd open my eyes to see I missed the bowl. After several attempts to get the cereal in the bowl, I hear Yuki's quiet laugh from behind me. I tiredly glared at him over my shoulder.

"Here Ellery, let me give it a try." Yuki said, gently tugging the box of cereal away from me. He smiled down at the two pieces of cereal that had managed to make it into the bowl, unlike the other pieces that were scattered all over the counter and floor. As Yuki poured the cereal into the bowl, he would glance over at my slouched form every so often. "This has become a daily routine, you know?" he asked as he retrieved the carton of milk from the fridge. I shrugged my shoulders, and wiped at my eyes. What he said was true though. It seemed that every morning he was the one assisting me in making my breakfast because I was still too tired to do it.

Before I knew it, Yuki was standing in front of me, a bowl and spoon in his hands. "Here you are Ellery." He smiled at me as I took the bowl and spoon and silently exited the room to go sit down at the table.

Yuki followed behind me and sat across from me as we both watched the TV. After awhile of silence, I finally was awake enough to speak clearly. "Thanks Yuki" I said in between bites. "It must suck that you have to make me breakfast every morning."

Yuki simply shook his head, "Don't worry about it. I actually enjoy doing it."

We both exchanged a warm smile before returning our attention the cartoons on TV.

"Ellery?" Yuki asked after I had finished eating.

I looked over at him, "Yeah?"

"Would you like to come with me to the Secret Base? I was going to go earlier, but when I saw you I thought that maybe you'd like to go too."

A smile instantly made its way onto my face, "Of course I want to come! Thank god I woke up at that ungodly hour! YAY! We're going to the Secret Base!"

I heard Yuki chuckle as he said, "I'll wait for you to get ready."

"Yep!" I said as I rushed to put my dirty dishes in the sink so I could go upstairs and get ready.

* * *

Me and Yuki were at the Secret Base. As Yuki tended to his plants, I was seated on a rock, watching intently. I had noticed that Yuki's mood had brightened a lot since two days ago, and I can honestly say that that made me happy. "You can help if you'd like to Ellery." Yuki offered as he patted the soil around one of the vegetables.

I shrugged my shoulders, "Oh, I know. But I'm waiting until you get to the strawberries!"

Yuki smiled, "I was saving those for last. First I'm going to tend to the carrots, turnips, and leeks. Especially the leeks."

We both laughed, enjoying the thought of how Kyo would feel about having fresh leeks brought into the house. "That's fine. Save the best for last, right?"

He nodded and continued to pull out weeds that had appeared into the garden. I sighed, "I really wish May would hurry up and come, I _really_ want to eat some strawberries!"

A smile spread across Yuki's face, "I agree. I wish May would come faster too."

I continued to watch as Yuki pulled weeds. A cool wind blew by and I let out a sneeze. "_Achoo!_"

Yuki quickly looked up, "Are you okay, Ellery?"

I nodded and shrugged my shoulders. "Yeah, it's just a little cold out."

"Yes, it's hard to believe its April because it's so cold. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

Yuki was silent for a moment before he spoke again, "Ellery, you should go ahead back. I'm almost finished here anyway."

I smiled at Yuki's intentions, "Well, if you're almost done here then why can't I just wait for you to finish? Hmm?" I pressed, smirking at him.

Yuki looked down, as if thinking, "Ellery, you should hurry back to go and prepare lunch!" As if on cue, Yuki's stomach growled. "See? I'm already hungry. Please do go get started on lunch."

I laughed and stood up, "Fine, but I'll be back, and you better have not touched those strawberry plants! I want to help you with them!"

Yuki nodded, "Alright, Ellery. Thank you."

I simply waved at him before walking back towards the house.

I hummed as I walked along the dirt path, and closed my eyes as I got into the small tune I had come up with.

I was quickly knocked out of my thoughts when I accidentally tripped over a tree root that was protruding from the ground, and fell face first into...clothes?

"What the hell?" I said as I sat up on my knees. I picked up the article of clothing and eyed it suspiciously, "Who the hell is streaking in this weather!?" I asked out loud to no one in particular.

I flipped the red long jacket around in my hands, "Hmph, they have some weird taste...If I had clothes like that I'd probably strip naked too, just to get out of them..."

I placed the jacket down and picked up a white, long-sleeved shirt. Right before I could insult that piece of clothing as well, I felt something crawl up my skirt.

My eyes went wide and my face went red at the movements of the unknown creature. "Holy. Shit." I said before slowly looking down at my clothes, trying my best to not rip them off me.

As I slowly put my hand under my shirt I said calmly, "Okay. I'm just going to, slowly...and calmly... PULL YOU THE FUCK OUT OF MY SHIRT! GET OFF OF ME YOY PERVERTED CREATURE! I AM NOT SHTTING YOU! I. WILL. KILL. YOU." So much for being calm.

I was fumbling under my shirt, trying to get the creature. But every time I tried to grab him, he would just move so he was out of my reach. And I could only use one hand, because my other hand was being used to make sure my shirt didn't accidentally fly up from all the fumbling I was doing.

"Ellery, are you okay!?" I heard Yuki ask urgently. I looked over my shoulders and saw that Yuki was now standing on the dirt path.

"No, I am not! There is something in my shirt!" I yelled, growing frustrated from not being able to get the thing out from under my shirt.

Yuki was now beside me, and as if Yuki used telekinesis, the creature slithered out of my shirt from the collar, revealing that it was a white snake with golden yellow eyes.

I clenched my fists as Yuki roughly grabbed the snake by the neck. I didn't know who was madder, me the victim or Yuki, who was glaring daggers at the snake. "Ayame..." I heard Yuki grit out through his teeth.

Yuki continued to the house, the snake still in his clutch, and the clothes I had found draped over his arms. I followed after, wanting to ask if I could be the one to kill the snake.

* * *

Kyo stood before Shigure, "Hey! I'm hungry!" He asked impatiently.

Shigure raised his eyebrows and looked up from his paper, "Ellery and Yuki should be back soon. You'll just have to wait."

Kyo groaned before trudging off towards the kitchen, "Never mind, I'll just make something for myself." Kyo pouted as he walked to the kitchen.

Shigure quickly stood up as he remembered what was lying out on the counter, "Wait! Kyo, hold on! We should just wait for Ellery to return!"

It was too late. Kyo had already spotted the ingredients of what would be today's meal. "Wh-What is this!?" Kyo asked in disgust as he promptly threw the bowl to the floor.

Shigure frowned at the waste of the onions, miso, and leeks. "Kyo...you shouldn't waste food!" He said scolding.

"Shut up! You always make fun of others to amuse yourself!"

The sound of a door sliding open removed Shigure from Kyo's rants. "Ah, they're back! Isn't that wonderful~" Shigure sung, joy laced on his face.

That joy was gone when suddenly Yuki was in front of him, shoving an unconscious snake in his face, "**Let's skin this, and cook this.**" Yuki spoke in a dark tone. Shigure cautiously looked over Yuki's shoulder and saw a fuming Ellery. Shigure then turned back to look at the snake.

He raised his eyebrows, "Ayame?"

Kyo looked at the snake. Confusion appeared on his face, "Wha-? Isn't he Ayame? Why all of a sudden?"

Shigure and Kyo turned to Ellery when she began to speak. "That fucking thing has a name!? Give it to me! I'll skin it myself! That pervert needs to be put through my wrath!" Ellery stomped to be beside Yuki.

Yuki pressed Shigure as he leaned closer, "Quickly, let's skin him!"

Shigure pushed Yuki lightly away, and tried to calm the situation, "N-Now, now Yuki! You need to calm down!"

* * *

I glared at the door of the room where the perverted snake was resting as Shigure began to explain to me about how the snake was a member of the zodiac. A _perverted_ member. Okay he didn't tell me that part but I'm just saying...

"His name is Ayame Sohma, and he is exactly what you saw. A-"

"Pervert." I answered for him.

Shigure sighed and shook his head, "No, a-"

"Pedophile."

"Ellery, will you please let me finish?"

"Yeah, I can't think of anything else to call him anyway..."

Shigure cleared his throat and continued. "He's a snake."

I gave him a you've-got-to-be-kidding-me look. "Seriously? That's all you were going to say? Pft."

Shigure frowned and continued, "Actually no. I wasn't finished." He shot me an accusing look, to which I whistled and looked away, feigning innocence.

"Anyway... Snakes should be hibernating during this weather, but Ayame is no normal snake so he doesn't do that. His weakness though, is his fear of getting cold. If he gets too cold, he'll transform into a snake, like he did today."

"Sounds troublesome." I said.

Shigure nodded and smiled, "Ayame, Hatori and I are all the same age! We went to elementary, middle, an high school together! Us three...we were dazzling!"

I scoffed and looked at Yuki and Kyo who were rolling their eyes. I returned to Shigure and gave him a doubting look, "You, and Hatori? Dazzling? I can't even picture someone else being with you two."

I ignored Shigure's over-dramatic hurt look and turned to Yuki, who looked upset as he glared at the floor. I nudged his shoulder, "Hey, what's wrong?"

Yuki shook his head, "Mention that name and of course I'll get upset."

Shigure heard the exchange, "Hey, you shouldn't be like that! How can you treat your own brother that way?"

Ellery rose both her eyebrows and her eyes widened, "WHAT?! YOUR BROTHER IS THAT PERVERTED SNAKE!?"

A poof was heard from where Ayame was, and the door to the room suddenly opened. Out stepped a young man, standing at 5'9 with long flowy white hair and beautiful golden yellow eyes. He spoke in a luring deep voice, "Ah don't say that beautiful lady. Please, let me explain. I was so cold before, and I was trying to find someplace warm. And once I found your warm body, I just had to grab and hold on to it. Isn't that just instincts?"

Ellery glared at the man, "No! Now shut up you pedophile!"

The man placed a hand on his heart as if what Ellery said hurt him, but he brushed it off when he took notice of Kyo, Shigure and Yuki. "Hello everyone~ And my brother! How are you?"

"Bad." Ellery said under her breath, as she crossed her arms.

Yuki glared at his brother before standing up to be in front of him. "So what exactly did you 'hold on' too!? Not taking you to the police is already too kind!"

Ellery glared at Ayame, not really seeing how him and Yuki were brothers. They looked completely different in her opinion. Kyo heard Yuki and looked at Ellery, who he was sitting beside, "What happened? What did that guy really do?" Kyo could already feel anger boiling up inside him at the thought of Ayame being in Ellery's clothes.

Ellery frowned, "The bastard crawled up my-"

"OH! Baby Kyo, you're really here!" Ayame interrupted.

Kyo glared at him, "DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

Shigure smiled and pulled Ayame away from Kyo and Ellery, "Let's not talk about Baby Kyo!"

Ellery snickered as Kyo yelled at Shigure, "STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

As if his pleas never reached them, Ayame and Shigure started a conversation.

Ayame flipped his hair over his shoulders, "During the time I wasn't here... did you see anyone else, Shigure?"

Shigure placed a hand on his heart and looked into Ayame's eyes, "Even if you weren't here, I couldn't be like that, Ayame."

The two didn't even see the looks of disgust the three teenagers were giving them as they both cheered, "All right!"

After the two's laughter subsided, Shigure pointed at the still glaring Ellery, "She is Ellery Trace. You came to see her too, right?"

Ayame smiled at Ellery as he spoke to Shigure, completely ignoring her 'I'm slitting your throat' action. "Ahh...you can say that."

Ayame moved closer to Ellery and bowed, "I'm sorry about earlier. I am Ayame Sohma, Yuki's older brother."

Ellery narrowed her eyes and stood up. "Sorry? You're _sorry_?! You think just apologizing will help lighten my mood about you?!" Ellery poked her finger in his chest and leaned towards him.

Ayame's eyes widened but a smile quickly took over his face, "You are just like a wonderful flower."

Ellery cocked her head to the side, "What the hell are you talking about?"

Ignoring her question, Ayame continued, "A beautiful flower in the middle of a house full of dirty men!"

Ellery snarled and removed her finger from her chest. Yuki, noticing Ellery's irritation spoke up, "Brother. Please don't treat her like an idiot..."

Ayame's eyes widened and he looked at Ellery who was clenching her fists, and looked like she was ready to kill anyone who so much as touched her. He quickly looked back at Yuki, a little shaken from the piercing glare Ellery was giving him, "I really do respect her! Excuse me for my lack of manners!"

As if to prove it, Ayame sat down at the table. "Now princess, can I have a cup of tea? And hurry up and make some lunch!" Ayame clapped his hands.

Yuki yelled at Ayame, "I said show her some respect!". Kyo sighed, his nose twitching. And Ellery...oh god.

Her eyebrows were twitching with annoyance, and she kept clenching and unclenching her fists. She moved near Ayame and glared down at him, but he continued to smile at her. "Dear Princess, would you please hurry with that te-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU PEASANT!" Ellery yelled kicking Ayame in the shoulder. He fell to his side, but quickly sat back up.

With a worried tone he asked, "Princess? Are you okay? Who angered you?"  
"YOU DID! YOU IDIOTIC MOTHER FUCKE-"

"C'mon Princess! Let's hurry away from this place and go out to eat! These males have angered you, and I shall make it all better!"

Ellery yelled in protest as Ayame dragged her out of the house, "Hey! Let me go! Yuki, Kyo, Shigure! Why the hell are you standing there?! Do something!"

As the two got further in the distance, Shigure looked over at the two angry faces of Kyo and Yuki, "It's useless to be angry at me!"

Yuki rubbed the temples of his forehead, "She'll probably kill him..."

Kyo scoffed, "If we're lucky!"

* * *

I was seated on a stool in a Chinese restaurant, impatiently tapping my foot against the counter in front of me. Needless to say, I was _not_ happy. But doesn't being dragged away by someone you don't like do that to a person? Or is it just me?

The fact that Ayame was all smiles didn't make me any more happier. He clapped his hands together and said cheerfully, "Order whatever you would like! I only want the dumpling set!"

My eyebrow twitched, but I looked at the menu nevertheless. I mean, who would pass up free food?

My eyes immediately roamed the Dessert section of the menu. I didn't look away even as Ayame began talking to me again. "No need to worry about Yuki and them They can take care of themselves!"

I scoffed, not moving my gaze from the sweets listed on the menu. "What makes you think I was worrying about them? I know they can take care of themselves, and if they can't then they can starve for being lazy ass heads!" I laughed at my own words, picturing the glares I would've received by the three Sohma's if they heard what I said.

Ayame placed a hand on my cheek and forced me to look at him. A frown was on my face as he said, "What about me? Would you worry about me, love?"

My brow scrunched up, and I placed a hand on his forehead, forcibly pushing him away. "Can you _not_ be so close to me?"

Ayame just smiled, unfazed and looked to the man that was manning the counter, "Two dumpling sets it is!"

I frowned and quickly slammed by hand on the menu Ayame was handing back to the man. The man grew tense, while Ayame just looked confused. "Make that _one_ dumpling set, and a strawberry cheesecake. That is all." I removed my hand from the menu and sat back down.

I crossed my arms over my chest, and closed my eyes in irritation when I heard Ayame's surprised voice. "My dear Ellery, why didn't you tell me you didn't want the dumpling set? If only I had known..."

I opened my eyes, only to narrow them at Ayame. Brushing what he said aside, I tried my best to be civil with him, "I was surprised," Ayame looked over at me, waiting for me to continue, "I didn't know Yuki had a brother. He never mentioned you..."

Ayame smiled sadly, and looked down at his hands, "Of course he wouldn't tell you about me...You can probably tell our relationship is not the greatest!" Ayame let out a soft laugh, but I could tell there was sadness in it, "You could say we aren't even close..." Ayame moved his hair so it was out of his way and behind his shoulders. I eyed it, before he continued, "We're ten years apart in age. Once Yuki was born, because of his health, we had to be separated... Anyway, he was raised the way _they_ wanted him to be raised. I only knew that I had a brother, but I had no feelings towards him."

Ayame cleared his throat, "I heard that Yuki saw Akito at school the other day... How should I put this? Well...to Yuki, Akito is a real scary guy. And I thought he would be very unhappy right now.. I said that I came to see you, but...I actually want to see Yuki. But it seems that he is actually very happy. I must say that I am disappointed, I thought that I could finally be a brother!"

I smiled softly at Ayame, feeling pity for the man. As I looked at his sad smile, I gently tugged on his hair. He looked towards me, his eyes widened. I smiled, "Want me to braid your hair?"

It took a moment for my words to register in Ayame's head before a smile slowly crept on his face, "Yes...Yes I would love for you to braid my hair." I smiled to myself as Ayame turned in his seat and I began to braid his long hair. I'm glad that my lighten-the-mood plan worked.

"I believe..." I said softly to Ayame.

"What?" He asked, confused at my words.

"I believe there is hope for you and Yuki. I think that there will be a day when the two of you finally get along again..."

If I had been looking at Ayame's face, I would've seen a smile radiating from it.

"Yes...I believe so too..."

* * *

I walked into my home with my hands behind my back. As soon as I walked through the door, Yuki was running into the room. "Ellery! Are you okay!?"

I smirked, "Yep! What about you? Did you eat lunch yet?"

Yuki quickly shook his head, "That doesn't matter...But my brother, did he trouble you?"

"Pft, nope! He got me a strawberry cheesecake! That automatically gave him points!"

Yuki smiled and I continued, "So, Yuki... Do you..um...hate your brother?"

Yuki was silent for a moment before he began to talk again, "No, it's not hate...It's...it's just hard to communicate with him..."

Ayame's voice suddenly filled the room, "If communication is the problem then there is an easy solution! Now it's time for us to get close!"

I removed my hands from behind my back and revealed Ayame in his snake-form, wrapped around my wrist. "What do you say, Brother?" Ayame cheered.

Yuki just stared at Ayame, with a surprised expression. He looked at me and then back at Ayame. This exchange took place several times before he said, "Did you...Were you...in her clothes?" Yuki asked calmly.

Ayame, who didn't notice the growing tension smiled, "Ah, when I first changed I quickly went under her clothes! But my dear Ellery forced me out and stomped on me!" Ayame let out a sad sigh at the end.

Yuki blinked.

Yuki blinked again.

A third time.

"So...you went up her skirt again?"

Ayame giggled, "Yep!"

Yuki's calm exterior quickly dissipated and it took the form of an evil glare. "YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO BE MY BROTHER!"

Yuki roughly took the snake from my wrist and began beating it to a pulp. Kyo had come down stairs during the revelation of Ayame being in my clothes, so he was smiling sadistically as he watched Ayame get beaten by Yuki. I just smiled wickedly alongside Kyo, despite the fact that I thought Ayame was a-okay to be around now...but sometimes I just want to...you know...high five him...in the face...with a chair.

Shigure walked into the room and Ayame quickly slithered out of Yuki's grasp. "Shigure, where do I sleep tonight?" Ayame asked, as if he wasn't just slammed into the floor multiple times.

Shigure rose an eyebrow at the snake that was now draped around his neck, "Huh? You want to stay?"


	22. Snuggling

**Chapter 22**

**A/N: **I do not own Fruits Basket or any of its characters. I only own my OC, Ellery Trace. The cover image has CHANGED! This time _I_ made the cover! I feel so proud of myself! And yes, that is Ellery on the cover.

Thanks to the following:

**Reviewers**: _storygirl99210_, _frostbird_, and _sre16animelover_

**Favorites: **_creative1398_

**Follows **and **Favorites: **_Dezrae2011_, and _sre16animelover_

Okay guys, it's that time again...POLL TIME! I'm ready to start on another FanFiction and I have a few planned out, all I need is help on deciding which one I should begin! I'm posting a poll on my profile so go give it a look please!

* * *

I was woken the next day by the constant ringing of my alarm. I groaned and tried to get further into my covers, only to be stopped by something warm. I sighed in content and curled in the warm object, hoping to fall back to sleep.

"Oh Ellery~ I didn't take you as a snuggler!"

My eyes shot open and sat up in my bed. I felt myself choke when I saw what the "warm object" was. I clenched my hands into fists, gripping the covers. "AYAME! GET THE HELL OUT!" I screamed as I lurched one of my fists forward, landing a hit on Ayame's face.

"Ow! Ellery that really hurt!" Ayame whined.

I snarled, "SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU SICK BASTARD!" I glanced over at my door, which was locked. "How did you even get in here?! My door is fucking locked!"

Ayame just smiled innocently, "Well not through that window of course!"

I looked at the one window that was in my room, and sure enough it was open. My felt my eye twitch, "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Suddenly my door was kicked down, Yuki being in the doorway. He glared coldly at his brother, and spoke in a menacing tone. "**Allow me**."

* * *

"Ellery, please look at me, I am truly sorry!" Ayame said pleadingly at the table as all five of us ate breakfast.

Yuki closed his eyes in irritation, "If you didn't want her to be mad with you, then you shouldn't have done what you did."

Ayame looked at Yuki, tears in the corner of his eyes, "Don't tell me my darling Yuki is infuriated as well!?"

Yuki ignored Ayame and continued to eat his rice. Kyo was glaring daggers at Ayame, "WELL, YOU COULD'VE SLEPT IN SOMEONE ELSE'S ROOM!"

Ayame smiled as he stirred the contents of his bowl, "Yes, but Yuki keeps his door locked."

Kyo's nose twitched, "AND!? SO WAS ELL'S!"

Ayame smiled innocently, "My mistake, I didn't even think about breaking in through the window until I got to Ellery's room~"

I scoffed, not looking at Ayame as I spoke to him, "What about Shigure's room?"

Ayame blushed, looking away, "Shigure wouldn't let me sleep..."

Shigure laughed, "C'mon now, not in front of the kids!"

Kyo groaned, "Can you stop talking!? How long are you even planning to be here!?"

Ayame laughed, "Don't worry, I promise not to cause such a ruckus again!" Ayame pulled by my shoulder's so I was facing him, and he gazed into my eyes as he brought his face too close for comfort. "I'll be sure to leave before Ellery wakes up this time!"

Yuki and Kyo quickly shot up, "GET OUT!"

* * *

_"_Fucking snake..." I mumbled to myself as I swept the steps at the office building I worked as a custodian at.

"What was that Ell?" Momiji asked from beside. He was wearing shorts and a simple T-shirt. Can't say I blame him, I mean it was hot out here.

I even went as far as to not wear my uniform. Instead I was wearing some shorts of my own and a short sleeved V-neck.

"Just cursing that stupid man." I said casually, looking over at Haru who was lounging on the steps I had already swept. He was dressed for the weather as well. He was wearing some baggy shorts with a tank-top.

Momiji cocked his head to the side, "Who's that?"

I smirked, "Ayame. Why don't you get someone to take him home for me?"

Momiji's eyes widened ignoring my question, "I haven't seen him since New Year's! He doesn't live in the Sohma Residence."

I sighed, "So that's how it is."

"I want to go see him! But I don't want to interfere with their brotherly comradely reunion!"

I scoffed, "Comradely?"

Haru looked at Momiji questionably as well before he looked back at me, "Ell, sit by me."

I rolled my eyes when I saw that Haru wouldn't stop staring at me until I obliged.

He absently stroked my hair as spoke, ignoring the way I puffed my cheeks out at him, "How's Yuki? Is he happy?"

I looked forward, my head resting on my knees. "Happy? Far from it with Ayame around...Hey, isn't that Yuki?"

We all looked to see Yuki sulkingly passing by; he didn't take notice of us and kept on walking.

Haru rubbed his chin in thought, "I see... Yes...mmm...I understand."

I narrowed my eyes in confusion, "What the hell are you talking about?"

Momiji then piped in, seeming to understand what Haru was mumbling about, "Doesn't Ayame need to watch over the shop?!"

I quirked my eyebrows, "What the hell is going on!? And why is the conversation topic-hopping?! Since when did Ayame have a shop!?"

Haru and Momiji seemed to ignore me completely. But not all was lost, because Haru began to explain what kind of shop Ayame ran.

"So...he really is a pervert?" I asked.

Momiji frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Well, it's obvious what kind of shop it is. It's a-"

I was cut off by Haru placing his hand over my mouth, "Ask Hatori." Haru told Momiji who simply nodded. I began to laugh, seeing how Haru just gave Hatori a hard ass job.

The two Sohma's simply smiled at my antics.

* * *

After work I began to walk home and ran into Yuki and Kyo on the way. God knows what they were doing, for all I know they were spying on me at work.

We walked inside and were _not_ greeted with something pleasant. There Ayame sat, holding a cup of tea while chatting with Shigure. Yes, I know I said he was okay and that I'd maybe give him a chance, but this guy just works at me nerves.

"You're still here?" I asked with a sigh.

Ayame ignored me and smiled at the three of us. "Ah, you are three are such good kids! You must have sensed my presence and came home straight away!"

I scoffed, and muttered under my breath, "Yeah. To kill you."

"What was that Ellery dear?" Ayame asked sweetly, honestly having no idea what I just said.

I shrugged walking over to the table to steal a cookie from the plate that was sitting there. "Nothing." I glanced down at a book that was open, "What's that?"

Shigure smiled, "A photo album! Pictures from out High School years are in here!"

Ayame nearly squealed in delight as he pointed at picture. "Look! That's me, Shigure and Hatori!"

I nearly fell out laughing. "Pfftttt! Wh-what the he-hell!?"

I put a hand over my mouth and bent over, trying to muffle my laughter. I could feel tears in the corner of my eyes.

Shigure pouted, "What's so funny Ellery?"

I just shook my head as I felt my body shake from all the laughing I was doing. Kyo and Yuki were looking at me, looks of curiosity on they're faces. All I could do was shakily place my index finger on the picture that made me crack up.

Ayame laughed, "Oh!"

Shigure chuckled as well, "We were full of energy, weren't we? Well, except for Hatori..."

Ayame nodded, still smiling, "Yes, I don't think he was feeling it."

Kyo had finally moved from his spot from the door, and marching his way to the photo album, "What is it?! I wanna see! I wanna see what's making Ell like that!" Kyo pointed a finger at my curled up form that was on floor, still shaking from laughter.

Ayame pointed it out, "It's that one!"

Kyo's eyes widened and his lips began to twitch before he fell into a laughing fit.

Ayame looked over at Yuki who was drinking a cup of tea that he had snuck away to fix. "Yuki! Don't you wish to see what's so funny as well?"

Yuki looked away as Ayame held the photo album out towards Yuki, "No."

Still laughing, I crawled over to Ayame and pulled the picture that nearly killed me out of the album. Before Ayame could protest, I hit Yuki in the face with the picture, forcing him to take it from my hands and look at it.

Yuki's shoulders began to shake and soon he was laughing too, but not as loudly as me and Kyo had been.

Yuki looked back down at the picture that was of Shigure, Hatori, and Ayame; all dressed in drag. Shigure and Ayame were smiling brightly, and even posing. Hatori though, who was in the middle of the two, was frowning profusely.

It took about 10 more minutes for the laughter to completely die down. We were all sipping at some kind of beverage to help out our dry throats when Ayame decided to speak again, "So Yuki, since you enjoyed that picture so much, would you like to see the others?" Ayame asked cheerfully.

Yuki frowned, "No."

Ayame sighed, "Don't you want to hear how I didn't get punished for breaking the school rules for having long hair?"

"No."

"Well if you insist..."

"I SAID I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!"

I scoffed, "He probably said something stupid like he was a descendant of royalty."

The room was silent and Shigure and Ayame just stared at me.

"Hit the nail on the head, didn't I?"

Ayame silently nodded and sighed, "Humph, that's no good. I'll just have to tell you a different story!"

Kyo, Yuki, and I groaned. Shigure just laughed, "Did you guys know that Ayame was the president of the Student Council?"

Yuki looked surprised as Ayame and Shigure began going back and forth about stories of when Ayame was the Student Council president.

Ayame smiled brightly at Yuki, "Well Yuki? What do you think about your big brother now?"

Yuki smiled brightly at Ayame as he said, "Leave here immediately."

I nearly spit out the water I was drinking. That. Was a laugh.

Ayame disregarded Yuki, "Hm, that didn't move you either? Then let me tell you another story about the bronze statue of the board chairman!"

Yuki frowned, losing patience, "You don't have to. Leave, _now_."

The snake continued, ignoring Yuki completely, "Then there was that time in the summer..."

"GET OUT!" Yuki yelled at his brother. I watched in amusement with Kyo as the two siblings bickered.

Kyo looked at Shigure, "Shigure! Can't you do something about Ayame?!"

Shigure raised an eyebrow, "Huh? Why? Aren't you all happy?"

"Yes! I am very happy!" Ayame cheered, ignoring all the 'No's that came out of us teenager's mouths.

Kyo replied to Shigure, "But I'm in pain here!"

Shigure scratched the back of his head in thought, "Um but, he won't listen to a thing I say. Basically, the only person who can persuade him is-"

"Excuse me,"

We all turned to see Hatori standing in the doorway. "The door wasn't locked so I just came in."

"Huh?! Hatori!?" Ayame said in surprise.

Shigure smiled, "Ah Hatori, I was just going to mention you! How are you? Is everything alright?"

"Hatsuharu told me to come and bring Ayame back." Hatori said, glancing over at Yuki and then me. I winked at him knowingly, silently telling him to keep what I told Haru on the down low.

"I passed her by chance, so...Ayame let's go back together!" Hatori looked down at Ayame, who jumped to his feet.

"Well then, goodbye!" Ayame cheered.

"HUH!?" screeched Kyo and Yuki.

I just looked blankly at Ayame and Hatori and blew a strand of my hair put of my face, "That was easy."

Ayame bent down to look at Yuki, "Yuki! I must go back now! But I assure you, I shall come back again someday, and I'll continue to tell you the stories about my high school life that you love so much!"

Yuki just glared at him, "Leave."

Ayame laughed and stood back up, "We can go now, Hatori! Shigure, see you next time!" Shigure nodded at Ayame in response.

I looked at Ayame and when our eyes made contact he winked at me. Without moving my gaze, I pointed a finger at him like it was a gun and pointed it up slightly as if I shot him.

As if it never happened, Ayame left yelling, "Goodbye everyone!"

We listened to hear the door shut and the sound of a car engine starting and then fading off into the distance.

Kyo placed his head in his hands, "What in the world...just happened?"

"As usual, Ayame only listens to Hatori." Shigure smiled.

I rose my eyebrow at Shigure, "Yeah, so why is that?"

"Because he admires him."

"Admires him"

Shigure nodded, and continued to look at the photo album, "Things that he wants, things that he doesn't have...Hatori has them all! Admiration...he respects Hatori the most."

Kyo scratched his head, "So is that why Hatori ended up being the one to take care of him?"

Shigure chuckled good-naturedly, "Mmm, you can say it that way!"

* * *

"I'm sorry I brought you all this trouble." Ayame said as he patted his friend's shoulder lightly from his seat in the car.

Hatori sighed, never removing his eyes from the road, "If you think that, then next time, think before you act."

"I did think about it! I thought about how I'd win Yuki over! But I still can't open his heart!"

Hatori sighed once again, "Yuki...is not a fool. It's just that, he is still a kid. There are still a lot of places, a lot of things that are like that. You don't have to be impatient."

Ayame was silent in thought for a couple minutes before he spoke again, "Ellery...she's a little like you!"

Hatori allowed himself to glance over at Ayame's smiling face for second before returning his gaze.

The silver haired man continued, "She may not seem like it, but she's a really caring person! She seems to be selfless at times! Like you, Hatori!"

Hatori allowed a small smile to take place on his face.

* * *

I was alone in the kitchen, washing the dirty dishes from today when I heard someone walk in the room and stand behind me. "Yep?"I said, not turning around to see who it was.

I was surprised when the person placed one hand on either side of me, trapping me in place. I was about to go bloody-murder, but was stopped when they started talking, "Thank you,"

The voice belonged to Yuki. Realizing that I continued to wash the dishes, "Why?"

"Don't play dumb. I know you said something to Haru."

I couldn't help but smile, and turned around to face Yuki, a dish towel in my hand.

'_Shit_...' I said to myself, now realizing how close we were. I quickly brushed my surprise away and smirked at Yuki, who still hand his hands on each side of me. I spoke sarcastically, "Ayame sure did have some interesting stories..."

Yuki sighed and bowed his head, his bangs falling into his face, "That man is hopeless..."

I laughed and pushed the dish towel into his chest, "Since you're here. You can help."

Yuki smiled but moved so that he was beside, and began to dry the dishes as we talked.

"You know...towards some he respects and likes, he can express his feelings honestly in that area... he's great...I- I think"

I couldn't help but smile at Yuki's words.


	23. Guitar Lessons

**Chapter 23**

**A/N: **I do not own Fruits Basket or any of its characters. I only own my OC, Ellery Trace. The song used in this chapter is **All Around Me** by **Flyleaf**.

Thanks for all the follows and reviews! You guys rock!

**Followers:** _NeonBunBun_, _madfinn654321_, and _ERidg17_

**Favorites: **_limegreen-wolf_

**Reviewers:** _storygirl99210_, and _limegreen-wolf _

**Followers **and **Favorites: **_sloth panda_, and _Silver-Moon-Light94_

* * *

I yawned as I walked down the stairs to see all my roommates already up.

"Good morning Ellery!" Shigure greeted as rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. Kyo looked over from watching the TV, and Yuki walked to the kitchen to make my breakfast before I made a mess while attempting to make it.

Once I had seated myself at the table, Yuki came back into the room and placed a bowl of cereal in front of me, "Good morning Ellery." He said with a warm smile.

I smiled back at him, my eyesight still a little blurry as I accepted the spoon he was handing out to me. "Thanks Yuki."

Yuki just smiled and sat down beside me.

As I finished off my cereal, I looked over at Shigure; who was reading the newspaper.

"Hey Shigure, on May 1st, I'm not going to be here. I have some things to do."

Shigure smiled at me, "Well, that's fine. I don't have anything important for you to do that day, anyway. Are you going out with Arisa and Hana?" he asked.

I nodded, and stood up to put my bowl in the sink. "Yep, we're going to go see my parent's grave. It's going to be the anniversary of their death that day."

The room went silent, and everyone stopped what they were doing; all eyes were on me.

Shigure broke the silence, and thoughtfully said, "Hmm, so it's already been a year."

I continued to talk as I went into the kitchen, "Yeah, we're not doing anything special either. We're just visiting, and we even talked about having a picnic"

When I walked back into the room, Yuki was looking at me, "I would like to go with you, too. May I?"

I smiled at him and gave him a thumbs up, "I don't see why the hell not!" I glanced over at Kyo, to find him looking over at me. I smirked and gave him my full attention, "What? You want to come too?" I teased.

Kyo looked away, "I don't know what you're talkin' about! Now get your damn face out of mine!"

I inched closer, and saw a light blush go onto Kyo's cheeks as my breath hit his neck when I talked, "You can come too Kyo! Just don't be a teme!" I laughed at my joke and ruffled his hair as I stood up straight again.

Kyo snorted, "Annoying..."

I looked over my shoulder and gave him an innocent smile as I -oh so sweetly- punched him in the face and walked out of the room before he could jump back at me.

* * *

I roamed around the park, wasting time before I headed back to the house. I just felt like being alone right now, but of course that was short lived...

"ELL! Hey Ell!" The very distinct voice of Momiji called out to me.

I sighed, and pinched the bridge of my nose as I turned around to look at the boy that was merely a year younger than me. "Yes?" I asked, wanting to go back to my solitude as quickly as possible.

Momiji just smiled his hands behind his back. It was quite obvious he was hiding something, what with the way it was sticking out from over his shoulder. "Well, I was hoping," he pulled out the object from behind him, "You could teach me guitar!" The object was a black guitar case. I felt my eye twitch as I was handed the case.

"Hell. Why not?" I said, walking over to a nearby bench. Momiji jumped with joy and skipped along beside me. '_If only I was just a tad bit crueler...then I would rip this happy kid to shreds._'

Ignoring the optimistic-ness of Momiji I gently open the guitar case and pulled out a rather expensive looking acoustic guitar. "Damn..." I whistled under my breath as I looked at the fine piece of wood-work and strings in my hands.

"My dad said I could get one, so he gave me some money; and I got it!" Momiji squeezed his hands together, looking up at me, hoping for approval.

I smiled, and ruffled his hair, "You know your stuff for a noob." Believe it or not; that was a compliment.

"Are you gonna try it out?" he asked.

My eyes widened, "Wh- you want me? To- me?"  
Momiji nodded and I smiled at him before looking down at the instrument. It was really nice, and the feel of it was perfect for an experienced player like myself. Not that I'm trying to brag...but you get the gist of it.

I began to strum the strings, testing out the sound. When I found the perfect tune, I began to get lost in my music.

_My hands are searching for you_

_My arms are outstretched towards you_

_I feel you on my fingertips_

_My tongue dances behind my lips for you_

_This fire rising through my being_

_Burning I'm not used to seeing you_

_I'm alive, I'm alive_

_I can feel you all around me_

_Thickening the air I'm breathing_

_Holding on to what I'm feeling_

_Savoring this heart that's healing_

_My hands float up above me_

_And you whisper you love me_

_And I begin to fade_

_Into our secret place_

_The music makes me sway_

_The angels singing say we are alone with you_

_I am alone and they are too with you_

I stopped my playing, and slowly opened my eyes. I smiled at the sight of Momiji giving me a warm smile. "You have such a pretty voice, Ell!" Momiji said thoughtfully.

I gave him a half-smirk, "Thanks, but let's focus on you. Do you want to sing and play, or just play?"

Momiji rubbed his chin, "Hmm, I want to sing _and _play!"

I resisted a chuckle that tried to escape at the way Momiji jumped up a little. I pushed him back down on the bench, and placed the guitar a certain way on my lap. "Okay, first things first; Position. Noobs like you need to start fresh, so you have to hold it a certain way until you become advanced enough to play it any other way."

As I began to explain the correct positions to Momiji, he interrupted me, "Uh...on second thought. I just wanna sing!"

This time, I didn't hold back the chuckle. "Too much work, huh? Well if that's what you want then that's cool. But, it's not as easy as it looks."

Momiji just nodded his head, determination in his eyes. "I can do it!"

I smiled, and then went back to a serious expression, "Okay, I'm going to teach you how to sing by notes, and then I'll let you try it out."

I gave him examples, and explained to him each note on the guitar. He paid attention, and never let his eyes stray from me.

"Okay, you try." I said.

He nodded, and I strummed a chord. He complied, and sung the note.

I repeated this several times, and each time I swear I could hear a little bit of his German side showing through his voice.

When he finished, I clapped my hands and praised him for his hard and good work. "You're pretty good, did you know that?"

He shook his head sheepishly, pink on his cheeks. I smiled at him, "You know I could hear a little bit of a German accent while you were singing. So where did you get your German side from?"  
Momiji quickly pulled out a picture of a beautiful blonde woman, "From my mom!" He said proudly.

I whistled, "Well fuck, she's pretty." I said, flipping the photo every which way trying to find a flaw. Momiji laughed at my antics.

"Yeah... my dad is a Sohma! He met mom while they were in college! I have a little sister too! Her name is Momo, and she looks just like mama!"

Momiji continued to go on about his family, but I noticed how his words began to choke the further he talked about them...the further he got in the story, the more depressing it became...

* * *

By the end of Momiji's story, we were sitting on the park bench, Momiji in his bunny-form, on my lap. Tears were rolling off his fur, while I was fighting my own. I stroked his fur, and looked down at him and smiled, "Momiji...I don't really like you're family." I laughed, and Momiji laughed along. I picked him up and nuzzled him into my neck, not even caring that my fresh tears were soaking him.

"But, Momiji...I respect that- that you can still love them. Keep up the good work okay? Don't end up like me!" I smiled into Momiji's neck, as I felt him smile in mine.


	24. Parents

**Chapter 24**

**A/N: **I do not own Fruits Basket or any of its characters. I only own my OC, Ellery Trace. The song used in this chapter is _Watching Over Me_ by _Thousand Foot Krutch_.

Thanks to the best supporters out there!

My **Reviewers**: _storygirl99210_, and _limegreen-wolf_

My **Followers**: _limegreen-wolf_, _DearSunshine_ and _Kagamine Kyo_

My **Favorites**: , and _Aria-The Survivor_

My **Followers** that _also_ **Favorited**: _Just a Wonderland_, _ . _, and _A Weird Production_

I have a new website now by the way, so go to my profile for the link!

Thank you if you participated in my poll! I'm happy to let everyone know that the winner was "The Hatred of A Demon". I've already added the story, so be sure to go and read it!

* * *

I turned to face the person who knocked on my door, "Yo Ell, you ready?" Kyo asked, leaning on my door frame.

I smirked at his reflection in my mirror, and went back to trying to fix the necklace Yuki had given me. "Almost, just trying to fix this damn thing."

Kyo rolled his eyes and walked over to move behind me, he swatted at my hands, "Stop. Let me do it."

I growled, "Shitstain..."

He looked over my shoulder and at my reflection, "That's a new one, asshead." He clasped the necklace around my neck and placed his hands on my shoulder, looking at the musical note charm in the mirror. "He got you this anyway?"

Ours eyes locked together in the mirror, "Yuki." I innocently.

Kyo's grip tightened noticeably around my shoulders and a frown appeared on his face, but as fast as it appeared, it vanished. I brushed it off and fixed my hair so it wasn't under my necklace. I turned and grabbed Kyo's hand, leading him out of the room. "C'mon, don't wanna be late, right?" As we reached my doorway I hefted up my guitar case and went downstairs. I smiled at Kyo over my shoulder and he looked surprised before smiling back.

I rolled my eyes when I was facing away, he's just so fucking adorable sometimes and I hate it.

Yuki was already waiting for us at the door. He smiled when he saw me. "You look beautiful Ellery."

I smiled and punched him lightly, "I know."

He allowed a chuckled, knowing that was how I showed my thanks. I thought it was funny that Yuki said I looked beautiful though, I mean I was dressed in all black. Depressing clothes and shit, you know? I didn't really think that hard into it. A compliment is a compliment.

The three of us trekked to the bus stop, which took us a town over to a small temple.

Kyo looked around, interest clear in his eyes, "This is a small temple!" he exclaimed.

I scoffed, "No duh, dipshit!"

Kyo was quick to send a glare and snarl my way. Yuki just shook his head at our antics, "So much for the calm atmosphere..." he sighed.

I rolled my eyes, "My dearest Yuki, not everything can go your way."

Kyo snickered, and Yuki smiled knowing I was just teasing him.

"So we're meeting Hana and Arisa here?" Kyo asked, getting out of his snickering spell.

I nodded my head, "That would be correct. They should be-"

"Yo, Ell!" I heard Arisa shout. I looked over to the voice and saw Arisa and Hana standing by a pillar under a small shelter.

I smiled and waved over at them, "'Sup guys?" I asked when we reached them.

"Just waiting for you!" Arisa said with a smile. I took notice of the basket in her hand.

"So we're seriously having that picnic?" I asked.

Hana nodded,"Yes. I made it with help from Saki."

I smiled, thinking about Hana's little rascal of a brother. He was the definition of crutey. Creepy and cute.

"Sweet, because I wasn't going to do it!" I laughed. Arisa, Hana and Yuki smiled at me while Kyo rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, because you're lazy as hell." He muttered.

I glared at him before swatting him in the back of the head, "Shut up shitstain."

Kyo growled and was about to hit back when Arisa began talking. "Okay, well let's go and see your parents, ne?"

Kyo stopped attempting to hurt me, remembering exactly why we were here. He then stood up straight, his hands to his side, as if trying to make himself look presentable.

I rolled my eyes but smiled nonetheless. "Yeah, I remember where the paper said it should be. Just follow me!" I declared marching off towards the direction I was told it would be in.

Arisa laughed and followed me along with Hana, "Sure thing Ell."

Yuki smiled after me, and walked at a reasonable pace, while Kyo rushed to stand beside me. I glanced over at him and saw he had a serious look on his face, "What's up Kyo?" I asked, slowing down a little.

He continued to look forward and shrugged, "Nothing. I just...want to be near you for this."

My eyes widened a little at his words before I looked at him with a playful smile on my face, "Kyo~" I started in a teasing voice, "Are you worried about me?"

Kyo stopped walking for two whole seconds before he regained his composure and was walking beside me again. His cheeks were a little red, and he was purposely avoiding my gaze now.

I laughed, "Kyo! That's fucking cute!"

Kyo glared at what was in front of him, still set on avoiding eye contact with me, "Shut up!" he snarled.

I began to calm myself down and wiped the faux tears from my eyes. "Okay, okay."

We approached the graves that belonged to my parent's. I smiled sadly at it, "At least it's clean." I said, placing my hand on the one that belonged to my mother.

Yuki nodded, "I wonder who did it."

Kyo shrugged, "I know who _didn't_ do it. Because their asses are locked up."

I scoffed, as did Arisa. Hana pulled out a blanket from the basket Arisa was holding and placed it neatly on the grass behind the graves.

"Shall we?" she asked, looking over at us. I smiled and nodded, pulling over my two favorite Sohma's.

"Yep! Arisa, show us the food!" I ordered, sitting on my knees on the blanket. Yuki and Kyo hesitantly did the same, looking slightly uncomfortable.

Kyo frowned as Arisa and Hana started laying out the food, while I just drooled and stared dreamily at it. "Are we seriously going to fucking eat in front of two graves!?" he demanded, crossing his arms.

Arisa, Hana and I stared blankly at him, "Yes." we said in unison before continuing to place food on the paper plates we were supplied with.

Yuki was being a good guy and not questioning us, but Kyo was a stubborn dick. "That's...That's disrespectful isn't it!?"

I frowned at him and picked up a strawberry and stuffed it in his mouth, "You need to shut up and enjoy this. From what I heard my parents were laid back and cool. I'm sure they wouldn't mind. If they did then I'm pretty sure they'd make the weather hell for us."

Kyo huffed but fixed himself a plate. We ate in silence for awhile until Yuki spoke up. "Ell..."

"Hm?" I asked, swallowing the food that was in my mouth, "What?"

Yuki looked down sadly and then brought his eyes back up to meet mine. He put on a serious look and asked, "How did your parent's die?"

I froze, staring at him before I took a deep breath. Arisa, Hana and Kyo had stopped eating to hear what I would say. Arisa and Hana already knew what happened to my parents, because I had told them about the dreams I was having before. "Well from what I remember, they died saving my life."

Yuki and Kyo's eyes visibly widened and I continued, "It happened on my birthday. They were hit by a car, pushing me out of the way."

The look on Yuki and Kyo's face made me a little upset, so I smiled at them. "But it's okay now. I even wrote them a song to thank them!"

Yuki smiled at me, "Is that why you brought your guitar?" I nodded.

Kyo stared at me, "Are you just gonna sit there and smile like an idiot or are you going to sing the damn song?"

I glared at him and pointed my plastic fork threateningly at him, "Shut up, pussy."

"Bitch." He muttered under his breath.

I shot him a glare before taking my guitar out of its case and strumming a few chords before starting my song.

_Don't lie to me _

_I've seen everything I need _

_And I've heard all the requests _

_Like a symphony of thieves _

_Don't cry for me _

_I don't need your sympathy _

_I've got everything I need _

_Right here inside of me _

_And I know it's not that simple _

_But I think I'll get it right _

_'Cause no one else is listening tonight _

_I know you're out there _

_And I know you care _

_'Cause I feel you _

_Like an angel watching over me _

_Don't shut me out _

_I'm an arson to myself _

_Who can't put out the fires _

_Until there's nothing left _

_So take my broken glass _

_And help me make a window _

_So I can see your face _

_After all that I have been through_

I smiled sadly, my eyes closed, thinking about the memories I still had of my parents. Even though I didn't remember a lot, it was enough to make me love them and miss them.

I looked up to see my friends smiling at me, knowing that they would happily share my pain. But I was okay. I wasn't in pain, so I hope they knew that.

I smiled at them brightly, "So? Wasn't that the shit?"

Arisa laughed before patting my back, "Of course, you always bring the shit!"

We laughed together, enjoying the moment. I glanced over at the two guys I had grown close too over time, and shot them each a small smile and wink. They each took it differently, but they both had a blush appear on their face.

Yuki smiled back me, acting as if he didn't have a blush at all. Kyo on the other hand, widened his eyes and looked away, flustered. I couldn't help but snicker, and that landed me a glare from him.

God I loved these guys, and I'd do anything to keep them by my side.


	25. Revelations

**Chapter 25**

** A/N: **I do not own Fruits Basket or any of its characters. I only own my OC, Ellery Trace.

Thanks to the following for all of your support:

_storygirl99210_, _QueenOfEpic_, _Guest_, _BurnedSpy_, _WolfWarrior01_, _Dancing under the velvet moon_, _Stalker-of-Bel-and-Xanxus_, _Invader Ivy_, _Elliot Hart_, _Doll with No brain_

**Fun Fact: **Ellery's favorite thing to eat _ever _is strawberries.

And in reply to **_Guest_**, you'll find out who she ends up with eventually. I've already got my mind set :)

* * *

The three of us had just gotten back from visiting my parent's graves when Shigure practically flew into the room. He looked at me dreamily and asked, "Do you want to go on vacation together?"

I remained silent but Yuki and Kyo yelled out a blatant, 'WHAT!?'

I stared at him, "Will there be food?"

Shigure nodded, "Yes!"

"I'm in."

Kyo looked at me like I was crazy, "What!? You can't just go because of food!"

I glared at him tiredly, "Shut up, Kyo! I'm too tired to kick your ass right now!"

"Who said you'd kick my ass anyway!?"

I scoffed and looked back to Shigure, "So what's with this vacation thing anyway?"

Shigure smiled brightly, "Tomorrow it'll be five days of continuous holiday! So, I want to go on vacation and enjoy it!"

Yuki's eyebrows rose, "Shigure, are you sober?"

Shigure chuckled, "No~ But, I really want to go on vacation with our dear Ellery! You two are free to come along too of course!"

"We were coming anyway you pedophile!" Kyo growled.

Shigure pouted, "Anyway... I wanted to go to the Sohma Summer House!" Shigure's mood suddenly lifted up again as he turned to me, "So how about it Ellery?"

I smirked, "Fuck yeah I'm in! Free food, bitches!" I cheered.

Yuki smiled at my cheeriness, whereas Kyo rolled his eyes, "God, you're always so noisy."

I glared at him, "Shut up, hoe! You have no room to talk!"

Kyo returned the glare, full force. "I have plenty of fuckin room you shit piece of alphabet!"

"DON"T MAKE FUN OF MY NICKNAME!"

"I"LL DO WHAT I WANT, BITCH!"

"PUSSY!"

"ASS!"

"SHITSTAIN!"

"SHE-MALE!"

The room grew eerily silent, and we all looked at Kyo, speechless.

Shigure shook his head, "That was a low blow Kyo."

I started to tremble, my fists already clenched as I neared Kyo. "NOT AS FUCKIN LOW AS THIS!" I screamed as I punched Kyo a place where no male liked to be punched.

Kyo double over in pain and let out a moan as he clutched his wounded area.

I stomped up the stairs and slammed the door to my room, beginning to pack for the trip we were going on tomorrow.

* * *

"Can someone please shut him up!?" Kyo yelled from beside Yuki in the backseat. I had refused to sit beside him after his comment last night, so Yuki sat between us.

Currently, we were on our way to the Sohma Summer House and Hatori was kind enough to drive us there because _someone_ didn't have their driver's license.

Shigure was singing from the passenger seat in order to pass the time and Kyo was getting sick of it. I would have been annoyed too, but I was listening to my IPod.

Hatori looked at Kyo in the rear view mirror, "We're almost there, so he'll be quiet soon enough."

Kyo groaned and leaned back in his seat.

When the car came to a stop, everyone piled out and went inside the summer home.

"There's a lake here..." I stated, not to happy about that fact

Yuki peered over my shoulder, "Yes, is there something wrong?"

"Um, uh, nope!" I said, trying to laugh it off.

Shigure then clapped his hands happily as he looked at Kyo, Yuki and I. "You three should go on a walk by the lake!"

"NO!" I immediately said out of reflex.

The guys looked at me oddly, "What's wrong with the lake?" Kyo asked.

Shigure smirked, "Are you afraid of Jason, Ellery?"

"Fuck no! It was just a slip of the tongue!" I said crossing my arms, "I _meant_ to say 'YES!' but you asses didn't give me a chance!"

"Okay..." Yuki said, still suspicious of my behavior.

"Humph, well what are you guys waiting for?! Let's go!" I exclaimed, grabbing onto Yuki's hand. I reached out to grab Kyo's and paused mid-way, remembering I was mad at him. Instead I shot him a glare and continued to walk outside.

Kyo looked shocked before glaring at Yuki and following after us.

* * *

The three of us walked in silence. I was between the two Sohmas, still holding Yuki's hand and ignoring Kyo in every possible way.

Honestly, I was already over the whole 'shemale' comment he made, but it was still fun to mess with him. I just wanted to snicker at the frown on his face as he kept glancing at me and Yuki's clasped hands and then at my free hand.

After a while we reached a part where the path we were walking on split. One part led to the lake and another just led to more paths.

"Do you want to go to the lake?" Yuki asked me, noticing my frown as I stared at the sign that read 'Lake'.

"Nope." I said a little too quickly.

Kyo gave me a look, "Why not? I don't feel like walking on steep paths anymore. We're going to the lake." Kyo said, grabbing onto my free hand and pulling me down the path that led to the body of water.

Yuki frowned and pulled me towards him, "She said she didn't want to go to the lake."

Kyo glared at Yuki, "So? Who cares? _I_ want to go."

"I do. _Who _cares what _you_ want?" Yuki fought back.

When the two started to growl at each other I rolled my eyes and shook their hands off me. "Both of you shut up. Let's go." I said, walking towards the lake. If I refused the lake again, Kyo would probably say I was scared of water or something...can't have that.

Yuki and Kyo caught up with and we stood on a little ledge that was 4 feet above the lake. I gulped and back away some, not liking the odds of me falling in.

Kyo noticed me backing away and smirk, "You're not scared of water are you?" he asked

I scowled, "O-Of course not, asshole!"

All amusement left his face at the insult I threw at him, "Oh yeah, bitch!? Well why did you back away then?!"

"Because I can!" I bit back.

"Oh yeah!?"

"Yeah!"

"Fine then!" Kyo yelled, marching closer to me. My face went pale as Kyo lifted me up and walked closer to the edge of the small cliff.

"K-Kyo! Stop! PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW, ASSHOLE!" I screamed, kicking my legs and hitting his back with my fists. If I wasn't so afraid of accidentally falling into the water below, I would have probably made Kyo flip over to release his hold on me.

Kyo laughed, taking this is as a joke now. I most certainly, wasn't. "FUCK! PUT ME DOWN!" I cried, getting angry and scared for my life at the same time. "Bastard! I can't-"

Kyo interrupted me. "Okay!" Kyo grinned, throwing my over the ledge so I could fall into the lake. The momentary relief I felt vanished as I felt myself falling.

"...swim." I finished, watching as Kyo's eyes widened, as well as Yuki's at the revelation.

I squeezed my eyes shut as my back collided with water. '_Shit._' I thought as started to move my arms and legs around rabidly in the water.

I hadn't even been in the water for a minute when I felt two big splashes from under the water. '_Did they...?_' I asked myself, still trying to get back to the surface.

Before I knew it, two hands were presented in front of me. Each hand grabbed onto one of my own and pulled me towards the surface.

As I came into contact with the air, I saw my two rescuers: Yuki and Kyo. They were pulling me towards the shore, bickering with each other.

"Idiot. You could have killed her!" Yuki pressed at Kyo.

Kyo scowled and yelled back, "How the hell was I supposed to know she couldn't swim!?"

"She was trying to tell you!"

"But- I- Whatever!"

Okay, maybe I should be pissed at Kyo, but looking at his and Yuki's worried faces make me feel a little better. I mean, that just tells me how much they care about me. I smiled to myself as we reached the shore.

Kyo and Yuki helped me up, asking if I was alright and such. I assured them I was and Kyo put his jacket around my shoulders before gripping my shoulders and staring into my eyes seriously, "I'm teaching you how to fuckin swim when we get back."

My face cracked and I couldn't help the fit of laughter I fell into. "Y-yeah! Le-let's just head back now!" I stuttered out while laughing.

The three of us walked up the path together in the same spots we were in before. I was holding Yuki's hand once again, but my right hand was still free. I glanced over at Kyo and saw him looking like he was thinking about something, his hands in his pockets.

I shrugged and turned my head forward again but a sudden tug on my hand made me look down at it. I looked at my right hand and saw that Kyo had grabbed it. Looking back up at him, I saw a blush on his face as he scowled at the space in front of him.

I smirked and squeezed his hand, letting him know it was fine. I saw him flinch a little at the unexpected hand-squeeze and my smirk grew. Reluctantly, Kyo squeezed back.


	26. Dine & Dash

**Chapter Twenty-Six:**

**A/N: **I do not own Fruits Basket or any of its characters. I only own my OC, Ellery Trace.

Thanks to the following people for all of your support:

_storygirl99210_, _LoneWolfPack_, _Wolfphenomenon_, _SoulEaterd17_, _limegreen-wolf_, _aoa1012_, _frostbird_, _PandaUnicorn_, _Tereza311_, _ANIME-NICA_, _NameWithNoMeaning_, _badwolf0912_, _DemonWolfOni_, _Tsula Woodruff_, _Izz-Chan_, yellowcardgirl13

You guys are great! I appreciate all of your support!

And in reply to **Guest**, she does run into him, but she only hits his shoulder. That's why he doesn't transform because they'd have to bump into each other as if they were embracing for him to transform. :)

* * *

"Where are you three going?" Shigure asked as Ellery, Kyo and Yuki prepared to leave the summer house. "Not by the lake I hope..."

Kyo glared at Shigure, "I didn't know, okay!?"

Shigure chuckled good naturedly, "Uh-huh, sure... But where are you teenagers off to?"

Yuki showed Shigure the contents inside the bag he was holding, revealing towels, and other swimming gears such as floaties. "We're going to the public pool. We saw a sign yesterday when we were walking."

"Ah, be careful then." Shigure smirked as he looked over at Ellery, "Especially _you_ Ellery. Make sure you wear those floaties! I bet you'll look so cute!"

Ellery glared at him and clenched her fists as she barked, "SHUT THE HELL UP!" she couldn't bring herself to say anything else because she _knew_ that she had to wear the floaties. '_Just like some grade-schooler..._' She huffed to herself.

"We're leaving." Kyo said, heading to the door.

Shigure raised his eyebrows from his spot on one of the couches, "Hm? But where are your swimming suits? I'd really like to see Ellery in a bik-"

"They're under our clothes, pedophile." Yuki said, hitting Shigure over the head with the bag he was holding.

Shigure laughed and rubbed his head, "Okay, okay! You guys have fun then..."

Ellery followed the boys to the door but stopped when she realized something, "Shit! I almost forgot my phone!" The dark-haired beauty rushed towards her suit cases that were by one of the couches and knelt down to trifle through it. "Here we go! Okay, ready gu- Hatori's sleeping?"

Kyo looked surprised, "Hatori? Sleeping?"

Yuki glared at Kyo from the corner of his eye, "Everyone sleeps, idiot."

"SHUT UP! THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!"

Yuki rolled his eyes and looked towards Ellery who was walking back over to them. She looked back at Shigure as the three exited the house, "Hey, put a blanket over that bastard! He might get cold!" she called before shutting the door.

Shigure chuckled to himself and forced himself up from his lounging position. He sighed as he pulled a blanket out from a closet and draped it over his best friend, "She's such a good girl..."

"Indeed, she is~" a silky voice sung.

Shigure smiled to himself as he turned towards the voice. "Hello, Ayame~ Lovely seeing you here!"

Ayame sent Shigure a seductive smile, "Not as lovely as it is seeing you, my dearest Shigure!"

"Oh Ayame~"

"Oh Shigure~"

"Will you too please shut up." Hatori spoke, sitting up from his spot on the couch.

"AH! Hatori! I'm sorry, did I wake you?" Ayame cried as he ran to Hatori's side.

"Yes."

"I am truly sorry, Hatori! Please forgive me!"

"Ayame, what are you doing here?" Hatori asked, ignoring Ayame's apology.

"Oh! I'm here for Yuki of course! Hm...where _is_ Yuki?"

Shigure decided to step in and pointed towards the door that three teenagers had just left in, "Yuki, Kyo and Ellery all went to go to the public pool."

Ayame smiled, "Perfect! I should go and get changed! I'm so glad I pack my swimming suit and cap!"

Ayame then disappeared and reappeared, wearing a robe to cover himself and a bag in his hand. "Well, I'm off! I'll see you two later!"

Hatori sighed heavily when he heard the back door slam shut. "Shigure..."

"Yes?" Shigure happily answered.

"Why is there a blanket on me?"

"Oh! Ellery said I should put it on you! She's so kind, but she doesn't even realize it!"

Hatori looked down at the piece of fabric that was draped across him, "Yes...I agree..."

* * *

"Would you hurry up?!" Kyo yelled at Ellery. She was sitting at one of the tables in the pool area.

The boys had decided to use the indoor pool since it wasn't as crowded. Yuki and Kyo were already in the pool, waiting for their friend to hurry and get in with them.

They were standing up in the shallow end of the pool while Ellery continued to move from her seat.

"But-" she began to protest again.

"Come on, Ellery. You'll be okay, I promise. I won't let anything happen to you." Yuki smiled reassuringly at the girl.

Kyo scoffed, "Like I'd let anything happen to her either!"

Ellery groaned and sat up from her chair, "Fine! But you guys have to blow up the floaties!"

"Whatever." Kyo muttered as he walked to the steps that led out of the pool. Yuki just nodded at Ellery and followed after Kyo.

When the boys were sitting down and blowing up the floaties Ellery would be using, said girl sighed and began to strip of her clothes that covered her swimsuit. Despite the fact that the girl couldn't swim, she owned a swimsuit. Only because it was a gift from Arisa, who was unaware of her disability.

She took off her shorts first, revealing her bikini bottoms before she discarded her shirt.

Both boy's eyes widened and a light pink dusted their cheeks. Kyo choked on air and he started to cough, making the floatie in his hands deflate. Yuki had quickly adverted his attention from Ellery, back to blowing up the floatie in his hands.

Ellery eyed both of her friends, but currently she was focusing intently on Kyo, who was coughing violently. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

She reached for a bottle of water she brought that was on the table and walked over to Kyo's hunched form on the floor.

Her getting closer only made matters worse, and only made his cheeks brighter. "Fuck off. I'm fine."

Ellery frowned and walked back to her chair, "Whatever fuckface, I was trying to be nice."

Kyo ignored her comment and went back to blowing up his assigned floatie.

Yuki had finished his floaties and brought it over to Ellery, a warm smile on his face, "Here you go, Ellery. Let me help you put it on."

Ellery smiled back held out one of her arms, "Knock yourself out. But I still fucking hate these things." she pouted, glaring at the floatie as he slid it on her right arm.

"Here." Kyo said as he walked up to the pair. He gently grabbed a hold of Ellery's left arm and slid the now blown up floatie on her arm, a blush on his cheeks.

"Okay." Ellery walked to the steps that led to the shallow end and turned to look at Kyo and Yuki. "Let's do this."

Kyo and Yuki couldn't help but look surprised, and then smile. She just looked so adorable with floaties on.

After cooing inwardly at Ellery's appearance, the two boys assisted Ellery down the steps and into the pool. Ellery flinched as the heated water touched her skin. "Damn..." she mumbled through clenched teeth. "Look at me; freaking out already." she laughed lightly to herself.

"You'll be fine." Yuki reassured her, smiling down at her face.

Ellery scoffed, "Yeah, that's exactly why I'm holding onto you and Kyo's hands."

Her sarcastic comment made Kyo snort, "You're gonna have to let go at some point."

The dark haired girl raised an eyebrow, "Why is that? Hm?"

"How the hell else are you going to learn?!"

Ellery rolled her eyes, "Whatever; you guys just better make me having to wear floaties worth it."

"Whatever." Kyo scoffed before slowly removing his hand from Ellery's. The girl stiffened and quickly grabbed his hand back, non to gently.

"Where the hell are you going?" she asked, glaring at the orange haired teen.

He glared back and shook off her hand, "Would you fuckin calm down?! Yuki still has your other hand, and I'm going over there so you can try and swim towards me!"

"Oh."

"Yeah, so calm the fuck down."

Ellery glared daggers at Kyo's back as swam to the other side of the shallow end. Yuki smiled at her and led her to the side opposite of Kyo.

"Okay, I'm sure you know the basics. Like what arm and leg motions to use?" Yuki asked her, doing demonstrations as he mentioned it.

Ellery nodded slowly, "I think so...I don't know. I just know I can't swim and when I try to I just end up splashing water everywhere and then I sink under the water like a rock."

Yuki chuckled at her serious tone and then nodded to himself. "Just in case, I'm going to show you how to move your arms and legs. Alright?"

Ellery nodded and watched as Yuki began to move his arms and legs in certain positions while adding commentary to what he was doing.

From across the shallow end, Kyo was looking at the two impatiently, waiting for Ellery to try and swim to him.

"Now, you try." Yuki said before pushing Ellery lightly in the middle of her back.

She nodded and looked into Kyo's eyes before taking a deep breath and doing a weak dog-paddle towards said boy.

It took almost both of the boy's strength to hold in their humored laughter. Ellery was _really_ putting on a show for them. She just looked so pitiful, paddling like that.

Kyo managed a strangled smile and squeaked out, "Y-you're almost here!"

Ellery ignored him and continued to focus intently on how she was moving. She was doing well. that is, until she was pulled under the water.

"What the hell!?" Kyo screamed out rushing towards where the girl had disappeared.

Yuki yelled out, "Ellery!" and quickly followed after Kyo.

"It's all right everyone~" a voice rung out at the other side of the pool, "It is only me! Coming to say hello to my precious brother and my fair maiden~"

Kyo and Yuki glared at the man who sitting on the diving board, holding a squirming Ellery.

"Ayame! Let me go you fucker! You annoying piece of shit! I take back every single nice thing I've ever said about you!"

Ayame's eyes widened and they sparkled with delight, "You talk about me!? Ah, honey~" He then embraced her tightly, not caring that the result was him turning into snake.

By now, Kyo and Yuki were already out of the pool and beside the diving board. Yuki quickly grabbed the now transformed Ayame and looked into his eyes coldly, while Kyo was helping Ellery off the diving board and back over to the table that held their belongings.

Let's just say, Ayame didn't get away with that scaring the crap out of the three teens.

* * *

"So what now?" I asked Kyo and Yuki as we prepared to leave the public pool.

Yuki had just finished beating the crap out of Ayame in his snack form. Yuki even tied Ayame to a post inside! I wonder how that's going to look when he turns back a human...

Kyo shrugged, still a little pissed off from earlier. I was pissed off too, but when I saw the damage Yuki was dealing to Ayame, I felt better. Violence does that to a girl. "Let's go eat. I'm freakin hungry."

Yuki stretched his arms, "I'm so hungry I could eat a cat."

I laughed loudly at Yuki's remark, which earned him and myself a glare from Kyo. Once I caught my breath, I quickly spoke up to prevent the two from fighting, "What about that Lakeside Restaurant we saw on the way over here?"

Yuki smiled and nodded, "That's a great idea, Ellery."

Kyo snorted, "How the hell are we gonna pay for it?"

My grey eyes glared into his red ones, "We'll worry about the small things later." I'm _soo_ going to make these two dine & dash with me.

The cat-bastard rolled his eyes and led the way to the restaurant, me and Yuki trailing behind.

The walk to the restaurant was silent for the most part with the occasional huffing of Kyo and then some sarcastic remark from myself, but we made it there in one piece nonetheless.

"Table for three." Yuki said kindly to the hostess, who also played as a waitress by the looks of it. She looked young, and around our age.

She smiled back at Yuki and then at Kyo when she took sight of him. Her freakin lips into a straight line when she saw me. I could've sworn I saw her eyes narrow at me before she quickly looked away too! '_This bitch..._' I growled inwardly as I followed her, Kyo and Yuki to our table.

I sat down across from Yuki and beside Kyo at booth, and glared up at the waitress named, '_Whore_' which was on her name tag. Okay, so maybe it said '_Maddie_'.

Same difference.

"So are you guys ready to order?" she asked "sweetly".. I bet she said 'guys' on purpose.

"We just got here. Do you fuckin think we're ready?" I bit back at her.

She faked a flinch, causing Yuki and Kyo to give me strange looks.

Yuki gave me a stern look, "Ellery that was out of line. She was just asking nicely."

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "Whatever."

_Kyo_ even took up for the waitress, "What the hell is up your ass, Ell?" Kyo asked me non to kindly.

My eye began to twitch, "Just order your damn food if your fuckin ready!"

"But we're not ready..." Kyo mumbled.

"You freaking serious?" I groaned out as I placed my head in my hands.

Yuki smiled at Maddie again and put in an order for all three of us.

Maddie blushed and giggled before smiling at Yuki "sweetly", "Okay, I'll be back shortly for you, uh I mean to give _you_ your food."

I gagged openly at her faux cute act. Maddie left soon after and Yuki and Kyo were immediately breathing down my neck.

"Ellery, that wasn't very nice. I know for a fact that you only act rudely when you have a reason." Yuki scolded.

My eyes widened at the fact he was defending her _again_, but I narrowed them again. I grew extremely even more upset when Kyo spoke "Be nice, Ell. She's just doing her job." he sounded annoyed...with _me_.

I clenched my fists under the table. I have no idea why but when she smiled at them and shit I freakin wanted to rip her head off. And then they defended the bitch!

Fuck letting them dine & dash with me! I'm gonna leave it to them; the bastards!

I posed like I was calm and forced some unwanted words out of my mouth, "I'm sorry." I think I just died. "I'll pay for the food." I lied through my teeth as I slipped out of the booth, "I'm going to the bathroom.

I allowed an evil smile to appear on my face as I entered the women's bathroom, which to my luck, had a window located near the ceiling. "This is what you get, bastards." I laughed darkly to myself as I hoisted myself on the window sill. The window was just big enough for me to climb through.

Half of my body was out of the window and I peered around. Below was the lake, luckily though, there was a tree branch that was close enough for me to leap to. I felt bad for any male that wanted to dine & dash, for their window was over the lake too, except there was no tree branch for them to leap to. Meaning they would have to jump in the lake and swim to shore.

I couldn't help but snicker as I ran back towards the summer home. I wonder how Kyo and Yuki were going to get out of this one.

* * *

"Hello Ellery." Hatori greeted as I walked inside the home. It was dark out now, so the lights were on in the house.

"'Sup Hatori!" I smiled at him before heading towards the kitchen. I could feel Hatori's eyes on me even as I returned into the living room with a glass of tea.

"Where are Kyo and Yuki?' he asked, pausing his reading of a book.

I smirked into my glass of tea, "They're at the Lakeside Restaurant."

Hatori nodded, not going further into the topic, "Did you three have a run in with Ayame? He returned with a terrible bruise on his back saying 'his precious brother Yuki' was showing his love."

This time a snorted into my tea, causing it to splash up at me. I lifted my face away from the cup and wiped the drops of drink from my face, "Haha yep...trust me, Ayame deserved it though."

The dragon of the zodiac sighed and nodded his head once again before returning to his book. I looked at him again before going to the room I had called dibs on to go and take a shower in my bathroom.

After my quick shower, I walked out of my bathroom with a towel draped around my shoulders. I was in my pajamas as I sighed contently that is...

"You look gorgeous right out of the shower my dear~" sung someone from my bed.

My eyes shot over to Ayame and I glared at him, "What are _you_ doing in here?!"

Ayame smiled, "Don't you want to snuggle with me tonight, Ellery?"

"GET OUT!" I yelled, pointing at my open door.

Ayame sighed sadly and lifted himself from my bed. He was in his pajamas. So he was seriously thinking about sleeping in here? Oh my god...

I groaned as I walked past Ayame and into the leaving room to complain to someone about the white haired man.

I stopped when I entered the living room when I saw Yuki and Kyo, both dripping wet. They were in the middle of explaining to Shigure and Hatori what happened, "...and so we were forced to go through the window in the men's bathroom, which was over the lake..."

I tried to remain silent, but I...I just couldn't do it! I crouched down and made myself known as I began laughing hysterically at the two Sohmas. I was clutching my stomach as I laughed harder.

Kyo and Yuki glared over at me, and Kyo pointed a finger in my direction, causing the towel that was around him to fall to the floor, "YOU! WHY'D YOU DO THAT!?"

He marched towards me, but I couldn't answer because I was still on the floor dying of laughter. I tried to squeeze out an explanation but only managed with a few words, "Because...you...deserved it!"

Kyo and Yuki raised their eyebrows and removed the glare from their faces. Yuki stepped closer towards me and crouched down, "What do you mean?"

By now I was just panting, so I could speak more coherently, "Well that bitch waitress, Maddie, was being rude to me the moment we walked in, and when I was retaliating, you guys chewed me out!" I left out the part where she pissed me off my batting her eyelashes at the, because I had yet to figure out _why_ I was so pissed about that.

Kyo huffed, "That didn't' mean you had to go and ditch us like that..."

I scoffed, "Whatever," at the sight of Hatori and Shigure I remembered something, "Oh yeah, Shigure. Hatori, Ayame is being a pedo."

Yuki and Kyo stiffened at that name. Yuki bit out, "He's still here?"

"Even after _all_ that?" Kyo also growled.

As if on cue... "AH! Yuki, my darling brother~"

What. A. Day.


	27. The Tigress

**Chapter Twenty-Seven:**

**A/N: **I do not own Fruits Basket or any of its characters. I only own my OC, Ellery Trace.

Thanks to the following people for all of your support:

_storygirl99210, Tess5790, Spirit of the Sky, , The Silver Magician of Chaos, In-Love-With-Paul-Get-Over-It, Saphira Dragondale, Blehlove, Ice Dragon3, Shayde Kruen, killer1316, ShySmartAss, Natalie Potter The Time Lady_

**Guest**: Thanks for leaving me a review: D I'm glad you like the story so far and I hope you continue to read it X) And I hope you're satisfied with the update!

* * *

I sighed as I leaned against a wooden post.

Currently, me and Yuki were stuck outside of a store and under its awning. Why? Well we didn't want to get drenched from the rain of course!

We were going to wait it out inside the store, but the jackass cashier said that we couldn't stay in here without buying anything. Let's just say we are now banned from that store after me and him had a nice face-to-fist conversation.

I felt Yuki glance over at me before he stuck his hand out from beneath the awning. A smile slowly made its way across his face as he turned to look at me. "Look Ellery, the rain seems to be stopping."

Hearing this also made me grin, and I too stuck my hand out to test and see how hard the rain was falling. After a long pause between every other drop, I peaked by head out from under its protection and was greeted with clear skies.

"Yep!" I said looking over to Yuki, "Let's go before Mother Nature decides to be a bipolar bitch!" I then pulled Yuki by the hand and we quickly made our way back to the house, shopping bags from the grocery store (we were outside a video store) in our free hands.

Once we were on the familiar dirt trail, we slowed to walk and began a conversation. Yuki being the one to start it, "It seems the golden vacation days are coming to end soon."

I shrugged my shoulders, making my onyx colored hair bounce. "Yeah, I guess." I sighed, "To bad we couldn't stay at the vacation home longer."

Yuki smiled cheekily at me, "And whose fault is it that we had to come back early?"

I poked out my lips and glared at the purpled haired boy, "Why don't you shut up? I didn't mean to flood the place, damn."

Yuki laughed, "I just don't understand _how_ you managed to flood the house."

I sighed, having told this story several times but to different people. "Well it all started with me running a bath. You see, I was drop-dead tired when I did this so I didn't monitor the bath like I usually do. Instead, I was lying down on my bed and counting until I figured it'd be time to turn off the water. While counting...I kind of uh...fell asleep."

Yuki stifled another chuckle and looked the other way. Once again I pouted and scrunched up nose to prove how upset I was. "You ass! Stop laughing!"

Despite my name calling, Yuki just laughed harder and that made me laugh too.

Between laughs I heard him wheeze, "Eller...you're not that...smart huh?"

I could make out the teasing manor in his voice so I playfully hit his shoulder, "Fuck you!"

We had stopped in our tracks so we could finish laughing; once we had calmed down, Yuki took in a breathe of air. "Well, I should be thanking you for flooding the place."

I cocked my head to the side in a silent question, which Yuki caught right away because he continued, "Well, I wasn't really 'thrilled' to be there...it was noisy...and _they_ were there so I couldn't really enjoy any time alone with the person I really wanted to spend time with..."

Yuki was now gazing into my eyes, his voice having faded away as spoke the last sentence. My grey irises were locked on his violet ones, and I couldn't bring myself to look away for some reason. It almost felt like...I...I...WAS GOING TO BEAT HIS ASS IN THIS STARING CONTEST!

My soft gaze turned into one of steel as I prepared my eyes to go still for as long as possible. Yuki blinked first, a look of confusion crossing his face at the change in expression that flittered across my face. "Are you okay Ellery?" he asked.

I smirked and nodded, "Never better now that I beat your ass! You really need to work on your staring skills."

Yuki seemed to catch on and I could have sworn I saw a flash of disappointment go through his eyes, but it disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. "Maybe..." he said softly, not meeting my eyes. A smile was on his face but it didn't meet his eyes.

I frowned and decided to change the topic, not liking the depressive toll that had become of our once cheerful conversation. "Sooo, I heard that they're going to elect a new school president when school starts...you going for it?" I asked, even though I didn't really care for school things such as the student council and crap. It was just the only other thing I could think of at the moment.

Yuki frowned, "No, but I already know that the current president was thinking of electing me."

I smirked, "What's wrong Yuki? Are you nervous about leading people? Well if you are, don't be. 'Cause I'll be here if you need me, got it?"

Yuki cracked a smile, "That's not it, but thanks." he placed a hand on my shoulder, "I'm glad to know that I have someone there to support me if things get to difficult." His hand dropped from my shoulder and he sighed, "The _real_ problem is, that...I don't know what those people expect from me. I just...don't want them to misunderstand."

Not really understanding, I placed a hand on his shoulder and tried to peer into his face which was now facing the ground. "Yuki-"

"The truth is...I'm more..." he interrupted.

"More what? If you're going to interrupt me at least finish what you were saying!" I yelled at Yuki causing him to slightly chuckle.

"No...it's nothing, Ellery. Nothing at all."

I sighed and rolled my eyes, knowing full well that he was lying. But if he didn't want to talk then so be it. "So about student cou-"

"Ell! Yuki!" a voice called from behind us.

Me and Yuki slowly turned around to see Haru walking towards us, a small smile on his face at the sight of us. He was carrying what looked to be a bundle of blankets in his hands or something wrapped up _in_ a blanket. Not only that, but he was soaking wet.

Yuki and I shared quizzical looks before I asked, "Haru, what are you doing out here? And what's that?"

Haru's smile disappeared and was replaced with a somber look as he looked down at the blanket. "I was looking for something...I found it."

Yuki raised an eyebrow, "Haru, what do you-"

Yuki was shushed when Haru lifted the blanket to reveal a small baby tiger that looked to be sleeping, "I was looking for her."

While Yuki looked surprised, and Haru was calm; I had managed to jump five feet in the air and run ten feet away from the seemingly harmless tiger.

Haru and Yuki looked down the path at me. Yuki called out to me, "Ellery, what's wro-"

"HOLY SHIT! HARU, WHY THE FUCK TO YOU HAVE A BABY TIGER! THAT THING CAN _KILL_ YOU!" I yelled, beginning to scramble up a tree when I saw the tiger stir slightly.

Despite the situation, Yuki and Haru managed a small smile. Beckoning me over, Yuki said "It's alright Ellery, this is Kisa Sohma. She's the tiger of the zodiac."

I nodded slowly and cleared my throat after I had gotten to the ground again. I dusted off my clothes and walked back over to the guys, my head held high. "Right. I knew that."

Haru scoffed before holding Kisa out towards me a little, "Why don't you pet her then. Since you're so tough."

I narrowed my eyes at Haru's nonchalant attitude and slowly moved my hand forward to pet the baby tiger on the head.

Just as my hand was hovering over Kisa's head, she opened her eyes to reveal a beautiful dark shade of brown. Distracted by her eyes, I failed to notice her mouth opening and then clamping shut on my outstretched hand.

Yuki and Haru eyes' widened and before they could do anything I narrowed my eyes at the animal and quickly ripped my hand from her maw. "You little shit." I whispered darkly.

"Crap." Haru said, quickly backing away and holding Kisa closer to his chest while Yuki carefully held me back as so he wouldn't transform.

I ignored this and continued to fuss at the feline, "That was my fucking strumming hand! How can I play guitar with an injured hand!"

"Ellery calm down!" Yuki said into my ear.

I felt heat rush to my cheeks when I felt his breath on my neck, but I shook it off. "Whatever." I said, following what Yuki said and calming down, but I still sent a sharp glare Kisa's way.

* * *

"Yikes! So you got bitten by her..." Shigure said while getting a look at my hand as Haru bandaged it for me.

When we got back to the house, Kisa jumped out of Haru's arms and moved to a corner in the living room while Yuki went to retrieve a towel and first aid kit.

Now Haru had the towel on his head and was using the needed materials from the first aid kit to wrap my hand up; which I was thankful for.

I narrowed my eyes at my wounded hand, "Damn right I did! And can you believe it!? My strumming hand! She _bit_ my fucking strumming hand! And it hurts like hell!"

Just as I said that, Haru finished wrapping my hand and lifted it up to his cheek, kissing it lightly. "All better." he said with little to none emotion.

My face grew red with either embarrassment or rage as I snatched my hand back, "Now is not the time for that you little shit!"

Yuki sent a glare at Haru for some reason to which Haru just shrugged at. Yuki then looked over to Kisa with a stern expression on his face, "Kisa! Apologize to Ellery!" When the girl made no move to respond Yuki yelled again, "Apologize to her right now, Kisa!"

Before Yuk could fuss at the young tiger again, Shigure spoke up. "Yuki...Kisa cannot talk."

Me and Yuki shared a look of confusion before Haru began to explain. "She hasn't been able to speak ever since she entered junior high school... Hatori said it was a sickness of the heart that caused her to lock her voice away."

Me and Yuki sat and listened as Haru began to explain why he was looking for her out in the rain.

"So she ran away? But...why?" I asked, starting to feel bad that I had nearly bit her head off earlier.

"Oh that..." Haru said scratching his head. "She was bullied."

At this Kisa sprung up from the corner she was in and latched herself onto Haru's arm as she pressed her teeth down into his skin.

My eyebrows flew up as I watched as I watched Haru speak to Kisa, "That hurts you know... What? You're mad? 'Don't meddle.' Is that what you're saying?" Haru shook his head, "Don't mess around anymore... Do you know how much we worry about you? You're parents are still out there looking for you!"

Kisa immediately released Haru and darted out the door just as it had been opened by a confused Kyo. Ignoring his 'What the hell!?' I ripped off some of the bandage on my hand and pressed it against Haru's arm. "Put pressure on it." I then quickly got up and rushed to the door Kisa had run through. "I'm going to find that brat!"

Ignoring the yells of protest behind me, I left to go search for the emotionally troubled little girl; the feeling of guilt at my rage towards her early stayed on my mind.

I looked first around the outside of Shigure's house, coming out fruitless. I then decided to look along the dirt path that led back to the city, hoping she'd be hiding in some of the bushes that lined certain parts of the path.

A couple minutes of walking down the path went by before I spotted a patterned tail poking out between two bushes. Smiling to myself, I snuck up behind Kisa before making myself known by tapping her, "Wassup Kisaaa."

And when I say I scared her, I _mean _I scared the living shit out of her! So much that she nearly clawed my face if I hadn't grabbed her in time to hold her at arm's length. "Glad to see you're alright." I said smirking at the distraught tiger-child.

Sighing I placed her back down, hoping she'd just resume sulking in silence. Unfortunately I was met with her biting my hand. Hard.

I sucked in a LOT of air, biting my lip to not yell out in pain or anger and try to kill the girl. Instead I laughed weakly, "You really need to stop doing that to people Kisa. Especially to ones trying to help you."

Suddenly a voice appeared beside me; it was a woman's voice. "She's right, Kisa. Please stop. Please come home."

I stared hard at the woman who had the same striking brown eyes as Kisa. Her hair was auburn but could also be mistaken as strawberry blonde. With no doubt Kisa probably shared the same hair color when she was in her human form.

The woman, who I assumed was in the Sohma family continued speaking and I silently watched, "Kisa...it's Mother. Shigure called just to tell me." she sighed, "What are you doing? Why are you bringing trouble to everyone around you? You've made Mother so worried... are you happy about this? Kisa... I don't know if I can take this anymore. I-"

"Time to be quiet, lady." I scowled at Kisa's mother, ignoring both Kisa and hers' shocked look. "Now is not the time to feel sorry for yourself. Especially when it's your own daughter who is suffering the most right now." The woman looked at me with sad eyes but nodded slowly before looking back down at her daughter. I too looked at Kisa, a stern expression on my face as I began to talk to her, "Listen, I know how it feels to be bullied. And I know it's hard to come out with it, because ... you don't want your loved ones to find you weak or useless... The thing is, I didn't have to reveal my problem because how could I if I didn't have a loved one to tell it to? So instead, I hardened myself and fought back against the teasing. I'm not saying you should resort to violence because... well Kisa you _do _have people you can turn to. Take advantage of that fact." My voice was now softened and I slowly lifted my free hand to caress Kisa's head.

Kisa released my hand she had been biting and nuzzled the hand that had been brushing her head soothingly. I didn't even realize that Kisa had transformed until I heard her crying.

I couldn't help the soft smile that played on my face as I brought Kisa onto my lap so I could hold her close. She took to crying in my neck as I gently stroked her back.

Looking to my side, I saw Kisa's mother smiling with tears falling down her cheeks. I winked at her, telling her to go. She nodded before placing a hand on Kisa's head silently and then leaving.

Sighing, I released Kisa deciding we should probably get back to Shigure's. "Let's go Ki-" I stopped abruptly when I realized Kisa was still naked from her transformation.

I sighed again before laughing to myself as I removed my shirt so I was only in my bra and handed to her. She put it on quickly, satisfied that it was big on her. I stood up and Kisa immediately clung to my leg.

I heard someone clear their throat behind me and turned to see Yuki, a blush covering the majority of his face as he tried his best not to look at me. I snorted, "Yuki. You've seen me in a bathing suit, this shouldn't be any different."

Yuki nodded, still not looking at me as he said, "I guess you're right, Ellery but can you please take this?" he asked thrusting his jacket towards me.

I laughed and retrieved it from his hands before putting it on, "As you wish."

We then made our way back to Shigure's with Yuki leading the way and Kisa in my arms.

* * *

"We're back." Yuki announced as he walked into the living room. Haru, Shigure and Kyo were sitting at the table.

Shigure smiled, "I see you've won Kisa over." he nodded to Kisa who was sleeping against my chest.

I smirked and rolled my eyes as I handed Kisa over to Yuki, "Take her to my room, but don't you _dare_ wake her up." I threatened with a playful tone to my voice.

Yuki smiled before walking upstairs to my room. I turned back around to face the other three males in the room.

Their eyes widened; Kyo spit out the soda he was drinking, Shigure put a hand over his nose and Haru just openly gawked at my chest not even bothering to wipe at the drool that rolled down his chin.

I looked at them quizzically before looking down at my chest, which was what they were staring at. "E-Ell!? Where the hell is your shirt?!" Kyo yelled, his hand over his nosed now.

I rolled my eyes and glared at him, "Kisa's wearing it you moron! Didn't you see her when we came in?"

Shigure said nothing as he quickly stood up and rushed out of the room and towards the nearest bathroom, his hand still covering his nose.

Haru spoke up, still looking at my chest, "Yes, but Kisa was covering the opening in the jacket. Is there a reason why you didn't zip it up?" Haru asked suggestively.

Kyo quickly stood up his face red, "Screw this! I'm out of here!" he then promptly ran towards the way Shigure had exited.

I looked to Haru who had a small stream of blood trailing down from his nose. He didn't even make a move to wipe it as he stared intently at my breasts. I shot him a glare, "No, there wasn't a fucking reason! I just didn't think it was a big deal! Now stop you're staring before I slaughter you!"

"You should be careful around males, especially when you're not wearing a top, Ell."

I scoffed and crossed my arms over my chest, "I can handle myself you asshole."

He looked into my eyes and we silently looked at each other.

...

...

...

"I want to pounce you."

I gawked at Haru's words and wondered if Black Haru had come out, but from the emotionless expression on Haru's face I concluded he hadn't. My hands clenched into fists and I ran towards Haru and swung at him. "FUCKING PERVERT!"

Haru dodged and let out a breathy laugh before scrambling away from me and running the way Shigure and Kyo went.

Sighing heavily, I walked upstairs while making a show of zipping up the jacket Yuki lent me.

I stood in my doorway and smiled at Yuki and Kisa's sleeping form. Yuki had placed her on my bed and had wrapped her up in covers. If I was anyone else I would have gushed at all the cuteness.

I walked inside and sat at the foot of the bed beside Yuki. I smirked at him, "Lucky you that she didn't wake up."

Yuki smiled back, "I'm surprised considering all the noise that went about downstairs."

I playfully punched Yuki in the shoulder, "Why don't you shut up?"

Yuki smiled at me again, his purple eyes connecting with my light grey ones. I couldn't help but smile back as we stared at each other in silence.

Yuki slowly closed his and began to lean in, placing his head on my shoulder. I stiffened but then relaxed remembering that it was Yuki. And I was just fine with being close with him. "Yuki, are you tired?" I asked, unconsciously leaning my head against his.

He smiled into my shoulder, "Hm, no."

I laughed lightly, "Mhmm. Then what are you doing?"

Without answering, Yuki grabbed my hand, entwining his fingers with mine. "Just...let me stay like this...just for a little while."

I hummed back at him, allowing my eyes to close as I drifted off to sleep.


	28. She Speaks!

**Chapter Twenty-Eight:**

** A/N: **I do not own Fruits Basket or any of its characters. I only own my OC, Ellery Trace.

Thanks to the following people for all of your support:

_ storygirl99210, JeffTheKiller24, NightWindAlchemist, Sweetiepunk123, 102oceanblu, truesparks, XxDarkCorexX, Ayumu N. Spiral, jasmine-brown_

I now have a new website made so when you have the time, go check it out. The link is on my profile!

And also, sorry for the fucking short chapter. (If you find it short. It's seriously three pages long.) In my defense this was all that happened in the manga chapter. Not much I know.

* * *

Three days. Three days this little kid has been following me around. Do you know how irritating that is?!

I mean, on the first day it was cute. Second day, it was understandable. BUT NOW ON THE THIRD DAY I WISH SHE'D JUST FUCKING QUIT!

I don't even talk to her because I know she doesn't' talk! I just look at her and talk using my expressions which is usually a scowl or glare. No matter what though, she's always there! I bet if I hit her with a frying pan she'd _still _be pestering me!  
Shigure and Yuki think it's a good thing that she's attached to me but Kyo is just relishing in my torture. 'Cause he's an asshole.

Oh and get this, I once left Kisa to go to the bathroom...AND SHE WASA OUTSIDE THE WHOLE TIME! And she kept tapping on the door; I COULD NOT PEE IN PEACE.

She's still cute though, I give her that. But I'm not a big fan of kids so I can only tolerate so much.

Currently I was walking back and forth between rooms to put everyone's laundry in their room. I had to keep passing the living room, which was where Kyo was and he is just sitting there laughing his ass of and pointing at me.

I made a point to give him a glare every time we passed. I even flipped him off once but when I saw Kisa trying to do it too, I had to stop and quickly scold her.

After I finished putting away the laundry, I walked to the kitchen, passing by a laughing Kyo. I called over my shoulder, "I'm making leeks for dinner!"

That shut him up.

"WHAT?! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU DOING THAT FOR!? I HATE THOSE!"

I cackled while throwing my head back before smirking over my shoulder at Kyo, "I know."

He scowled, "...bitch."

I shrugged, taking Kisa's hand and leading her to the kitchen so she could be useful and help me make the food.

As I pulled out the leeks from a grocery bag on the counter, Kisa's eyes seemed to sparkle. I glanced at her as I began to wash the vegetable. "You like these?" I asked, gesturing at the leeks.

She nodded with a sweet smile on her face. I couldn't help but smile back. "Good thing, because if you didn't then you'd be out of luck."

She put a hand over her mouth, smiling while scrunching up her face. I imagined that was her way of laughing. I sighed at the "mute" girl.

"I don't understand...why you won't talk."

She looked up at that, her smile leaving her face in exchange for a puzzled expression.

As a chopped the now clean leeks, I began to explain. "Well, it's understandable at school because those kids don't deserve to her your probably precious voice, but outside of school...you can speak, right?"

She frowned, looking at her feet as she shrugged her shoulders. I sighed, "Oh well..."

I then returned to preparing the dish I was making with the leeks, because _just_ having leeks alone wouldn't be that appetizing in my opinion.

"Hey everyone!" a voice yelled through the house. I looked over my shoulder to see Momiji holding a letter in his hands. "I have a letter for Kisa! It's from her teacher!"

Hearing her name, Kisa walked to Momiji. He smiled before handing the envelope to her.

Everyone began to gather around her, waiting for to finish reading the contents of the letter. When I saw that she was done, I took it out of her hands and frowned as I read the letter.

"How the hell is she supposed to do that if no one will let her see the good points?! I don't understand; this bitch of a teacher! She has seen the bullying and has done nothing to stop and she thinks it's in her place to give Kisa advice!?"

Obviously confused, Haru took the letter and read it out loud so everyone knew what I was talking about.

I looked down at Kisa who looked to be thinking as Haru read the letter. I grabbed her hand, leading her back into the kitchen.

I squatted to her level and looked into her eyes as I placed my hands on her shoulders, "Listen Kisa, I know this has been hard on you. The bullying...everything. But, you have to realize that other people's words she have no affect on how _you_ feel about yourself. Got it? It is _you_ who decides on what kind of person you are. You're the one who knows what's good and what's bad about you. There's nothing wrong with being yourself, and if other people say otherwise, tell them you have a big sister named Ellery who will kick their sorry asses, okay?"

Kisa smiled and slowly nodded her head, tears beginning to appear in the corner of her eyes.

"And another thing. I think you're beautiful Kisa. You're extremely cute, and you look so unique. I know people who would die for your hair, and cute little eyes. So be happy with who you are and what you have. And always remember...you're surrounded by family that loves you, including me...but you really are irritating sometimes but that's beside the point."

Kisa smiled brightly before wrapping her arms around my neck and crying into it. She laughed for the first time since I met her and said, "Ellery...thank you!"


	29. The Kiss

**Chapter Twenty-Nine:**

** A/N: **I do not own Fruits Basket or any of its characters. I only own my OC, Ellery Trace.

**Thanks to:**

_storygirl99210, Amaya-Touketsu, YaoiLover6698, Nyistar, limegreen-wolf, MiraclesVeemon, Sunstar Writer_

* * *

I hummed to myself as I strummed the strings of my guitar.

"What are you doing up here?" Kyo asked, climbing up the ladder that led to the roof.

I shrugged, writing a few lyrics in the notebook beside me, "Writing a song." I smiled at my words before meeting Kyo's eyes again.

He sat down beside me, giving me a confused look. "A song?"

"Yeah, it's for... someone special."

Kyo leaned in, curious as ever. 'Well? Who is it?"

I laughed as a smirk laced my features. I leaned in so my mouth was by his ear, making him blush much to my amusement. I whispered, "You, of course." I returned to where I was and began to strum the strings on my guitar again while Kyo tried to comprehend what I just said.

His face heated he exclaimed, "Wh-What!? What does that mean?!"

I held my breath so I wouldn't cry out in laughter at Kyo's embarrassment. Finally being able to control myself I let out a breath and looked into Kyo's orange-red eyes. I smiled, "Well it means you're important to me. Shigure is special. Yuki is special. All of you guys are special to me."

Kyo seemed to deflate. "...Oh."

I placed a hand on his shoulder and leaned in to whisper in his ear again. "If it makes you feel any better...you're the only one I'd write a song for."

The cat of the zodiac's face turned red all over again and he put a hand over his mouth as if to hide his embarrassment. He nodded shyly before jumping off the roof and scampering back inside.

So there on the roof, I sat alone while laughing my ass off at how cute Kyo looked.

As I laughed to my death I didn't notice the person standing on the ground and looking up at me until they spoke. Well, more like yelled.

"Ell! What are you doing?!" Haru called to me from below.

I stopped laughing shortly after, only wheezing slightly. Which is an improvement if you ask me. I leaned over the edge of the roof to see Haru there, his hands in his pockets as he stared up at me with a bored expression.

I smirked, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"I do. That's why I asked."

I rolled my eyes, readying myself to jump off the roof. I had placed my things on the small patio outside my room before doing so. "You better catch me, Smartass."

"Yeah." Haru replied simply, holding out his arms.

"I'm so fucking glad I'm wearing shorts." I muttered to myself as I hurled myself off of the roof and into Haru's open arms. "What are you doing here?" I asked, staring up into his gray eyes, my arms now around his neck to ensure I didn't fall from his hold. He was holding me away from as if I was against him his curse would consider it an "embrace" and he'd 'poof' on me.

He shrugged, staring back into my eyes. "I just felt like coming over for some reason."

I smirked, "Yeah right. I bet you came here to see Yuki~"

Haru smirked back and placed me on my feet, placing his hands on my shoulders as he leaned in with his head, "I came to see you too, ya know." At that moment he wrapped his arms around me and quickly smashed his lips into mine. Making my eyes widen.

A 'poof' ensued and I was soon standing before a cow. My eye twitched as I looked at Haru in his cow form, "YOU FUCKING IDIOT! DON'T DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" Despite my words I blushing, which was natural because he just fucking _kissed_ me, much to my anger.

"Ellery, I heard yelling. Are you alright?" Yuki asked, walking outside the house to find me glaring a storm at Haru. "Haru, what happened to you?" Yuki asked, taking in Haru's zodiac form.

"I'LL TELL YOU WHAT HAPPENED! THIS BASTARD-"

"I kissed her." Haru replied simply as if nothing was wrong.

Yuki sucked in a breath as his eyes widened before narrowing. "Haru... why would you do that?" Yuki's hands were clenched into fists by his sides as he looked at Haru.

"Because I like her."

Seeming to control his anger, Yuki sighed heavily as he calmed himself down. "Please try not to do something so stupid again."

"FUCKING THANK YOU!" I said, stomping inside.

Kyo was in the living room when I came in fuming. "What's your problem?" he asked, drinking from his bottled water. He seemed to have taken care of himself after those few minutes ago.

I groaned as I sat myself next to him, "That asshole Haru, that's what."

The Sohma raised an eyebrow, "What'd he do now?"

I muttered what he did under my breath, making it barely audible.

"Huh?" Kyo asked.

"He fucking _kissed_ me." I said again, pouting.

Kyo's eyes widened. "HE DID WHAT!? I'LL KILL HIM!" he shouted, standing up from the table and jumping over it as he bolted outside to where Yuki and Haru still were.

I heard shouting and a 'pop' sound as Haru changed back. Kyo yelled at Haru, who was probably turning into Black Haru by the sounds of it. Then there were sounds of punches being thrown along with kicks.

Yuki walked back inside, sighing. When he spotted me he made his way over and sat down.

"Are they fighting?" I asked the obvious.

Yuki nodded, "Yes. Are you okay? Haru doesn't really consider other's feelings sometimes."

I snorted, "No kidding. But yeah, I'm fine. I'll kick his ass later." I smirked looking at Yuki who was smiling at my usual behavior.

"I'm glad to know he didn't scar you for life." he laughed.

"It'd take a _lot_ more than that to put me down."

"I know. It's one of the things I like the most about you." Yuki smiled.

I was speechless but smiled nevertheless at him as my hand unconsciously grasped the necklace he had given me. The necklace that I never took off.

God help me. These Sohma boys are making me feel things I've never felt before.

And I like it.


	30. Infected

**Chapter Thirty:**

**A/N: **I do not own Fruits Basket or any of its characters. I only own my OC, Ellery Trace.

**Thanks to:** _storygirl99210, epicbalto123, waterflygirl, dawningfox, xXCrypticDeceptionXx, keykeybaby6, 102oceanblu, candygirl3419_

* * *

"Makeup Exams will be next Monday, so be ready." the teacher announced at the front of the classroom.

Groans and whines were heard while I sat in my seat with a smug look on my face.

Kyo gave me an odd look, "What are you grinning at? Didn't you fail?"

I snorted, as did Arisa from next to me. "Ell here doesn't fail exams. She may fail at everything else but exams are what matters."

I nodded in agreement, smirking at Kyo, "Why? Did you fail, Kyo? Hmm?"

"Wha-!? No! What gave you that idea?!" he defended.

I smirked, shrugging my shoulders, "I just expected someone as stupid looking as you to fail."

"You better shut the hell up!"

My eyes narrowed, "Don't tell me what to do, asshole!"

"I'll tell you whatever the heck I want to tell you!"

"Do you want to take this outside, pussy cat?!"

"Way ahead of you!" Kyo yelled, leaping out the classroom window and ignoring the protest from our teacher.

Then again, I didn't care about her either sooo...

"Bastard!" I called after him, jumping on the tree branch before dropping in a crouch on the ground in front of him.

I glared at Kyo as I stood up straight, cracking my knuckles as he cracked his neck. "Ready to get your ass kicked by a girl?"

Scoffing, Kyo retorted, "You consider yourself a girl?"

I grit my teeth together and glanced at the classroom window. Arisa and Hana were watching; Arisa was calling out cheers, obviously rooting me on. Yuki was there too, not bothering to stop me or his cousin because he was already used to our constant fighting.

We would be buddy-buddy right after the fight was over, as always.

"Whatever, let's get this over with because I have a part time job right after school."

"No problem." Kyo smirked, rolling up his sleeves.

I rolled my eyes, smirking also as we began to throw fists and kicks at each other.

* * *

"You're fired."

"WHAT!? W-WHY AM I FUCKING FIRED!?" I yelled in protest at the pet shop owner.

"You get in too many fights and whenever you come to work you're always sporting a new scratch or bruise, scaring away the customers."

"BUT THIS IS THE ONLY JOB I ACTUALLY LIKE! I ALREADY QUIT MY JOB AS A WAITRESS AND ALL I HAVE LEFT IS THAT STUPID ASS JANITOR JOB!"

"Well, Ellery that is your own problem."

"GAH! I LIKE YOUR GRANDMA BETTER! SHE WOULDN'T FIRE ME OVER SOMETHING AS STUPID AS THIS!"

Sighing, Ms. Parker's grandson pointed me to the door. "Good bye Miss Trace."

"Fuck you." I scowled, flipping the guy off as slammed open the store's door. "What an asshole." I muttered, making my way back to Shigure's early.

Actually, I should just say "home".

Yeah, I was making my way back _home_ earlier than I had expected.

When I walked inside the living room, no one was there except for Kyo was napping with an ice pack on his gut.

Haha, I got him good.

"Ow." I snapped, flinching when my laughter caused pain in my stomach.

Well I guess he got me good, too.

I rubbed the injured body part as I sat down beside the napping Kyo, scowling at the peaceful look on his face.

Why did he have to be so damn cute? I was even in the working of writing a song for him. For _him_ of all people!

A sighed, shaking my head. Sometimes I didn't even understand myself.

Back to me getting fired though, I guess it's not such a big deal because I already have a lot of money saved up from intuition fees, so I don't have to worry about that... but the problem was I _really_ enjoyed working there.

God, I wish Kyo would hurry up and wake up so I can vent to his sorry ass.

This led me to scowling at him again.

Me, being the impatient person I am, decided that Kyo had been sleeping for long enough. "KYO! GET UPPPPP!" I yelled into his ear and quickly back out of the way when his head shot up.

"What the hell was that for?!" he yelled back, rubbing around his ears as if that would actually soothe his pain.

I scowled, looking at the wall. "...fired."

Kyo's eyebrows raised, "Huh?"

I sighed heavily, "I said I got fucking fired, okay?!"

The cat snorted, "What'd you do?"

"Apparently I was scaring the stupid customers away."

"Well that's stupid. The customers must be stupid to be scared of _you_."

I looked at Kyo before I snorted, "I think I'm pretty intimidating, Kyo. Just saying."

Kyo rolled his eyes, "Yeah, because whenever I see you I start to tremble in fear."

It wasn't long before we both started to laugh, pausing every few seconds to hold our gut and say 'Ow!'.

We had fallen on the floor, and were lying down next to each other, panting while trying to catch our breath.

I smiled looking over to Kyo, "You can be cool sometimes."

Kyo chuckled, "You can be an idiot all the time."

"Ouch, I'm wounded." I said sarcastically, making both of us laugh slightly again.

Once we quieted down, we both turned our faces to look at each other.

Our eyes met, making both of us freeze.

But then both of us turned away, covering our face with our hands. I didn't know why Kyo was doing it, but I was doing to so he wouldn't see how red my face got.

"W-Well, I...uh, I-I gotta pee!" I sputtered out, jumping up from my spot on the floor and flying up the stairs to get to my room.

I reached my room, quickly shutting the door.

I placed a hand on my heart, feeling it beat quickly. I was sure this wasn't just because of all the physical activity I just did.

My other hand went to my face, feeling how hot it was. I bet if I looked into a mirror it would be extremely red.

Oh god, what the fuck is wrong with me!?

Am I sick? Should I call Hatori?

Yeah, I'll Hatori. He's a smart person, yeah. I-I'll call him.

I tried to calm myself down so when I went back downstairs to use the phone my face wouldn't be red anymore.

I took a deep breath before cautiously leaving my room and sneaking my way back downstairs and into the hallway that held the phone.

I dialed Hatori's number, looking around just because I was paranoid.

"Hello?" Hatori answered on the other line.

"Hey, Tori. It's Ell." I whispered into the receiver.

"Ellery?"

"Yeah, that's what I fucking said!" That was an example of a whisper yell.

"Yes, that's Ellery alright." I heard Hatori mumble, "What did you need."

"Well, I think I'm sick."

"Explain."

"I was with Kyo when it happened. I just, I don't know. My heart just started to try and escape my fucking body and then my face got all hot! It felt like my whole body was on fire!"

The Sohma family's doctor sighed. "Ellery."

"Yeah, what's wrong with me?"

"You're in love."


	31. He's Back

**Chapter Thirty-One:**

**A/N: **I do not own Fruits Basket or any of its characters. I only own my OC, Ellery Trace.

**Thanks to:** _storygirl99210, ruthsaraiva1117, Just a Wonderland, midnightblackangel, NarutoStormSpiral0, evewolf123, DemontaDark, XxBlackRoseWitch378xX_

**nekolover3** (Guest)**: **Haha, well I hope this update satisfies you XD

* * *

Wow. Today just isn't my day. I mean, it's fucking _raining _and I have to do laundry when I get back home. Not to mention I'm living with the guy I apparently love.

"Ellery? Ell!" Kyo yelled, catching my attention.

"What the fuck are you yelling for?!" I yelled back.

"I was just trying to get your fucking attention, geez."

"Oh. What is it?"

"Well, are you okay? You've been kind of out of it..." Yuki said from my other side.

I turned my face forwards to avoid looking at them as my face heated up; "I'm fine." I muttered, agitated.

"Hey, where's your umbrella?" Kyo asked, poking my right shoulder.

"I don't have one, obviously." I grumbled back, moving my shoulder away from his prodding finger.

"You're pretty stupid." Kyo said, holding his umbrella over my head and getting a little closer to me. "Just stand under mine then."

I could tell Kyo wasn't really happy either, considering it was raining right now. But did he _really_ have to make my current problem worse? And I couldn't just suddenly lash out and complain about how close he was; I mean that'd be strange, right?

So I had to suck it up.

"Thanks." I muttered, poking my lip out as I frowned. Today really _wasn't _my day. When I glanced over at Yuki he seemed to have a sad expression on his face. But when he caught my eyes he immediately smiled.

I sighed, looking at Kyo. He was beginning slouch, not to mention slow down. I only noticed that when I saw that Yuki was somewhat in front of us. "Let me hold the umbrella." I said, placing my hand above his on the small pole.

"Huh? No way!" he quickly denied.

I groaned, "C'mon you idiot! You obviously can't handle it right now, so let me do it!" I snatched the item from his hand, holding it over his head.

Kyo rolled his eyes, moving to my left side. "What are you doing, asshole? You'll get wet!" I asked, trying to move the umbrella so it was in my left hand instead.

Kyo stopped my though, quickly grabbing my left hand so he could hold it in his. He wasn't looking at me and was instead looking ahead. "I just wanted to, okay?" he said, ending it at that.

I nodded, even though he couldn't see me and allowed the blush to show up on my cheeks. I mean, I was in love with him, right? So, this was supposed to happen when he touched me, right?

As I noticed Yuki was quickly disappearing, I called out to him. "Hey, Yuki! Wait up!"

Yuki stopped, looking around at us. He seemed pretty surprised that we had managed to get so far away from him. I guess he was a little out of it too.

When we caught up to him, I noticed that we were already home. Weird. I guess I got distracted by Kyo...

Me and Kyo released hands when we got outside the door. He opened it, "I'm so freakin glad to be ba-"

"Welcome home, Kyo~"

Kyo stood stock-still as he looked at Kagura. She stared lovingly down at him from inside. She cocked her head to the side, smiling. "My beloved, Kyo!" she sang, getting ready to lunge for the orange-haired boy.

Kyo's eyes widened and I could practically feel the irritation coming off him. He quickly slammed the door shut before Kagura could so much as _breath_ outside.

I watched as the door began to shake from beside Yuki, actually enjoying the obsessive scene Kagura was presenting instead of being pissed off or jealous. I mean, I would never miss such an entertaining thing like Kyo getting the shit beaten out of him.

I may love him but that doesn't mean my violent streak has disappeared.

"Kyo! Kyo! Kyo! What's wrong? Why did you close the door?" Kagura called from the other side.

I began to snicker as she called for Kyo repeatedly. But I began to full out laugh when her fist came through the door. Man, Shigure was going to cry over that.

"**Open the goddamn door.**" Kagura ordered, which Kyo quickly complied.

I was holding onto Yuki for support as we walked inside; I needed someone to hold onto while I was laughing my guts out.

Kyo practically stomped inside the house as he walked in front of us. He tossed his bag in the corner of the room and sat at the table in the living room. Kagura sat across from him, smiling sweetly at him like nothing had happened.

"I'll go make some tea." Yuki said, smiling as he exited the room.

I said at one of the open spaces at the table, getting a notebook and pen from my book bag as I continued to work on Kyo's song. I was almost finished too.

"Why are you here?" Kyo asked, glaring at his feet. His back was turned to Kagura as he leaned against the table.

Kagura shrugged, looking thoughtful for a moment, "Huh? Oh, uh, I don't know..."

"Argh! Then what are you doing here?" Kyo asked, clenching and unclenching his fists.

"Do I need a reason to visit you?" Kagura asked, her face growing hard.

"Shit." I said, quickly gathering my stuff and running up the stairs.

A fight was about to break out and I _really_ wasn't in the mood to get hit accidentally and then throw a rage fit of my own. Those things were very tiring.

I just hoped Yuki was smart enough not to go in there, I mean he could probably hear all the commotion from the kitchen, so I'm sure he'll be fine.

* * *

"Hey, where are Kyo and Kagura?" I asked when I came back downstairs an hour later.

Yuki and Shigure were now in the living room, enjoying the silence no doubt. "Shigure sent them to go and get the groceries for tonight's dinner." Yuki answered, sipping at some tea.

Shigure smiled, looking up from his newspaper, "They're on a date!"

I felt myself inwardly flinch at that, I brushed it off quickly though. Nothing to worry about because Kyo had _no_ feelings for Kagura like that whatsoever.

I snorted, "I bet _that _would be something amusing to watch."

I sat down across from Yuki, helping myself to the small plate of cookies that were in the middle of the table.

Shigure then stood up, popping his joints before he walked out of the room, only stopping at the doorway to say, "I'll be starting on the laundry then."

"Huh?!" I quickly sputtered. "I don't have to do it this time?"

Shigure chuckled, "Not unless you really want t-"

"Nope!"

Laughing again, Shigure smiled at Yuki, "Yuki, why don't you and Ellery go on a walk before it rains again?"

Yuki nodded, looking at me to see if I was okay with that plan. I nodded as well, simply because I hadn't even noticed it stopped raining.

"Would you like to go to the Secret Base?" he asked.

I laughed, "Yeah, sure. I haven't been there with you since it became June." Which was only a couple days ago honestly.

I held Yuki's hand, swinging it lightly as we walked down the short path leading to his vegetable garden. I noticed how my hand didn't seem to burn when I held Yuki's. When I held his I felt, comfortable and safe. But when I held Kyo's...I felt that and so much more.

Odd.

Love is very odd.

"So what are we going to do?" I asked the Yuki when we reached the garden.

He released my hand, crouching down in front of the plants. "I'm they don't need water because it's been raining for most of the day." Yuki looked up at the darkening clouds. "It looks like it's going to rain again soon..."

I groaned, "Seriously? We just got outside!"

Yuki nodded, sighing as he stood back up, "We should probably go ahead back."

I grunted, waiting for him to get beside me so we could go ahead and walk back to the house.

My arms were crossed, and I was pouting as I glared at the dark clouds hovering above us. It was like they were _trying _to piss me off. Well congrats Clouds, its working.

As we got to the top of the path that stopped at Shigure's house, Yuki stopped. He was looking at the front door, where I man I had never seen before was standing.

He had long, brown hair that was tied in the back as a ponytail. I had a side-view of him, so I could see that his eyes were also a matching brown. He was wearing what looked to be a kimono and was most likely in his forties. This was all at a glimpse though, considering I don't have a full-view of him.

"He's finally come back." Yuki said lowly to himself.

I quirked an eyebrow, "You know this guy?" I asked. But before Yuki could answer, Kyo and Kagura appeared on the path that led to town. Kyo was being loud, yelling at Kagura.

The man turned to Kyo when he heard his voice, "Kyo..." he said, making Kyo's head turn.

The zodiac's cat's eyes widened as he looked at the man. He seemed to stop walking before he continued walking towards the man, "Ka...Kazuma."

Kazuma smiled at Kyo when he got closer, "You look well, Kyo..."


End file.
